Alvin and the Chipmunks:The Fastest and Squeakiest
by alvinnascar5
Summary: Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor get a chance to race in the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series for one whole season and go for the Sprint Cup championship title. One of the Chipette's lives is changed forever! AXB, SXJ, TXE! CGI version! Set one year after Chiplash. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We want to do something else

**Hi everyone! I am a huge fan of NASCAR as I am of Alvin and the Chipmunks. So I thought I'd do a story where the two are combined into one whole story: "Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest And The Squeakiest!" Here's chapter one! Enjoy! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing boys and girls!**

In the huge city of Los Angeles, the home of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, millions of fans were gathered around the stage, cheering like crazy with the bright

multi-colored stage lights moving around, as the fans were all waiting for the six chipmunks to appear. They were all wearing their usual attire for the concert. Some

wore red, blue, and green sweaters/shirts to show they were fans of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. And others wore pink, purple, and green shirts/dresses to show they

were fans of Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. The six chipmunks were getting ready backstage.

"Well, you guys, this is it. This is our last show of the year. We are going to give those fans a show they won't forget. How's the crowd, Simon?" asked Alvin as he put

on his red sequin suit and black tie. Simon went and peeked out for a second then came back in. "Standing room only." said Simon. "Great!" Alvin said with

excitement in his voice. Simon then finished putting on his blue suit and black tie. Theodore wore the same type of suit, only his was green. The girls were dressed in

their sparkling dresses. Brittany was dressed in her pink dress, Jeanette was in her purple dress, and Eleanor was in her green dress. "Okay, guys, you all ready to do

this?" asked Dave. "You bet we are, Dave!" said Alvin. Then, one of the announcers for FOX came out onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to have some fun tonight?" the announcer asked the huge crowd. The crowd responded by cheering as loud as they could.

"Everyone, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are all backstage. Let them know you are ready to see them and that you're all ready to have some fun tonight!"

shouted the announcer. The crowd cheered loud enough for all six chipmunks to hear them. "Well then, allow me to introduce to you for the last time this year: Alvin,

Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor!" shouted the announcer as he walked off the stage. The crowd cheered loud and the six chipmunks heard them.

The stage went pitch-black and that was their cue. "Go get 'em, guys." said Dave with a smile. The six chipmunks ran onto the stage as steam rose. Then, the music

started and Alvin began to sing into his chipmunk-sized microphone he and the others wore as the lights came back on:

Alvin:_ It's just a ball of dust  
Underneath my feet  
It rolls around the sun  
Doesn't mean that much to me_

Simon: _I take a chance on the edge of life  
Just like all the rest  
I look inside and dig it out  
Cause there's no points for second best  
_

Alvin, Simon, Theodore all then sung together_  
_

_There's a raging fire in my heart tonight  
Growing higher and higher in my soul  
There's a raging fire in the sky tonight  
I want to ride on the silver dove  
Far into the night_

_Till I make you take me_  
_On your mighty wings_  
_Make you take me_  
_On your mighty wings across the sky_  
_Take me on your mighty wings_  
_Take me on your mighty wings tonight_

Then, the Chipmunks switched places with the Chipettes and then Brittany began to sing._  
_

Brittany: _With just a little luck  
A little cold blue steel  
_Jeanette: _I cut the night like a razor blade  
Till I feel the way I want to feel  
_

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all then sung at the same time._  
_

_There's a raging fire in my heart tonight  
Growing higher and higher in my soul  
There's a raging fire in the sky tonight  
I want to ride on the silver dove  
Far into the night_

_Till I make you take me_  
_On your mighty wings_  
_Make you take me_  
_On your mighty wings across the sky_  
_Take me on your mighty wings_  
_Take me on your mighty wings tonight_

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes then all gathered onto stage at the same time and sang together after Alvin did the solo on his electric guitar._  
_

_Oooooooh, make you take me  
On your mighty wings  
Make you take me  
On your mighty wings across the sky  
Take me on your mighty wings  
Take me on your mighty wings tonight_

Alvin then finished singing the song and the others danced to the song for the fans.

_On your mighty wings  
Make you take me  
On your mighty wings across the sky  
Take me on your mighty wings  
Take me on your mighty wings tonight_

_Take me on your mighty wings  
Take me on your mighty wings tonight!_

Alvin then strummed his guitar and then the drummer hit the cymbal one last time, ending the song. The six chipmunks then ended by doing an exciting pose after

the song ended. The crowd cheered louder than they ever cheered before when all six chipmunks took a bow before the curtain closed. The curtain then did close,

ending the show. The fans then headed to the entrance of the building the six chipmunks would exit from so they could take photos and get autographs. The six

chipmunks headed backstage to get changed. "Alright, girls. We will meet back in the lobby in 15 minutes." said Alvin. "You got it." said Brittany.

0o0o0o0

"Another tour done. You guys performed very well." said Alvin, with a hint of exhaustion in his voice. "Yep. That was great. I'm surprised you aren't being as boastful

like you always are after each show." said Simon. "I know that, Simon. Okay? Look Simon, I'm tired, worn out, and want to go to bed!" said Alvin, a little bit more

sternly. "Okay, okay. Calm down. Once we finish with the photos, autographs, and interviews, we can go home." said Simon. "I'm with Alvin. I want to sleep too."

said Theodore. With that, the boys finished putting on their trademark sweaters and went to meet the girls.

0o0o0o0

The girls were doing the same thing as the boys. They were getting changed and getting ready for the autograph, interview and photo sessions.

"That was a great show we all did, wasn't it? Those fans loved it! Now I'm tired and ready to crash on my bed." said Brittany. "I see." said Jeanette, a little suspicious

of how Brittany talked when she mentioned going to bed. "I'm with Brittany. I'm tired too." said Eleanor. With that, the girls finished getting changed and went to

meet up with the boys.

0o0o0o0

The six chipmunks met in the lobby and then headed towards the front door, where a bunch of fans were excitedly waiting. The six chipmunks then opened the front

the door, and when they did, they were met with repetitive flashes from the cameras, and lots of fans held out autograph books and pictures they wanted to get

signed. Tired, but not wanting to leave the fans empty-handed, the six chipmunks happily went around signing autographs and taking photos with the fans for

nearly about 2 hours.

0o0o0o0

2 hours later, Dave finally showed up and came to pick up the six chipmunks.

"Great job, you guys. Way to keep yourselves up for the fans. I'm proud of you." said Dave. "Thanks Dave." said Theodore. "You guys ready to head home?" asked

Dave. Without saying a word, the six chipmunks immediately headed towards the car and got in. "I'll take that as a yes." Dave said to himself as he walked back to

the car. The six extremely tired chipmunks got buckled in as Dave got into the driver's seat, buckled in, and started the car. Alvin yawned as he rubbed his eyes to

try and stay awake. Dave heard him.

"You alright back there, Alvin?" asked Dave, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him. "Tired." said Alvin. "I know. Good thing it was our last show of the year. You

guys deserve a long rest. You all earned it." said Dave. "Thanks Dave." said Simon as he yawned quietly.

Then, after an hour and a half drive home, Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all finally walked into the comfort of their house at 10:45

pm and the boys went upstairs to their bedroom to get changed into their pajamas while the girls went into the bathroom to get changed. Alvin then went downstairs

to get a cup of ice-cold water to drink because he was feeling warm after the show and needed to cool down. "Dave?" asked Alvin as he got a few ice cubes from the

freezer and put them in his cup. "Yes, Alvin?" asked Dave. "We've been thinking about this, and we want to do something else for a year." said Alvin as he finished

filling his cup with water. He then sat on the couch and took a sip of water. "Aaaaah. Much better." The other five chipmunks nodded in agreement to what Alvin said

about wanting to do something else. "Really? Like what?" asked Dave. "I don't know. But we just want to do something else for a change that can make us even more

popular." said Alvin. "He's right, Dave. I want a break from this too." said Theodore as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Don't worry, you guys. I'm sure

something will come up. Now you all need to get to bed. Alvin, finish your water and then head to bed. It's late and you all have school tomorrow." said Dave. "Yes,

Dave." said Alvin. Alvin finished drinking his water, put the empty cup in the dishwasher, went upstairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then went to bed. The

six chipmunks said goodnight to each other, and then peacefully fell asleep. Dave peeked in and smiled at the sight before him. He turned out the lights and went into

the living room.

0o0o0o0

"Alvin's right." Dave said to himself quietly. "It would be nice to do something else for once. But what can we do?" said Dave. His then closed his tired eyes and he fell

asleep on the couch, exhausted.

**What a show! I'm sure the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are exhausted. I don't blame them. I would be too. The song was Mighty Wings by Cheap **

**Trick. Alvin actually wants to do something else for a change? Wow. I wonder what it will be. That is for me to know and for you to find out. Read **

**and review!**

**Until** **the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	2. Chapter 2: Monday morning

Chapter 2: Monday morning

**Here is chapter 2 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest! Enjoy!**

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were all fast asleep in their bunk beds. Alvin and Brittany were on the top bunks, Theodore and Eleanor were on the middle bunks,

and Simon and Jeanette were on the bottom bunks. The morning sun was starting to rise and then a few minutes later, the bright beams started shining through the

blinds on the windows, and then a few birds started chirping, signaling the start of the day. All six chipmunks were up instantly, except for a red-clad chipmunk who

did not like Mondays. Alvin tried to hide under his blanket and comforter to avoid the bright beams from the sun. Brittany noticed that Alvin was trying to evade

waking up. She leapt from her bunk to Alvin's bunk and walked up to the red lump. She had an idea to wake him up. She looked down towards Simon's bunk.

"Simon. You awake?" whispered Brittany. "Yeah. Why?" asked Simon, a little sleepy. "Simon, turn Alvin's video camera on. I want you to record me trying to wake up

Alvin. What should I say?" whispered Brittany. "Tell him Dale Earnhardt Jr. is here. Alvin will wake up in a heartbeat." whispered Simon as he turned on his video

camera. Brittany then got the thumbs up, Simon started recording, and then Brittany leaned towards the snoring red lump. "Alvin." whispered Brittany. "Go away."

groaned Alvin quietly. "Dale Earnhardt Jr. is here." whispered Brittany. Alvin was up in an instant. "He is?! Where?" asked Alvin excitedly. He looked around, but he

did not see Dale Earnhardt Jr. anywhere. He then turned to see that Brittany's face was a few inches away from his. "Good morning, sunshine." said Brittany. Alvin

heard Simon laughing hysterically. "Simon! That was not funny!" growled Alvin. "Awww. Did we make you cranky, you little cutie?" said Brittany in a voice like she

was talking to a little baby. "Brittany, cut it out." said Alvin. Brittany just kissed him on the forehead and leapt back to her own bunk. Alvin slowly got up and fiddled

around for his red hoodie. Alvin was not a big fan of Monday mornings because that meant one thing: s-c-h-o-o-l.

"I hate Mondays. Oh great! Now I sound like Garfield!" Alvin grumbled to himself. "My, my. Aren't we a little grumpy this morning?" teased Simon. "Simon! Knock it

off!" growled Alvin, a little bit louder. Alvin stormed angrily into the bathroom to take a shower and get changed. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He did not

like his temper being tested so early in the morning. "Man, I hate it when Simon and Brittany do that to me. I hate it." Alvin said to himself as he started his shower.

0o0o0o0

Dave was downstairs making breakfast and getting his coffee. He saw Theodore coming downstairs.

"Good morning, Dave." said Theodore as he yawned a little bit. "Good morning, Theodore." said Dave with a smile. "You can go ahead and watch TV if you want to

while I'm making breakfast." Dave added. "Okay. Thanks, Dave." said Theodore as he went to the couch and turned the TV on. Right about that time, Eleanor came

downstairs, all dressed for the day. "Morning, Dave." said Eleanor. "Morning, Eleanor. If you're looking for Theodore, he's on the couch watching TV." said Dave with a

smile. With that, Eleanor joined Theodore on the couch and the two chipmunks watched _Meerkat Manor _together. "Morning, Theodore." said Eleanor in a cheerful

voice. "Morning, Eleanor." replied Theodore. Brittany, however, was impatiently waiting outside the bathroom for Alvin to finish his shower.

"Alvin! Hurry up, will you? Some of us need to get clean too, you know!" shouted Brittany. "Brittany, will you just chill out? Geez! I'm done." said Alvin. He took a

sniff of himself. "Aaaaah! I'm as fresh as a flower!" said Alvin. He finally emerged from the bathroom. "All yours. Happy now?" asked Alvin in a mocking high-pitched

tone. "Oh! You haven't heard the last of this!" shouted Brittany as she went into the bathroom, shut the door, and locked it. "I bet I have." said Alvin in the same

tone voice as he walked downstairs to have breakfast. Simon and Jeanette heard the whole thing between Alvin and Brittany. "You know something, Jeanette? It

seems like Alvin and Brittany keep arguing back and forth every single day." said Simon as he finished making his bed and getting dressed. "I know. They'll

eventually realize what they're doing and they'll make up. I'm sure of it." said Jeanette. "I just wish I could turn into a brick wall and get in between them when they

are about to fight." said Simon. "I know what you mean." said Jeanette as she walked out of the bedroom all dressed and ready for breakfast. Brittany came out of

the bathroom five minutes later all dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

0o0o0o0

All six chipmunks and Dave were having breakfast in the dining room, but the six chipmunks were still tired as they were eating. Dave had an idea.

"Here you all go. This will perk everyone up." said Dave as he handed each chipmunk a 5-Hour Energy. "A 5-Hour Energy? Seriously, Dave? Last time I had an energy

drink, I was all over the place!" said Alvin. "You still do go all over the place." said Brittany, earning her a glare from Alvin. "Well, this will get you going and it will

help you get the energy you need for the day." said Dave. "Well, okay. If you say so." said Alvin. All six chipmunks then took off the lids, and then drank it all down in

less than a minute. "Wow! Now I really am awake!" said Alvin. "Naw! Really?" said Brittany in a sarcastic voice. "Brittany, do not test me this early in the morning.

You know I don't like it when you test my temper this early in the morning. Especially on a Monday." said Alvin as he went to put his plate, cup, and silverware in the

dishwasher. Brittany ignored his response as Dave looked at the clock. It was 7:45 am. "Okay guys. Go get your stuff for school ready. I will be waiting by the car for

you all. Meet you out at the car in 5 minutes." said Dave. "Okay, Dave." said Theodore as he went to pack his stuff for school. Alvin was grumbling the whole time he

was packing his school gear. He was in a very cranky mood. The six chipmunks all headed downstairs and out the front door towards Dave's car.

0o0o0o0

Dave was driving the six chipmunks to school when he saw Alvin just staring out the window, clearly not in a good mood.

"You okay, Alvin?" asked Dave, keeping his eyes on the road. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now, Dave." said Alvin, not taking his eyes off the window. Dave

wanted to respond, but he quickly decided against it. Dave then pulled up to the front of the school, West Eastman, and let the six chipmunks out. "Have a great day.

I'll pick you up around 3:00." said Dave as the six chipmunks got out of the car. "Okay, Dave." said the six chipmunks as they walked towards the stairs leading up

towards the school building. "Oh. Simon, Brittany." said Dave. "Yes?" said Brittany. "Keep an eye on him." said Dave, pointing to Alvin. "You got it, Dave." said

Simon. With that, Simon followed Brittany inside the school as Dave drove home.

Dave pulled up to the household 10 minutes later and noticed that the red flag on the mailbox was up.

"Oh, good. Mail's here." said Dave. He went to the mailbox and got the mail before he went inside the house to relax while the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were at

school. He looked through the mail after he went back inside the house and sat down on the couch. Then, he noticed an interesting letter. He opened it and read it:

"_Dear Mr. Seville, I was listening to the Chipmunks and the Chipettes on the radio last night and I want to invite you, and the six chipmunks to compete in the _

_NASCAR Sprint Cup Series for one whole season and not only compete against each other, but also with 36 other racers. You will get to race in whatever car you _

_wish. Michael Waltrip, Rick Hendrick, Richard Childress, Tony Stewart, Jack Roush, and Roger Penske will be coming to visit you tomorrow to discuss which cars you _

_want to be in. I __told them __about this already, so you don't have to worry about a thing. See you at the track!"_

_Sincerely, _

_NASCAR president Mike Helton_

Dave's eyes widened at this. "Oh, my gosh! Okay, when I get home after picking up the chipmunks, I've got to tell them about this!" said Dave, excitedly.

**Wow! Dave got a letter saying he and the chipmunks were going to compete in the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series for one whole season and go for the **

**Sprint Cup title! This will be exciting! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	3. Chapter 3: Forgiveness, rides

Chapter 3: Forgiveness, rides

**Here is chapter 3 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest! Enjoy!**

It was 12:00 pm. The six chipmunks were at school. Alvin and Brittany were in History, Simon and Jeanette were in science (their favorite class), and Theodore and

Eleanor were in cooking (their favorite class). All six chipmunks were in class, focusing on their lessons. Well, everyone except for a certain red-clad chipmunk who

was in a bad mood. Alvin was not concentrating in class.

"Alvin!" whispered Brittany, her teeth clenched. "You need to focus on doing your work. Get going on it." added Brittany as she opened up his book to the assigned

page and placed his pencil in his hand. "Now." growled Brittany as she angrily pointed to his book and went back to her own assignment. Reluctantly, Alvin managed

to complete his assignment, and then the bell rang for lunchtime. Alvin quickly packed up his school stuff and bolted from the classroom before everyone else got out

of the room. "I seriously need to have a talk with him." Brittany said to herself as she left the room to find Alvin.

0o0o0o0

Alvin was sitting on one of the tables outside alone, eating his lunch. Brittany had just gotten her lunch and went outside to eat as well. Then, she noticed Alvin was

sitting on the table, just taking little bites of his food and picking at it. Brittany came up to him.

"Alvin?" said Brittany as she walked towards Alvin. "What do you want, Brittany?" asked Alvin, not looking at her. "Alvin, I want to apologize." said Brittany as she sat

down next to him and put her arm around him. "What for?" said Alvin. "For earlier this morning. It wasn't right and I feel really bad about doing that to you. I'm

sorry. Can you forgive me?" asked Brittany. Alvin finally looked up at Brittany and without saying a word, Alvin just wrapped his arms around Brittany and held her

close to him as he hugged her. "I'll take that as a yes." said Brittany. "Want to have a lunch date right here with me?" asked Alvin. "Oh, yes! I'd love to. Thanks

Alvin." said Brittany and then she kissed him on the lips and then the couple sat down and had lunch together. "I love you, Brittany." said Alvin. "I love you too,

Alvin." said Brittany as she kissed him again. The two chipmunks then finished their lunch and then just sat next to each other on the table, looking at the beautiful

sunny sky until lunch was over. Finally, the lunch bell rang and then the couple went back inside and went to their last class of the day.

0o0o0o0

About an hour and a half later, the school bell finally rang, signaling that school was done for the day. The six chipmunks left class and went to the front of the school

and patiently waited for Dave to show up. About 2 minutes later, Dave finally came and picked up the six chipmunks. The chipmunks got in the car, buckled in, and

then Dave drove them home.

"Dave? Why are you quiet? You usually aren't like this when you are picking us up from school." said Alvin. "You'll find out when we get home." said Dave as he drove

to the house.

About 10 minutes later, Dave pulled up to the house, parked the car and let the six chipmunks out. They walked inside and put their stuff down by the couch.

"Everyone on the couch." said Dave. "Oh, great! What did I do now?" Alvin said to himself as he sat on couch. "You all remember when you guys said you wanted to

do something else for a year?" asked Dave. The six chipmunks just nodded. "Well, we are!" said Dave, excitedly. "Wait. Woah, woah, woah. We?" asked Jeanette.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Alvin. "Here's your answer." said Dave as he handed Alvin the letter. Everyone else gathered around Alvin so they could read the

letter too. As the six chipmunks continued to read, their eyes widened, and smiles appeared on their faces. Finally, Alvin spoke.

"OH MY GOSH! This is totally awesome!" said Alvin as he and the other five chipmunks danced around on the couch happily. "I take it you guys are happy?" asked

Dave. "Of course we are!" said all six chipmunks in unison. "They will be here tomorrow. Not sure when, but they will probably be here before you get home from

school tomorrow." said Dave. They all ran up to their room to get their homework done. "I think I just made their day." said Dave.

0o0o0o0

The next day, the six chipmunks were back at school. About 1:00 pm, the doorbell rang. Dave went to answer it. It was Michael Waltrip, Richard Childress, Tony

Stewart, Jack Roush, Roger Penske, and Rick Hendrick!

"Hello." said Dave. "Hi. I'm Roger Penske." said Roger. "I'm Tony Stewart." said Tony. "I'm Michael Waltrip." said Michael. "I'm Jack Roush." said Jack. "I'm Richard

Childress." said Richard. "And I'm Rick Hendrick." said Rick. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Dave Seville." said Dave. "So where are those chipmunks?" asked Tony.

"They're at school. Actually, the school bus should be here any minute." said Dave. Then, as if on cue, the school bus showed up. "That must be them." said Richard.

"Yep." said Dave.

0o0o0o0

The six chipmunks got off the bus together and then walked back to the house as the bus pulled away.

"Man! Why do I always have so much homework?" asked Alvin. "Because it's good for your brain." said Simon. "You tell him, Simon!" said Jeanette. "You know I've

never fought anyone today." said Alvin. "You put one hand on her…" started Simon, but Alvin interrupted him. "I was thinking of you, Simon." said Alvin. "Okay, let's

knock it off!" said Theodore before a fight broke out. "Besides, you know I'd never hit a girl." said Alvin. "You better not. I'm watching you." said Simon. He pointed to

his own eyes and then motioned his fingers towards Alvin as the six chipmunks walked up to their house door.

"He does have a point, though." said Theodore as the six chipmunks walked inside the house. "There they are." said Dave, pointing to the six chipmunks. "Hi guys!"

said Rick. "Oh my gosh! Rick Hendrick? Is that really you?" asked Alvin, excitedly. "The one and only." said Rick. "It's an honor to meet you. I'm Alvin." said Alvin.

"I'm Simon." said Simon. "I'm Theodore." said Theodore. "We're the Chipmunks!" the three brothers said together. "I'm Brittany." said Brittany. "I'm Jeanette." said

Jeanette. "I'm Eleanor." said Eleanor. "We're the Chipettes!" the three sisters said together. "Would you guys like to perform a song for them?" asked Dave. "Sure!"

said Brittany. "Alright. Here we go!" said Alvin. Alvin started the song and then his brothers joined in.

Alvin:_ I will take it to the wire now  
Until every race is run  
_Simon:_ I'll go straight into the fire now  
Until every day is done  
_Theodore:_ Voices say - break away  
Live each night as if each moment  
Was the only one  
_

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore then sang together

_Through the fire  
To the wire  
When the night out of control  
Is breaking your heart  
Through the fire  
To the wire  
When the flames are burning hot  
They take you higher  
Through the fire  
_

The boys stepped back and then the girls sang. Brittany went first, then her sisters joined in.

Brittany: _There's a feeling that I can't ignore  
Like a stranger at my door  
_Jeanette: _So revealing that I cannot hide  
When you settle up the score  
_Eleanor: _Voices say - night and day  
Live your life as if each second  
Was the final one_

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor then sang together._  
_

_Through the fire  
To the wire  
When the night out of control  
Is breaking your heart  
Through the fire  
To the wire  
When the flames are burning hot  
They take you higher  
_

Then, the boys came back and then all six chipmunks sang together

_I look for signs that you are here tonight  
When the passion calls the pleasure to the flame  
Then I ask you of the meaning when you talk of love  
Would you take the leap of faith?  
Would you throw it all away?  
Through the fire!_

The six chipmunks ended the song and then took a bow. The six team owners were impressed!

"Wow. Your singing is incredible!" said Richard. "Thanks. We're a team. We work together and we always get the job done." said Theodore. "That's right, Theodore."

said Alvin. Alvin and the others sat with the team owners and then Richard Childress spoke.

"So we were told by Mike Helton that you guys were invited to compete in the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series for one whole season. Is that right?" asked Richard. "That is

correct." said Dave. "Well, there are two rides available on my team: The #14 and the #39." said Tony. "I have one available: The #2." said Roger. "I have one

available too: The #17." said Jack. "I have one available: the #15." said Michael. "I have one available as well: The #29." said Richard. "I have one too: the #5." said

Rick.

"So, Alvin, out of those seven rides, which one do you want to be in for the season?" asked Dave. Alvin thought for a moment and then he made his decision.

"I choose the #29! Kevin Harvick!" said Alvin. "Alright. You got the ride!" said Richard Childress. "Awesome!" said Alvin. "Simon, you are next. Take your pick." said

Dave. Simon thought for a minute before making a decision. "I'll take the #39! Ryan Newman!" said Simon. "Welcome to the team." said Tony. "Sweet!" said Simon.

"Alright, Theodore. You know the drill." said Dave. Theodore made his decision very quickly. "Oh! Oh! I want to be in the #15 car! Clint Bowyer!" said Theodore."You

got it." said Michael. "Yeah!" said Theodore, excitedly. "Brittany." said Dave. "What?" asked Brittany. "It's your turn." said Alvin. "Oh. Right." said Brittany before

thinking and making her decision. "I want the #2! Brad Keselowski!" said Brittany. "Okay. That ride is yours." said Roger. "Nice!" said Brittany. "Jeanette, take your

pick." said Dave. Jeanette took a moment to think before making her decision. "I'll take the #17! Matt Kenseth!" said Jeanette. "Deal!" said Jack. "Cool!" said

Jeanette. "Alright, Eleanor. Only two cars left. Take your pick." said Dave. "Okay. Let's see. Which ride should I take?" Eleanor said to herself. She thought for a few

seconds and then made her decision. "I'll take the #5! Kasey Kahne!" said Eleanor. "You got the ride." said Rick. "Alright! This is cool!" said Eleanor, pumping her fist

in the air. "So Dave, that leaves you with the #14! My ride!" said Tony. "Cool!" said Dave. "So, let's recite our rides for the season. Say your car number and the

actual drivers." said Dave. "#29 Kevin Harvick!" said Alvin. "#39 Ryan Newman!" said Simon. "#15 Clint Bowyer!" said Theodore. "#2 Brad Keselowski!" said

Brittany. "#17 Matt Kenseth!" said Jeanette. "#5 Kasey Kahne!" said Eleanor. "#14 Tony Stewart!" said Dave. "Alvin, Kevin Harvick will be your spotter." said

Richard. "Simon, Ryan Newman will be your spotter." said Tony. "Theodore, Clint Bowyer will be your spotter." said Michael. "Brittany, Brad Keselowski will be your

spotter." said Roger. "Jeanette, Matt Kenseth will be your spotter." said Jack. "Eleanor, Kasey Kahne will be your spotter." said Rick. "And Dave, I will be your

spotter." said Tony. "We will see you all in Daytona in a few weeks for Speedweeks starting with the Bud Shootout!" said Tony as the six owners walked out the front

door. "Alright. Thanks for stopping by!" said Dave. "Bye! See you in Daytona!" called Theodore. Dave then closed the door. "Wow. We are going to be in the NASCAR

Sprint Cup Series for a whole season! This is going to be so awesome!" said Alvin as he and the others went upstairs to work on their homework. Downstairs, Dave

was relaxing on the couch, watching TV.

"This is incredible. I'm excited for Daytona. At least we won't be sitting around doing nothing." said Dave with excitement in his voice.

0o0o0o0

It was 9:00 pm and time for the six chipmunks to go to bed.

"Alright guys. It's time for bed." said Dave. "Okay, Dave." said Alvin. All six chipmunks went upstairs, got changed into their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and got

into their bunk beds. Alvin and Brittany were on the top bunks, Theodore and Eleanor were on the middle bunks, and Simon and Jeanette were on the bottom bunks.

"Goodnight." the six chipmunks said simultaneously. Dave turned out the lights and went to bed himself. He turned out the lights in his room and then fell asleep.

**Cool! Dave, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes got their rides for the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series season! The season starts on the next chapter with the Budweiser Shootout at Daytona! Who will be the Sprint Cup Series champion? You'll have to wait and find out! The song was Through the Fire by Larry Greene. Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	4. Chapter 4: Budweiser Shootout at Daytona

Chapter 4: Budweiser Shootout at Daytona

**Hi everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest! I'm going to take a break from my other story: Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash, just so I can have a little more time to think about what to write for the final chapters of the story. In the meantime, here's chapter 4 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest! This chapter has the ENTIRE RACE! The rest of the chapters after this one will have the same format. Enjoy!**

A few weeks after Dave, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes chose their beloved rides for the 2012 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series season, the seven new NASCAR racers

all headed to the Daytona International Speedway in Daytona Beach, Florida. The group was walking to the garage area and then they met up with the drivers they

were replacing for the season. The seven drivers came out to greet their replacements for the season.

"Hey guys! Welcome to Daytona International Speedway!" said Kevin. "Thank you. I'm Dave, and this is Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor."

said Dave as he pointed to each of the six chipmunks. "It's nice to meet you all. So I hear the driver of the #29 car this year is… Alvin?" asked Kevin. "That's me!"

said Alvin. "Hey, Alvin." said Kevin as he kneeled down to Alvin's level. "You ready to go?" he continued. "I sure am!" said Alvin, excitedly. "Alright, then. Let's go."

said Kevin as he and Alvin walked the #29 garage where the pit crew and the car were waiting. Then, Ryan Newman came up. "Simon?" called Ryan. "Me!" said

Simon. "Ready to get out there for practice?" asked Ryan. "Sure am!" said Simon. "Alright, then. Follow me." said Ryan as he and Simon walked off to the #39

garage. "Theodore?" called Clint Bowyer. "Right here!" said Theodore. "To the garage we go." said Clint Bowyer with a smile as he and Theodore walked away.

"Brittany?" called Brad Keselowski. "Here!" said Brittany. "Glad to have you on the team." said Brad Keselowski as he and Brittany walked away to the #2 garage.

"Jeanette?" called Matt Kenseth. "Hi!" said Jeanette. "We're going to have a great season." said Matt Kenseth as he and Jeanette walked to the #17 garage.

"Eleanor?" called Kasey Kahne. "Right here!" said Eleanor. "You ready?" asked Kasey. "Yep! I'm ready to roll." said Eleanor. "Alright. Let's go." said Kasey as he and

Eleanor walked to the #5 garage, "Hey Dave! Good to see you!" said Tony Stewart. "Hey Tony! Good to see you too." said Dave. "You excited for the season?" asked

Tony. "Yeah. I'm very excited." said Dave. "I hope your kids do well this season." said Tony. "Thanks Tony. That really means a lot to me." said Dave as he and Tony

Stewart walked to the #14 garage.

0o0o0o0

A few minutes later, Dave and the six chipmunks changed into their firesuits and got into their cars. They all buckled in and put on the HANS **(Head And Neck **

**Support)** device to keep their heads of moving forward in a crash. They put their helmets on and then they headed out onto pit road in their new rides along with 18

other drivers that were going to also be competing in the race. All 25 drivers fired up their engines and then got the signal to go onto the track. For the six chipmunks

and Dave, it was Jeanette, Eleanor, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, and Dave. They left pit road in that order. Then, all 25 drivers started to draft with each other.

**(A/N: That means they are pushing each other past other cars.) **Alvin was drafting with the #27 of Paul Menard, Eleanor was drafting with the #56 of Martin

Truex Jr., Brittany was drafting with the #18 of Kyle Busch, Dave was drafting with the #51 of Kurt Busch, Jeanette was drafting with the #16 of Greg Biffle, and

Simon and Theodore were running solo, drafting with no one.

"Ryan, I'm just going to stay out of the big pack for this practice." said Simon to Ryan Newman over the radio. _"Okay. That sounds good to me. Do what you need to _

_do."_ said Ryan. Simon then accelerated down the backstretch. Meanwhile, Alvin and Paul Menard had been drafting with each other on the track.

"_Alvin, let's do the switch. My engine's starting to get too hot."_ said Paul over the radio. "Okay. I'll move up a lane and let you go by." said Alvin. And that's exactly

what they did. They were like that for a minute and then, Alvin and Paul Menard separated. "Kevin, I'm coming in. Car's a little loose in turn 1. I can't hold it on the

low side in turn 1. _"Okay. It also looks like Menard's coming in too." _said Kevin over the radio. As Alvin and Paul Menard went below the yellow onto the apron of the

racetrack, Martin Truex Jr. was drafting with Eleanor down the backstretch as Dave was drafting with Kurt Busch, and Brittany was drafting with Kyle Busch.

"Kurt, let's try to get around Truex and Eleanor when we're going into turn 3." said Dave._ "Okay. Let's do it." _said Kurt over the radio. As they did that, Truex backed

off from the rear bumper of Eleanor's #5 car, so he could try and cool down his engine. Truex started to go fast enough so he could keep up with Eleanor, but Kurt

Busch and Dave were coming up behind him. As Kurt and Dave tried to go to the high lane to get by Truex going into turn 3, Dave accidently got Kurt loose and spun

him out right in front of him, blocking his path. The front bumper of Kurt's car hit the right-front wheel of Kyle Busch's car, forcing Brittany to move up the track to

avoid hitting Kyle's rear bumper, but she got bumped from behind by Jeff Gordon, causing Brittany to drift into the driver's side door of Dave's car, and into the

driver's side door of A.J. Allmendinger's #22 car, the other Penske Racing car. Dave then got spun around by Brittany after she tried to slam on the brakes, and Dave

hit the driver's side door of Allmendinger and the four damaged cars slid down the 31-degree banking and onto the infield grass. As they slid towards the grass,

Allmendinger's car slid back up the track backwards and hit the left-rear quarter panel of Brittany's car and Brittany spun around once more. She finally stopped the

car for a second and then once she had control, she slowly drove the car back to the garage.

"Sorry about that, Kurt. That was my fault." said Dave over the radio. _"That's alright. You okay?"_ asked Kurt. "Yeah. I'm fine. You?" said Dave. _"Yep."_ said Kurt. "You

okay, Brittany?" asked Dave. _"Yes. I'm okay. It looks like we might have to go to our back-up cars and start from the rear of the field." _said Brittany. With that,

Brittany, Dave, Kurt Busch, and A.J. Allmendinger headed back to the garage. No one was hurt in the wreck.

0o0o0o0

The next night, the six chipmunks and Dave were behind the stage getting ready for the Bud Shootout. NASCAR on Fox reporter, Chris Meyers, started the coverage

as all 25 drivers came out onto the stage.

"Hello race fans! Welcome to the 2012 Bud Shootout at Daytona! We have seven new racers this year: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Dave

Seville! The whole Seville family is racing this season! Let's send it down to Steve Byrnes. Steve?" said Chris. Steve Byrnes came up to the group.

"Thank you Chris. I'm here with Alvin and he will be in the #29 car, which is normally driven by Kevin Harvick. Alvin, how do you think you and the #29 team will do

tonight?" asked Steve. "Well, we have a great car. I think we'll do just fine. As long as we stay out of trouble and don't get caught up in a wreck, we just might have

a shot to win this thing." said Alvin. "There you have it: a very confident Alvin Seville. Matt Yocum, I believe you are with Jeanette." said Steve. "Yes I am. Jeanette is

sitting by her car. Jeanette, do you think that after final practice, do you think you and your teammate, Greg Biffle can both get to the front of the pack?" asked Matt.

"I believe so. I talked with Greg last night, so we are going to get hooked up as quickly as possible at the start of the race." said Jeanette. "Do you think your car will

be strong as well after this race tonight when you get ready for the Daytona 500 next Sunday?" asked Matt. "Yes. I have a ton of confidence in this #17 team. We will

definitely be a threat to win tonight and during the rest of Speedweeks. We may be starting in the back, but if Biffle and I get together at the right time in the race,

we can make it happen." replied Jeanette. "Thanks Jeanette." said Matt.

0o0o0o0

A few minutes later, the pre-race ceremonies got through and then all 25 drivers got into their cars and got strapped in. Mike Joy, Larry McReynolds, and Darrell

Waltrip started the race coverage from the booth.

"Hello race fans, and welcome to what has become one of the most exciting seasons we will ever see in the history of the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series! Alvin, Simon,

Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Dave will be competing for the Sprint Cup trophy this season! Now let's send it trackside to get the command to fire the

engines." said Mike. _"Race fans, it is time for the most famous words in motorsports! Here to give the command is famous movie star, Kevin James!"_ said one of the

announcers on the speakers."DRIVERS, START YOUR ENGINES!"yelled Kevin James, excitedly. All 25 engines roared to life.

"_Fire it up." _said the crew chiefs simultaneously. _"Alright, guys. You ready to rock and roll, NASCAR style?" _asked Dave over the radio. "Sure am, Dave!" said Alvin,

excitedly. All 25 racers then started following the pace car off pit road and onto the 31-degree banking in turns 1 and 2.

"And there goes the field behind the pace car into turn 1. Here is the starting lineup. Starting on the pole in row 1 is the #56 of Martin Truex Jr. and starting right

beside him in second spot is the #18 of Kyle Busch. Row 2 is the #2 of Brittany Seville and the #1 of Jamie McMurray. Row 3 is the #34 of David Ragan and the #51

of Kurt Busch. Row 4 is the #16 of Greg Biffle and the #88 of Dale Earnhardt Jr. Row 5 is the #22 of A.J. Allmendinger and the #20 of Joey Logano. Row 6 will have

the #99 of Carl Edwards and the #31 of Jeff Burton." said Mike Joy. "Now we are getting to the rest of the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, and Dave. As mentioned,

Brittany is in third, but she will have to drop to the rear of the field after getting caught up in a wreck during practice." said Darrell Waltrip. "Row 7 has the #39 of

Simon Seville and the #24 of Jeff Gordon. Row 8 has the #14 of Dave Seville and the #11 of Denny Hamlin. Row 9 has the #15 of Theodore Seville and the #48 of

Jimmie Johnson. Row 10 has the #5 of Eleanor Seville and the #55 of Michael Waltrip. Row 11 has the #9 of Marcos Ambrose and the #29 of Alvin Seville. Row 12

has the #17 of Jeanette Seville and the #27 of Paul Menard. Finally, the last car in the field sitting solo in row 13 is the #42 Juan Pablo Montoya." said Mike.

"Let's see if we can talk to Alvin. Alvin, this is Darrell Waltrip in the FOX Sports booth. You got me?" asked Darrell over the radio. _"Yeah, Darrell. I got you. How are _

_you?" _asked Alvin. "Doing great, Alvin. Well, this is the night. You and your family make your NASCAR debut tonight. You think you can get to the front and win this

thing?" asked Darrell. _"For sure! If Paul Menard and I can get hooked up and go to the front when the time is right, we will definitely have a shot at winning and going _

_to Victory Lane tonight."_ said Alvin. "Alright, Alvin. Go get 'em!" said Darrell. _"Alright. You guys have a great night."_ said Alvin before tuning his radio so he could hear

his crew chief, Gil Martin, and his spotter, Kevin Harvick. As the field went down the backstretch, Kurt Busch, Kyle Busch, A.J. Allmendinger, Brittany, and Dave all

dropped to the rear of the field because they were involved in the 5-car wreck in practice the day before. Then, the pace car headed toward pit road.

"_Pace car is off. Be ready. Ready… green! Green! Green!" _said the crew chiefs simultaneously. "Boogity! Boogity! Boogity! Let's go racing boys and girls!" said Darrell,

excitedly. All 25 racers sped toward turn 1. Then, everyone started to find their drafting partners.

"Okay, Paul. Let's get to the front and see if we can at least lead a lap." said Alvin. _"Alright. You want me to push you or do you want to push me?" _asked Paul. "Well,

since you are behind me, just go ahead and push me." said Alvin. _"Alright. You got it."_ said Paul. Menard then started pushing Alvin towards the front. Brittany and

A.J. Allmendinger had a plan of their own.

"A.J., let's just hang out back here for right now just to avoid the wrecks, if there are any." said Brittany. _"Alright. Sounds good to me." _said A.J. Jamie McMurray took

the lead on lap 4 and held it until lap 5 when Dale Earnhardt Jr. took the lead. Alvin and Paul Menard were coming to the front.

"Alvin, I need to back off of you. My engine's getting hot. Go with Truex and Logano." said Paul. _"Alright. That sounds good." _said Alvin. Alvin then got behind Truex

and followed him to the front of the pack. Joey Logano had taken the lead, but Truex and Alvin went to low side of the track and both of them went by Logano. Truex

was in the lead. Alvin followed him. Truex then moved down to the low side of the track and Alvin went up high, but Joey Logano was behind Alvin, so Logano pushed

Alvin into the lead and then Alvin's teammate, Paul Menard, caught back up to Alvin. Then, on lap 9, there was a wreck. A big one.

Paul Menard was pushing Alvin and was about to push him past Earnhardt Jr. and into the lead. But David Ragan, who was behind Menard, accidently got Menard

loose and spun him out, and collected himself, Michael Waltrip, Juan Pablo Montoya, Denny Hamlin, Jeanette, and Eleanor in the process. "Trouble, turn 2! 5, 6 cars

in it! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy. Menard, Ragan, and Waltrip were against the wall. Jeanette had nowhere to go. She tried to slam on the brakes and slow down in

time, but she hit Jeff Burton's car, got bumped from behind by Jeff Gordon and then spun out, nearly collecting Dave as he went onto the apron of the track to get

past the wreck. Jeanette then got hit by Montoya as the #42 car went across Jeanette's path. Eleanor tried to hit the brakes and slow down as well, but she tapped

the rear bumper of Montoya's car, and then drifted up the track, hitting Hamlin's car in the process, and both Hamlin and Eleanor went up the track and hit the wall.

Eleanor spun and regained control of her car and then drove back to the pits.

"Jeanette? You okay?" asked Dave. _"Yeah. I'm alright. I'm heading to the pits now. Going to try and repair the nose. It's not bad."_ said Jeanette. "Eleanor?" asked

Dave. _"I've got major damage on the nose. I'm going to have trouble keeping up with the field the rest of the night." _said Eleanor as she drove into her pit stall. The

#5 pit crew came over the wall and got right to work on repairing the nose of Eleanor's car.

After the repairs were finished, Eleanor was 3 laps down. She caught up to the back of the field. Menard, Ragan, and Michael Waltrip were out of the race. The green

flag flew, but another caution flew a few laps later.

Theodore was drafting with his Michael Waltrip Racing teammate Martin Truex Jr. and they were coming to the front. Truex was pushing Theodore up to Carl Edwards

and he was going to try and go to the high side and pass Edwards, but Theodore got loose and he ended up spinning out and went for a long slide.

"And there goes Theodore! He is going for a long slide! He keeps it off the wall and gets the car under control! What a save!" said Mike as Theodore slammed on the

brakes and stopped the car. Theodore waited for a moment, letting the car settle for a minute, and then he got back going again.

"Sorry about that, Theo." said Truex. _"It's not your fault. I got loose. This car is just not handling the way I want it to."_ said Theodore as he drove up to the rear of

the field. The field then came down pit road and parked in their pit stalls for a ten-minute break. The pit crews worked on the cars and made any adjustments that

needed to be made.

0o0o0o0

After the break, the field followed the pace car onto the track. Three laps later, the pace car went back down pit road and the field got the green flag for the final 50

lap sprint to the finish. With 28 laps to go, Alvin got a push from Kyle Busch and it shot Alvin into the lead, but Jeff Gordon and Dale Jr. had hooked up and took the

lead as the field went into turn 1. As they sped into the turn, Jeanette was drafting with Kyle Busch and tried to go low to cool her engine, but she accidently got

Busch loose and just when it looked like Kyle was going to spin out, Kyle Busch managed to save the car and kept it straight!

"There goes Kyle Busch in the #18 car!" said Larry McReynolds. "Oh, he almost saved it and… HE DID! Oh my goodness!" said Mike Joy, excitedly. "He saved it!

Wow!" said Darrell Waltrip. "Sorry about that!" said Jeanette. Dave was right behind Kyle Busch when he made the most memorable save in NASCAR history. "How in

the world did he save that car?!" said Dave as he came up behind Busch. Busch continued on with the race, but a caution flew 7 laps later.

0o0o0o0

Greg Biffle was leading a ten-car line that was single-file and separated from the next line of cars, which was being led by Dave, followed by the last line, led by

Simon in the #39 car. At the front of the field, Joey Logano was being pushed by Marcos Ambrose, but Logano got loose and spun in front of Ambrose and up the

track, forcing Ambrose to go to the high side of track with him, and collected Truex, Earnhardt Jr. , Jeanette, and Alvin in the process.

"Trouble, turn 2! Again! 5 cars involved in this one! Logano is involved. Truex is in it. Earnhardt is in it. Alvin is involved, and so is Jeanette! Those two are done for

the night." said Mike.

"Here's what happened with Alvin and Jeanette: Jeanette and Alvin tried to go down low and follow Jeff Gordon on the low side of the track, but Earnhardt Jr. was

coming down in front of Jeanette. Jeanette tried to go down to the apron to get by Earnhardt, but she got spun out by Alvin, who tried to slow down and avoid the

wreck too. Jeanette then got hit by Earnhardt, nearly flipped over, and was sent up the track, into the wall, nose-first." said Larry. "Alvin wasn't as lucky. He hit the

driver-side door of Earnhardt's car, causing Alvin to spin towards the infield. As Alvin got there, Jeanette was already on the grass, trying to stop her car." said

Darrell.

Logano continued to move along slowly along the wall as Jeanette climbed out of her car and she walked into the ambulance with Truex and Earnhardt Jr. for the

mandatory trip to the infield care center.

0o0o0o0

Alvin was making his way back to the garage area when all of a sudden, a fire broke out underneath the car and flames were coming out from the sides and rear of

the car. Alvin put the window net immediately.

"FIRE! MY CAR IS ON FIRE!" screamed Alvin. _"Ok, ok. Calm down. Don't panic. Just stop and get out of the car now."_ said Gil Martin over the radio. Alvin safely

made it back to the garage area as the fire went out and he quickly climbed out of the car with a mad face. He kicked the driver-side door in frustration, angrily threw

his helmet at the door, and then stormed off towards the infield care center.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!" Alvin growled angrily as he threw his helmet at the door.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Dave, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor were still on the track. Everyone had just pitted for tires and fuel.

"I don't see Alvin or Jeanette on the track or on pit road." said Brittany. _"They both got caught up in a wreck. They're in the garage." _said Dave over the radio. As

soon as Dave mentioned Jeanette, Simon got worried. "Jeanette! Is she okay?" asked Simon. _"I saw Jeanette walk from her car and towards the ambulance. So she is _

_fine. She's just going to the infield care center to get checked out to make sure she's not hurt." _said Dave over the radio. "Okay. I'll see her after the race." said

Simon. _"Simon, focus. We're going green this time by."_ said Dave. With that, the race resumed with 15 laps to go. Meanwhile, Jeanette had just shown up at the

infield care center as Alvin walked up to the gate.

0o0o0o0

In the infield care center, Alvin and Jeanette were being looked over by a doctor in the care center. Jeanette noticed that Alvin wasn't happy.

"You okay, Alvin?" asked Jeanette. "I'm not happy." said Alvin as looked over at Jeanette for a second. "It's okay, Alvin. And hey, who knows? One of us could win the

Daytona 500." said Jeanette as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I wrecked you. I didn't mean to." said Alvin. "No, no. It's not your fault. I came down

the track to try and get around Earnhardt and I hit your car instead. What happened was Logano got spun out by Ambrose, and then Truex, Earnhardt, you, and I all

got collected in the wreck." said Jeanette. "My car also caught fire as I was heading to the garage." said Alvin. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah. I don't think I got burnt. Glad we wear these fire-retardant firesuits." said Alvin. "You two are free to go." said the doctor. "Thank you." said Jeanette. With

that, Alvin followed Jeanette out of the infield care center. Jeanette turned to look at Alvin as soon as they were outside. "You feeling better, Alvin?" asked Jeanette.

"I am. Thanks Jeanette." said Alvin. Jeanette responded by giving Alvin a hug before the two walked back to the pits to watch the rest of the race.

0o0o0o0

Dave, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor were still on the track with 3 laps to go. Jamie McMurray had pushed Dave into the lead and when Dave got into the

lead, he went down to the low side and got in front of Kyle Busch. He started to pull away from Busch when all of a sudden, Busch got loose after Jeff Gordon bumped

him from behind. When Busch started going sideways, Gordon slowed down, drifted up the track into Kurt Busch and Jamie McMurray. Jimmie Johnson tried to go

around the wreck, but he was turned into the wall by Ambrose. As all of that happened, Jeff Gordon was turned over onto his roof by Johnson, which destroyed the

back of Kurt Busch's car in the process, and McMurray was against the wall. In all that chaos, Gordon flipped over 2-3 times before the car ended up on its roof.

"Here comes Dave! He takes the lead from Kyle Busch with 2 laps to go and Kyle gets loose again! Can he save it this time? No! And Jeff Gordon is upside-down! The

back of Kurt Busch's car: destroyed! McMurray's car is up against the wall, and the nose of Johnson's car is mangled!" said Mike. "Oh my goodness. We will be going

to a green-white-checkered finish for sure!" said Darrell. The race was red-flagged for 20 minutes. The car was turned back over onto its wheels and Gordon climbed

out of the car.

0o0o0o0

20 minutes later, the race resumed.

"_Green-White-Checkered."_ said Simon over the radio. "What's green-white-checkered?" asked Theodore. _"That's how the race will end. We will get the green flag, _

_race to the white flag, and then get the checkered flag to finish the race. If a caution comes out BEFORE the leader takes the white flag, then we'll try it again. But we _

_can only do it up three times. Once the leader has taken the white flag, the next flag, checkered or caution, will end the race. If a caution comes out AFTER the leader _

_has taken the white flag, the race is over. NASCAR will use video and scoring loops around the track to determine the finishing order."_ said Simon. "Oh. Ok." said

Theodore. Then, the cars that were remaining on the track took the green flag.

"Here we go! Attempt 1 at a green-white-checkered finish! Green flag!" said Mike Joy as the field sped off into turn 1. Theodore was behind Dave, so he pushed Dave

out front and into the lead. But when they got to turn 1, Theodore had to back off of Dave's rear bumper, allowing Ambrose, Brittany, and Simon to get out front!

Brittany was pushing Ambrose, and Simon was pushing Brittany. They were like that going down the backstretch, but in turn 3, Dave was being pushed by Kyle

Busch!

"Go Dave, go!" said Theodore as Dave and Kyle Busch went by. "White flag! One lap to go! Busch pushes Dave to the lead!" said Mike Joy as they raced into turn 1.

Busch continued to push Dave away from the field. "Go Dave, go!" said Simon, Eleanor and Brittany simultaneously. "Here comes Dave and Busch out of turn 4!

Busch goes to the high side! Dave vs. Wild Thing! To the line…" said Mike as the two raced to the checkered flag. "He got him!" said Darrell. "Wild Thing wins! Kyle

Busch got him at the line!" said Mike as the rest of the field crossed the finish line. "Almost had him!" said Dave as the rest of the field went by Kyle Busch. "You did

your best, Dave. You nearly got him. Great job Dave." said Simon. "Yeah. We're proud of you, Dave." said Theodore. "Thanks everyone." said Dave as he and the rest

of the field parked on pit road. Dave, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor climbed out of their cars and Dave was soon interviewed by NASCAR on FOX reporter

Matt Yocum.

"I'm here with Dave Seville on pit road. Dave, what a finish! Can you describe this in any words?" asked Matt Yocum. "No, not really. But that was an incredible finish.

Even though I didn't get the win, I want to thank Theodore for that initial push when we took the green flag for the final time. And this #14 Mobil 1 car ran great all

night long. What a night. Almost collided with Jeanette in that first wreck in turn 1, was right behind Kyle Busch when he made that save, and that battle at the end

with him. That was quite a night and I just can't thank this team enough. They did great on pit road, and we'll get 'em next Sunday at the Daytona 500." said Dave.

"Theodore, I must say, that was quite a ride you had before the break. What did that feel like?" asked Matt. "It felt like I was sliding on ice. I had the brakes on and I

had to turn the steering wheel to avoid hitting the wall, but this #15 5-Hour Energy car ran solid tonight. I'm proud of the way the team performed and we'll be ready

to take home the win in the Daytona 500! Woooohooooo!" said Theodore as he and everyone else walked to the garage area to pick up Alvin and Jeanette.

"Hey guys." said Alvin. "Hey, Alvin. Hey, Jeanette." said Simon. "You guys okay?" asked Dave. "Yep." said Jeanette. "Alright, then. Let's head to the trailers, get

changed into our pajamas, and go to bed." said Dave. With that, Dave and the six chipmunks walked to their RV and got changed out of their firesuits and got into

their pajamas. Then, the six chipmunks immediately fell asleep on the couch. Alvin slept with Brittany, Simon slept with Jeanette, and Theodore slept with Eleanor.

Dave went to the bed in the back of the RV. After an exciting night and nearly winning the Bud Shootout at Daytona, he closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

**Wow! What a race! Dave nearly won the Budweiser Shootout at Daytona! The only two chipmunks that did not finish were Alvin and Jeanette. That **

**was good that Alvin apologized to Jeanette even though Jeanette admitted it was her fault. That's what I call being a sport. The next chapter will be **

**the 2012 Daytona 500! I'm having fun writing this story! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Daytona 500

Chapter 5: The Daytona 500

**Here's chapter 5/race 1 of 36 in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and Squeakiest! Smoke the tires! Let's go racing boys and girls!**

After the Gatorade Duel at Daytona **(2 qualifying races that set the field for the Daytona 500)**, the winners being Dave in Duel 1, and Jeanette in Duel 2, and

after waiting a day because of heavy rain, the 2012 Daytona 500 had finally arrived. The Chipmunks, the Chipettes, and Dave were very excited.

"The Daytona 500 is finally here! At last!" said Alvin has he walked towards the pits, dressed in his firesuit, socks, and shoes **(All fireproof)**. "Well, well. Looks like

someone's ready to roll." said Kevin Harvick as Alvin walked to him. "Yep. Ready to roll and ready to kick off the season with a win!" said Alvin. "Alright then. Your car

is waiting." said Kevin. As Alvin walked to the car, longtime NASCAR on FOX pit reporter Dick Berggren was waiting for him there.

"I'm here with Alvin Seville. He is sitting on the pit wall, listening to some music about a half-hour before the pre-race ceremonies start. Alvin, after a long wait, the

Daytona 500 is finally here! How do you feel about tonight?" he asked. "I'm feeling great about tonight. We learned some things in the Bud Shootout last Saturday

and I also watched the Truck Series and Nationwide Series races as well. I talked with Kevin Harvick this morning and I talked with Paul Menard just as I was walking

from the hauler. We both have great cars and we are hoping to do what we did in the Shootout. I just hope we both finish this time." said Alvin. "Well, good luck to

you. Steve Byrnes, I believe you are with Simon, Jeanette, and Dave." said Dick Berggren.

"That's right. Dave is talking with the #14 crew chief, Steve Addington, right now. We'll talk to Dave in a moment. Right now, I'm here with Simon and Jeanette.

Simon, do you think you and Jeanette will try and work together tonight at the end of the race?" asked Steve. "We'll see. If I can't win tonight, I would really love to

see Jeanette win the Daytona 500 tonight." said Simon before giving Jeanette a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Simon." said Jeanette. "Jeanette, what about you? Will

you and Greg Biffle work together most of the night?" asked Steve. "Pretty much. I talked to him this morning and we planned it out. So hopefully, he can push me to

the win or I can push him." said Jeanette. "Alright. Well, it looks like this is going to be a great night and we don't have time to interview Dave because all 43 drivers

are now getting into their cars." said Steve. "Alright Jeanette. Be safe, drive smart, have fun, and I'll see you after the race. I love you." said Simon. "I love you too.

Bye." said Jeanette. The couple shared a quick hug and kiss before going to their cars and getting strapped in.

Dave, Brittany, Eleanor, Theodore, and Alvin also got strapped into their cars and got their helmets on, along with the HANS device to keep their heads from moving

forward in a crash. The steering wheels went onto the steering columns, the window nets went up and then, the Woods **(Leonard Wood, Eddie Wood, Jordan **

**Wood, and Jon Wood)** gave the command. "Drivers, start your engines!" said Leonard Wood. With that, all 43 cars fired up their engines and the fans cheered as

loud as they could.

"Alright guys. Let's roll!" said Alvin as the field left pit road. Then, Mike Joy started the TV coverage for the race.

"Hi, everyone. Welcome to another season of NASCAR on FOX. I'm here with Larry McReynolds and 1989 Daytona 500 winner Darrell Waltrip. Guys, it's finally here.

What do you think we will see tonight?" asked Mike. "Same thing we saw in the Bud Shootout last Saturday: Lots of action!" said Darrell, excitedly. "Well then, let's

take a look at the starting grid." said Larry. "Row 1 is #99 Carl Edwards and #16 Greg Biffle. Edwards is on the pole. Row 2 is the Gatorade Duel winners: #14 Dave

Seville and #17 Jeanette Seville. Row 3 is #88 Dale Earnhardt Jr. and #78 Regan Smith. Row 4 is #9 Marcos Ambrose and #48 Jimmie Johnson. Row 5 is #31 Jeff

Burton and #33 Elliott Sadler. Row 6 is #98 Michael McDowell and #20 Joey Logano. Row 7 is #29 Alvin Seville and #18 Kyle Busch. Row 8 is #22 A.J. Allmendinger

and #24 Jeff Gordon. Row 9 is #7 Robby Gordon and #39 Simon Seville. Row 10 is #1 Jamie McMurray and #5 Eleanor Seville. Row 11 is #6 Ricky Stenhouse Jr. and

#55 Mark Martin. Row 12 is #2 Brittany Seville and #36 Dave Blaney. Row 13 is #34 David Ragan and #56 Martin Truex Jr. Row 14 is #43 Aric Almirola and #51

Kurt Busch. Row 15 is #10 Danica Patrick and #15 Theodore Seville. Row 16 is #11 Denny Hamlin and #47 Bobby Labonte. Row 17 is #38 David Gilliland and #87

Joe Nemechek. Row 18 is #42 Juan Pablo Montoya and #13 Casey Mears. Row 19 is #27 Paul Menard and #93 David Reutimann. Row 20 is #83 Landon Cassill and

#21 Trevor Bayne. Row 21 is #26 Tony Raines and #30 David Stremme. And starting last is #32 Terry Labonte." said Mike as the field made their way around the

track behind the pace car during the pace laps.

"_Guys, I want you race smart, keep it clean and just be careful. Have fun and hopefully one of us will be in Victory Lane at the end of the night."_ said Dave over the

radio. "Okay Dave!" said the six chipmunks. _"Simon, what is the fuel window for the race tonight?"_ asked Dave. "44-48 laps." said Simon. "The drivers dropping to

the rear are Danica Patrick, Paul Menard, David Gilliland, Juan Pablo Montoya, and Kurt Busch. Patrick, Menard, Gilliland, and Montoya were all involved in wrecks

during the Duels on Thursday and Kurt Busch made an engine change during practice." said Mike Joy. "We're going green this time by, so get ready guys." said Alvin.

"Here comes the field to the green flag! Boogity! Boogity! Boogity! Let's go racing boys and girls!" said Darrell as the field took the green flag and raced towards turn

1. "Green! Green! Green!" said Alvin.

Dave tried to push Carl Edwards out front, but Jeanette and Greg Biffle were ready for them. Going down the backstretch, Jeanette pushed Biffle out front and the

two teammates moved down in front of Edwards and Dave. Then, Jeanette pushed Biffle a little further away and Biffle was able to lead the first lap. "Atta girl,

Jeanette!" said Dave. As the field started lap 2, Elliott Sadler was pushing Jimmie Johnson and accidently got Johnson loose, causing Johnson to turn into the wall,

nearly collecting Joey Logano and Simon. Then as Johnson tried to get the car straight he slid right into David Ragan's path, almost collecting Casey Mears, and

Ragan t-boned Johnson hard as Johnson clipped the rear of Danica Patrick's car and Ragan got into Kurt Busch, causing Busch and Trevor Bayne to spin into the

infield as Ragan slid into Bayne.

"We have trouble on the frontstretch! Johnson in the wall and Ragan slams into Johnson and Danica is involved as well! And so are Kurt Busch and Trevor Bayne!

Caution is out on lap 2." said Mike Joy as the rest of the field slowed down. "5-car crash on lap 2. Johnson, Patrick, Kurt Busch, Trevor Bayne and David Ragan are

involved." said Darrell as Johnson and Ragan climbed out of their heavily damaged cars.

"_Simon, you alright?"_ asked Dave over the radio. "Yeah, I'm fine." said Simon. _"Did you get clipped by Johnson or anything?"_ asked Dave. "No. I don't think so.

Eleanor, could you look at it?" asked Simon. _"Sure. Let me see."_ said Eleanor as she pulled to the high side. Eleanor looked for a second then got back into her spot

behind Simon. _"I don't see any damage. You're good." _said Eleanor. Then, three laps later, the green flag came back out. Greg Biffle and Jeanette were side-by-side.

Jeanette was in front of Dave, and to get in the lead, she needed Dave to push her past Biffle.

"_Come on Dave! Push! Push! Push!"_ said Jeanette. With that, Dave started pushing Jeanette towards the lead. But Biffle and Edwards were ready. The four racers

remained side-by-side for a lap before Biffle finally got in front and moved down in front of Jeanette. Biffle held the lead until Regan Smith got a big push from Jeff

Burton going down the backstretch.

"Regan Smith leads the Daytona 500 for the first time tonight!" said Mike Joy as Smith went past Biffle for the lead. But it didn't last long. Biffle took the lead back on

lap 12 and as he and Regan Smith fought for the lead going onto the backstretch, another caution came out because Simon had cut a tire and spun coming out of

turn 2!

"Simon's around! He spins coming off of turn 2 and the caution is out for the second time tonight!" said Mike Joy as Simon regained control of his car.

"Jeanette, caution is out." said Dave. "What happened?" asked Jeanette. "Simon spun coming out of turn 2." said Simon. "You alright, Simon?" asked Jeanette after

tuning to Simon's radio. "I'm okay. Just need to change my tires. I think one of them is cut down." said Simon. "Okay." said Jeanette. "Where are you?" asked Simon

as he headed towards the pits. "Fourth." said Jeanette. "That's my girl." said Simon as he drove into his pit stall so the pit crew could change his tires and get the fuel

into the fuel cell.

"Are we pitting, Dave?" asked Jeanette. _"Yes, Jeanette. Everyone is pitting. We are following the leader." _said Dave. Sure enough, the field got into a single-file line

and everyone followed Biffle down pit road. Everyone got fuel only except Michael McDowell who took fuel AND tires. But as Simon was leaving his pit stall, A.J.

Allmendinger was coming to towards his #22 pit stall, but got into the back of Simon's car, because Simon was slow coming out of his stall.

"This is going to be a long night." groaned Simon. _"What happened?"_ asked Jeanette over the radio. "I was leaving my pit stall and I couldn't get my speed up. I then

got hit in the rear by Allmendinger. The damage looks minor, but I'm in for a long night." said Simon. _"You'll do alright. We're going back to green." _said Jeanette.

Sure enough, the green flag flew and Carl Edwards pushed Paul Menard into the lead. Menard led the lap going onto the frontstretch, but Denny Hamlin, with a push

from Biffle, was able to take the lead at the line and got down in front of Menard going into turns 1 and 2. Hamlin held the lead for a while until lap 43 when Jeff

Burton got a push from Greg Biffle. Meanwhile, Alvin was running in the back to try and avoid the big wrecks if there were any.

"_Kevin, I'm going to ride in the back of the field for a while so I can try to avoid the wrecks." _said Alvin over the radio to Kevin Harvick. "Okay. That sounds good to

me. Do what you need to do." said Kevin. Alvin continued running at the back of the pack. Then, on lap 56, Theodore pulled out of line and came down pit road for a

green-flag pit stop.

"_Okay, Theo. 55 mph. 55 mph." _said crew chief Brian Pattie as he guided Theodore down pit road and towards the pit stall. _"5…4…3…2…1… stop on the sign. Wheels _

_straight, put on the brakes, put the car in first gear." _said Brian Pattie as Theodore pulled into his pit stall and stopped. As soon as Theodore stopped in the stall, the

pit crew went over the wall and started changing the tires and re-fueling the car. 15.7 seconds later, Theodore's pit stop was finished and he left his pit stall at pit

road speed **(55 mph)**. Bobby Labonte and Michael McDowell made their pit stops as well and followed Theodore back onto the track. Then, when the field came

around on the next lap, Alvin came down pit road and brought Jamie McMurray, Juan Pablo Montoya, Terry Labonte, Simon, and David Gilliland with him.

"_Alright, Alvin. Pit this time. Pit this time."_ said crew chief Gil Martin. _"3…2…1…stop on the sign." _said Gil as he guided Alvin towards his stall. Alvin took only two tires

to gain track position when the round of pit stops completed. Alvin completed his quick pit stop and then headed back onto the track. Not long after Alvin left pit road,

the top 9 cars in the lead came onto pit road: Burton, Biffle, Smith, Ambrose, Brittany, Jeanette, Almirola, Sadler, and Edwards. Jeanette pulled into her pit stall and

made her pit stop. She took four tires and the car was re-fueled. As soon as the car was back on the ground, Jeanette left pit road and went back onto the track.

Then, Eleanor followed Jeff Gordon, Dale Earnhardt Jr., and Dave Blaney down pit road. Gordon was the leader, so when he came down pit road, he had handed the

lead over to Dave. But Dave knew he still had to make his pit stop too. After Gordon, Earnhardt, Blaney, and Eleanor left pit road and got back onto the track, Dave

slowed down and made his way down pit road. He was the last one to pit under green. And when he left pit road, he still kept the lead. 2 laps later, a caution for

debris came out.

"_Caution is out. Debris in turn 1."_ said the crew chiefs on the radios to their drivers. _"Jimmy, the engine is overheating. I need to come in and cool it down."_ Jeanette

said over the radio to her crew chief, Jimmy Fenning. "Alright. Bring it in." said Jimmy. Jeanette came down pit road and as soon as she stopped in the pit stall, there

was water shooting up from the base of the front windshield on the car like a gyser. Jeanette sat in her pit stall for a moment until the engine cooled down and then

got back out onto the track, staying on the lead lap. During the caution, Danica Patrick returned to the race and got back onto the track. Then, 1 lap later, the green

flag flew again on lap 68. Theodore was in sixth and Brittany was nearby in eleventh.

"_You're doing a great job, Theo. Keep it up." _said Brittany on her radio to Theodore. "Thanks." said Theodore, trying to focus on the race. Then, with some help from

Logano, Theodore moved into fourth. When Theodore got behind Kyle Busch, he waved his hand out the window to Logano, saying thank-you. Jeanette was trying to

catch up with the back of the pack and get back in the draft.

"Greg, I'm in the back. My engine was overheating and I was on pit road for about a minute. I'm trying to get back in the draft and trying to remain on the lead lap."

said Jeanette on her radio. _"Okay. Take your time. You've got plenty of time to get back to the front." _said Greg Biffle as he continued to lead the race. But then, a

few laps later, the fourth caution of the night flew after Jeff Gordon's engine blew going into turn 3. Brittany and Dave had a clear view of Gordon because they were

behind Mark Martin. Eleanor was nearby, running behind Aric Almirola.

"Oh my goodness! Jeff Gordon's engine just blew up!" said Darrell**. **"What happened to Jeff Gordon? His car was smoking!" said Brittany. "His motor blew. Something

in the motor broke and it caused white smoke to pour out from the exhaust and the rear of the car. He's done for the night." said Simon as the field slowed down for

the caution. "Oh." said Brittany. A few laps later, most of the lead lap cars pitted, except for Biffle and Terry Labonte, who stayed on the track. The green flag was

then thrown again, but it wouldn't remain out for long. As the field came around to complete lap 88, Marcos Ambrose was pushing Labonte, but Labonte got loose and

spun, but he didn't hit anything.

"Ambrose pushes Labonte to the lead, and there goes Labonte for a spin!" said Mike Joy as Terry Labonte spun towards the pit road entrance. "He saves it and

doesn't hit anything!" said Darrell as Labonte regained control of his car.

"_Did you all see how Terry Labonte kept that thing off of the wall?"_ asked Eleanor over her radio. "Sure did! What a save!" said Jeanette. "Incredible!" said Dave as

Terry Labonte made a pit stop. He then left pit road and got back on the track. Meanwhile, Simon was able to get back on the lead lap.

"_Simon, you get the free pass. You are now back on the lead lap." _said Ryan Newman over the radio. "Great! We're back in it!" said Simon with a smile. As Simon

made his way around the pace car and to the back of the pack, Montoya, McMurray, Menard, Kurt Busch, and Alvin all came down pit road for pit stops under yellow.

The green flag flew on lap 92 and then Truex started pushing Biffle out front. Earnhardt Jr. was pushing Eleanor towards the front when all of a sudden, Eleanor got

trapped behind Ambrose, causing Earnhardt to back off and go to the low side.

"_Sorry Dale. I got trapped behind Ambrose and I had to pull out."_ said Eleanor over radio. "That's alright. Go to the back. We'll try and get hooked back up." said Dale

as he continued on. Meanwhile, Brittany was pushing Jeanette. _"Alright Brittany, here's the plan. As soon as we are on the frontstretch, push me! And don't stop! Do _

_you understand me? You push me until I get in front of Biffle!"_ said Jeanette. "Okay, Jeanette." said Brittany as she continued pushing her sister to the front.

Meanwhile, Dave was in front of Theodore.

"_How are you doing Theodore?" _asked Dave. "I'm fine." said Theodore as he continued running in fifth behind Jeff Burton. Later on lap 100, Hamlin pushed Truex into

the lead. Truex held off Hamlin and Biffle and led the lap, earning him the NASCAR on FOX Mid-way Payday of $200,000. But Truex's lead would be short-lived as

Hamlin pushed Dave into the lead two laps later, only to be passed by Hamlin a few seconds later. Then, a little while later, the sixth caution flag came out. This time,

it was for Theodore! Theodore had run out of fuel!

"_Brian, I'm not getting any fuel pressure. I think I'm out of fuel. I'm on the backstretch." _said Theodore to crew chief Brian Pattie as the car started slowing down on

the apron of the track. "Can you get back to the pits?" asked Brian. "I don't know. I'm going to try." said Theodore. But he didn't make it back. Theodore slowed to a

stop in turn 2 and had to wait for a safety truck to push him back to pit road. Just before the caution flew, Dave came down pit road for a four-tire stop. He made his

pit stop and made it back onto the track before the pace car picked up the field. Mark Martin pitted as well, along with Joey Logano. Then, the rest of the field pitted.

"What was the caution for?" asked Eleanor. _"Theodore ran out of fuel and stopped on the track. He's being pushed to pit road now."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Oh.

Ok. I hope he will be able to continue." said Eleanor as the two chipmunks made their pit stops. _"He will. A safety truck is pushing him back to pit road."_ said Alvin. As

Casey Mears, Eleanor, and Brittany were coming out of their pit stalls, Eleanor and Elliott Sadler collided on pit road and Brittany collided with Eleanor while Sadler

was entering his pit stall. Mears clipped the nose of Sadler's car, but Mears left pit road with little damage. Eleanor came back to pit road to look at the damage to her

car. She left pit road a few seconds later and rejoined the pack. Theodore finally made it back to the pits, got the car re-fueled, and got back in the race too. One lap

later, the green flag flew again and Mark Martin and Dave took off towards turn 1 with the rest of the field not far behind. Martin led for half a lap before Hamlin

pushed Biffle to the lead once again.

"Guys, the dominant cars here tonight have been Greg Biffle and Denny Hamlin. Those two have been stuck together like magnets!" said Alvin as he was pushing

Jeanette towards the front. "I know right?" said Jeanette. But one lap later, Brittany got shuffled out of line and quickly dropped to the back of the pack. _"You okay, _

_Britt? What happened?"_ asked Alvin. "I got loose and drifted up the track. Now I'm trapped back here while you and Jeanette are up front! You better not wreck her!"

said Brittany. _"I'm not going to wreck her, Brittany! Geez!" _shouted Alvin. "If you do, I'll put YOU in the wall!" said Brittany. "Will you two cut it out? Alvin, just keep

pushing me to the front." said Jeanette before the argument continued. Dave heard the whole thing. "Alvin, Brittany, you two need to knock it off or else you will not

finish this race." said Dave. With that, Alvin and Brittany immediately went quiet. Then, with 56 laps to go, Jeanette had finally gotten into the lead.

"_Jeanette, congratulations! You are officially leading the Daytona 500." _said Matt Kenseth over the radio. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! I'm leading the Daytona

500!" said Jeanette as she continued to lead. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, and Dave heard her on their radios. "Way to go Jean!" said Alvin. "That's my

girl." said Simon. "That's so cool, Jeanette!" said Theodore. "Nice work Jeanette!" said Brittany. "Good going Jeanette!" said Eleanor. "See Jeanette? Now you know

you can do it!" said Dave. On lap 157, David Stremme's engine had blown in the same spot Jeff Gordon's engine blew.

"We are under caution again because David Stremme's engine has expired. Caution is out on lap 157." said Mike Joy as the caution flag waved. Then, one lap later,

everyone came in for pit stops. Jeanette got off pit road first, followed by Earnhardt Jr., Alvin, Biffle, Logano, Burton, Martin, Brittany, Menard, and Hamlin. "Great job

guys! Two tires got us out front!" said Jeanette. But then, the red flag came out 2 laps after pit stops completed.

"Juan Pablo Montoya, under caution, has destroyed his #42 Target Chevrolet after slamming into the back of the jet dryer!" said Mike Joy as Montoya climbed from

his car unhurt. Then, after Terry Labonte drove through the fluid leaking from the jet dryer, a HUGE fire wall erupted from the dryer and went near the infield. The

red flag was thrown immediately.

"_We are stopping on the backstretch. The red flag is being displayed."_ said Dave over the radio. "What's going on?" asked Jeanette. _"Montoya spun going into turn 3 _

_and he hit the jet dryer." _said Dave. "Oh no! Is everyone okay?" asked Jeanette. _"Yes. Everyone is okay. The driver of the jet dryer is being taken to a local hospital _

_for examination. Montoya is okay. He climbed out unhurt."_ said Dave. "How long is it going to take to get the accident cleaned up?" asked Jeanette. "About 2 hours at

least." said Simon. "TWO hours? Aw man! We'll never finish this race!" said Alvin. With that, Simon climbed out of his car and walked over to Alvin's car. Alvin

climbed out of his car as did Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Dave. Some of the racers used the red flag period as a time to use the restroom and get

something cold to drink.

0o0o 2 hours later o0o0

"Alvin, will you just calm down? We just need to be patient. It doesn't take 10 minutes you know!" said Jeanette. "Well excuse the one that pushed you to the lead in

the Daytona 500!" said Alvin. Brittany shoved Alvin away from Jeanette so hard that he fell onto the track surface. "You don't talk to my sister like that!" shouted

Brittany. "Brittany, calm down. We need to get back to our cars. I'll deal with Alvin after the race." said Simon as he looked at Alvin. Everyone got back into their cars

and strapped themselves in once again and then re-fired the engines.

Then, Dave Blaney, Landon Cassill, Tony Raines, and David Gilliland all pitted before the green flag flew once again. When the green flag flew, Jeanette got a push

from Biffle. Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Dave were not far behind Jeanette. But about twelve laps later, another caution flew. This time, it involved Stenhouse,

Almirola, Mears, and Ambrose.

"We've got trouble on the frontstretch! Mears and Ambrose around! Almirola barely gets by! Caution is out for the eighth time tonight!" said Mike Joy as Casey Mears

tried to get off the infield grass and get going again. There wasn't too much damage to either car, but both of them needed to pit for tires and fuel anyway. Then, two

laps later, the green flag flew again. Jeanette got another big push from Biffle as the field went down the backstretch with 19 laps to go. But the caution would wave

about five laps later.

As the field came up on turn 1 with 13 laps to go, McMurray cut a tire and his car was twitching because of it and he tried to control the car, but he couldn't. He

ended up sliding into the path of Eleanor, and she ended up getting hit from behind by Brittany, who tried to stop and turn in time, but was unsuccessful. The wreck

also collected Almirola and Regan Smith. Carl Edwards and Dave were also hit, but they would be able to continue on. Brittany then put down the window net, telling

the safety crews that she was okay. _"You okay, Brittany?"_ asked Dave over the radio. "I'm okay. I might be a little sore in the morning. That was a hard hit." said

Brittany before climbing out of her destroyed racecar and walking on her own to the ambulance to go to the infield care center. Aric Almirola climbed out of his car

and went into the ambulance too. Then, the two racers took the trip to the infield care center. "You okay?" asked Brittany. "Yeah. I'm fine." said Aric. "What

happened?" asked Brittany. "McMurray spun, hit the #5, and then you, me, and Regan Smith got collected as well." said Aric as the ambulance pulled up to the care

center. "Oh. I see." said Brittany as the two racers got out and walked into the care center.

Meanwhile, Dave was talking with Eleanor on the radio. "You alright, Eleanor?" asked Dave. _"Yes. I'm okay. Not sure about the car though. I think I might be done. I'll _

_have the pit crew look at it." _said Eleanor as she came down pit road and stopped in her stall. Theodore was also able to get the free pass and get back on the lead

lap! Theodore would line up in 22nd for the restart.

Then, with seven laps to go, the green flag flew once again. Jeanette got a huge push from Earnhardt Jr. and when they got to the backstretch, Jeanette was able to

get hooked back up with Biffle as they had planned. And for the first time that night, Alvin and Menard had hooked up! But then with 4 laps to go, the final caution

came out. This one involved Dave and Simon.

Ricky Stenhouse Jr. got loose, causing him to spin out Dave. When Dave spun, he ended up hitting Kyle Busch's car, causing Busch to hit Simon's car. After that, it

was a complete chain reaction. The 8-car wreck also collected Gilliland, Blaney, Reutimann, and Cassill in the process.

"_This is going to be a long season."_ said Simon. "Simon! Are you okay?" asked Jeanette. _"I'm okay Jeanette. Damage is major, but I'm going to finish this race. For _

_you."_ said Simon. _"Jeanette, get ready. We're going back to green this time by."_ said Matt Kenseth over the radio, who was in the spotter's stand high above the

track.

Then, the green flag flew for the final time that night, and Jeanette got the big push from Hamlin this time, and Jeanette was able to make her move in front of Biffle.

But then Earnhardt Jr. came up behind Biffle and started pushing him!

"_I will try and hold everyone off. I've got your back." _said Biffle. Jeanette said nothing, but she heard what Biffle told her. Then, the biggest moment of Jeanette's life

began: she took the white flag.

"White flag! One lap to go!" said Mike Joy as Jeanette raced towards turn 1 for the final time. "Guys, Jeanette is driving the race of her life!" said Darrell as Jeanette

raced down the backstretch for the last time. "She has got to be feeling really good right now because here she comes through turn 3 and turn 4!" said Larry

McReynolds as Jeanette came off of turn 4 and raced to the checkered flag. "Earnhardt Jr. goes to the high side, but it won't be enough!" said Mike. "Oh my gosh! It's

over!" said Darrell. "Jeanette wins the Daytona 500!" said Mike Joy as Jeanette and everyone else came across the finish line. _"WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO! Yes! YES!"_

yelled Jeanette as she pumped her fist in the car. "Congratulations Jeanette. You are the 2012 Daytona 500 champion!" said Matt Kenseth over the radio. "Oh my

gosh! I can't believe it! I'm a Daytona 500 champion! This is incredible!" said Jeanette as she drove slowly on the backstretch as the other racers drove by her_. "Way _

_to go Jeanette! You did it!"_ said Alvin. _"Great job Jeanette!"_ said Simon. _"Congratulations Jeanette! I knew you could do it!"_ said Theodore. _"I'm proud of you _

_Jeanette!"_ said Dave. Jeanette then went onto the frontstretch and did a big burnout at the start/finish line. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dave all got out of their cars

and watched as Brittany and Eleanor came from the garage area to watch Jeanette get the checkered flag. Sure enough, Jeanette drove towards the wall and then

the checkered flag was placed in her hand. She then drove off to Victory Lane where her pit crew was waiting.

Jeanette parked in Victory Lane, shut the engine off, got unbuckled, took off her helmet and HANS device and sat in the car for a moment. Then, she finally climbed

out of her car and the celebration began!

"Wooooohooooo! Yes! Yes! Yes!" yelled Jeanette as she was showered in Gatorade and confetti. Dick Berggren then came and interviewed Jeanette.

"Well Jeanette, you did it. You are now a Daytona 500 champion. How does it feel?" asked Berggren. "This is the greatest day of my life. I can't even describe this in

words. This team was absolutely flawless on pit road tonight. I couldn't have done this without them. And I want to thank Greg Biffle for working with me tonight. He

rocked out there." said Jeanette as she took a sip of her Gatorade. "And here comes her family!" said Dick Berggren as Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, and

Dave came walking into Victory Lane with smiles on their faces. Brittany and Eleanor ran up to Jeanette and then the three sisters shared a hug. Then, Alvin hugged

Jeanette and gave her a high-five. Theodore hugged Jeanette and gave her a high-five as well. Dave hugged Jeanette, and then Simon came up to her. Without

hesitation, Simon and Jeanette shared a victorious kiss for a few seconds and then everyone went "Awwwwwwww!" before the couple's lips parted ways. Then,

Jeanette went to the stage to do a photo session with her team. The 5 other chipmunks and Dave then went to the other end of Victory Lane, and then Dave got out

a camera and started taking pictures of Jeanette and the #17 Best Buy team.

0o0o0o0

About an hour and a half later, everyone packed up their things and headed out to get ready for Phoenix. The six tired chipmunks and Dave all headed to their RV

with their gear and Jeanette's trophies. Once Dave got the RV onto the road going, the six chipmunks were asleep almost immediately. It was a long drive home, but

once they were in the house, Dave put Jeanette's Daytona 500 trophy in the trophy case he and the six chipmunks built a few weeks before heading to Daytona. The

six chipmunks and Dave got changed into their pajamas and then headed to bed. Jeanette then fell asleep, knowing she was a Daytona 500 champion.

**Jeanette wins the Daytona 500! And she and Simon kissed in Victory Lane! The driver of the jet dryer was just fine and was released from the **

**hospital about a day later. I wonder who will win in Phoenix. Who will it be? I don't know, so you'll have to wait and find out. The rest of the **

**chapters will have the entire races in them! No breaks in the chapters. Race goes the full length of the chapter! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	6. Chapter 6: Phoenix

Chapter 6: Phoenix

**Here's chapter 6/race 2 of 36 in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing boys and girls!**

A few days after the Daytona 500, the six chipmunks and Dave all headed to Phoenix International Raceway for the second race of the season. It was time for "The

Duel in the Desert", as most fans call it. It was hot, but it was beautiful weather for racing. Jeanette, the 2012 Daytona 500 champion, and Eleanor were walking from

the garage area in all dressed up in their firesuits, socks, and shoes, both signing autographs for the fans. Chris Meyers started the TV coverage.

"Hi everybody, and welcome to the Valley of the Sun, also known as the Phoenix International Raceway. I'm Chris Meyers, and here with me are Jeff Hammond and

Darrell Waltrip. Jeff, what do you think we'll see on the track today?" asked Chris. "I think there will be some intense racing, and lots of strategies being played out."

said Jeff. "What about you, Darrell?" asked Chris. "I agree with Jeff, but there will be some excitement on the track being provided by the Chipmunks and the

Chipettes! Especially from our most recent winner from the Daytona 500: Jeanette!" said Darrell, excitedly. "Speaking of Jeanette, I believe Matt is with her on pit

road. Matt?" said Chris. "That's right Chris. I am with Jeanette. She is signing autographs and sitting by her car. Jeanette, how do you feel about your chances of

going back-to-back in wins for the first two races of the season?" asked Matt. "I don't really know. The car wasn't exactly performing the way I wanted it to during

practice, but if we make the right adjustments and play out the strategy just right, we just might be able to do that." said Jeanette. "Do you think you and this #17

team gained momentum after your win on last Monday?" asked Matt. "Oh yes. We sure did gain momentum. We can do this. This is going to be a fun day." said

Jeanette. "Thanks Jeanette. Steve Byrnes, I believe you are with Alvin." said Matt. "That's right Matt. I'm here on pit road with Alvin, who is listening to some music

and signing autographs for the fans. Alvin, do you think you learned something from the 500 last Monday?" asked Steve. "I think so. The car was pretty strong in

practice, and if this turns into a fuel-mileage race, we'll be playing some strategy today and then this #29 car is going to strike at the end!" said Alvin. "Thanks Alvin."

said Steve.

0o0o0o0

The pre-race ceremonies took place and then all 43 racers got strapped into their cars. About 5 minutes later, some representatives from Subway gave the command.

"DRIVERS, START YOUR ENGINES!" yelled the Subway representatives. All 43 engines roared to life and the fans went crazy in the stands. A few minutes later, all 43

cars rolled off of pit road and onto the track. Mike Joy, Larry McReynolds, and Darrell Waltrip started the coverage of the race.

"Hi everybody, and welcome to NASCAR on FOX. I'm Mike Joy, along with Larry McReynolds and Darrell Waltrip. Larry, is this going to possibly turn into a fuel-

mileage race?" asked Mike as the cars rolled onto the track. "It might. It really depends on when everyone pits and what strategy plays out the best." said Larry.

"Well, let's look at the starting grid for the Subway Fresh Fit 500. Row 1 is #55 Mark Martin and #14 Dave Seville. Mark Martin is on the pole. Row 2 is #78 Regan

Smith and #48 Jimmie Johnson. Row 3 is #42 Juan Pablo Montoya and #39 Simon Seville. Row 4 is #16 Greg Biffle and #29 Alvin Seville. Row 5 is #20 Joey Logano

and #5 Eleanor Seville. Row 6 is #31 Jeff Burton and #18 Kyle Busch. Row 7 is #11 Denny Hamlin and #9 Marcos Ambrose. Row 8 is #22 A.J. Allmendinger and #15

Theodore Seville. Row 9 is #47 Bobby Labonte and #43 Aric Almirola. Row 10 is #51 Kurt Busch and #27 Paul Menard. Row 11 is #1 Jamie McMurray and #83

Landon Cassill. Row 12 is #36 Dave Blaney and #99 Carl Edwards. Row 13 is #56 Martin Truex Jr. and #17 Jeanette Seville. Row 14 is #23 Scott Riggs and #2

Brittany Seville. Row 15 is #88 Dale Earnhardt Jr. and #24 Jeff Gordon. Row 16 is #13 Casey Mears and #10 David Reutimann. Row 17 is #26 Josh Wise and #34

David Ragan. Row 18 is #49 J.J. Yeley and #38 David Gilliland. Row 19 is #98 Michael McDowell and #87 Joe Nemechek. Row 20 is #7 Robby Gordon and #33

Brendan Gaughan. Row 21 is #93 Travis Kvapil and #32 Mike Bliss. And starting last is #30 David Stremme." said Mike as the field continued on with the three pace

laps. Then, three laps later, the pace car came off the track and headed onto pit road, leaving the field in the hands of Mark Martin and Dave.

"Boogity, boogity, boogity! Let's go racing boys and girls!" said Darrell as the field took the green flag and raced into turn 1. Mark Martin took the lead on lap 1 and

led the lap before Dave went to the low side in turn 1 on lap 2 and took the lead from Martin. As soon as Dave took the lead, Martin started falling back quickly. He

fell to sixth and was trying to hold off Alvin, Simon, and Eleanor. But Alvin had the preferred line and took the position from Martin. Eleanor followed suit and so did

Simon. Alvin was on the move. He passed Montoya on lap 7 and moved into the top 5. Dave led until lap 15 when Jimmie Johnson took the lead. One lap later, the

first caution came out. Theodore had cut down his right-front tire.

"Caution is out for the first time today. The reason for the caution is because Theodore has a cut tire. It will be a long day for the #15 team." said Mike as Theodore

stopped in his pit stall and the pit crew went to work on changing his tires. One lap later, about half the field came down pit road for tires and adjustments. Johnson,

Dave, and Simon were among those who pitted. Alvin stayed out to take the lead. Eleanor stayed out as well to take second. Brittany and Jeanette stayed out too.

Theodore finally got the signal to go back out onto the track and rejoin the pack. Two laps later, the green flag flew. Alvin quickly got out front and led the field into

turn 1 on lap 21. But as Alvin and Eleanor came off of turn 4 to complete lap 21, Eleanor's day turned from good to bad. Eleanor got sideways and hit the wall hard

and nearly took out Regan Smith, Jeff Burton, Denny Hamlin, Kyle Busch, and Brittany in the process. Eleanor slowly limped around the track as she did nothing but

watch the field speed by her.

"Woah! Eleanor gets loose and she's in the wall! That good run just went out the window!" said Mike as Eleanor limped the car around the track and towards pit road.

Her car wasn't badly damaged, but her male counterpart wasn't so lucky. About two laps later, Theodore cut down another right-front tire and hit the wall. Theodore

was not too happy.

"Aw, come on! ANOTHER tire?! What is going on?!" shouted Theodore. _"Calm down, Theodore. Calm down. We'll try our best to get you back out on the track. You _

_know what? While the crew works on the car, I think you need to cool down a little." _said Theodore's crew chief, Brian Pattie over the radio as Theodore pulled into his

pit stall. The #15 pit crew started to work on the car, but as they did so, Eleanor was told to go to the garage because the suspension system on the right side of the

car was messed up. It was not a good day for Theodore and Eleanor.

Alvin, however, was having a great day. He was continuing to lead Smith, Hamlin, Johnson, and Kyle Busch around the track. Alvin was right: He did have a strong

car for the race.

"Whatever you guys did to this car, you made this thing strong! Let's keep it up!" said Alvin. _"Thanks, Alvin. Just focus on the race. Keep up the good work, bud."_ said

Alvin's crew chief, Gil Martin over the radio. Alvin led until lap 60 when the second caution of the day came out. It was for debris in turn 3.

"Caution is out for the second time today. Debris in turn 3." said Mike Joy as the caution flag flew and the field slowed down to pace car speed. The pace car picked

up the field and drove in front of Alvin and Jimmie Johnson. Then, one lap later, all the lead lap cars, including Alvin and Johnson. Alvin was the first one to stop in his

pit stall. He had the first pit stall coming onto pit road. Everyone on the lead lap made their pit stops and then made their way back onto the track. But Johnson's pit

crew had a very fast pit stop and they were able to take the lead. The top 10 after pit stops was Johnson, Kurt Busch, Hamlin, Alvin, Kyle Busch, Jeanette, Smith,

Martin, Brittany, and Logano. Eleanor and Theodore had also returned into the race.

Three laps later, the pace car pulled onto pit road, and the green flag flew once again. Johnson and Kurt Busch led the field into turn 1. Kurt Busch led until lap 67

when Johnson took the lead. Jeanette wasted no time getting by Kyle Busch and Alvin to move into third. Kyle Busch moved up to second one lap later and started

chasing after Johnson. Johnson led until the third caution of the race came out. Casey Mears spun and hit the wall in turn 2.

"Trouble in turn 2! Casey Mears is around and he's in the wall! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the caution flag flew again. Eleanor was right behind Mears when he

wrecked, but she managed to get by him without any problems. The lead lap cars pitted a lap later and the top ten coming off of pit road was Kyle Busch, Alvin,

Brittany, Johnson, Jeanette, Hamlin, Dave, Kurt Busch, Allmendinger, and Simon. But Simon got penalized for leaving the pit stall with pit equipment.

"_Simon, we left pit road with the wrench stuck in the window. We have to come back in and remove it."_ said Simon's crew chief, Tony Gibson over the radio. _"Darn it! _

_You guys should have checked to make sure it was out of the window before I left the pit stall!"_ shouted Simon. "Simon, relax. Just come back in." said Tony. "Fine!"

said Simon. _"Simon, drop the attitude."_ said Dave, sternly. Simon came back in and the tire changer removed the wrench from the rear windshield. Simon went back

out onto the track and restarted in 26th. One lap later, the green flag flew and then Kyle Busch and Alvin raced into turn 1 side-by-side for the lead. Busch led the

lap, and when the field was on lap 119, Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette were in the outside lane, nose-to-tail! Two laps later, Alvin started to chase after Busch, but

then, Alvin and Brittany were racing side-by-side for second with Johnson close behind! Alvin was able to regain the position on the backstretch, and Alvin resumed

going after Kyle Busch. Busch started to pull away from Alvin when another caution flew on lap 133. Paul Menard, A.J. Allmendinger, and Jamie McMurray had gotten

together on the frontstretch and wrecked.

"Trouble on the front straightaway! Menard, Allmendinger, and McMurray are involved in it! Menard got into Allmendinger, sending him into the wall, and McMurray

got into Menard, spinning him out, and Menard spun into the wall." said Mike as Menard stopped the car so he could try to get back going again. Menard managed to

get to his car going again and was able to limp the car back to the pits. Johnson, Ambrose, Burton, and Almirola took the opportunity to make a pit stop under yellow.

Two laps later, Johnson came back in to get something worked on in the right rear wheel well. The rest of the lead lap cars did not pit. That included Kyle Busch,

Alvin, Martin, Brittany, Dave, Hamlin, Jeanette, Logano, Montoya, and Jeff Gordon. 6 laps later, the green flag flew, and Busch and Alvin raced into turn 1. As the field

approached the backstretch, Alvin found himself back in the lead once again.

"No way, Rowdy. This lead is mine." said Alvin. But he would not remain in the lead for long. Busch took the lead on lap 145 when he and Alvin were on the

backstretch. Busch led until lap 169 when Alvin took the lead back after Busch locked up the brakes going into turn 1.

"Sorry Kyle, but I've got a race to win. See ya!" said Alvin as he continued to lead Martin and Busch around the track. On lap 180, Busch pulled off the track and

made his way to pit road to begin a round of green-flag pit stops. Kyle made his four-tire pit stop and then headed back onto the track. Not long after Kyle left pit

road, his older brother, Kurt Busch, came onto pit road and made his pit stop. One lap after Kurt made his stop, Alvin came onto pit road as well as Mark Martin.

When Alvin went to pit road, he had given his girlfriend the lead! They made their stops and headed back out onto the track the way they came in. Then, Logano,

Montoya, Biffle, and Dave came onto pit road for their stops. Brittany led until lap 187 when she came to pit road to make her stop under green. Hamlin led for a lap

before coming onto pit road along with Blaney. Then, Jeff Gordon led a lap before he came to pit road. When Gordon pitted, it was Jeanette's turn to lead a lap. She

came in a lap later along with Johnson. Jeff Burton led for a lap before pitting under green. Edwards, Kvapil, Smith, and Stremme came onto pit road and made their

stops. Then Ambrose, Earnhardt Jr., Labonte, and Reutimann made their way to pit road for stops. Then Burton finally came in and handed the lead to Truex. Simon

made his pit stop as well. Truex led for a little bit and then came in to make his stop, handing the lead to McMurray. He led a lap before making his stop, handing the

lead back to Alvin. Eleanor and Theodore made their pit stops as well. Five laps after McMurray pitted, his engine blew. He was able to get onto the apron, so no

caution came out. Alvin led until the fifth caution of the day came out with 85 laps to go.

"Debris in turns 3 &4. Caution is out." said Mike as the yellow flag flew for the fifth time. "Are we pitting?" asked Alvin. _"Yes. We are pitting."_ said crew chief, Gil

Martin over the radio. Alvin brought his car down pit road and was followed by Hamlin, Martin, Brittany, Johnson, Kyle Busch, Dave, Jeff Gordon, Ambrose, Logano,

Jeanette, Burton, Simon, Earnhardt Jr., Biffle, Edwards, Almirola, and Smith. Everyone took only TWO tires during their pit stops. The top ten coming off pit road was

Alvin, Martin, Brittany, Johnson, Hamlin, Logano, Ambrose, Burton, Biffle, and Edwards. They were followed by Almirola, Dave, Kyle Busch, Gordon, Simon, Jeanette,

Earnhardt Jr., and Smith. Truex stayed out on the track to take the lead.

"_Congratulations Alvin. You have gotten a bonus point for leading the most laps today."_ said Gil Martin over the radio. "Yes! That's what I'm talking about! Time to go

win this race!" said Alvin, excitedly. Then, the green flag flew two laps later and Truex wasted no time getting out front. Alvin immediately began to chase after

Truex. Surprisingly, Truex was able to pull away from Alvin. He led until lap 247 when the sixth caution came out. David Reutimann's engine blew going into turn 1.

"Smoke is pouring out of the #10 car of David Reutimann. Caution is out for the sixth time today!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down to pace car speed once

again. As the pace car picked up the field, Dave was trying to save fuel by shutting off the car under yellow, then restart the car, but he couldn't re-fire the car!

"_Something wrong, Dave?"_ asked Dave's crew chief, Steve Addington over the radio. "Yeah. I was trying shut off the car and then restart it to try and save fuel, but

for some reason, it won't re-fire." said Dave. _"Can you make it back to the pits?"_ asked Steve. "I don't know. I'm going to try." said Dave. While Dave tried to make it

back to the pits, some drivers pitted. The drivers that pitted were Truex, Martin, Logano, Burton, Kyle Busch, Almirola, Montoya, and Allmendinger. As they made

their stops, Dave got pushed back to his pit stall by one of the safety trucks. Dave then slowly rolled to a stop in his pit stall and the #14 pit crew went to work on

trying to find the problem. One of the crew members leaned into the other side of the car to try and diagnose the problem. It had something to do with the electronic

fuel injection system. Dave finally got the car restarted and headed back on to the track. Alvin and Gil Martin were talking about fuel mileage.

"How close are we going to be on fuel?" asked Alvin. _"9 laps short. Shut the car off and then restart it again while under yellow. When you're going at full speed, use _

_the clutch pedal when slowing down in the corners."_ said Gil over the radio. "Understood." said Alvin. With that, Alvin started doing as he was told over the radio. One

lap later, he and Denny Hamlin led the field to the green flag with 59 laps to go. Alvin and Hamlin raced side-by-side for a lap. Hamlin was then able to get by Alvin

and take the lead. But then, another caution came out on the same lap. Simon got spun out by Carl Edwards and hit the wall.

"Trouble in turns 3 & 4! Simon is around and he's in the wall! Caution is out once again!" said Mike as Simon regained control of his car. He lost his temper. "Tell

Edwards I want to see him after the race! Thank you Carl Edwards for screwing my day!" shouted Simon as he pulled into his pit stall. "Simon! Settle down!" said

Dave, sternly. "He wrecked me! Tell HIM to settle down!" shouted Simon. "That's it. Simon, as soon as this race is over, you head straight to the RV. You and I are

going to have a chat later." said Dave. Simon's pit crew finished the repairs and then Simon left pit road to try and finish the race. A few laps later, Hamlin and

Brittany led the field to the green flag. Brittany got ahead of Hamlin, but as she headed into turn 3, her car lost grip and she drifted up the track. She managed to

keep the car off the wall, but it cost her a bunch of spots on the track.

"_Nice save, Brittany!"_ said Brittany's crew chief, Paul Wolfe **(A/N: it's pronounced as "wolf") **over the radio. "Thanks Paul." said Brittany. Alvin got around Biffle

with 50 laps to go and Alvin began to chase down Hamlin. _"Alvin, remember what I told you about saving fuel."_ said Gil Martin. "I know." said Alvin as he continued to

chase down Hamlin. Johnson was good to go on fuel to the end of the race. He and Brittany raced side-by-side for a few laps before Brittany got by Johnson for fifth.

Alvin was doing all he could to try and catch Hamlin. With 17 laps to go, Ambrose's engine expired. Smoke poured out from the back of #9 car.

"Ambrose's engine just blew. Is there going to be a caution?" asked Brittany as she and Johnson raced side-by-side. _"No. There is no oil on the track."_ said Paul Wolfe

over the radio. Alvin started to close in on Hamlin. _"You're doing great, bud. Save fuel and try to win this thing. 8 laps to go."_ said Gil Martin over the radio. "We're in

lapped traffic. I think I might catch him here." said Alvin. Hamlin and Alvin weaved their way through the traffic and then they got the signal for five laps to go.

"Come on, fuel. Don't go out on me." said Alvin. "Alvin gains a tenth of a second on Hamlin! Alvin is there, knocking on the door of Denny Hamlin! Two laps to go!

Can Alvin catch Hamlin?" said Mike as Alvin closed in on Hamlin. But then, the fuel in Alvin's car ran dry. Alvin was out of fuel.

"Oh no! No, no, no! Don't do this!" shouted Alvin. "What's wrong?" asked Gil. "I think I'm out of fuel! Yep! I'm out of fuel!" shouted Alvin. "Can you make it back

around to the checkered flag?" asked Gil. "I'm going to try. I hope I do." said Alvin. "White flag! One lap to go for Denny Hamlin!" said Mike as Hamlin sped into turn

1. Alvin could do nothing but coast around the track and watch Hamlin take the checkered flag. "Checkered flag is in the air! Denny Hamlin wins in Phoenix! And Alvin

makes to the line in second!" said Mike as the rest of the field took the checkered flag. Then, Alvin's anger exploded. Alvin pounded on his steering wheel in

frustration and anger as he coasted along the backstretch. "Darn fuel! You did not get me to the win!" shouted Alvin as he rolled to a stop on pit road. Alvin threw his

steering wheel on top of the dashboard, got unbuckled from the car, climbed out of the car, took off his helmet, gloves, and HANS device, he angrily threw his gloves

onto the pit wall, and then he threw his helmet into the car as Hamlin celebrated on the track. "You dumb car! I hate you!" shouted Alvin as he kicked his car's door.

He was shouting at his own car, not Hamlin's car. After that, he stormed off towards the RV, not wanting to be interviewed. Simon, however, was not happy either.

He snuck away from Dave and everyone else and went to find Carl Edwards, who was still in his firesuit, heading to his hauler to change.

"Hey! You! Get over here now!" shouted Simon as he chased after Edwards. "Hey Simon. What are you getting mad at me for?" asked Carl, remaining calm and cool.

"You wrecked me on purpose! Why? Because YOU were trying to take me out of the race! Well, you failed and I finished!" shouted Simon as he stepped towards

Edwards. "Woah, woah! Calm down, Simon! It's okay. It was not on purpose. It was an accident. My car just got loose and I couldn't control it in time. I'm sorry."

said Edwards. "I don't believe you." said Simon. After that, Simon hissed at Carl Edwards and then he took off running. Simon chased after him.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Dave, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were looking for the two chipmunks. They searched the RV, the tents, the cars, and the trailers.

"Where are they?" asked Brittany. "Alvin and Simon have to be here somewhere." continued Brittany. And then as if on cue, Alvin walked right past them! "Dave!

There's Alvin!" said Eleanor. "Alvin! Where are you going?" asked Dave. "To the RV." said Alvin as he stormed towards the RV. "Let him go. We need to find Simon,

take him back to the RV with us, and then we'll head home." said Dave. Then, they heard Simon's voice.

0o0o0o0

Carl Edwards was still being pursued by Simon in the garage area. Carl turned around and saw Dave and the four other chipmunks running after Simon. Carl decided

to turn the tables on Simon. Carl stopped, Simon ran straight between his legs, and then Edwards grabbed Simon by the collar of his firesuit and turned him around

to where Simon was facing him. "Ha! I got you!" said Carl. Simon tried to get free, but he failed. "I have a feeling YOU are going to be in big trouble." said Carl. With

that, Carl made his way to where Dave and the four other chipmunks were walking towards the RV.

0o0o0o0

Dave and the four other chipmunks were making their way to the RV to look for Simon when they heard Carl Edwards coming up behind them.

"Ahem." said Carl. The group turned around to see Carl coming towards them with Simon. "I believe Simon belongs to you." said Carl as he handed Simon over to

Dave. "Yep. That's him. Thanks. See you in Las Vegas!" said Dave as he took Simon back and then he, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor walked away from

Edwards, who went to change in his hauler and got ready to leave the track.

0o0o0o0

After a three minute walk, the six chipmunks and Dave got into the comfort of their RV and left the track. After a long drive home, Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore,

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor went into the house at 9:45 pm and went upstairs to their bedroom and got changed into their pajamas. Simon was in the living room

with Dave. Simon was in trouble for what he did after the race.

"Simon, I am very disappointed in you. What you did today was not polite. You shouted at your crew chief, you talked back to me, and you chased after Carl Edwards

after the race! You're lucky that Tony Stewart and Ryan Newman let you stay on the team. You know what? I'm going to see if you and can switch rides. I think that

will do you some good. What do you have to say for yourself?" asked Dave, sternly. "I'm sorry." said Simon, barely audible, looking at the ground in guilt. "No, you

not only need to apologize to me. You also need to apologize to Carl Edwards and to Tony Gibson. When we go to Las Vegas next week, you and I are going to find

Carl Edwards and Tony Gibson, you are going to go up to them and apologize for what you did. Do I make myself clear?" asked Dave. "Yes, Dave." said Simon.

"You're in a lot of trouble, young man. You're grounded for four days, starting now. Understood?" asked Dave. "Yes, Dave. I understand." said Simon, looking at the

floor in guilt. "Good. Now go get changed, brush your teeth, and go to bed." said Dave. Without saying a word, Simon went upstairs and did what he was told. He got

into his bed, took off his glasses, placed them on his nightstand, and went to sleep. Dave got changed into his pajamas as well, called Stewart-Hass Racing, left a

message on the answering machine, and then he finally went to sleep too.

**Wow! What a race! Alvin almost got the win! If only he had enough fuel! And Simon got in trouble! It will be interesting to see what happens if Dave **

**and Simon switch rides! I wonder who will win in Las Vegas. Who will win? I don't know, so you'll have to read and find out! Read and review! **

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	7. Chapter 7: Las Vegas

Chapter 7: Las Vegas

**Here's chapter 7/race 3 of 36 in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing boys and girls!**

One week after all the excitement and chaos in Phoenix, and Simon being grounded for four days, Dave, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes were driving along the Las

Vegas Strip to say hi to the fans.

"What's up Las Vegas!" said Alvin as he and the five other chipmunks stood on the roof as Dave slowly drove along the Strip. Then, the six chipmunks got back into

the car and then they arrived at the track. The next race was at Las Vegas Motor Speedway, and everyone was getting ready for the Kobalt Tools 400. Dave and

Simon met with Tony Stewart and Ryan Newman on Friday before first practice and they agreed on Dave and Simon switching rides for the rest of the year. That

meant Dave would be in the #39, Ryan Newman being his spotter, and Simon would be in the #14, Tony Stewart, being his spotter. Simon also apologized to Tony

Gibson and Carl Edwards before heading out onto the track. Edwards and Gibson forgave him.

"Wooohoooo! Las Vegas, Alvin Seville has arrived!" Alvin said to himself as he walked towards out of the garage and onto pit road. "Sorry Alvin, but it's time for Las

Vegas to see a new winner: me. It's MY time to shine." said Simon as he and Alvin walked to their cars on pit road. Once again, Chris Meyers started the pre-race

show on FOX.

"Hi everybody, and welcome to the Las Vegas Motor Speedway! I'm Chris Meyers and I'm here with Jeff Hammond. Jeff, it's a glorious day for a race. Are we going to

see any excitement on the track again today?" asked Chris. "We sure are, Chris! Last Sunday, I felt so bad for Alvin. He dominated, led the most laps, caught Hamlin

and it looked like Alvin was heading for his first win of the season, but apparently, his fuel had other ideas. I also heard that Dave and Simon are switching rides for

the rest of the year because of what occurred between Simon and Carl Edwards last week." said Jeff. "Speaking of Simon, I believe Matt Yocum is with him and

Jeanette. Matt?" said Chris.

"That's right, Chris. I'm with Simon, who will now drive the #14 car for the rest of the season, and his girlfriend, Jeanette. They are sitting by Simon's car. Simon,

with this switch, do you think you can get a win today and put the whole incident in Phoenix behind you?" asked Matt. "That whole incident in Phoenix is already

behind me. I think we'll do okay today. I hope the guys fixed the electronic fuel injection in this car. But I think we might have a pretty good chance of winning today.

The car was pretty fast in practice and qualifying, so we'll see what happens." said Simon. "Thanks Simon. Jeanette, you feeling lucky in Las Vegas today?" asked

Matt. "I sure am! I may have had an off-day in Phoenix, but I think we'll definitely have a great shot today as long I stay out of trouble during the race." said

Jeanette. "Do you think you learned something by watching the Nationwide Series race yesterday?" asked Matt. "I think so. I just need to be careful in turn 4 because

it is tricky over there and most of the cautions came out because of the incidents there." said Jeanette. "Thanks Jeanette." said Matt. "You'll do fine. Just go through

the corner at half throttle and then when you exit the corner, go back to full throttle slowly." said Simon while stroking her arm gently. "Thanks Simon." said

Jeanette. The couple shared a kiss on the lips before getting into their cars.

0o0o0o0

The pre-race ceremonies got through, the drivers got into their cars, strapped in, put on their helmets and HANS device, and then they all got the command they had

been waiting for. Tim Allen gave the command.

"DRIVERS, START YOUR ENGINES!" shouted Tim. All 43 engines roared to life and then Mike Joy took over the coverage of the race as usual.

"Hi everybody and welcome to another race on NASCAR on FOX. Larry, how tough is this track?" said Mike. "It's very tough. Like Jeanette said, it's going to tough in

turn 4. But it will also be tough in turn 2 today. It will be exciting in those two corners today. Darrell, what about you?" asked Larry. "I'm just excited for this race!"

said Darrell. "Well then, let's look at the starting grid. Row 1 is #5 Eleanor Seville and #18 Kyle Busch. Eleanor is on the pole. Row 2 is #29 Alvin Seville and #88

Dale Earnhardt Jr. Row 3 is #15 Theodore Seville and #48 Jimmie Johnson. Row 4 is #14 Simon Seville and #20 Joey Logano. Row 5 is #16 Greg Biffle and #56

Martin Truex Jr. Row 6 is #17 Jeanette Seville and #51 Kurt Busch. Row 7 is #55 Mark Martin and #22 A.J. Allmendinger. Row 8 is #9 Marcos Ambrose and #24 Jeff

Gordon. Row 9 is #11 Denny Hamlin and #39 Dave Seville. Row 10 is #1 Jamie McMurray and #2 Brittany Seville. Row 11 is #99 Carl Edwards and #31 Jeff Burton.

Row 12 is #33 Brendan Gaughan and #47 Bobby Labonte. Row 13 is #21 Trevor Bayne and #27 Paul Menard. Row 14 is #43 Aric Almirola and #78 Regan Smith.

Row 15 is #42 Juan Pablo Montoya and #83 Landon Cassill. Row 16 is #10 David Reutimann and #13 Casey Mears. Row 17 is #26 Josh Wise and #38 David Gilliland.

Row 18 is #34 David Ragan and #49 J.J. Yeley. Row 19 is #93 Travis Kvapil and #36 Dave Blaney. Row 20 is #98 Michael McDowell and #87 Joe Nemechek. Row 21

is #32 Ken Schrader and #37 Timmy Hill. And starting last is #30 David Stremme." said Mike as the field did their pace laps behind the pace car. "Darrell, let's see if

we can dial up Eleanor." said Mike. "Eleanor, this is Darrell Waltrip in the FOX Sports booth. You copy?" asked Darrell. _"Yeah, Darrell. I got you." _said Eleanor over the

radio. "Eleanor, you are the first chipmunk to start on the pole this season. Congratulations." said Darrell. _"Thanks. It actually feels pretty cool to start out front for a _

_change. I hope to be here at the end of the race."_ said Eleanor. "And you also set a new track record in qualifying on Friday. Way to go on that." said Darrell.

_"Thanks."_ said Eleanor. "When you were watching the Nationwide race yesterday, what did you learn about the track?" asked Darrell. _"I just learned that the track is _

_going to be pretty slick because of the sun. It's going to be a tough one out here today."_ said Eleanor. "Alright Eleanor. Good luck." said Darrell. "Okay Darrell.

Thanks. You guys have a great day." said Eleanor before she tuned her radio to where she could hear her crew chief, Kenny Francis. Kyle Busch, Jimmie Johnson,

Regan Smith, and Juan Pablo Montoya had dropped to the rear for the start of the race. Busch and Johnson crashed in practice and had to go the backup cars. Smith

made unapproved adjustments and Montoya made an engine change. Then, after the three pace laps were completed, the pace car left pit road, leaving the field in

the hands of Eleanor and Dale Earnhardt Jr.

"Boogity! Boogity! Boogity! Let's go racing in Vegas, boys and girls!" said Darrell as the green flag flew. The field sped towards turn 1. Alvin immediately tried to go to

the inside line to try and lead early, but Eleanor came down in front of him to block and Alvin wisely backed off. It cost Eleanor the lead, which was taken by Dale

Earnhardt Jr.! As soon as Earnhardt came off turn 4, the whole speedway was cheering like crazy. Logano was also able to get by Eleanor and move into second.

Brittany and Jeanette were not wasting any time in moving up through the field. Jeanette moved into the top 10. On lap 7, Brendan Gaughan pounded the wall hard.

"We've got someone in the wall on the frontstretch and it is Brendan Gaughan in the #33!" said Mike as Brendan slowed down to get off the track going into turn 1. "

Oh my gosh. He POUNDED the wall!" said Darrell. "No caution. We are still green." said Mike. Gaughan eventually made back around to pit road. While Gaughan

made his way to the pits, Casey Mears came to pit road as well. He had cut a tire and had to pit. Dale Earnhardt Jr. continued to lead while Logano ran in second and

Eleanor ran in third. By lap 10, Earnhardt had built a two-second lead over Logano. Eleanor held her spot in third while Alvin ran in fourth and Martin Truex Jr. ran in

fifth. Eleanor suddenly got loose and dropped all the way to eighth. Alvin moved into third and immediately went after Logano in second. Alvin was able to move into

second and he started to track down his favorite NASCAR driver, Dale Earnhardt Jr. for the lead. Alvin's youngest brother, Theodore, wasn't doing as well.

"This car just got very loose very quickly. I think this track is losing grip!" said Theodore, clearly not happy with his car. "Okay. We'll work on it on the first pit stop."

said crew chief Brian Pattie. Simon was slowly and steadily working his way up through the field. On lap 22, he passed Eleanor for ninth and he kept moving forward.

"_How is your car, Simon?"_ asked Simon's crew chief, Steve Addington over the radio. "The car is good. Just little loose though." said Simon. _"Okay. We'll work on it on _

_the first pit stop. Keep up the good work bud." _said Steve. Simon continued moving through the field as Earnhardt continued to lead. He led until lap 45 and then

Alvin took the lead when Earnhardt came to pit road to begin what was supposed to be a round of green-flag pit stops. But just as Earnhardt started his pit stop, the

first caution of the day came out. Young rookie Timmy Hill hit the wall in turns 1 & 2.

"We've got trouble in turns 1 & 2! Timmy Hill is in the wall! Caution is out!" said Mike as the flagman brought out the yellow flag for the first time in the race.

Earnhardt finished his pit stop just before Alvin passed him under caution to put him a lap down. One lap later, the lead lap cars came down pit road. The top twelve

coming onto pit road was Alvin, Biffle, Truex, Jeanette, Allmendinger, Simon, Logano, Gordon, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, and Dave. Everyone else came down pit

road and made their stops. The top twelve coming off pit road was Alvin, Biffle, Jeanette, Truex, Gordon, Brittany, Simon, Dave, Kyle Busch, Eleanor, Theodore, and

Johnson. Brittany was caught exiting the pits too fast and had to serve a drive-through penalty. She had to drive down pit road at 45 mph without stopping in her pit

stall and then go to the back of the pack for the restart.

"Brittany, you were too fast exiting. You have to do a drive-through penalty." said Brittany's crew chief, Paul Wolfe. "WHAT?! There is absolutely NO WAY that I was

speeding!" said Brittany. She went down pit road at pit road speed and served her penalty. Then, on lap 50, the green flag flew. Alvin and Earnhardt fought for the

lead for half a lap, but Earnhardt held onto the lead coming off of turn 4. Simon wasted no time moving up through the top 5. As soon as he got by Biffle on lap 52,

he went after Jeanette, who was running in third! Simon was able to get by Jeanette coming off turn 4 one lap later. Then, Simon started chasing after Alvin for

second.

"You want second, huh? Well, if you want this spot, you'll have to TAKE it." said Alvin. And take it he did. On lap 59, Simon went to the inside line and easily grabbed

second from his brother. "Sorry Alvin. Today is MY time to shine." said Simon. But then, Simon dropped all the way to fifth because a piece of trash had gotten stuck

on the lower grill of his car!

"My engine is running hot. I think there's something on the grill. Wait a minute. If I shut off my radiator fans and then get up behind somebody's rear bumper, the

trash should fly away!" said Simon. "Wow. I'm impressed. No wonder they call you the smart one." said crew chief Steve Addington. Simon smiled and then got

behind Biffle. Instantly, the trash flew cleanly off the grill of Simon's car and then Simon turned his radiator fans back on so he could cool off the engine. Meanwhile,

Jeanette managed to take second away from Alvin.

"What? Simon AND Jeanette are faster than me today? Oh my gosh! This is crazy!" said Alvin, clearly not pleased. Jeanette actually managed to pull away from Alvin

and she started to close in on Earnhardt! "Earnhardt, I believe you have a lead that belongs to me." said Jeanette as she closed in on the popular NASCAR driver. She

got up to him, but her bid for the lead was cut off by a caution flying for the second time in the race.

"Caution is out for the second time today. Debris on the track." said Mike Joy as the caution flag was waved. The lead lap cars headed to pit road for pit stops one lap

later. Some cars took two tires, some took four. The top ten coming off pit road took two tires: Alvin, Jeanette, Biffle, Johnson, Simon, Truex, Dave, Martin, Edwards,

and Theodore.

After sorting out the order for the restart on lap 77, the green flag flew once again. _"Green, green, green!"_ said the crew chiefs on the radios. Alvin tried to pull ahead

of Jeanette going into turn 1, but Jeanette was ready for him. She pulled ahead of Alvin on the backstretch and led while trying to hold off Johnson at the same time.

Johnson would get to Jeanette, but when he tried to get by her, Jeanette would hold him off and keep the lead. But on lap 100, Johnson was finally able to get the

lead from Jeanette on the frontstretch. Simon was faster than Johnson and Jeanette and he was closing in fast. Simon was clearly one to keep an eye on the rest of

the race.

"_Simon, you are faster than the #48 and the #17. Keep it up bud."_ said crew chief Steve Addington over the radio. "Thanks." said Simon, trying to focus on the race.

On lap 119, Jeff Gordon came down pit road to begin a round of green-flag pit stops. He made his stop and then went back onto the track. A couple of laps later,

Biffle and Stremme came to the pits, along with Logano and Labonte. As Logano finished his stop, Alvin, Blaney, Eleanor, Truex, Edwards, Theodore, Menard, Kyle

Busch, Smith, Brittany, Burton, and Kurt Busch dived onto pit road. All of them made their stops and then another group of cars including, Dave, Earnhardt Jr.,

Jeanette, Simon, and Johnson came in as well as Almirola, Ragan, and Allmendinger. Just as pit stops finished on lap 127, Travis Kvapil's engine blew on the

backstretch, bringing out the caution.

"Kvapil has blown an engine! Caution is out for the third time today!" said Mike as Kvapil made his way to pit road with a huge cloud trailing from behind the #93

Burger King Toyota. "Engine's blown, guys. We're done." said Kvapil as he made the left turn into the garage area.

"Kyle Busch has caught the wall as well!" said Mike as the field drove behind the pace car. Kyle got a piece of the wall just moments after Kvapil's engine went up in

smoke. The damage was not too bad, so Busch continued on. Two laps later, the green flag flew for the restart on lap 134. Johnson and Simon were side-by-side for

the lead going into turn 1, but Simon pulled ahead of Johnson on the backstretch and Simon led his first lap of the day.

"_Congratulations Simon. You are the new leader. Great job." _said Addington. "I'll have to hold off Johnson to win this race." said Simon as he continued to lead.

Simon pulled away from Johnson every lap that went by. On lap 169, Blaney came down pit road to begin another round of green-flag pit stops. Not long after Blaney

left the pits, Montoya came in, along with Burton, Earnhardt Jr., Biffle, Alvin, Menard, Kurt Busch, Logano, Almirola, Eleanor, Dave, Kyle Busch, Hamlin, and Truex.

Then, Johnson came in and made his stop as well. Regan Smith came in just as Johnson left his stall, and then it was Simon and Jeanette's turn to pit. They came

down pit road at the exact same time, bringing Stremme with them. That handed the race lead over to Brittany, finally managing to lead a lap in the race. Simon and

Jeanette finished their stops at about the same time and Simon led Jeanette off pit road as Brittany came down pit road for her stop, handing the lead to

Allmendinger, her teammate. Allmendinger led for a lap before coming to pit road. Bobby Labonte came in as well. As Allmendinger finished his stop, Jeff Gordon

came in after leading a lap. Gordon was the last one to pit, giving the lead back to Simon, who had a comfortable lead over Johnson. With 76 laps to go, Jeanette got

around Johnson for second and then Simon and Jeanette were first and second!

"_Having a good day, Simon?"_ asked Addington. "I sure am!" said Simon. _"Good. Keep up the good work."_ said Addington. Simon led until the fourth caution of the day

flew for debris on the track with 63 laps to go.

"Debris is on the track. Caution is out." said Mike as the yellow flag waved once again. _"Are we pitting, Steve?"_ asked Simon over the radio as he followed the pace

car around the track. "Yes. We are pitting." said Steve. Sure enough, the lead lap cars came onto pit road following Simon and Jeanette. Some drivers took two tires,

and some took four. The top ten coming off pit road was Simon, Earnhardt Jr., McMurray, Dave, Jeanette, Kyle Busch, Biffle, Johnson, Menard, and Truex. Two laps

later, the field lined up double-file for the restart with 58 laps to go.

"_How's your new ride, Simon?"_ asked Dave. "Great! Car's running smoothly and this thing is fast!" said Simon. _"Good. Keep up the good run."_ said Dave. Then, the

green flag flew a few moments later. Simon shot into the lead quickly and started to pull away from McMurray. Jeanette got around McMurray for second with 45 laps

to go. Simon and Jeanette were first and second again!

"Simon, we are first and second." said Jeanette. "Try and catch me, Jeanette." said Simon. "Oh, bring it on!" said Jeanette. She started to go after Simon, but another

caution with 39 laps to go interrupted her chase.

"Caution is out for debris again. Fifth caution of the day." said Mike as the field got behind the pace car again. Then, the final pit calls began. "How many more times

do we have to pit?" asked Simon. _"We have to pit one more time. We are going to pit this time by."_ said Steve Addington over the radio. Sure enough, everyone on

the lead lap, except for Brittany and Theodore, came to pit road. Brittany and Theodore stayed on the track to gain track position! Everyone made their pit stops and

the top ten coming off pit road for the final time in the race was Simon, Jeanette, Biffle, Johnson, McMurray, Kyle Busch, Edwards, Earnhardt Jr., Menard, and Dave.

Eleanor and Alvin came off pit road behind Dave. The only ones in the top ten who took two tires were Earnhardt, Menard, and Dave. Everyone else ahead of them

took fuel only.

Theodore and Brittany were first and second for the restart with 34 laps to go. Theodore finally led his first lap of the day. _"Theodore, we're going to go for it here. Do _

_what you can, bud."_ said Theodore's crew chief, Brian Pattie over the radio. "You got it." said Theodore as he weaved the car from side to side, cleaning off his tires.

Then, the green flag flew once again and Simon wasted no time taking back the lead. Simon went to the inside line and made a three-wide pass on Theodore and

Brittany!

"Nice move, Simon!" said Brittany. "Woah! Where did HE come from?" asked Theodore. Simon drove away from Brittany and Biffle, who got by Theodore as well.

Eleanor made a three-wide pass in the middle of the pack. Dave was next to her. "Take it easy, Eleanor. There are still a handful of laps to go." said Dave. "I'm not

hanging back anymore. It is go time!" said Eleanor, clearly not listening to what Dave said. Alvin was clearly not happy with where he was on the track.

"Darn traffic! Now I'm trapped back here!" said Alvin, clearly frustrated. _"And that's where you're going to finish!"_ teased Brittany over the radio. "I heard that!"

shouted Alvin as he continued to try and make his way back up through the field. Simon and Brittany raced for the lead before the sixth caution of the day came out

with 23 laps to go. Landon Cassill's motor blew just like teammate Travis Kvapil, who had a similar issue earlier in the race.

"Landon Cassill has blown a motor! Caution is out!" said Mike as Cassill drove to the garage area and the field slowed down once again. One lap later, six drivers

came down pit road for stops: Kyle Busch, Menard, Ambrose, Alvin, Hamlin, and Burton. They made their stops and then headed back out onto the track.

"This car is terrible! What happened?" shouted Alvin. "Calm down, bud. Calm down." said Gil Martin. "If I can salvage a top ten out of this, I'll take it!" said Alvin in

frustration. Then, when the green flag flew with 17 laps to go, Simon went out to the lead far ahead of Jeanette and Brittany! But as Simon went into the lead,

Brittany dropped like a stone!

"_Paul, something's wrong in the fuel system. I think I'm out of fuel!"_ said Brittany over the radio as she drove around the track to get to pit road. "Okay. Bring the car

in." said crew chief Paul Wolfe. Brittany drove down pit road and stopped in her stall. "Try to go." said Paul. Brittany tried, but the car refused to move. "Nope. It's not

moving. It might be the fuel pump. Take a look. But hurry so we can finish this race!" said Brittany, starting to panic. "Ok. Don't panic." said Paul. As Brittany's team

worked on the car, the seventh caution of the day had come out. Kurt Busch wrecked on the backstretch.

"Trouble on the backstretch! #51 Kurt Busch has hit the wall hard! Caution is out for the seventh time today!" said Mike as the caution flag flew again. "Simon, it

looks like we are going to be going green with 9 laps to go." said Steve Addington. "Okay. It looks like it could be me vs. Johnson for the rest of this race." said

Simon. "You'll do fine." said Steve as Kurt Busch's younger brother, Kyle Busch, came to pit road for adjustments. Kurt climbed out of the car and walked into the

ambulance for the mandatory trip to the infield care center.

With 9 laps to go, Simon went to the lead like he was shot out of a cannon! As he came up on 8 laps to go, the eighth and final caution of the race flew. Kyle Busch

spun coming off turn 4.

"Trouble in turn 4! Kyle Busch has spun! Caution is out!" said Mike as the field slowed down again. "Aw man! Again?! Now I'm even more nervous than when I started

the race." said Simon. "You're doing alright, Simon. Four laps to go when we get the green flag." said Steve. Sure enough, two laps later, the green flag flew. Simon

jumped into the lead, but Jeanette and Eleanor got into a little mess of their own. As Eleanor went three-wide to get by Edwards and Jeanette, Edwards squeezed

Jeanette towards the wall, causing Jeanette to hit Eleanor's car, putting Eleanor in the wall.

"Aw man! That's the THIRD race in a row where I get taken out because of a wreck!" said Eleanor. "Sorry Ellie. Edwards squeezed me into you." said Jeanette. "That's

alright. Let's just try to finish this race." said Eleanor as she and Jeanette limped their cars around the track. However, Simon was desperately trying to hold off

Johnson.

"He's all over me! I can't shake him!" said Simon as tried to protect his lead. "You're doing great. You're actually pulling away from him now." said Steve. Sure

enough, Simon had two-car length on Johnson with two laps to go. Then, Simon saw the one flag he wanted to see: the white flag!

"One more lap, bud. One more lap." said Steve as Simon took the white flag. "Come on, come on. Don't fail me now." said Simon as he went down the backstretch.

Then, after Simon came off turn 4, he saw it: the checkered flag.

"Guys, Simon has got to be breathing a sigh of relief now because here he comes off of turn 4!" said Larry as Simon approached the checkered flag. "Johnson gets to

Simon, but it won't be enough! Simon Seville hits the jackpot and wins the Kobalt Tools 400 at Las Vegas!" said Mike as the checkered flag flew.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! We won in Las Vegas, baby! YES! YES! YES!" said Simon as he drove around the track on his cool-down lap. "Way to go Simon!" said Dave,

who finished 4th. "Yay Simon!" said Theodore, who finished 6th. "Great job, bro." said Alvin, who finished 11th. "Good going, Simon!" said Eleanor who finished 19th.

"You did it, Simon! You did it!" said Jeanette, who finished 22nd. "Nice job, Simon!" said Brittany, who finished 32nd due to a fuel pump malfunction. Simon went to

the frontstretch and did a big celebratory burnout before going to get the checkered flag. Simon got the flag and then drove off to Victory Lane as Dave and the

others climbed out of their cars and then headed to Victory Lane to see Simon.

0o0o0o0

The #14 team got to Victory Lane and then Simon finally arrived. Simon got unbuckled, took off his helmet, HANS device, put on a Mobil 1 Racing hat, climbed out of

the car, and then the celebration began!

"Wooooohoooooo! Yeah baby! We hit the jackpot! Yes! Yes!" said Simon as he got out of the car. Steve Byrnes came and interviewed Simon.

"Well Simon, you did it! You held off a five-time Sprint Cup Series champion. Jimmie Johnson has FOUR wins here. How did you do it?" asked Steve. "Luck. That's

only thing I had on my side today." said Simon. "You led three times for 127 laps. You got the maximum amount of points today: 43 points for first, 3 for winning the

race, 1 point for leading a lap, and 1 point for leading the most laps! You dominated the second half of the race today!" said Steve. "Wow. I had no idea I led that

many laps, but I knew I had a good car. I didn't think it was THAT good." said Simon. "You and Jeanette are the first chipmunks to win this year! Do you think one of

you will win the Sprint Cup this year?" asked Steve. "I think so. Stewart won the title last year. But we'll see." said Simon. But then, Alvin walked in and wrapped his

right arm around Simon's neck. "Look out! Here comes Alvin with a Gatorade bath for you!" said Steve as Alvin laughed and showered his brother in blue Gatorade.

"Got ya, bro!" said Alvin. The two brothers laughed and hugged before Theodore walked in. "Simon!" said Theodore, with a smile on his face as he ran up to Simon

and hugged him. Then, Dave and the Chipettes walked in. "The whole Seville family is in Victory Lane for the second time this year!" said Steve as Brittany and

Eleanor hugged the soaking-wet chipmunk. Then, Dave picked up Simon and hugged him. "Great job. I'm proud of you, Simon." said Dave with a smile. "Thanks.

Sorry if I got your firesuit wet." said Simon. "That's alright. And you have someone else waiting for you." said Dave as he put Simon back on the checkered-flag

colored floor. Then, Jeanette came running up to Simon, and without hesitation, Simon and Jeanette shared a passionate kiss for a few seconds as everyone went

"Awwwwwwww!" the same way they did when Jeanette won the Daytona 500. Then, Dave and the five other chipmunks went to the other end of Victory Lane. Dave

got a camera out and started taking pictures of Simon and the #14 Mobil 1 team.

0o0o0o0

About an hour and half of photos and interviews, plus the trip to the media center, everyone began to pack up and leave the track to get ready for Bristol. The six

chipmunks and Dave headed back to the RV with their gear and Simon's trophy. Once inside the RV, the six chipmunks were on the couch, watching NASCAR Victory

Lane and Wind Tunnel with Dave Despain on SPEED Channel. About two hours later, and after stopping at Denny's for dinner, Dave and the six chipmunks were back

home and changing into their pajamas. While Dave put Simon's trophy in the trophy case that sat in the living room, Simon took a shower so he could clean off the

Gatorade that he was showered in during his interviews in Victory Lane. A few minutes later, Simon stepped out of his shower, dried off, got into his pajamas,

brushed his teeth, and then went straight to bed at 10:45 pm along with Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Dave. Simon took off his glasses, as did

Jeanette, and then Simon fell asleep, happy about his win in Las Vegas.

**Wow! Simon dominated the second half of the race at Las Vegas Motor Speedway and won! The reason Brittany had problems near the end of the **

**race was because the fuel pump malfunctioned. I wonder who will win at Bristol Motor Speedway. Who will win? I don't know, so you'll have to read **

**and find out! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter/race, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bristol

Chapter 8: Bristol

**Here's chapter 8/race 4 of 36 in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's racing boys and girls!**

One week after Simon's victorious win in Las Vegas, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Dave were at the Bristol Motor Speedway, which was

nicknamed Thunder Valley.

"Theodore, welcome to Thunder Valley." said Alvin as they walked from the garage area to pit road, all suited up and ready to go for the Food City 500. "Thunder?

There's thunder here every day?" asked Theodore. "No, no. It's called Thunder Valley because of the fans cheering loudly and the cars' engines running at full song."

said Alvin. "Oh. Ok." said Theodore as he and Alvin walked onto pit road. Chris Meyers started the pre-race show as usual.

"Hi everybody and welcome to another Sunday of NASCAR on FOX. I'm Chris Meyers, here with Michael Waltrip. Michael, how tough is this track?" asked Chris. "It's

very tough. It can bring lots of wrecks and it can ruin someone's day. Plus, this will be a big test for Dave, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes." said Michael.

"Speaking of the Chipettes, I believe Matt Yocum is with the leader of the Chipettes: Brittany. Matt?" said Chris.

0o0o0o0

"That's right, Chris. I'm here on pit road with Brittany, who is sitting by her car, signing autographs for some fans and talking with her spotter, Brad Keselowski.

Brittany, how do you think you will handle this track today?" asked Matt. "I think we'll be fine. We qualified fifth, but avoiding the wrecks will be important. Plus,

leading the most laps and getting out front quickly will be the other keys to success today." said Brittany. "Thanks Brittany. Steve Byrnes, I believe you are with her

boyfriend, Alvin." said Matt. "Thanks Matt. I'm here with Alvin, who is sitting by his car, listening to some music before getting into his car. Alvin, how good of a car

do you think you have today?" asked Steve. "I don't know. We'll have to see what happens. Brittany and I were watching the Nationwide Series race yesterday and

we took notes on what to do on the track today. I showed her when to make her moves at the right time and where to be when it's time to make those moves. I

taught her everything she needs to know. Let's just hope it pays off today." said Alvin. "Alvin, who do you think will win today if you can't?" asked Steve. Alvin

motioned for Brittany to come over to him. "This girl right next to me: Brittany. She is my pick to win today if I can't win." said Alvin as he stroked her cheek while

his arm was around her. "Thanks Alvin." said Steve. Alvin and Brittany shared a sweet kiss on the lips for a moment before Alvin spoke up.

"It's almost time to get into our cars. Will you pray with me real quick?" asked Alvin. "I'd love to." said Brittany. The couple held hands, closed their eyes, bowed their

heads, and then Alvin prayed.

"Dear God, thank you for this beautiful day. I pray that you will keep us all safe as we race today. Be with the racers, pit crews, teams, and the fans, and let them

know you will be with them the whole time. Be with Brittany as she races here for the first time. May you lay your protective hand on her like I do and guide her to

Victory Lane. She is the best girl in the whole world and I love her very much. In Jesus' name we pray, Amen." said Alvin. "Thank you Alvin. That was so sweet of

you." said Brittany. The couple then shared one last sweet kiss on the lips and then got into their cars.

0o0o0o0

The pre-race ceremonies got done, the drivers got strapped into their cars, put on their helmets and HANS devices, the window nets went up and were secured. Then,

some Food City managers gave the command to fire the engines.

"DRIVERS, START YOUR ENGINES!" yelled the managers. All 43 engines roared to life and then Mike Joy started the TV coverage once again.

"Hello race fans, and welcome to what we believe will be one of the biggest test for Dave, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes. I'm Mike Joy, and I'm here in the FOX

Sports booth with Larry McReynolds and Darrell Waltrip. Larry, out of those seven, which one do you think will win today?" asked Mike. "I think it will be Dave

because he's starting near the front of the field. Darrell? What about you?" asked Larry. "I think it will be Brittany because she's in the car that won last time here at

Bristol!" said Darrell. "Well, then let's take a look at the starting grid for the Food City 500 at Bristol Motor Speedway. Row 1 is #16 Greg Biffle and #22 A.J.

Allmendinger. Biffle is on the pole. Row 2 is #39 Dave Seville and #24 Jeff Gordon. Row 3 is #2 Brittany Seville and #78 Regan Smith. Row 4 is #43 Aric Almirola

and #99 Carl Edwards. Row 5 is #20 Joey Logano and #5 Eleanor Seville. Row 6 is #27 Paul Menard and #9 Marcos Ambrose. Row 7 is #18 Kyle Busch and #29

Alvin Seville. Row 8 is #56 Martin Truex Jr. and #15 Theodore Seville. Row 9 is #1 Jamie McMurray and #88 Dale Earnhardt Jr. Row 10 is #10 David Reutimann and

#11 Denny Hamlin. Row 11 is #17 Jeanette Seville and #48 Jimmie Johnson. Row 12 is #14 Simon Seville and #13 Casey Mears. Row 13 is #55 Brian Vickers and

#38 David Gilliland. Row 14 is #51 Kurt Busch and #30 David Stremme. Row 15 is #83 Landon Cassill and #42 Juan Pablo Montoya. Row 16 is #34 David Ragan and

#33 Brendan Gaughan. Row 17 is #31 Jeff Burton and #93 Travis Kvapil. Row 18 is #36 Dave Blaney and #47 Bobby Labonte. Row 19 is #26 Josh Wise and #74

Reed Sorenson. Row 20 is #98 Michael McDowell and #49 J.J. Yeley. Row 21 is #87 Joe Nemechek and #32 Ken Schrader. And starting last is #23 Scott Riggs." said

Mike as the field started their pace laps. Two laps later, Brittany and her crew chief, Paul Wolfe, were chatting on the radio after the flagman showed the sign for one

lap to go before green.

"_Brittany, we are going green next time by. Just drive smart, stay out of trouble, and we just might have shot to win today."_ said Paul over the radio. "10-4 Paul. I'll

try my best." said Brittany. _"You'll be alright. Just stay focused on what you're doing."_ said Paul. "I will. I'll make you guys proud." said Brittany. _"Guys, welcome to _

_Bristol. This track will be tough, it will be aggressive, and you guys are going to have to really keep focused. The only thing to do in this race is SURVIVE. Good luck to _

_you all."_ said Dave over the radio to the six chipmunks. "Thanks Dave!" said the six chipmunks as the field came off the backstretch. "Simon, how many laps is this

race and what is the pit window?" asked Brittany. "The race is 500 laps, and the pit window is 130-140 laps." said Simon as the field came off turn 4. "This is going to

be a long day." said Brittany. Then, the pace car pulled off the track, and then the green flag waved.

"Boogity, boogity, boogity! Let's trade some paint, boys and girls!" said Darrell as the field took the green flag and raced towards turn 1. Biffle immediately took the

lead and led the first lap easily. On lap 3, Brittany was in heavy traffic early on. She was surrounded by Smith, Edwards, Almirola, and Eleanor.

"I'm trapped in traffic. It is pretty heavy." said Brittany. _"Just take it easy these first few laps. Take care of the car and just keep focused."_ said Paul Wolfe over the

radio. As Brittany tried to fight her way through traffic, Biffle was pulling away from Gordon and Allmendinger, who were fighting for second, with Dave close behind.

Biffle kept pulling away and was starting to get into lapped traffic when the first caution came out on lap 24 for a five-car wreck that involved Alvin and Eleanor.

As Eleanor tried to hold off Regan Smith for a top-five spot, Smith got a big run coming off turn 4 and he ran out of room, causing Eleanor to get loose and slap the

wall. Then, Smith got into the rear of Eleanor's car, causing her to spin out into the path of Brittany, who made a last-second decision to turn and avoid her sister. As

Brittany and Smith drove away, Eleanor got t-boned in the driver-side door by Edwards, who had nowhere to go. Then Ambrose and Kyle Busch got caught up into

the wreck and they both slammed into the same door on Eleanor's car. Eleanor took her hands off the steering wheel to avoid injuring her wrists. Alvin tried to slam

on the brakes and avoid Busch, but he hit the back of the #18 car, along with the right front wheel well, causing major damage to the nose on Alvin's car. When the

smoke cleared, Eleanor's damaged car was sitting on the apron between turns 1 & 2 while Edwards, Ambrose, and Busch drove to the garage while Alvin drove back

to the pits.

"Trouble in turn 1! 5 cars involved! Eleanor is in it and she has sustained major damage to the right side of that #5 car! Caution is out for the first time today!" said

Mike as the caution flag was thrown for the first time in the race. Eleanor lowered her window net, telling the safety officials that she was okay. Kyle Busch pounded

the roof of his car with his fist, clearly angry. The pit crews for Ambrose, Edwards, and Busch, all got to work on their cars immediately. Eleanor got out of her car and

walked into the ambulance for the mandatory trip to the infield care center. Theodore drove by the scene.

"Oh my gosh! Is Ellie okay?" asked Theodore. _"She's fine, but her car suffered major damage on the driver-side door. She just went into the ambulance for the trip to _

_the infield care center. She'll be just fine. And we're pitting."_ said Dave over the radio. "Ok." said Theodore. Alvin was making multiple stops to repair the nose on his

car.

"How bad is it, Gil?" asked Alvin. _"It's pretty bad, but we'll be able to continue on. We'll be alright, bud."_ said crew chief Gil Martin over the radio as the pit crew put

some tape on the nose. Eleanor came out of the infield care center and was met by Dick Berggren.

"Eleanor, are you okay and what happened?" asked Berggren. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish somebody would have told me Smith was in the top lane! I tried to give him

room, but he forced the issue, he got into me and then next thing I know, I'm in the wall and wrecked! I'm not happy with the way this season is starting. I hope this

crew gets the car fixed so I can finish this race." said Eleanor, clearly frustrated. "Thanks Eleanor. Glad you're okay." said Dick Berggren. Eleanor walked back to the

garage to rest a bit as her pit crew tried to fix her car.

On lap 42, all the lead lap cars except for Allmendinger, Truex, Earnhardt Jr., Vickers, McMurray, Burton, and Gaughan, came down pit road for stops under yellow.

Everyone that came in made their stops and the top ten coming off pit road was Biffle, Menard, Brittany, Almirola, Gordon, Dave, Logano, Theodore, Jeanette, and

Johnson. Biffle, Almirola, Gordon, Dave, Logano, Theodore, and Johnson took two tires while Menard, Brittany, and Jeanette took fuel only. Theodore was confused

about pit road.

"Why are there two pit roads? I thought there was supposed to be one." said Theodore. _"It is because this is such a small track. Here's how it works. Under green, _

_you can enter pit road on whichever side your pit stall is on and leave at the other end of your side. Under caution, you have to enter pit road coming off turn 2. If _

_you pit stall is not on the side on the backstretch, then you have to go along the apron at pit road speed until you find your stall on the other side and then you exit _

_the pits going into turn 1. It's simple enough." _said Simon over the radio as the field got the "one to go" signal. On lap 47, the green flag finally flew and the field

raced into turn 1.

"_Green flag. Green, green."_ said the crew chiefs simultaneously as the field went racing again. Allmendinger cleared Truex and got out front the way Biffle did and put

a little bit of a gap on Truex. As Allmendinger led, Truex and Vickers were fighting for second. On lap 56, Vickers finally managed to grab second from Truex.

Theodore and Simon were struggling. Theodore was running 18th, and Simon was running in 21st. Both of them were stuck in traffic, and they had nowhere to go.

"This traffic is pretty thick, Steve. If I get caught up in a wreck, it's not going to be pretty." said Simon as he tried to take 20th from Kurt Busch. _"Just stay calm and _

_keep doing what you're doing. We'll be alright."_ said crew chief Steve Addington. Alvin, however, was steadily making his way back up through the field.

"_How are you doing out there, bud?"_ asked Gil over the radio. "I'm doing good. Car's a little tight in turns 3 & 4, and it is loose in 1 & 2. Other than that, the car is

alright." said Alvin as he continued moving forward just like what Brittany was doing. Brittany passed Biffle for seventh on lap 67 and kept moving forward.

"Biffle, you had your time to shine. Now, it's my turn." said Brittany as she drove away from Biffle. _"How are you doing, Alvin?"_ asked Brittany over the radio. "I'm

alright. You?" asked Alvin. _"I'm in seventh right now. Just passed Biffle."_ said Brittany. "That's my girl. You keep moving forward, Britt. Keep it up." said Alvin as he

kept working his way up through the field. Allmendinger continued to maintain his 1.5 second lead over Vickers. But on lap 82, Allmendinger was in lapped traffic. Six

laps later, Kyle Busch got strapped back into his car and got ready to return to the race. On lap 95, as Vickers tried to take the lead from Allmendinger, Busch was

back on the track. One lap later, Vickers finally managed to snatch the lead from Allmendinger. Vickers led until the second caution of the day came out on lap 116.

Ken Schrader hit the wall.

"Second caution of the day is out. Ken Schrader has blown a tire and hit the wall in turn 3." said Mike as the field slowed down and got behind the pace car once

again.

"That was pretty good run. At least I made up some ground." said Alvin, who was in 22nd when pit stops began on lap 117. Everyone on the lead lap came in and

made four-tire pit stops and the top ten coming off pit road was Vickers, Allmendinger, Gordon, Burton, Brittany, Earnhardt Jr., McMurray, Truex, Jeanette, and Biffle.

Brittany and Paul Wolfe were chatting on the radio.

"_How are you doing out there, Brittany?"_ asked Paul over the radio. "I'm alright. The car is running smooth and so far, everything is going the way I want it to go."

said Brittany. _"Okay. Good job Brittany. Keep it up. We're going green this time by."_ said Paul. Sure enough, the green flag flew on lap 122. Brittany also resumed her

charge to the front. She moved into the top 5 on lap 126. Eleanor finally got back on the track as well as Ambrose.

"_You're doing great Brittany. Keep up the good work."_ said Brittany's spotter, Brad Keselowski over the radio. "Thanks Brad. I'll make you proud." said Brittany. _"I _

_know you will, whether you win or not."_ said Brad. Brittany then moved into second on lap 135 and began to chase down Vickers. "Vickers, you can run, but you can't

hide." said Brittany as she continued her pursuit. Every lap that went by, Brittany got closer and closer to Vickers. On lap 187, Brittany finally caught Vickers and then

on 217, Brittany finally managed to take the lead away from Vickers.

"_Brittany, you are officially the leader. Great job. Keep it up."_ said Paul Wolfe over the radio. "Wooohooo! Thanks Paul. Now let's win this thing!" said Brittany as she

continued to lead. Gordon was closing in on Brittany, and he had brought Jeanette with him!

"Uh-oh. Here comes my sister and Jeff Gordon." said Brittany as she worked her way through lapped traffic. Then, on lap 254, Biffle came down pit road to begin a

round of green-flag pit stops. As Biffle made his stop, Almirola and McMurray came in as well. Jeanette got by Gordon for second and was fighting with Brittany for

the lead, when Brittany surrendered the lead to her sister and came down pit road along with Earnhardt Jr., Dave, Jeanette, Gordon, Hamlin, Logano, Alvin,

Theodore, Simon, and Johnson. After that group made their stops, Montoya came in, and then Vickers came in, giving the lead back to Brittany. But then, Jeanette

caught up to Brittany and then the two sisters fought for the lead until they caught up to Dave on lap 278.

"How are you two doing?" asked Dave. _"Good. We're just battling for the lead. And Brittany and I are about to put you a lap down."_ said Jeanette. "My car isn't

handling the way it was at the start of the race. I'll hold on. And please don't wreck each other. Your other sister wrecked early, and I don't want you both in the

garage either." said Dave. _"We won't."_ said Brittany. Then, Brittany and Jeanette managed to get around Dave and continued to battle for the lead. Then, on lap 288,

Carl Edwards was back on the racetrack in 40th, 250 laps down. The next two cars on the lead lap to go a lap down were Brittany and Jeanette's boyfriends: Alvin

and Simon! "Look out, boys. Here we come." said Brittany as she continued to lead her sister.

"Um, Simon? I think you might want to look behind you." said Alvin. Simon looked in his rear-view mirror and saw Brittany and Jeanette coming. "Uh-oh. I think we

are about to get lapped by our girlfriends." said Simon. "Yep. They're closing fast." said Alvin. On lap 317, Brittany caught Simon, but Simon was not letting her by.

"Come on Simon! Get out of the way!" said Brittany, a little frustration in her voice. Finally, on lap 325, Brittany and Jeanette finally got by Simon. Alvin was next.

"There's no way you're getting by me, Britt." said Alvin as he tried to stay on the lead lap. Then, he and Simon got a huge break when David Stremme hit the wall on

the frontstretch, bringing out the caution.

"Stremme is in the wall! Caution is out for the third time today!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down after the long green-flag run. "Darn it! I almost had you,

Alvin." said Brittany. "Sorry, Britt. That's just the way it goes." said Alvin as he got caught up to the back of the lead lap car line. Simon got back on the lead lap as

well. "Are we pitting, Paul?" asked Brittany. _"Yes, we are pitting."_ said Paul Wolfe over the radio. Sure enough, on lap 342, everyone on the lead lap followed Brittany

and Jeanette down pit road. Everyone made their stops and the top ten coming off pit road was Brittany, Jeanette, Burton, Theodore, Gordon, Vickers, Earnhardt Jr.,

Johnson, Biffle, and Truex. No one in the top ten gained or lost a spot coming off pit road. Then, a few laps after the lapped cars made their stops, and Simon getting

back on the lead lap, the green flag flew on lap 346. Brittany and Jeanette were side-by-side for one lap, bumped one another, but Jeanette managed to lead the lap

at the line and then Jeanette got ahead of Brittany with 151 laps to go and led for a few laps before the fourth caution came out. Gordon wrecked in turn 3.

"Trouble in turn 3! Jeff Gordon is around and he's in the wall! Caution is out!" said Mike as the field slowed once again. Earnhardt and Gordon's cars touched, cutting

down Gordon's right rear tire and sending him spinning into the wall in turn 3 and coming to a stop near the entrance to pit road on the frontstretch. Gordon climbed

out of his car and went into the ambulance to go to the infield care center. McMurray came onto pit road under caution to make a pit stop.

"Are we pitting, Paul?" asked Brittany. _"No. We are not pitting. In fact, I think we're done pitting."_ said Paul over the radio. "Okay. I think it's probably going to be me

and Jeanette fighting for the win today." said Brittany. _"You'll be fine. We're going back to green."_ said Paul. Sure enough, the green flag flew two laps later. Jeanette

took the lead immediately and led for a bunch of laps, trying to hold off her sister.

"_You'll have to do better than that if you want to get by me, Brittany."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Bring it on, Jeanette." said Brittany. The two sisters fought for

the lead until Brittany took the lead going into turn 3 with nearly 100 laps to go. Meanwhile, Theodore got around Burton and moved into third!

"_You're doing great, Theodore. Keep it up. 100 laps to go."_ said Brain Pattie over the radio. "Thanks. I see Brittany and Jeanette in front of me." said Theodore. _"You _

_know something, Theodore? I'm impressed with how you're running today, especially since this is your first time to Bristol."_ said Brain. "Thanks. I'll get the best finish

I can." said Theodore as he continued to follow the two Chipette sisters battling for the lead. Alvin was in 14th.

"_How are you doing, Britt?"_ asked Alvin over the radio. "I'm fine." said Brittany as she continued to lead. _"Where are you?"_ asked Alvin. "I'm the leader." said

Brittany. _"That's my girl!"_ said Alvin. "How many more laps to go?" asked Brittany. _"89 laps to go."_ said Alvin. "Wow. Now I'm more nervous than I was at the start of

the race and I'm in lapped traffic!" said Brittany, starting to panic a little. _"Brittany, calm down. Take a deep breath. Relax."_ said Alvin. Brittany did what Alvin told

her, and she finally calmed down and carried on with leading the race. _"Brittany, you can beat these guys. Just take it nice and easy. Find the groove that works best _

_for you and go win this race!"_ said Alvin. Brittany did just that and continued on with leading the race. Simon was trying to get into the top ten.

"Are you alright, Simon?" asked Dave, who was running in 15th. _"Yeah. Just trying to stay in the top ten and get the best finish I can today."_ said Simon over the

radio as he ran in 10th. "You can do it, Simon. Just do what you can." said Dave. Jeanette was still chasing Brittany as the two sisters were going through lapped

traffic.

"I'm not letting you get away this time." said Jeanette as she pursued her sister and tried to hold on to second. Every lap that went by, Jeanette got closer and closer

to Brittany. With 46 laps to go, Jeanette went to the high side in turn 1 to try and take the lead, but Brittany slid up in front of Jeanette and held on to the lead as

they came up on Kurt Busch. With 33 laps to go, Brittany and Jeanette lapped Dave again.

"You girls got me again." said Dave, chuckling. "Yes we did. See ya!" said Brittany. Then, Brittany and Jeanette got a break from the lapped traffic for a few laps.

"How good are we on fuel?" asked Brittany. _"You're in good shape. Fuel is not an issue. You are good to go to the end of the race. Everyone is."_ said Paul over the

radio. But then, the fifth caution of the day came out with 23 laps to go. Simon had hit the wall in turn 3.

"Simon has hit the wall in turn 3, but he keeps going! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the flagman waved the yellow flag for the fifth time in the race. "You okay,

Simon?" asked Jeanette. "I'm alright. I got spun by Gaughan in turn 3 and hit the wall. There's damage in the rear of the car. I'll be alright." said Simon as he made

his way to pit road to fix the rear end of his car. Brittany was more nervous than ever.

"Oh no! Not another caution! That was NOT what I wanted to see!" said Brittany as he followed the pace car around the track. _"It'll be okay, Brittany. You can do this. _

_Just get a good restart. Don't spin the tires. Make sure they're nice and clean."_ said Paul Wolfe over the radio. "Brad, how many more laps to go?" asked Brittany. _"18 _

_laps to go. It'll be 17 laps to go when you take the green flag."_ said Brittany's spotter, Brad Keselowski over the radio. Sure enough, the green flag flew one lap later

and Brittany was able to take the lead on the backstretch going into turn 3. As Theodore got around Vickers for fourth with 10 laps to go, Brittany had a huge lead

over Jeanette and was pulling away. Then, Brittany saw the first of two flags she was waiting for: the white flag.

"_One lap to go, Brittany. Keep it steady."_ said Paul Wolfe over the radio. "Come on. Don't fail me now." said Brittany. Then she saw the one flag she wanted to see

when in the lead: the checkered flag.

"Jeanette is close behind Brittany, but not close enough! Brittany Seville wins the Food City 500 at Bristol!" said Mike Joy as Brittany and the others crossed the

start/finish line. "WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! WE WON IN BRISTOL! WE WON IN BRISTOL!" yelled Brittany excitedly as she drove around the track on the cool-

down lap, pumping her fist inside the car. "Nice job, Brittany!" said Jeanette "Way to go, Brittany!" said Theodore. "That's my girl! You did it!" said Alvin, clearly

happy for his girlfriend. "Good job, Brittany! I'm so proud of you!" said Dave. "Congratulations Brittany!" said Simon. "Well done, Brittany!" said Eleanor as she drove

down pit road in her wounded racecar. _"Congratulations Brittany. You made us proud! And for that, you get to take the American flag around the track for a victory _

_lap."_ said Brad Keselowski. "Oh my gosh! This is so awesome! I can't believe I won!" said Brittany as she did a burnout on the frontstretch before gently putting the

front of the car against the inside wall on the frontstretch to do a huge burnout. She then put the gas pedal to the floor and smoked the tires for a few seconds and

then she drove off to Victory Lane. Dave and the five other chipmunks climbed out of their cars and headed to Victory Lane to see Brittany.

0o0o0o0

The #2 team got to Victory Lane and then Brittany arrived a few moments later. Brittany got unbuckled, took off her helmet and HANS device, sat in the car for a

moment, climbed out of the car and then the big celebration began!

"Wooooooooohoooooooooo! Yes! Yes! Yes! It's Bristol, baby!" said Brittany as she got out of the car and was showered in Gatorade and confetti. NASCAR on FOX pit

reporter Krista Voda came and interviewed Brittany.

"Brittany, you did it! You conquered Bristol! How in the world did you do it?" asked Krista as the confetti continued to rain down all over Brittany. "It was just all

thanks to those notes that Alvin and I took while watching the Nationwide Series race yesterday. Alvin was the one who helped me get here today. It wasn't just Paul

Wolfe and this awesome #2 Penske Racing team. These guys did great. Brad is an awesome spotter. And next Sunday, we're racing at HOME!" said Brittany. "Here

comes your family once again!" said Krista. "Way to go Brittany!" said Eleanor as she ran up and gave Brittany a hug. Simon and Theodore came in and gave Brittany

a high-five and a hug. Then, Dave came and picked up Brittany, hugging her as well. "Great job Brittany. I'm extremely proud of you." said Dave. Then, Jeanette

came in and showered Brittany in Gatorade as well and then the two sisters shared a hug as well. "Good racing, sis." said Jeanette. Then, Alvin walked in. As soon as

Alvin saw Brittany, he ran up to her without hesitation and the couple shared the biggest hug they ever shared. Tears of joy flowed from Brittany's eyes as the couple

looked into each other's eyes.

"Thanks Alvin. I love you so much." said Brittany as tears flowed from her eyes. "I love you too, Brittany." said Alvin, Then, while holding each other, the two

chipmunks shared a victorious kiss and then they heard an "Awwwwwww" from everyone in Victory Lane. Then, after the heartwarming moment, Dave and the five

other chipmunks went to the other side of Victory Lane, and then Dave got out his camera again and started taking pictures of Brittany and her #2 Penske Racing

team.

0o0o0o0

After a hour and a half of photos and interviews, plus the trip to the media center, everyone packed up their things and got ready to leave Bristol and head to

Fontana, which was near the Chipmunks' and the Chipettes' hometown of Los Angeles. The six chipmunks and Dave headed back to the RV with their gear and

Brittany's trophy. Eleanor was clearly still not happy about what happened to her early in the race.

"This is frustrating! Not just for my team, but for me as well. That's FOUR races in a row where I get taken out in a wreck! This is totally unacceptable! I will not

tolerate it! I'm just about fed up with this!" shouted Eleanor as she walked into the RV. "Eleanor, it's okay. I think you just need to get a good night's sleep when we

get home." said Dave as he started up the RV and drove home. Alvin and Brittany were lying on the bed in the back of the RV together.

"I'm so proud of you. You NASCAR winner, you." said Alvin as Brittany laid her head on his chest like a pillow. "Thanks. You're the reason I ended up in Victory Lane

today." said Brittany before the couple shared one more soft kiss on the lips before Brittany placed her head on Alvin's chest and fell asleep.

0o0o0o0

Later that night, Dave and the six exhausted chipmunks were back in the comfort of their house. While the chipmunks got ready for bed and while Brittany took a

quick shower to wash out the Gatorade she was showered in when she got out of her car in Victory Lane, Dave put Brittany's trophy in the trophy case in the living

room. Then, Dave got into his pajamas as well and then he and the six chipmunks were all in bed. Simon and Jeanette took off their glasses, placed them nearby on

the nightstand, everyone said goodnight to each other, Dave turned out the lights, and then everybody went to sleep at about 10:45 pm. Brittany slept comfortably in

her bed, happy smiling about her win in Bristol.

**Wow! That was quite a battle between Brittany and Jeanette for the win! Way to go Brittany! And she and Alvin kissed in Victory Lane! The next race **

**will be at Auto Club Speedway in ****Fontana, CA, which is near the Chipmunks' and Chipettes' hometown of L.A.! The Chipmunks and the Chipettes will **

**be racing at home! Will one of the ****chipmunks or Dave win at their home track or will someone else win in Fontana? I don't know, so you'll have to **

**read and find out! Read and review! ****Don't forget to check out the stories written by Andreabunton, chipmunksforlife, Kuro Rakka Shimo, **

**sallywatermelon, MunkyRob, and ****Awesomo3000! Their stories are just as ****good as mine are! **

**Until the next chapter/race, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fontana

Chapter 9: Fontana

**Here's chapter 9/race 5 of 36 in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing boys **

**and girls!**

One week after Brittany's victorious first win in Bristol, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Dave were at the Auto Club Speedway, which was 60

miles from their hometown of LA!

"Theodore, we are racing at home! This is our home track!" said Alvin, excitedly as he and Theodore walked to their cars on pit road. "Oh my goodness! We are racing

at home! I've got to tell Eleanor!" said Theodore excitedly as he went to find Eleanor. Alvin chuckled to himself. "I guess he's not the only one who's excited about

racing at home." said Alvin as he walked to his car. Once again, Chris Meyers started the TV coverage.

"Hello race fans, and welcome to another Sunday of NASCAR on FOX. I'm Chris Meyers, here with Michael Waltrip. Michael, what will be the challenge today here in

Fontana?" asked Chris. "It's going to be the track surface itself. It's bumpy, it's rough, and this place is also hard on engines. We'll see how the Chipmunks, the

Chipettes, and Dave handle this track today. Speaking of the Chipettes, I believe Matt Yocum is with the youngest Chipette: Eleanor. Matt?" said Chris.

"That's right, Chris. I'm with Eleanor and I'm actually also with Theodore as well. Eleanor, after struggling in the first four races of the season, do you think you and

your team found the problems to the issues?" asked Matt. "I hope so. I can't afford to have any more issues like I've been having. If this continues, I will be very

ticked off." said Eleanor. "Do you think you can beat the rain to the halfway point of the race today?" asked Matt. "I hope we do. I don't want to have to come back

here on Monday and miss school." said Eleanor. "Theodore, how are you feeling about this season?" asked Matt. "I'm feeling pretty good about this season. I'm

hoping we can make the Chase for the Sprint Cup and go for the title." said Theodore before giving Eleanor a soft kiss on the lips. "Steve Byrnes, I believe you are

with Alvin once again. Steve?" said Matt. "Thanks Matt. Alvin, how does it feel to be racing at home?" asked Steve. "It's awesome! We're hoping to put on an

awesome show because this track and the fans are both awesome! And hopefully one of us will take home the trophy!" said Alvin. "How strong do you think your

chances are of making the Chase for the Sprint Cup this year?" asked Steve. "I think our chances are pretty strong. This crew has been solid so far and I'm really

counting on them to keep it up." said Alvin. "Thanks Alvin." said Steve.

0o0o0o0

The pre-race ceremonies took place, the drivers got strapped into their cars, put on their helmets and HANS devices, and then the window nets went up and were

secured. Then, three people playing "The Three Stooges" gave the command.

"DRIVERS, START YOUR ENGINES!" said "The Three Stooges". Then, Mike Joy took over the TV coverage once again.

"Hi everybody and welcome to the Auto Club 400 on NASCAR in FOX. I'm Mike Joy, and I'm here with Larry McReynolds and Darrell Waltrip. Larry, what do you think

this track will do today?" asked Mike. "Well Mike, I think this track will change quite a bit because of the weather. And this track will be rough because of the bumps

on the backstretch and in the corners." said Larry. "Darrell? What about you?" asked Mike. "I'm thinking there will be a lot of strategies played out today and I'm

ready to see what will happen between the Chipmunks and the Chipettes today!" said Darrell. "Well then, let's take a look at the starting grid for the Auto Club 400 at

Auto Club Speedway. Row 1 is #11 Denny Hamlin and #18 Kyle Busch. Hamlin is on the pole. Row 2 is #55 Mark Martin and #16 Greg Biffle. Row 3 is #5 Eleanor

Seville and #39 Dave Seville. Row 4 is #29 Alvin Seville and #20 Joey Logano. Row 5 is #14 Simon Seville and #48 Jimmie Johnson. Row 6 is #15 Theodore Seville

and #99 Carl Edwards. Row 7 is #56 Martin Truex Jr. and #88 Dale Earnhardt Jr. Row 8 is #17 Jeanette Seville and #1 Jamie McMurray. Row 9 is #2 Brittany Seville

and #10 David Reutimann. Row 10 is #31 Jeff Burton and #30 David Stremme. Row 11 is #24 Jeff Gordon and #78 Regan Smith. Row 12 is #51 Kurt Busch and #42

Juan Pablo Montoya. Row 13 is #22 A.J. Allmendinger and #47 Bobby Labonte. Row 14 is #27 Paul Menard and #43 Aric Almirola. Row 15 is #9 Marcos Ambrose and

#26 Josh Wise. Row 16 is #83 Landon Cassill and #98 Michael McDowell. Row 17 is #13 Casey Mears and #36 Dave Blaney. Row 18 is #23 Scott Riggs and #49 J.J

Yeley. Row 19 is #33 Brendan Gaughan and #34 David Ragan. Row 20 is #19 Mike Bliss and #93 Travis Kvapil. Row 21 is #38 David Gilliland and #32 Ken Schrader.

And starting last is #74 Reed Sorenson." said Mike as the field started their pace laps. Alvin and his new crew chief, Shane Wilson, were talking over the radio.

"How's the weather looking, Shane?" asked Alvin. _"It's okay for now, but I have a feeling the rain will be here later on today. If we can make it to lap 100, the race _

_will be official and will be called if it rains heavy enough so we can't finish the race. I'll keep you posted. You just focus on the race, okay?"_ said Shane over the radio.

"Okay. 10-4." said Alvin as he continued his pace laps. Then, Dave came over the radio.

"_Alright guys. We're racing at home today. Don't worry about the weather. Your crew chiefs will be watching the weather while watching the race. Have a great day _

_and hopefully one of us will end up in Victory Lane for the third race in a row, thanks to Simon and Brittany."_ said Dave over the radio. "Okay Dave!" said the six

chipmunks. "Simon, what's the race analysis for today?" asked Dave. _"Race is 200 laps, equaling 400 miles. Pit road speed is 55 mph. Pit window is 36-40 laps."_ said

Simon as the field got ready to take the green flag. Sure enough, the pace car went to pit road, leaving the field in the hands of Hamlin and Kyle Busch, the Joe Gibbs

Racing teammates.

"Boogity, boogity, boogity! Let's go racing boys and girls!" said Darrell as the field took the green flag and raced towards turn 1. As the field came on to the

backstretch, Hamlin and Busch raced side-by-side for the lead while everyone else went 3 and 4-wide in turn 2. Hamlin managed to hold off Busch and lead the first

lap. The two teammates raced side-by-side until Biffle got between them, allowing Kyle Busch to take the lead on the backstretch on lap 2. Dave was quickly catching

Hamlin.

"How's the car, Dave?" asked Dave's crew chief, Tony Gibson. _"Car's good for now. I'm catching Hamlin. And it looks like the six chipmunks are battling for position _

_amongst the other racers and themselves. I'm impressed. They are really mixing it up."_ said Dave over the radio as he continued to pursue Hamlin. On lap 3,

desperate to get around Eleanor and Logano, Alvin made a bold move by going to the inside line, side-by-side with Logano while Eleanor was in the high lane, and he

made a 3-wide pass on Eleanor and Logano going into turn 3! He moved in front of the two racers, pulling away from them and then he started to chase down Jimmie

Johnson, a five-time winner at Auto Club Speedway.

"Nice move, Alvin!" said Simon as he followed his brother. "Thanks, bro." said Alvin as he continued to pursue Johnson. "How are you doing right now, Jeanette?"

asked Simon. _"I'm fine for now. I'm stuck in 14th. I'm doing what I can to get up to the front."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "You'll be fine. Keep running your line

and stay off the wall." said Simon. _"Thanks."_ said Jeanette. On lap 7, Dave moved past Biffle, who got passed by Hamlin a few laps earlier. At the same time, Alvin

got past Johnson, but Simon was relentlessly pursuing Alvin. A few laps later, Simon got by Alvin and so did Dave. Alvin started falling back a little as Kyle Busch

continued to lead, building and maintaining his lead over Hamlin, who got back by Biffle.

"I'm falling back a little, Shane." said Alvin. _"It's alright. We'll work on the car on the first pit stop or caution, whichever comes first. Do what you can for now, bud."_

said Shane over the radio. On lap 15, Simon got around Dave for 4th and he started to chase down Biffle.

"How's your car, Simon?" asked Dave. _"Great! I think this car is running the way it was at Las Vegas. It looks like we might have a fast car today once again."_ said

Simon over the radio as he started pulling away from Dave and chasing down Biffle. Theodore and Eleanor were maintaining their spots in 12th and 13th.

"You okay, Ellie?" asked Theodore. _"Yes, for now. I'm just trying to keep it going steady so I can finish this race and gain some points today."_ said Eleanor over the

radio as she followed her boyfriend around the track. "You'll do fine, Eleanor. Just keep running the way you are now and you'll do just fine." said Theodore. _"Thanks _

_Theodore."_ said Eleanor as the couple continued running nose-to-tail in 13th and 14th after Jeff Gordon and Brittany passed them. Eleanor passed Theodore a few

laps later. Simon was continuing to charge towards the lead. Simon got by Hamlin for second on lap 28 and then, he immediately began chasing down Kyle Busch. He

maintained his position for a while too.

"Kyle Busch, I hope you're hungry, because when I take the lead, you're going to get ready to eat my dust." Simon said to himself as he pursued Busch. Then, on lap

34, the first round of green-flag pit stops began. Eleanor came in, along with McMurray, Ambrose, Kurt Busch, Martin, Menard, Logano, Earnhardt Jr., and Biffle. The

whole group made their stops and then another group of drivers came in. Allmendinger came in, as did Edwards, McDowell, Labonte, Almirola, Mears, Jeanette, and

Montoya. After the second group made their stops, a third group of drivers came in. Kyle Busch, the leader, headed to pit road, bringing Hamlin, Simon, Yeley, Alvin,

Johnson, Gordon, and Dave with him. The group made their stops and when they got back onto the track, David Ragan had inherited the lead, but not for long. Ragan

came to pit road one lap later and gave the lead back to Kyle Busch, who clearly had a dominant car, but did not know that Simon was faster and was coming.

"_Simon, you are one of the fastest ones on the track right now, next to the #18 and the #11. Keep up the good work, bud."_ said Simon's crew chief, Steve Addington

over the radio. "Thanks Steve. How's the weather?" asked Simon, wanting an update. _"It's fine for now. We should be able to make to lap 100, but we'll see how it _

_plays out. You just focus on running the race. I'll keep my eyes on the weather." _said Steve. Brittany was not as pleased.

"_How are you doing out there, Brittany?"_ asked Brittany's crew chief, Paul Wolfe over the radio. _"Paul, this car is not doing what I want it to do. It's not as fast and _

_strong as it was last Sunday in Bristol."_ said Brittany as she drove around the track in 12th. _"Don't worry. We've got you covered. We'll make some adjustments on _

_the next pit stop. Hang in there. You'll be alright."_ said Paul. Eleanor and her crew chief, Kenny Francis, were having the same conversation as Brittany and Paul.

"_How are you doing out there, Eleanor? You okay?" _asked Kenny. "Yeah. I guess." said Eleanor with a sigh. _"Something wrong?"_ asked Kenny. "I'm not happy with

the way the car is running right now. Whatever you guys did to this car, it obviously did not help at all." said Eleanor as she ran in 13th. _"It'll be okay. We'll work on it _

_next time we pit. Hang in there. And don't worry about the weather. Leave that to me. You just keep focusing on the race."_ said Kenny. Simon was continuing his

charge towards the lead. He passed Hamlin for second on lap 48 on the low side of the track.

"_Nice pass, Simon. Nice pass. You're doing great, bud. Keep it up."_ said Simon's spotter, Tony Stewart over the radio. "Thanks Tony." said Simon as he continued to

chase down Kyle Busch. _"You're 4.5 seconds behind him. You're quite a ways back. But take your time. You don't want to push the car too far and screw up."_ said

Tony. "Got it." said Simon, trying to focus on the race. Every lap that went by, Simon continued to maintain his pace, but he also closed the gap on Busch every lap.

Busch continued to lead, maintaining his 4-second lead over Simon. But on lap 57, Simon had Busch's lead all the way down to 2.5 seconds.

"Look out Kyle Busch. The Smart One is coming." said Simon as he continued to pursue Busch. Alvin was beginning to make a comeback as well. On lap 60, Alvin

moved past Biffle for 7th.

"_Great move, Alvin!"_ said Alvin's spotter, Kevin Harvick over the radio as Alvin pulled away from Biffle. "Thanks Kevin." said Alvin. "Shane, whatever was wrong with

the car, it's obviously fixed now." said Alvin as he started moving up towards the front of the pack. _"Good. You're doing a great job, bud. Keep up the good work. _

_We're going to be pitting in a little bit. I'll tell you when to pit."_ said Shane. "Ok. 10-4." said Alvin. Sure enough, on lap 68, Mark Martin was the first one to come

onto pit road, beginning another round of green-flag pit stops. The first group to come in was Martin, Smith, Burton, Kurt Busch, and Montoya. After they made their

stops, another group came in. This time, it was Earnhardt Jr., Eleanor, Kvapil, Cassill, Allmendinger, Logano, and Ambrose. While the second group made their stops,

group 3 came onto pit road. The third group was Labonte, Kyle Busch, Simon, Blaney, Menard, Reutimann, Alvin, Biffle, and Brittany. Then, as the group made their

stops, the final group to make their way to pit road was McMurray, Gilliland, Hamlin, Dave, Jeanette, Gordon, Johnson, and Edwards. When Jeanette left her stall, one

of her tires got away from the pit stall. The crew member retrieved it, but it was too late. Jeanette got her first pit road penalty of the season.

"_Jeanette, you have to do a drive-through penalty. A tire got away from the pit stall."_ said Jeanette's crew chief, Jimmy Fenning over the radio. "Aw man! My first

penalty of the year! I was hoping to go through the whole season without getting one!" groaned Jeanette_. "Well, that's just the way it goes."_ said Jimmy. When the

second round of green-flag pit stops was completed, Kyle Busch regained the lead, but Simon was not far behind him in second. Simon had cut Busch's lead down to

2 seconds and was closing fast.

"_You're faster than the 18 right now. You're gaining on him every lap. Keep it going, bud."_ said Steve Addington over the radio as Simon closed in on Busch. Simon

did not respond, but Steve understood that Simon was completely focused on the race. Then, on lap 85, while Busch and Simon were trying to get around Montoya to

put him a lap down, Simon took advantage of this hold-up by Montoya, and took the lead from Busch.

"New leader! Simon takes the lead from the dominant car of the day: the #18 of Kyle Busch!" said Mike Joy as Simon cleared Busch in turn 2. As Simon pulled away

from Busch, the sky was getting more and more cloudy.

"Steve, how far away is the rain and how big is the cell?" asked Simon, wanting another update on the weather. _"It's about 10 miles out and it's definitely heading _

_our way. The cell is pretty big and thick. It's not looking pretty. I'm not even sure if this race is going to finish. We'll try and do what we can. Keep focused on the _

_race. I'll get you an update as soon as possible."_ said Steve. "Ok. 10-4. Keep us posted. Did you hear that, Tony?" asked Simon. "I did. I'll let you know if I feel any

raindrops." said Simon's spotter, Tony Stewart. "Ok. Got it." said Simon as he continued to lead the race. On lap 97, Hamlin got past Kyle Busch for second and

started going after Simon.

"Uh-oh. It looks like Hamlin may be gaining ground." said Simon. _"We'll be okay. Just focus on what you are doing. Don't worry about the 11."_ said Steve Addington

over the radio. On lap 100, Burton and Kurt Busch came to pit road and made a green-flag pit stop. As Burton and Busch left the pits, the flagman showed the field

the halfway signal. The race was now official.

"Good news, everybody! We made it to lap 100! We made it to the halfway point!" said Simon, excitedly as he continued to lead. _"Wooooohooooo!"_ said Jeanette.

_"Awesome!"_ said Alvin. _"Sweet!"_ said Theodore. _"Yay! I won't miss school tomorrow!"_ said Eleanor. _"Thank goodness we made it!"_ said Brittany. _"Fantastic! Now let's _

_focus and try to finish this race."_ said Dave. "Okay, Dave!" said the six chipmunks. On lap 101, Truex and Smith came to pit road along with Theodore and Ambrose

to begin another round of green-flag pit stops.

"Larry, you know what amazes me? No one is being aggressive. We've had no debris cautions, no wrecks, no spin-outs, and no one has blown an engine. We've been

caution-free since the start of this race." said Mike Joy. "Yes, but I think it's also because the crew chiefs have been keeping their eyes on the sky. The rain is

coming." said Larry as pit stops got underway. Truex, Smith, Theodore, and Ambrose made their stops and then the next group of drivers came in to pit. The next

group was Alvin, Biffle, Almirola, Vickers, Eleanor, Brittany, and Jeanette. They made their stops before the third group came in. This time, the group was Montoya,

Earnhardt Jr., Logano, Dave, Reutimann, Labonte, Blaney, and Yeley. The third group made their stops and then group 4 came onto pit road. The fourth group was

Menard, Edwards, Ragan, Simon, Kyle Busch, and Hamlin. Brittany came in too, but she was caught speeding on pit road and had to do a drive-through penalty as

the rest of the group made their stops.

"WHAT?! THAT IS THE SECOND TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED TO ME THIS SEASON!" shouted Brittany as she served her penalty. _"Brittany, calm down, okay? We'll try _

_to catch a caution and be in position to get the free pass. Just relax."_ said Paul Wolfe over the radio, trying to calm Brittany down. "Throw this car in the trash after it

is back at the shop! I don't care!" said Brittany as she angrily drove back onto the track. _"Don't get snippy, Brittany. One more outburst like that and you are going to _

_sit out for a race. Understood?"_ asked Dave. "Yes." said Brittany in a snippy attitude. _"Brittany, drop the attitude right now."_ said Dave, sternly.

After group four finished their stops, the final group came to pit road. The final group was Cassill, who ran out of fuel while coming to pit road, Kvapil, Johnson, and

Gordon. After they made their stops, Gordon's gas man tried to remove the fuel can from the fuel filler on Gordon's car, but Gordon drove away too soon and dragged

his gas man and fuel can out of the pit stall. The fuel can and the gas man both fell on the ground, but it was too late. Gordon came back in and served a drive-

through penalty. As Gordon left the pits, Simon was back in the lead once again with Hamlin in second and Kyle Busch in third. Simon led until he saw raindrops on

his windshield.

"It's raining and it looks pretty heavy!" said Simon. _"I'm sure NASCAR officials will see it."_ said Steve Addington. "You feel the rain up there, Tony?" asked Simon.

_"Yep. I sure do."_ said Tony Stewart, who was Simon's spotter. Sure enough, the caution flag finally flew for the first time in the race for the rain.

"Caution is out for rain!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down and got behind the pace car. "So, the rain finally caught up with us." said Alvin. "Yep. It sure did."

said Dave. Simon led Hamlin as if he was going to pit, but Simon got back onto the track at the last second and kept the lead!

"Ha! Got him good!" said Simon as he drove behind the pace car under caution in the rain. But as the field drove behind the pace car, Johnson's car started spitting

out smoke. Eleanor quickly noticed.

"Jimmie, your car is spitting out smoke. What's wrong?" asked Eleanor. _"I'm not sure. It might be an oil line or something like that."_ said Johnson. "When we get back

going, you can take it to pit road and look at it." said Eleanor. Then, the red flag was displayed one lap later.

"Simon, the race is being red-flagged. Everyone is going to be parked on pit road. All drivers are being asked to head for cover once everyone is stopped on pit road."

said Steve Addington over the radio. "Okay. 10-4." said Simon. Then, on lap 129, the field followed the pace car onto pit road and all the drivers parked in a single-

file line behind the pace car. Everyone then climbed out of their cars and immediately ran for cover. Brittany angrily threw her helmet into her car after getting out

and then bolted straight for the #2 hauler, clearly not happy. Jeanette climbed out of her car and quickly ran to her garage stall, sitting on the ground, crying. Simon

saw this, but Dick Berggren stopped Simon for an interview.

"Simon, how was that long run?" asked Berggren. "It was good. The car was running like a rocket out there. It was very fast. Steve and the #14 team did an

awesome job. I'm hoping we're going to get this race going again, but if we don't, I'm really proud of this team. They did great. We may not have led the most laps,

but that's okay." said Simon. "Thanks Simon. Stay dry." said Berggren. "I will." said Simon as he walked off to find Jeanette. When Simon made his way back to the

garage area, he found Jeanette crying in her garage stall.

"Hey Jeanette. What's the matter?" asked Simon in a soothing voice as he stroked her back. "I let that tire get away and I got penalized for it!" said Jeanette as she sobbed.

Jeanette then leapt into Simon's arms, hugged him, and did not let go of him. She started sobbing into his chest.

"Ssssshhhhhh. It's okay. I'm right here. I've got you." said Simon soothingly as he stroked her back. "I'm such an idiot. I don't deserve to do this anymore." said

Jeanette as she continued to sob. Simon lifted up her head to where her tear-filled eyes met his. He wiped away her tears before speaking.

"Jeanette, listen to me. You don't quit after one mistake, okay? Everyone makes mistakes now and then. Even Jeff Gordon. He made a mistake on pit road today, but

did HE cry about it? No. He didn't. You shouldn't either. It's okay to make mistakes. Even I make some. Not very often, but it happens sometimes. Learn from your

mistakes and then move on. Okay?" said Simon. "Okay. I will. I'm sorry." said Jeanette after letting out a few sniffles. Simon and Jeanette shared a soft, deep,

passionate kiss for a few seconds before Simon got an idea.

"Come on. Let's go the RV where it's warm." said Simon. "Okay." said Jeanette. But as Simon and Jeanette were walking to the RV, Steve Addington came running up

to them with a smile on his face.

"Hey Steve. Why are you so happy?" asked Simon. "The race has been called. The race is over!" said Steve. "Okay, but why would you be happy that the race is

over?" asked Simon. "You have been declared the winner! You won!" said Steve. "Oh my gosh! Jeanette, do you know what this means?" asked Simon, excitedly.

"What does it mean?" asked Jeanette. "I won at our home track!" said Simon. The couple quickly ran to where Dave and the others were waiting under the entrance

to the garage area.

"Dave, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor, the race has been called! I won!" said Simon. Then, everybody started celebrating and Gatorade flew everywhere. Dick

Berggren returned to interview Simon again.

"Well Simon, you did it again. You are the first repeat winner this season! Congratulations!" said Berggren. "Thanks. It feels great to win at our home track. I want to

thank my team and everyone that made this race possible. I also want to thank the fans. They rock!" said Simon. "And we know your family is right here." said

Berggren before walking away. Alvin and Simon shared a hug and high-five. Theodore hugged Simon, Brittany and Eleanor hugged Simon as well, Dave smiled as he

hugged Simon, and then Jeanette and Simon shared another kiss, earning an "Awwwww" from everyone nearby. Then, everyone headed to the media center for

Victory Lane. Dave took out his camera and took photos of Simon and the #14 Office Depot team for the second time in the season.

0o0o0o0

After an hour and half of photos and interviews in the media center, everyone packed up their things and headed out to get ready for Martinsville. Dave and the six

chipmunks packed up their gear as well and quickly ran back to the RV in the rain with Simon's trophy which was covered up. A couple of minutes later, Dave and the

six tired, soaking-wet chipmunks were in the RV and on their way home. After about an hour drive home, Dave and the six chipmunks were back in their warm, cozy,

dry house. While the six chipmunks dried off and took turns taking a shower, Dave put Simon's trophy in the trophy case. Then, Dave took his shower, everyone got

into their pajamas and then everyone was in bed at 10:45 pm. Simon and Jeanette took off their glasses, placed them on the nightstand near their bunks, everyone

said goodnight, and then everyone fell asleep peacefully. Simon slept in his bunk, happy about his win in Fontana.

**Wow! Simon used strategy under caution and it got him his second win of the season! And that was a nice Simonette moment near the end! That one **

**is for you, Creativity Shines! The next race will be at the oldest track on the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series schedule: Martinsville Speedway in **

**Martinsville, Virginia! Who will win in Martinsville? I don't know, so you'll have read and find out! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter/race, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	10. Chapter 10: Martinsville

Chapter 10: Martinsville

**Here's chapter 10/race 6 of 36 in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing boys **

**and girls!**

One week after Simon's second win of the 2012 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series season, Dave and the six chipmunks were at the oldest track on the NASCAR schedule:

Martinsville Speedway.

"Theodore, welcome to the Paper Clip!" said Alvin, referring to the track's shape. "The Paper Clip? I thought we were at Martinsville Speedway." said Theodore. "No,

no, no. We ARE at Martinsville Speedway. Its nickname is the Paper Clip because it's shaped like a paper clip." said Alvin as the two brothers walked towards the

frontstretch, fully dressed and suited up for the race. "Oh. Ok. This track looks so easy." said Theodore. "Oh, believe me. It's tougher than you think." said Alvin. "Ok,

if you say so." said Theodore. "Theodore, the winner of this race gets to take home a grandfather clock! So, if one of us wins today, we get to go home with a

grandfather clock!" said Alvin. "Oh my gosh! I have to tell Simon!" said as he went to find Simon. "On that note, I think I will go get everyone a Martinsville Hot Dog.

Lunch is on me today." said Alvin. He went up to the booth selling the hot dogs.

"Hi. I would like seven Martinsville Hot Dogs and seven waters please." said Alvin. "Seven? Are you that hungry?" asked the food cashier. "No, it's for my brothers,

their girlfriends, my girlfriend, and my dad." said Alvin. He paid the cashier, took the seven Martinsville Hot Dogs and cold waters when they were ready, then walked

away. "Thank you!" said Alvin. "You're welcome. Good luck today!" said the cashier before going to another customer. He kept one hot dog and water for himself,

gave one hot dog and water to Simon, one hot dog and water to Theodore, one hot dog and water to Brittany, one hot dog and water to Jeanette, one hot dog and

water to Eleanor, and one hot dog and water to Dave.

"Thanks Alvin!" said Theodore. "No problem, bro. This should keep you full for the race." said Alvin. As everyone enjoyed their meals, Chris Meyers started the pre-

race show once again.

"Hello everybody and welcome to Martinsville Speedway! I'm Chris Meyers and Michael Waltrip is here with me again. Michael, what is the one thing everybody will be

mentioning today?" asked Chris. "Brakes. The one thing everyone will mention today is the brakes. You've got to take care of the brakes, especially in the corners,

since these corners are really tight. We'll see how Dave, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes handle the track today." said Michael. "Speaking of Dave, I believe Matt

Yocum is with him right now. Matt?" said Chris.

"That's right. I'm with Dave Seville, the father and manager of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Dave, how do you think the track will be today?" asked Chris. "I'm

not sure. The car wasn't really that good in practice, and I'm just not finding any grip on the track." said Dave. "What do you think will get you to the front of the

pack today?" asked Matt. "Track position. That will be a huge key to getting in position to win today." said Dave as he signed some autographs for the fans. "Thanks

Dave. Steve Byrnes, I believe you are with Eleanor. Steve?" said Matt. "Thanks Matt. I'm with Eleanor, who will start on the pole for the second time this season. She

is sitting on the wall, enjoying a Martinsville Hot Dog. Did Dave get that for you?" asked Steve. "No. Alvin did. It'll take care of my lunch today." said Eleanor. "Oh.

Ok. Eleanor, will being on the pole help you get a better finish today?" asked Steve as Eleanor took another small bite of her Martinsville Hot Dog and took a drink of

water. "I certainly hope it does. The first five races have been tough for me and this #5 team. I'm hoping we can capitalize in this race today and hopefully get Rick

Hendrick his 200th Sprint Cup Series win. I can tell he really wants win #200 so badly. It would be so cool to do that for him, since the #5 car is his lead car on the

team." said Eleanor. "Do you think this will be your chance for redemption since the first five races have been rough on you?" asked Steve. "We'll see. I certainly hope

so. If we can get track position when we need it, we'll be in position to win today. Kasey Kahne came up to me this morning and said I will get to race in the #4 truck

in the Camping World Truck Series race in Rockingham!" said Eleanor. "Well congratulations on that!" said Steve with a smile. "Thanks. I hope to do well." said

Eleanor as she signed autographs for the fans as well. "Thanks Eleanor. Now I'm going to get MYSELF a Martinsville Hot Dog." said Steve. Eleanor chuckled to herself,

enjoying her lunch as Steve walked away.

0o0o0o0

The pre-race ceremonies got through, the drivers got strapped into their cars, put on their helmets and HANS devices, the window nets went up and were secured.

Then, 15-time Martinsville winner and seven-time NASCAR Sprint Cup Series champion, Richard Petty, and one of his fans both gave the command to start the

engines.

"DRIVERS, START YOUR ENGINES!" yelled Richard and the young fan together at the same time. All 43 engines roared to life, and then Mike Joy began the coverage

of the race once again.

"Hello race fans, and welcome to Martinsville Speedway! I'm Mike Joy, alongside Larry McReynolds and Darrell Waltrip. Larry, what will the drivers need to do to take

the brakes today?" asked Mike. "Well, they will need to use a lot of brake in the corner, but the drivers should push on the brake pedal lightly and push it down

further as they go into the corner. Track position will be important. Dave and Eleanor mentioned it in their interviews. Darrell, what about you?" asked Larry. "I'm

ready to see some old-school short track racing!" said Darrell. "Well then, let's take a look at the starting grid for the Goody's Fast Relief 500 at Martinsville

Speedway. Row 1 is #5 Eleanor Seville and #29 Alvin Seville. Eleanor is on the pole. Row 2 is #11 Denny Hamlin and #15 Theodore Seville. Row 3 is #39 Dave

Seville and #55 Brian Vickers. Row 4 is #2 Brittany Seville and #18 Kyle Busch. Row 5 is #24 Jeff Gordon and #20 Joey Logano. Row 6 is #27 Paul Menard and #9

Marcos Ambrose. Row 7 is #56 Martin Truex Jr. and #88 Dale Earnhardt Jr. Row 8 is #14 Simon Seville and #47 Bobby Labonte. Row 9 is #78 Regan Smith and #31

Jeff Burton. Row 10 is #43 Aric Almirola and #1 Jamie McMurray. Row 11 is #17 Jeanette Seville and #48 Jimmie Johnson. Row 12 is #98 Michael McDowell and #34

David Ragan. Row 13 is #13 Casey Mears and #16 Greg Biffle. Row 14 is #22 A.J. Allmendinger and #99 Carl Edwards. Row 15 is #10 David Reutimann and #26

Josh Wise. Row 16 is #83 Landon Cassill and #42 Juan Pablo Montoya. Row 17 is #23 Scott Riggs and #93 Travis Kvapil. Row 18 is #74 Reed Sorenson and #32 Ken

Schrader. Row 19 is #87 Joe Nemechek and #38 David Gilliland. Row 20 is #30 David Stremme and #51 Kurt Busch. Row 21 is #33 Hermie Sadler and #36 Dave

Blaney. And starting last is #49 J.J. Yeley." said Mike Joy as the field started their pace laps. "Let's see if we can talk to Theodore before the race goes green. Hey

Theodore, this is Darrell Waltrip in the FOX Sports booth. You copy?" asked Darrell. _"Yeah Darrell. I got you. How are you today?"_ said Theodore as he did his warm-

up laps. "I'm doing very well, thanks. Theodore, how are you feeling about the season so far?" asked Darrell. _"I'm feeling pretty good about this season. It would be _

_nice to have a win or two this season, but I'm hoping to get in the Chase and go for the Sprint Cup."_ said Theodore. "What do you think will be the challenge today?"

asked Darrell. _"That's a good question. I think it will be all about taking care of the brakes and having track position to be in position to win this race. We'll also have _

_to make sure that we don't make mistakes on pit road or on the track. One mistake and it can cost us a chance to win the race."_ said Theodore. "Alright Theodore.

Good luck out there today." said Darrell. _"Okay Darrell. You guys have a great day."_ said Theodore before tuning his radio to where he could hear his crew chief, Brain

Pattie, and his spotter, Clint Bowyer. Then the field got the one-to-go signal. The race would begin in one lap. Dave then got on the radio.

"_Guys, welcome to Martinsville Speedway. This track will be tough on us today, but if we take care of the brakes and get good track position at the end, we could take _

_home a grandfather clock today!"_ said Dave. "Okay Dave!" said the six chipmunks. _"Simon, what is the race analysis today?"_ asked Dave. "The race length is 500

laps, pit window is 125-135 laps, and pit road speed is 30 mph." said Simon as the field came off the backstretch. _"Thanks."_ said Dave. Then, the field came off of

turn 4 as the pace car went down pit road, and then the green flag waved.

"Boogity, boogity, boogity! Let's go racing boys and girls!" said Darrell as the field sped into turn 1. Eleanor and Alvin raced side-by-side for half a lap until Alvin got

in front of Eleanor and led the first lap. While Alvin led the race, Brittany and Jeanette were struggling to get clear of the heavy traffic.

"_It's crazy out here, Paul. I'm stuck in traffic."_ said Brittany over the radio. "Okay. Just do what you can for now." said Brittany's crew chief, Paul Wolfe. _"Jimmy, I'm _

_getting bounced around like a pinball out here. I feel like I'm going to wreck or something."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "You'll be alright. Just try to hold onto the

car as best you can." said Jeanette's crew chief, Jimmy Fenning. On lap 12, Theodore moved up into third while being chased by Jeff Gordon. Four laps later, Gordon

got by Theodore and then started going for second, which was currently occupied by his teammate/Theodore's girlfriend, Eleanor.

"Gordon is looking very fast and strong today, Brian." said Theodore over the radio. "Yep. He sure is." said Theodore's crew chief, Brian Pattie. Sure enough, a few

laps after Gordon got by Eleanor, Gordon took the lead from Alvin on lap 22. At one point on lap 28, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, and Dave were running

second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth! They remained that way until lap 54 when Brittany moved past Theodore and Alvin to take second. Four laps later, Theodore

moved past Alvin for third. Then, Eleanor moved past Alvin on lap 59.

"_I'm dropping back a bit, Shane. I think we are a little off on the setup."_ said Alvin over the radio as he followed Theodore and Eleanor around the track. "Ok. We'll

make some adjustments on the first pit stop." said Alvin's crew chief, Shane Wilson. On lap 60, Kurt Busch slowed because of a flat right-front tire!

"#51 Kurt Busch is in trouble on the track! He has cut down his right-front tire and hit the wall in turn 3!" said Mike Joy as Busch drove onto the backstretch to get to

pit road. He was able to make it to pit road, so no caution came out. Simon was struggling to move up too.

"_Steve, I'm really struggling to move up through the field. I'm tight in the center and the exit of the turns. I feel like I'm going to put this car in the wall."_ said Simon

over the radio as he followed Marcos Ambrose around the track in 14th. "Alright. We'll make some adjustments when we pit in a little bit. Hang in there." said Simon's

crew chief, Steve Addington. As Gordon continued to lead, Brittany closed the gap a little.

"_I'm closing the gap every single lap, Paul."_ said Brittany over the radio. "Good job, Brittany. Keep up the good work." said Paul Wolfe. On lap 85, Eleanor got by

Theodore for third.

"_So long, Teddy! You're going to have to do better than that if you want to catch me!"_ said Eleanor over the radio as she pulled away from her boyfriend. Knowing she

was joking, Theodore chuckled. "I don't think so, Ellie!" laughed Theodore as he chased after his girlfriend. _"So far, so good, Kenny."_ said Eleanor as she started to

chase down Brittany for second. "Keep up the good run, Eleanor." said Eleanor's crew chief, Kenny Francis. Alvin was continuing to drop back. This time, he got

passed by Dave and Alvin's favorite NASCAR driver, Dale Earnhardt Jr.!

"_Something wrong, Alvin?"_ asked Dave over the radio as he tried to hold off Earnhardt Jr. for sixth. "I think I'm way off on the setup of the car." said Alvin. _"Hang in _

_there. Shane will do what he can for you."_ said Dave. Earnhardt tried to get around Dave, but he couldn't because of some of the lapped cars getting in the way. Not

long after Dave and Earnhardt got clear of the lapped traffic, the first caution of the day came out around lap 100. Kyle Busch had cut down a tire as well and hit the

wall.

"Trouble in turn 3! Kyle Busch has cut down a tire and is in the wall hard! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down for the first time in the race.

Jeanette was behind Busch, but thought she touched him.

"I didn't touch him!" said Jeanette. "No Jeanette. You didn't touch him. He cut down a tire." said Simon. "Oh. Ok." said Jeanette. _"Are we pitting, Paul?"_ asked

Brittany over the radio. "Yes, we are pitting." said Paul Wolfe. Sure enough, everyone on the lead lap came to pit road. Everyone made their pit stops and the top ten

coming off pit road was Gordon, Hamlin, Eleanor, Brittany, Theodore, Simon, Truex, Jeanette, Labonte, and Logano. Alvin left the pits in 12th as Kyle Busch sat in the

garage while his car was getting fixed. But Dave got caught speeding on pit road.

"Dave, you got caught speeding on pit road. You have to do a drive-through penalty." said Dave's crew chief, Tony Gibson. "Fine. We'll get back up there soon. This is

going to be a long, tough season." said Dave, clearly frustrated at the fact he had to serve a penalty for speeding. Jimmie Johnson got caught speeding as well, so the

two drivers served their penalties and got back in line for the restart. Sure enough, the green flag flew on lap 105. Gordon got a good launch and was able to get

clear of Hamlin. Brittany and Eleanor battled side-by-side for third with Theodore behind them in fifth.

"You want this spot, Eleanor? Well, if you want it, you'll have to take it from me." said Brittany. But Eleanor got ahead of Brittany, as did Theodore, and then Eleanor

started to chase down Hamlin. On lap 118, Eleanor was able to get around Hamlin for second and then she started to go after Gordon, who nearly had a 2-second

lead.

"I'm not letting you get away from me, even though you are my teammate." said Eleanor. Every lap that went by, Eleanor closed the gap just a little. But on lap 132,

Hamlin and Theodore had gotten by Eleanor and now she was in fourth. But then, Eleanor heard something that she didn't like in the engine.

"_Kenny, I have a feeling the engine is not running like the way it should."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Oh really? What's wrong?" asked Kenny Francis. _"I think the _

_problem might in be the carburetor or the drive-train. Have the crew ready just in case I need to come in."_ said Eleanor. "Okay. Thanks for telling me ahead of time."

said Kenny. Eleanor kept her eyes on the race and tried to hold on until the next pit stop. Meanwhile, Theodore was having a better day. He was in third and trying to

catch Hamlin.

"_This car is really fast, Brian. I don't know what you all did to this car last night, but whatever you did, you sure made into a contender for the win today!"_ said

Theodore over the radio as he pursued Hamlin for second. "Thanks. We'll definitely be at the front near the end of this race. Just take care of the car." said Brian

Pattie. _"Will do."_ said Theodore. As Jeff Gordon continued to lead, Earnhardt Jr. caught Theodore and got around him for third on lap 173. Simon and Jeanette were

also battling for position on the track, and on lap 177, Jeanette got around Simon for 9th.

"You're doing great, Jeanette. Keep it up." said Simon. "Thanks. But I'm not going to let you beat me to the finish! I'm going to win!" said Jeanette, laughing. "Oh, I

don't think so!" laughed Simon. One lap later, Kyle Busch came back onto the track in 38th, 79 laps down. Eleanor had also gotten back by Theodore on the same

lap. But they were far behind Jeff Gordon, who was clearly the one to beat in the race. He was so fast, he caught Alvin, who was struggling and running 20th, and put

him a lap down!

"_Shane, we are in for a long day."_ said Alvin over the radio as he got lapped by the four-time Sprint Cup Series champion. "We'll be alright. Just hang in there, bud."

said Shane Wilson. As Gordon attempted to put Dave a lap down, David Reutimann came down pit road on lap 203. Two laps later, on lap 205, Kurt Busch cut

another right-front tire and hit the wall again, this time in turn 2!

"Someone's up against the wall in turn 2 and it is #51 Kurt Busch AGAIN! No caution, but he is having a tough day today." said Mike Joy as Kurt Busch came down pit

road immediately. Not long after Busch got back on the track, Dave was a lap down and now fighting to get back on the lead lap. As he tried to get his lap back,

Bobby Labonte came down pit road on lap 221. Dave Blaney came down pit road a lap later and then he was followed by Alvin, Truex, Vickers, Menard, Burton,

Stremme, and Reutimann. As they made their stops, Dale Earnhardt Jr. took the lead from Gordon, causing the fans to get out of their seats and cheer like crazy! As

Earnhardt led the race, Logano came down pit road, as well as Allmendinger, Eleanor, Yeley, Kvapil, Earnhardt Jr., Dave, Biffle, and Smith. As they finished their

stops, group 3 came onto pit road. Group 3 was Ragan, Gordon, Ambrose, Hamlin, Johnson, Simon, Edwards, Schrader, Theodore, Gilliland, Brittany, and Hermie

Sadler. As the third group made their stops, the last drivers to pit made their stops. The last ones to pit were Jeanette, Almirola, Mears, and Montoya. Not long after

pit stops were completed, Dave Blaney cut down a tire, spun, and hit the wall in turn 2, bringing out the second caution of the day.

"Trouble in turn 2! Dave Blaney has spun and hit the wall! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down and got back behind the pace car once again. But

just as the field slowed down, Eleanor was having engine trouble.

"_Kenny, I'm having engine trouble. It is getting worse" _said Eleanor over the radio. "Okay. We'll have to take this behind the wall." said Kenny Francis. Disappointed,

Eleanor obeyed Kenny's orders and drove into the garage area. As the #5 crew looked under the hood, Eleanor lightly hit the steering wheel with her fist in

disappointment. On lap 255, the race went green once again. Jeff Gordon did not waste any time getting out front. On lap 262, Theodore and Earnhardt were battling

for second. Theodore got around Earnhardt quickly and immediately went after Gordon for the lead. But not long after Theodore got by Earnhardt, the third caution of

the race came out. Ken Schrader and Juan Pablo Montoya wrecked on the backstretch.

"Trouble on the backstretch! Ken Schrader gets into Juan Pablo Montoya and Montoya is in the wall! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the caution flag flew again. Dave

got the free pass and was able to pass the pace car under caution and get back on the lead lap.

_"Alright guys. We're back on the lead lap. Let's capitalize on it. We need to get back into a spot where I can see the leader and catch back up."_ said Dave over the

radio. "You got it, Dave." said Tony Gibson. Jeanette and Matt Kenseth were talking on the radio.

"_Jeanette, you are the biggest mover today. You moved up 17 spots from where you started in the race. Good work. Keep it up."_ said Matt over the radio. "Thanks.

Now let's go get another win!" said Jeanette. On lap 271, the race went green once again. Gordon and Theodore fought for the lead for half a lap before Gordon got

out front and pulled away from Theodore. On lap 305, Eleanor was back on the track, 57 laps down in 37th. Her oldest sister, Brittany, was having a solid run in fifth.

"_The car is fantastic, Paul! Whatever you guys did to it, it sure is helping a lot."_ said Brittany over the radio, clearly pleased with the car's performance. "That's good.

That's what I like to hear. Keep up the good work." said Paul Wolfe. Theodore was doing all he could to catch Gordon.

"_I can't catch Gordon for some reason. I don't think I'm getting the speed I had before." _said Theodore over the radio. "Okay. I'll see what I can do for you." said

Brian Pattie. On lap 314, Theodore got passed by Jimmie Johnson, dropping him to third. One lap later, the fourth caution of the day came out. Eleanor's engine

finally blew, adding to her early-season struggles.

"Trouble on the backstretch! Eleanor's engine has blown up and the smoke is pouring heavily out of the exhaust pipes and from the rear of the car! Caution is out!"

said Mike Joy as Eleanor spun on pit road, sliding to a stop near the #13 team's pit stall. "This cannot be happening to her." said Darrell, feeling bad about Eleanor's

struggles. Eleanor was very ticked off now.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THIS IS TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS!" shouted Eleanor as she climbed out of the car. She angrily

threw her helmet into the car, punched and kicked the door, and then she stormed off towards the RV, locked herself inside, wanting to be left alone, and definitely

did not want to be interviewed. As she went inside, the car was pushed back to the garage. This time, the car was in the garage for good.

"Why did this have to happen to me?! Why?! This sucks!" cried Eleanor as she wet her pillow with her tears. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down on turned

the TV to watch the rest of the race. Meanwhile, Theodore was wondering where Eleanor was.

"_Guys, I don't see Eleanor anywhere. Where is she?"_ asked Theodore over the radio. "Her motor blew. She's done for the day." said Simon. _"Oh. Ok."_ said Theodore.

Then, on lap 323, everyone on the lead lap came to pit road. Everyone took four tires and fuel and the top ten coming off pit road was Gordon, Johnson, Brittany,

Earnhardt Jr., Hamlin, Theodore, Jeanette, Simon, Almirola, and Allmendinger. But Brittany got caught speeding AGAIN.

"_Why can't this car go at pit road speed?! This is ridiculous!"_ said Brittany over the radio. "Just let the car run in first or second gear and then when you get back on

track, put the gear in third gear." said Paul Wolfe. _"Whatever you say."_ said Brittany as she did a drive-through penalty. On lap 328, the race went green once again.

Gordon got out front quickly, and his teammate Jimmie Johnson followed him. Theodore, Jeanette, and Simon were not far behind in fifth, sixth, and seventh.

"Brian, I'm saving my tires and fuel for the end of the race. I think we might have something for Gordon and Johnson at the end. We are a contender for the win

today." said Theodore over the radio. "Take your time. We still have a long way to go." said Brian Pattie. "Ok." said Theodore as he went after Earnhardt Jr., who was

in fourth. Dave was making his way back up to the front as well. He was in eleventh.

"_Tony, I think we might be back in the hunt for the win."_ said Dave over the radio. "That's great. Keep up the good run." said Tony Gibson. Dave was making his way

through the field when Johnson took the lead from Gordon on lap 355. But then, the sixth caution of the race came out a short time later on lap 361. Travis Kvapil

spun in turn 1.

"Trouble in turn 1! Travis Kvapil is around! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. "We're pitting, right Brian?" asked Theodore. "Yes. We are

pitting, Theodore." said Brian Pattie. Sure enough, everyone on the lead lap came to pit road. Everyone took four tires and fuel and the top ten coming off pit road

was Hamlin, Gordon, Johnson, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Dave, Almirola, Earnhardt Jr., and Truex.

"_Great job guys. One more pit stop will do it for us."_ said Dave over the radio. "That is correct. We're going green this time by." said Tony Gibson. Sure enough, on

lap 369, the green flag flew again. Hamlin and Gordon were side-by-side for almost a full lap before Hamlin got out front coming off of turn 4. With 130 laps to go,

Jeanette moved into fourth, Theodore was in fifth, and Simon and Dave were battling for sixth. Two laps later, Dave finally got by Simon and moved into sixth. Not

long after that, Theodore got around Jeanette for fourth and began going after Gordon for third. Dave had also gotten around Jeanette, moving Dave up to fifth and

back into the top five, and Brittany moved back up into eighth. All of this was happening while Theodore was continuing his strong run.

"_We're almost there, boys. We're coming to the front."_ said Theodore over the radio to the #15 team. "Keep it up, bud. You're doing great." said Brian Pattie.

"Thanks." said Theodore, trying to focus on the race and catch Jeff Gordon for third. Brittany got around Earnhardt Jr. for seventh with 107 laps to go.

"I'm making a pretty good comeback, Paul." said Brittany. "See? This is a clear example of not giving up." said Paul Wolfe. "Yeah. You're right." said Brittany as she

went after Jeanette, who was in sixth. Theodore moved past Hamlin for third as Johnson took the lead and Gordon moved into second. Theodore was coming up

behind Gordon when he got passed by Earnhardt Jr. for third. They remained that way until David Reutimann's car abruptly shut down and stopped on the track near

turn 1, bringing out the sixth caution of the race with four laps to go! The complexion of the race had changed completely!

"_What in the world was Reutimann thinking?!"_ asked Gordon and Johnson over the radio in disbelief. "_Why did Reutimann stop on the track? That's dangerous!"_ said

Theodore over the radio. _"He should have gone to pit road!"_ said Brittany over the radio. "Well, at least Theodore will now have a shot at the win." said Alvin.

"ALVIN!" said Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Dave at the same time. "What? He will!" said Alvin. "That's not the point! The point is that Reutimann should

have moved off the track and onto pit road." said Simon. "Says you, smart one." said Alvin. "That's it! When this race is over, I'm coming for you!" said Simon. "Bring

it on, bro." said Alvin. Dave heard the whole thing, but said nothing. One moment later, a few drivers came down pit road. The ones who came to the pits were

Earnhardt Jr., Brittany, Dave, Truex, Theodore, Hamlin, Jeanette, Allmendinger, and Simon. As soon as Theodore was clear to go rejoin the pack, he weaved the car

side-to-side, cleaning his tires and making sure they were clean for the green-white-checkered finish. He lined up third, Brittany lined up fourth, and Dave lined up

fifth behind Gordon and Johnson. Then, two laps later, the green flag flew. Then, Theodore made a move he was going to wish that he would not have made.

As the field went into turn 1, Theodore made a dive-bomb move to the inside line, but he ended up spinning Gordon, Johnson, and himself out, taking all three racers

out of contention for the win! As that happened, Dave barely snuck through, took the lead, and was followed by Allmendinger!

"Theodore moves to the inside and oh no! Theodore spins out Gordon and Johnson and himself! Caution is out and Dave takes the lead!" said Mike Joy as the field

slowed once again. "Nice move, Dave! You are now the leader of the race." said Dave's spotter, Ryan Newman over the radio. "Thanks. Is Theodore and everyone

else alright?" asked Dave. "Yes. Everyone is fine." said Ryan. "Ok. Good." said Dave. Theodore, Gordon, and Johnson came down pit road for repairs, but Gordon was

not happy with what Theodore did.

"_What was he doing? That was not okay! I want to see him as soon as the race is over!"_ said Gordon over the radio, who was clearly ticked off now. Theodore knew

what he had done.

"_Sorry! That was my fault!"_ said Theodore over the radio, clearly taking the blame for the whole incident. Knowing he was not going to win the race now, Theodore

got back in line for the final two-lap dash to the finish after pitting for repairs. Sure enough, the green flag flew two laps later. Dave and Allmendinger raced side-by-

side for a full lap until Dave got out front just after he took the white flag.

"White flag! One lap to go for Dave at Martinsville!" said Mike Joy as Dave got in front of Allmendinger on the backstretch. "Dave clears Allmendinger! Here he comes

off turn 4! Allmendinger will not get to him! Dave Seville wins in Martinsville!" said Mike Joy as Dave, Allmendinger, and everyone else crossed the finish line.

"_Wooooooohoooooo! We won in Martinsville! You guys are awesome!"_ said Dave over the radio, excitedly.

"Way to go Dave!" said Jeanette. "Great job Dave!" said Simon. "Congratulations Dave!" said Brittany. "Awesome Dave!" said Alvin. "Yeah Dave!" said Theodore. "You

did it!" said Eleanor, who had her radio with her. She immediately ran out of the RV and headed back towards the track. Dave then did a burnout on the frontstretch,

took a victory lap, and then made his way to Victory Lane, which was on the frontstretch. Dave parked in Victory Lane, shut the car off, got unbuckled, took a sip of

Gatorade as he sat in the car for a moment, climbed out, and then the celebration began!

"Woooooohooooooo! Yes! Yes! Yes! We did it! Yeah baby!" said Dave as he was showered in Gatorade. Steve Byrnes came and interviewed Dave.

"Well Dave, congratulations. You and the six chipmunks are taking home a grandfather clock! You conquered Martinsville!" said Steve. "Yeah. I'm proud of this team.

They worked really hard today. Got in trouble with a speeding penalty early, but this team never gave up. That's what got us the win today." said Dave as A.J.

Allmendinger came in and congratulated Dave. "That was great racing, Dave. Congratulations." said A.J. "Thanks." said Dave. "I'll get my first win soon." said A.J. as

he walked away. "You will." said Dave. "This race was tough on the Chipmunks and the Chipettes today. Eleanor was the only one out of the six chipmunks that did

not finish today. Are you or Theodore going to help her during the week off before Texas?" asked Steve. "Yeah. I will talk with her. She just needs to know when to

make her moves at the right time. She'll be fine." said Dave. "Speaking of the six chipmunks, here they come into Victory Lane now!" said Steve. Simon went up to

Dave first, since they were both driving for Stewart-Hass Racing, and hugged him. "Great job, Dave! You got Stewart-Hass Racing another win! We went back-to-back

in wins!" said Simon with a smile. Then, Alvin came in and hugged Dave. Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor came in at the same time and hugged Dave. Theodore came

in last and smiled. "Yeah, Dave! You did it!" said Theodore as he ran up and hugged Dave. Then, all six chipmunks were in a group hug with Dave. Everyone heard an

"Awwww!" from everyone standing in Victory Lane. Then, Alvin spoke up.

"You're the best dad in the whole world!" said Alvin. "We love you, Dave!" said the other five chipmunks at the same time. "I love you all, too." said Dave with a

smile. "Here Alvin. You can get the pictures for us today with the other photographers." said Dave as he handed Alvin the camera. "Awesome! Thanks Dave!" said

Alvin as he took it. With that, the six chipmunks headed to the other side of Victory Lane. Alvin got the camera ready and then took pictures of Dave and the #39

Outback Steakhouse team. "Simon, come and pick me up in the garage area. I have to apologize to Jeff Gordon." said Theodore. "Ok." said Simon. Theodore then

walked away from the group and went to the pits to look for Jeff Gordon. Unfortunately, Gordon found Theodore first.

0o0o0o0

"Follow me. I want to talk to you." said Jeff. "O-o-ok." said Theodore with a little hint of nervousness in his voice. Gordon took Theodore to a stack of tires getting

ready to be loaded up and got down to his level.

"Theodore, I did not like what you did. That took me and Jimmie out of contention, and it cost us a shot at getting Rick Hendrick his 200th victory as a car owner."

said Jeff in a stern, but gentle voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." said Theodore as a few tears flowed down his cheeks. "I know, but you can't just dive into the

corner like that, okay? You could have waited till we were on the backstretch. Don't do it again. Understood?" asked Jeff. "Understood." said Theodore, who was

looking down at the ground in guilt. "Okay. I'll see you in Texas. You take care of yourself. You may go." said Jeff before walking away to his hauler to change and to

get ready to leave the track.

0o0o0o0

After an hour and a half of photos and interviews, plus the trip to the media center, Dave and the six chipmunks headed back to the RV with Dave's trophy. The

grandfather clock was going to be shipped to their house. Dave and the six tired chipmunks got in the RV and headed home. After a long drive home, Dave and the

six chipmunks were back in the comfort of their own home. The grandfather clock arrived moments later, Dave put his trophy in the trophy case as the six chipmunks

took turns taking a shower and getting ready for bed. Dave then set up the clock, took his shower, got into his pajamas, and then everyone was in bed sleeping by

10:45 pm. Dave slept in his bed, happy about his win in Martinsville.

**Wow! Theodore made a bold attempt to steal the win, but it opened the door for Dave to take home the win in Martinsville! And Eleanor is going to **

**drive the #4 truck for Turner Motorsports at Rockingham Speedway! That will be after Texas. The race won't count in the Sprint Cup Series if Eleanor **

**wins. Her wins in Sprint Cup will be the only ones that count towards the Sprint Cup championship. I wonder who will win in Texas. You'll have to **

**read and find out! Read and review! Also, check out the stories by MunkyRob! I won't be updating/writing for a few days because I'm sick with a **

**cold.**

**Until the next chapter/race, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	11. Chapter 11: Texas

Chapter 11: Texas

**Here's chapter 11/race 7 of 36 in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing boys and girls!**

Two weeks after Dave's first win of the season in Martinsville and having the weekend off for Easter, Dave and the six chipmunks were at the Texas Motor Speedway.

"This is an awesome track!" said Theodore. "Pretty cool, isn't it, Theodore?" asked Alvin. "Yep." said Theodore. "Kasey Kahne runs very well here. So I think I will

finally have a shot to get my first win of the season!" said Eleanor as the three chipmunks walked from the garage to their cars sitting on pit road. Simon was talking

with his crew chief, Steve Addington.

"Steve, are we dropping to the rear to start the race since I'm in a backup car after I wrecked in practice?" asked Simon. "No. We are not." said Steve. "Alright." said

Simon. Once again, Chris Meyers started the pre-race show.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the NASCAR on FOX pre-race show, live from the Texas Motor Speedway. I'm Chris Meyers and I'm here with Michael Waltrip.

Michael, what will be the challenge tonight?" asked Chris. "The challenge is going to be the wind. It cost Simon his primary car in practice on Friday. We'll see how

Dave, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes handle it today." said Michael. "Speaking of the Chipettes, I believe Matt Yocum is with Jeanette. Matt?" said Chris.

"Thanks Chris. I am with Jeanette who is sitting by her car, signing autographs for the fans. Jeanette, the big challenge today is going be the wind. How are you

going to be dealing with that tonight?" asked Matt. "I'm just going to have to have a good grip on the steering wheel and keep focused. It will be interesting to see

what happens tonight." said Jeanette. "Thanks Jeanette. I believe Krista Voda is with Eleanor. Krista?" said Matt. "Thanks Matt. I'm with Eleanor who is also sitting by

her car. Eleanor, you were given a chance to drive the #4 truck for Turner Scott Motorsports in Rockingham with Kasey Kahne as your crew chief. How do you feel

about that?" asked Krista. "I'm feeling good about it. Brad Sweet qualified the truck in fifth, but I'll have to start in the rear because we'll be making the driver

change. But I'll do what I can. First, I just want to have a solid night here in Texas after having a tough day in Martinsville." said Eleanor. "Do you think starting fifth

tonight will pick your momentum back up and get you back into a championship contender?" asked Krista. "I think so. I'll have to get a few wins to do so, but I'm

confident with this #5 team. We're hoping to gain some ground tonight." said Eleanor. "Thanks Eleanor." said Krista before walking away.

0o0o0o0

The pre-race ceremonies got through, the drivers got strapped into their cars, put on their helmets and HANS devices, the window nets went up and were secured so

they didn't come loose during the race. Then, X-Games gold medalist and NASCAR Nationwide Series rookie Travis Pastrana gave the command to start the engines.

"DRIVERS, START YOUR ENGINES!" yelled Travis, excitedly. All 43 engines roared to life, and then Mike Joy started the TV coverage of the race once again.

"Hello race fans and welcome to the Samsung Mobile 500 at Texas Motor Speedway. I'm Mike Joy, alongside Larry McReynolds and Darrell Waltrip. Larry, how tough

will the wind be on everyone tonight?" asked Mike. "It will be very tough. It will make the cars loose and it will send the car up the track and into the wall, like what

happened with Simon on Friday." said Larry. "Darrell? What about you?" asked Larry. "I'm ready to see the Chipmunks and the Chipettes rock in Texas!" said Darrell,

excitedly. "Well then, let's take a look at the starting grid for the Samsung Mobile 500 at Texas Motor Speedway. Row 1 is #56 Martin Truex Jr. and #17 Jeanette

Seville. Truex is on the pole. Row 2 is #16 Greg Biffle and #55 Mark Martin. Row 3 is #5 Eleanor Seville and #39 Dave Seville. Row 4 is #9 Marcos Ambrose and #2

Brittany Seville. Row 5 is #1 Jamie McMurray and #48 Jimmie Johnson. Row 6 is #27 Paul Menard and #22 A.J. Allmendinger. Row 7 is #11 Denny Hamlin and #20

Joey Logano. Row 8 is #29 Alvin Seville and #88 Dale Earnhardt Jr. Row 9 is #18 Kyle Busch and #15 Theodore Seville. Row 10 is #21 Trevor Bayne and #99 Carl

Edwards. Row 11 is #34 David Ragan and #13 Casey Mears. Row 12 is #43 Aric Almirola and #31 Jeff Burton. Row 13 is #42 Juan Pablo Montoya and #78 Regan

Smith. Row 14 is #51 Kurt Busch and #83 Landon Cassill. Row 15 is #14 Simon Seville and #47 Bobby Labonte. Row 16 is #10 David Reutimann and #26 Josh Wise.

Row 17 is #98 Michael McDowell and #24 Jeff Gordon. Row 18 is #38 David Gilliland and #49 J.J. Yeley. Row 19 is #93 Travis Kvapil and #95 Scott Speed. Row 20 is

#32 Reed Sorenson and #23 Scott Riggs. Row 21 is #36 Dave Blaney and #33 Tony Raines. And starting last is #19 Mike Bliss." said Mike as the field started their

pace laps. "Guys, you know what is exciting? Alvin is starting next to his favorite NASCAR driver: Dale Earnhardt Jr., and Jeanette is in a Roush Fenway Racing car,

and Roush is strong at Texas!" said Larry. "Let's see if we can talk to Jeanette before the race goes green. Hey Jeanette, this is Darrell Waltrip in the FOX Sports

booth. You copy?" asked Darrell. _"Yeah Darrell. I got you."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Jeanette, did the week off help you get the focus for what you need to for

the next few races?" asked Darrell. _"I hope it did. This #17 team has worked hard the first part of the season, especially when we won the Daytona 500. I'm also _

_hoping we can be __in the top 12 after the second Richmond race and make the Chase."_ said Jeanette. "What do you think will be the hardest part of the season?"

asked Darrell. _"That's a good question. I think it will be maintaining consistency throughout the season. If we can do that and get two or three more wins, we'll have _

_a shot at the Chase and the title."_ said Jeanette. "Alright, Jeanette. Good luck out there tonight." said Darrell. _"Thanks. You guys have a great night too."_ said

Jeanette before tuning her radio to where she could hear her crew chief, Jimmy Fenning, and her spotter, Matt Kenseth. Dave came on the radio after the field got

the "one to go" signal. The race would start in one lap.

"Welcome to Texas Motor Speedway. Keep your cars under control. As soon as this race is over, we're heading to Rockingham for the Camping Truck Series race that

Eleanor will be in tomorrow. If one of us wins tonight, we'll do what we do in Victory Lane, and then leave. If neither of us wins tonight, we will leave immediately."

said Dave over the radio. "Okay Dave." said the six chipmunks at the same time. "Simon, what is the race analysis?" asked Dave. "The race length is 334 laps/500

miles. Fuel window is 50-54 laps, and pit road speed is 45 mph." said Simon. "Thanks." said Dave. Then, the pace car came down pit road, leaving the field in the

hands of Truex and Jeanette.

"Boogity, boogity, boogity! Let's go racing in Texas, boys and girls! Yeehaw!" said Darrell as the field sped into turn 1. Truex got a good launch ahead of Roush

Fenway Racing teammates Jeanette and Biffle and managed to hold off Biffle and lead the first lap of the race. Jeanette did not get a good start.

"_I spun the tires. My mistake."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "That's okay. It happens." said Jimmy Fenning. As Jeanette dropped back, Eleanor moved into third. But

Simon was dropping back immediately.

"_Steve, something's wrong. I'm dropping back fast."_ said Simon over the radio. "What's wrong?" asked Steve Addington. _"I think we're having the issues that Alvin _

_was having in Martinsville. Lack of grip, and I'm way loose! This is going to be a long night."_ said Simon. "Okay. We'll work on the car when we pit for the first time

tonight." said Steve as Reutimann got by Simon for 30th on lap 8 and dropped to 32nd a moment later. On lap 11, Eleanor got passed for third by Ambrose.

"_This is going to be a better night, Kenny. The car is great so far. I'm a little loose going into the turns and then I'm tight when I'm coming out of the turns."_ said

Eleanor over the radio. "Ok. Just hold your line and you'll be fine." said Kenny Francis. Then, Eleanor got passed by Jeanette one lap later on lap 12 and then was

passed by Mark Martin on lap 13, dropping Eleanor out of the top 5. As Eleanor continued to drop back, Jeanette was making her way back up through the top 5.

"_It looks like Biffle is going to be the one to watch tonight, even though he is my teammate."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Yep. He is pretty good here as well." said

Jimmy Fenning. On lap 24, Earnhardt Jr. and Edwards made a three-wide pass on Eleanor for 12th and 13th!

"You okay, Eleanor? You're dropping a lot." asked Earnhardt. _"I'm fine. I'm just loose."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Okay. Just hang in there." said Earnhardt Jr. as

he and Edwards raced side-by-side for 11th. Alvin was moving up through the field as well. He was in eighth on lap 26.

"_Car is good, Shane. We're in good shape right now. I'm running the high line. It's working for me."_ said Alvin over the radio. "And YOU have the fastest lap times

right now. Good work." said Shane Wilson. _"Awesome! We might have something for Biffle later on tonight."_ said Alvin. Theodore was taking his time moving through

the field. He was in 17th on lap 28.

"I'm loose, loose, loose!" said Theodore over the radio. "Okay. We'll work on it on the first pit stop." said Brian Pattie. On lap 32, Biffle passed Truex for the lead. But

Jeanette was not far behind.

"_I'm catching Truex. I think we're going to be a contender for the win tonight."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Good. Glad the car is working good for you." said Jimmy

Fenning. _"How's the weather, Matt?"_ asked Jeanette. "It's cloudy, but there is no rain. You're good. And it's chilly. Good thing I'm wearing my jacket." said Matt.

_"That's good."_ said Jeanette. On lap 37, she got by Truex for second and started to chase down her teammate. On lap 39, Alvin moved past Mark Martin for fifth.

Alvin was coming in a hurry.

"I think this high lane may actually work to my advantage. I'm not bragging." said Alvin. "I know. Just keep the car together." said Shane Wilson. "Will do." said

Alvin. On lap 41, he powered past Ambrose for fourth and then he started to track down Truex. Not long after that, the first round of green-flag pit stops took place.

A large group came to pit road. Mark Martin came in along with Dave, Kyle Busch, Theodore, Biffle, Eleanor, McMurray, Burton, Kurt Busch, Labonte, Smith, Menard,

Hamlin, Bayne, Almirola, Gilliland, Alvin, Truex, Edwards, Brittany, Earnhardt Jr., Kvapil, Mears, Logano, Ragan, Jeanette, who stayed to lead a lap when Biffle pitted,

Ambrose, and then Johnson. After the large group made their stops, Simon came onto pit road and was the last one to pit. When Eleanor finished her stop, she got

cut off by Labonte, who was coming in for a stop. Eleanor had to back up and go around Labonte. It cost her a lot of positions and some time on the track. She was in

19th. It also allowed Alvin to move up to second and catch Biffle!

"I see you, Biffle! I'm going to catch you." said Alvin. As Alvin tried to catch Biffle for the lead, Earnhardt Jr. got into Labonte, causing him to hit the wall, but no

caution came out. On lap 67, the first caution of the race came out. There was debris on the track in turn 2.

"Debris in turn 2! Caution is out for the first time tonight." said Mike Joy as the field slowed down for the first time in the race. _"That was a pretty good run, Shane. _

_Car is great!"_ said Alvin over the radio. "That's good. That's what I like to hear." said Shane Wilson. _"Are we pitting?"_ asked Alvin. "Yes. We are pitting." said Shane.

"Well, the pits are open and here they all come." said Mike Joy as everyone on the lead lap came to pit road. Everyone made their stops and the top ten coming off

pit road was Truex, Biffle, Jeanette, Martin, Johnson, Ambrose, Edwards, Brittany, Alvin, and Earnhardt Jr. Then, on lap 71, the green flag flew once again and Truex

and Biffle were side-by-side for a lap and a half before Biffle got ahead of Truex on the backstretch on lap 73. Five laps later, Jeanette got by Truex and resumed

chasing down Biffle. On lap 82, Jeanette caught her teammate and passed Biffle for the lead!

"What's up, Biffle?" asked Jeanette as she drove by her teammate. She waved her hand out the window saying thank you, while Biffle just chuckled to himself as

Jeanette pulled away from him a little bit. On lap 87, Theodore got past Eleanor for 15th while trying to get to Earnhardt Jr. for 14th.

"_Car is running better now, Brian."_ said Theodore over the radio. "Good. Keep up the good run." said Brian Pattie. Alvin had a piece of trash on the lower grill of his

car.

"_Shane, my engine is overheating. Water temperature just went over 260 degrees. I think there's a piece of trash on the grill. I'm burning up in here!"_ said Alvin over

the radio. "Okay. Turn off your radiator fan. Get up behind someone and get it off. Or just hold on until the next pit stop." said Shane Wilson. On lap 96, Alvin got a

lucky break. The second caution of the race flew. Trevor Bayne hit the wall in turn 3.

"Trouble in turn 3! Trevor Bayne has caught the wall! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down once again. _"I think we might be able to get the trash off _

_now, Shane."_ said Alvin over the radio. "I agree. We're going to pit with everyone else." said Shane Wilson. Sure enough, everyone on the lead lap came down pit

road at 45 mph. Everyone made their stops and the top ten coming off pit road was Truex, Biffle, Johnson, Jeanette, Ambrose, Edwards, Martin, Gordon, Brittany,

and Allmendinger. Edwards came back in on lap 100 to top off with fuel in case it turned into a fuel-mileage race. Half a lap later, the green flag flew once again and

Biffle wasted no time getting out front. He powered ahead of Truex going into turns 1 & 2. Jeanette ran in fourth and tried to regain the three spots she lost on pit

road. Her boyfriend, Simon, was not doing as hot. He was in 27th.

"_Steve, I have no idea what's going on. Something's up with this car. We went the wrong direction on the setup. This car is worse than the primary car. I don't know _

_what else to do."_ said Simon over the radio. "Okay. We'll do we can. Just hang in there." said Steve Addington. On lap 113, Johnson took the lead from Biffle as

Jeanette continued to try and catch Truex for third. Finally, on lap 116, Jeanette was able to take third away from Truex.

"_I'm doing all I can, Jimmy. I'll try to finish as high as I can. Biffle and Johnson are stronger and faster tonight."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "I understand. Do what

you can. We'll get back out front somehow." said Jimmy Fenning. On lap 141, Montoya came to pit road to begin another round of green-flag pit stops. Not long after

Montoya left the pits, McMurray and Theodore came onto pit road, followed by Mears, Menard, Martin, Truex, Allmendinger, Labonte, Earnhardt Jr., Alvin, Hamlin,

Simon, Edwards, Dave, Kyle Busch, Gordon, Ambrose, Jeanette, Gilliland, Johnson, Bayne, Biffle, Raines, Brittany, and Eleanor. After the cycle of stops completed,

Truex emerged with the lead with Jeanette trailing him in second and Mark Martin in third. On lap 157, Brittany suddenly slowed on the track.

"_Something's gone wrong, Paul."_ said Brittany over the radio. "What's wrong?" asked Paul Wolfe. _"I think I'm out of fuel."_ said Brittany. "Odd. I'm sure we got the

tank full of fuel. Check your gauges." said Paul. _"I did. No fuel pressure."_ said Brittany. "No fuel pressure? None at all?" asked Paul. _"None at all. Get the crew ready _

_in case I come in to pit."_ said Brittany. Paul did as he was told, but on lap 160, Brittany came to pit road, but she did not go to her pit stall. She headed for the

garage area. _"Let's take it to the garage, Paul. Get everyone over there. I will meet you there in a minute."_ said Brittany as she came down pit road. She made the

left turn towards the garage area, found the #2 team's garage stall, shut the car off, and sat in the car. "It's another fuel pump. It malfunctioned again. We're

replacing it." said one the crew members in the garage area. "Okay." said Brittany, knowing she was not going to have a shot at the win. She was back out on the

track a short time later, running in 36th, 8 laps down.

"_I'll try to finish this race, Paul. I'll get as many points as I can."_ said Brittany over the radio. "Okay. If something else goes wrong, let me know and we'll take care of

it." said Paul. On lap 185, Montoya came down pit road to begin another round of green-flag pit stops. As soon as Montoya finished his stop, Theodore made his way

to pit road, followed by McMurray, Edwards, Alvin, Allmendinger, Kyle Busch, Martin, Earnhardt Jr., Smith, Dave, Simon, Truex, Biffle, Johnson, Jeanette, Hamlin,

Gordon, Eleanor, Brittany, and Almirola. When the cycle of green-flag pit stops completed, Johnson was back in the lead once again. On lap 202, Simon was running

in 23rd, one lap down.

"_Steve, I think I just went a lap down. I'll do what I can from here."_ said Simon over the radio. "You'll be alright. Just hang in there, bud." said Steve Addington. Alvin

was running solidly in the top ten in seventh.

"_I'm doing alright, Shane. Holding on to a top ten spot in seventh."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Good work, bud. Keep it up." said Shane Wilson. _"How's the weather up _

_there, Kevin?"_ asked Alvin. "It's cold. I'm freezing. Glad we all have our jackets on up here. How are you doing down there?" asked Kevin Harvick. _"I'm fine. Just _

_doing what I can to hold on to a top ten spot."_ said Alvin. "You're doing great. Just keep focused." said Kevin. _"You got it, Kevin."_ said Alvin. On lap 228, Brittany

made a pit stop for four tires and fuel and began another round of green-flag pit stops. As soon as Brittany was back on the track, her boyfriend, Alvin, came down pit

road for his stop. Then, Mark Martin came to pit road and he was followed by Burton, Kurt Busch, Menard, Montoya, Almirola, Logano, Simon, Cassill, Ambrose,

Hamlin, Eleanor, Allmendinger, Kyle Busch, Edwards, Earnhardt Jr., Smith, Theodore, McMurray, Mears, Dave, Truex, Reutimann, Johnson, Biffle, Jeanette, Gordon,

and Sorenson. Everyone made their stops and when the cycle of stops completed, Johnson was back out front with 100 laps to go.

"_How many more laps to go, Jimmy?"_ asked Jeanette over the radio. "100 laps to go. You've got plenty of time. We have at least one more stop." said Jimmy

Fenning. "Ok. 10-4." said Jeanette. "How's the car, Eleanor?" asked Kenny Francis. _"Much better than before."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "That's good. Just hold

your position as long as you can. You're doing great. We're going to gain some ground in the points tonight." said Kenny. _"Yes, we will. A few wins would do us some _

_good too."_ said Eleanor. "Yeah, but we need to get some top tens and top fives first." said Kenny. "Understood." said Eleanor as she focused back on the race.

"How are you holding up, Theodore?" asked Brian Pattie. _"I'm the last one on the lead lap in 17th. I'm stuck back here. I can't see the leader."_ said Theodore over the

radio. "He just went by you. You're a lap down now." said Brian as Johnson lapped Theodore with 74 laps to go. _"Darn it!"_ said Theodore, clearly frustrated. "It's

okay. These things happen all the time." said Brian. With 69 laps to go, Gordon got around Jeanette for fourth, dropping Jeanette to fifth. Nine laps later, Ambrose

got around Alvin for ninth. With 55 laps to go, Alvin came to pit road, beginning the final round of green-flag pit stops. Smith came to pit road as Alvin made his stop

and he was followed by Hamlin, Edwards, Allmendinger, Menard, Kyle Busch, Almirola, Martin, Eleanor, Montoya, Truex, Earnhardt Jr., Mears, Dave, Jeanette, Kurt

Busch, Biffle, Johnson, McMurray, Reutimann, Simon, Gordon, Sorenson, Burton, Cassill, Labonte, and Theodore. When the last cycle of pit stops were finished,

Johnson was back in the lead, but Biffle was catching him. With 48 laps to go, Brittany made her final pit stop of the night, trying to salvage what she could do to

finish the race.

"Brittany, from now till the checkered flag falls, let's try to finish the race." said Paul Wolfe. "Okay. I will." said Brittany over the radio as she went back onto the

track. With 37 laps to go, Gordon got by Jeanette for fourth, dropping Jeanette to fifth.

"I'll take a top 5. I think the car's going away. I may have used up my stuff to catch the leader." said Jeanette over the radio. "Okay. Hold your position for as long as

you can." said Jimmy Fenning. With 30 laps to go, Biffle, Jeanette's teammate, caught Johnson and took the lead!

"Well, if I can't win tonight, I hope my teammate does." Jeanette said to herself as she held on to her fifth-place spot. "Go Greg, go!" said Jeanette over the radio.

"Thanks Jeanette. Where are you?" asked Greg Biffle as he continued to lead. "Fifth." said Jeanette. "Good. Try and keep that spot and YOU will leave here second

behind me, the points leader." said Greg. "Sweet!" said Jeanette. She ran in fifth as her teammate took the win.

"Greg Biffle holds off Jimmie Johnson and wins in Texas!" said Mike Joy as the rest of the field crossed the start/finish line. "Way to go, Greg!" said Jeanette as she

drove by. "Thanks Jeanette." said Greg. Jeanette parked her car on pit road, shut the engine off, got unbuckled, took off her helmet and HANS device, climbed out of

the car, and headed to Victory Lane to wait for her teammate. Greg Biffle arrived a moment later and after climbing out of the car and being interviewed, Jeanette ran

up to him and congratulated him.

"Great job, Greg! That was awesome racing!" said Jeanette as she hugged him. "Thanks. You didn't do too bad yourself. And here is a cowboy hat." said Greg as he

placed the cowboy hat on Jeanette's head. Then, Greg Biffle signed the hat! "Awesome! Now I'm a cowgirl! Yeehaw! See you Kansas, partner!" said Jeanette as she

left Victory Lane. Greg Biffle just chuckled to himself as Jeanette walked away.

Dave and the others were walking to the RV to head to Rockingham for the Camping World Truck Series race that Eleanor was going to be in, when Simon saw

Jeanette coming up behind him.

"There you are! We were looking all over for you! Where were you?" asked Simon. "I was in Victory Lane congratulating Greg Biffle." said Jeanette. "Oh. Ok." said

Simon. "And where did you get the hat?" asked Alvin. "Greg gave it to me. Look! He even signed it for me!" said Jeanette as she showed everyone the autograph.

"Cool! Oh, guess where I finished tonight, Jeanette!" said Eleanor. "Where?" asked Jeanette. "Seventh! I got my first top-ten finish of the season!" said Eleanor,

excitedly. "Good for you, Ellie!" said Jeanette with a smile. "That's my girl." said Theodore before giving Eleanor a kiss on the lips and heading to the RV, hand-in-

hand. Everyone walked back to the RV, got inside, and then they left Texas Motor Speedway to head to Rockingham Speedway.

"What happened to you tonight, Simon?" asked Jeanette. "The car was miserable tonight. I did not have a good night at all tonight. I have no idea what went wrong."

said Simon. "It's okay. I'm sure your team will find the problem. Besides, we'll be coming back here in November for race #8 in the Chase for the Sprint Cup." said

Jeanette. "You're right. No wonder they call you the smart one." said Simon. Jeanette smiled and stroked Simon's arm gently as they laid on the bed in the RV.

"Everyone, you must get plenty of sleep. Especially you, Eleanor. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. So I would advise you to get as much sleep as you can."

said Dave. Without saying a word, the six tired chipmunks fell asleep immediately. Alvin slept with Brittany, Simon slept with Jeanette, and Theodore slept with

Eleanor as Dave was driving to Rockingham Speedway. Eleanor slept peacefully, hoping she would do well in Rockingham, and she was happy about her first top-ten

of the season after finishing seventh at Texas Motor Speedway.

**Well, none of the chipmunks won. Neither did Dave. But Jeanette did congratulate her teammate! That's a class act right there! Way to go, Jeanette! **

**And congratulations to Greg Biffle on winning in Texas! The next Sprint Cup race will be at Kansas Speedway, but that will be after the Camping **

**World Truck Series race in Rockingham, where Eleanor will drive the #4 Rockwell Tools Chevrolet Silverado for Turner Scott Motorsports! If Eleanor **

**wins, it won't count in her wins for Sprint Cup, but she will at least gain some confidence that she can be a contender for the Sprint Cup title! Read **

**and review! And don't forget to read the stories by DorisDonut, who got me my 75th review for my other story: Chiplash!**

**Until the next chapter/race, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	12. Chapter 12: Rockingham

Chapter 12: Rockingham (Camping World Truck Series)

**Here's chapter 12 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest! Once again, if Eleanor wins, it WILL NOT COUNT in her Sprint Cup **

**Series wins. This is just for Eleanor's confidence to be given a little boost. Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing boys and girls!**

After a long, solid night in Texas, Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, and Jeanette were at the legendary Rockingham Speedway to watch Eleanor race in the #4

Rockwell Tools Chevrolet for the Camping World Truck Series because her spotter in the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series, Kasey Kahne, offered her the chance to do

it. Eleanor was sitting in the #4 team's hauler, getting ready and trying get her mind focused on the race when Kahne walked up to the hauler and knocked on the

door.

"Hey, Eleanor. Mind if I come in?" asked Kahne. "No, not at all. Come on in." said Eleanor. Kahne walked into the hauler and came up to Eleanor. "You almost ready?"

asked Kahne. "Yep. Just about. Just trying to get my mind focused." said Eleanor. "Ok. Did you sleep alright?" asked Kahne. "Sort of. I guess I'm just a little nervous

about having to start in the back." said Eleanor. "That's alright. I felt the same way before I won in my first race in a truck at Darlington in 2004. The race was tough,

but my team managed to get me out front when I needed to, and they got me my first win in the truck series. If I can do it, you can too." said Kahne. "Thanks. At

least I have my family here too." said Eleanor. "Yeah, that too." said Kahne. "You know, if it wasn't for bad luck, I'd have no luck at all." said Eleanor. "I know what

you mean." said Kahne as Eleanor finished tying her shoes. "Okay. I'm ready to go. Let's get this show on the road." said Eleanor. "Come on. I'll walk with you to the

pits." said Kahne. "Okay. Let's go." said Eleanor. She and Kasey Kahne walked to the pits as Krista Voda started the pre-race show.

"Hello race fans and welcome to the legendary Rockingham Speedway, which is known as The Rock. We are running the Good Sam Roadside Assistance Carolina 200.

One of the Chipettes, Eleanor Seville, is racing today. She will be in the #4 truck for Turner Motorsports. Brad Sweet qualified the truck in fifth, but because of the

driver change, Eleanor will have to start this race from the rear of the field. Speaking of Eleanor, I believe Ray Dunlap is with Eleanor right now. Ray?" said Krista.

"Thanks Krista. I'm with Eleanor, who is sitting by her truck, signing some autographs for the fans. Eleanor, how do you think this track will be today from your point

of view?" asked Ray. "It's going to be tough. It will be slick, there will not be a lot of grip, and not a lot of room to pass. So it's going to be a tough one out there

today." said Eleanor. "You were talking with Kasey Kahne, who will be your crew chief today. Did he give you any pointers on what to do today?" asked Ray. "He just

said to drive smart, run the line that works best for you, and just run my race." said Eleanor. "Do you think you can get to the front from the back of the field today?"

asked Ray. "I think so. We've got a really fast truck, so we'll see what happens." said Eleanor. "Thanks Eleanor." said Ray.

0o0o0o0

The pre-race ceremonies took place, the drivers got strapped into their trucks, put on their helmets and HANS devices, and then the window nets went up and were

secured. As Eleanor was getting strapped in, Kasey Kahne, Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, and Jeanette came up to the truck.

"Eleanor, Dave will be your gasman. Simon will be your rear tire changer. Jeanette will be your rear tire-carrier. Alvin will be your front tire-changer. Brittany will be

your front tire-carrier. And Theodore will be your jackman." said Kahne. "Cool! You guys are my pit crew! This is going to be awesome!" said Eleanor. "Good luck,

Eleanor." said Alvin. "We've got your back, Eleanor." said Simon. "Make us proud, sis." said Brittany. "We'll be praying for you." said Jeanette. Theodore leaned and

gave Eleanor a soft, warm kiss on the lips. "I love you, Eleanor. Go get 'em." said Theodore. "I love you too, Theodore. Make sure you let the jack down easily. I don't

want this truck to break down." said Eleanor. "Will do." said Theodore before walking away. Then, Kahne took Eleanor's helmet and HANS device off the roof of the

truck and leaned in the driver-side window.

"Now Eleanor, remember. Take your time out there. I will be your crew chief. Do what I tell you to do, okay?" said Kahne. "I will." said Eleanor. "Make us all proud."

said Kahne as he handed Eleanor her helmet and HANS device. Kahne then walked away to the #4 team's pit box as Eleanor put on her helmet and HANS device.

Then, Rockingham Speedway owner and former NASCAR driver, Andy Hillenburg, gave the command to start the engines.

"DRIVERS, START YOUR ENGINES!" yelled Andy, excitedly. All 36 engines roared to life and then Rick Allen started the TV coverage for the race.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Rockingham Speedway. I'm Rick Allen, alongside Phil Parsons and Michael Waltrip. Guys, it feels good to see NASCAR back at the

Rock." said Rick. "It certainly does, Rick. When you think about this track, you think about the history, the legends that raced here, and the age of the track. My pick

to win today is James Buescher." said Phil. "My pick to win today is Eleanor. This will be a good confidence builder for her to win in Sprint Cup." said Michael. "Well

then, let's take a look at the starting grid for the Good Sam Roadside Assistance Carolina 200. Row 1 is #30 Nelson Piquet Jr. and #5 Paulie Harraka. Piquet is on the

pole. Row 2 is #17 Timothy Peters and #18 Jason Leffler. Row 3 is #4 Eleanor Seville and #29 Parker Kligerman. Row 4 is #11 Todd Bodine and #88 Matt Crafton.

Row 5 is #60 Grant Enfinger and #13 Johnny Sauter. Row 6 is #98 Dakoda Armstrong and #3 Ty Dillon. Row 7 is #33 Cale Gale and #08 Ross Chastain. Row 8 is

#24 Max Gresham and #31 James Buescher. Row 9 is #22 Joey Coulter and #92 David Reutimann. Row 10 is #6 Justin Lofton and #09 John Wes Townley. Row 11 is

#81 David Starr and #9 Ron Hornaday. Row 12 is #32 Miguel Paludo and #75 Caleb Holman. Row 13 is #7 John King and #02 Tyler Young. Row 14 is #27 Jeb

Burton and #23 Jason White. Row 15 is #2 Tim George Jr. and #14 Brennan Newberry. Row 16 is #99 Bryan Silas and #39 Ryan Sieg. Row 17 is #93 Chris Cockrum

and #07 Johnny Chapman. And row 18 is #57 Norm Benning and #70 Jeff Agnew. Agnew is starting in last." said Rick as the field started their pace laps. "Let's see if

we can talk to Eleanor before the race goes green. Eleanor, this is Phil Parsons in the SPEED booth. You copy?" asked Phil. _"Yeah Phil. I got you."_ said Eleanor over

the radio. "Eleanor, you had a long night in Texas. Do you think you can get to front from the back and win this thing?" asked Phil. _"I think so. I didn't get as much _

_sleep as I planned, but now I'm wide awake, full of energy, and ready to go."_ said Eleanor. "Do you think you can apply what you did in Texas last night to this race

today?" asked Phil. _"I'm going to try. I'm going to give it my full 100% effort and finish as high as I can. I'm also just racing today to boost my confidence for winning _

_in the Sprint Cup Series."_ said Eleanor. "Alright Eleanor, good luck out there today." said Phil. _"10-4."_ said Eleanor before tuning her radio to where she could hear

her crew chief, Kasey Kahne, and her spotter, Steve Turner, the owner of Turner Scott Motorsports. Then, Eleanor dropped to the rear of the field, along with David

Reutimann. Eleanor would start 35th.

"_How many laps is the race today, Kasey?"_ asked Eleanor over the radio. "200. It's going to be 200 laps today." said Kasey Kahne. _"Okay. I'm locked and loaded. _

_Let's roll."_ said Eleanor. Then, the pace truck came to pit road, leaving the field in the hands of Piquet and Harraka.

"Green flag is out! We are racing at the Rock!" said Rick as the field sped into turn 1. Piquet got a big jump on Harraka and Leffler going into turns 1 and 2. Piquet

held off Leffler and managed to lead the first lap of the race. Eleanor wasted no time moving up through the field. On lap 4, John King, the points leader coming into

the race and surprise winner of the Camping World Truck Series season opener in Daytona, spun and hit the inside wall on the backstretch, bringing out the first

caution of the day.

"Problems on the backstretch! John King has wrecked! Caution is out!" said Rick Allen as the caution flag flew and the field slowed down for the first time in the race.

King spun in front of Eleanor, but Eleanor was far behind King when he spun, so she was okay.

"_That was close."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Good job staying in your lane. Very nicely done." said Kasey. _"Thanks."_ said Eleanor. A few drivers made their way to

pit road for adjustments under caution. The drivers were Paludo, Reutimann, and Burton. Eleanor did not pit. Then, on lap 9, the race went back to green. Piquet got

another good launch on Leffler and Kligerman and started to pull away from Leffler a little bit. Eleanor resumed moving through the field as soon as she crossed the

start/finish line. By lap 10, Eleanor moved up into 25th.

"I'm a little loose going into the corners and then I'm tight coming out of the corners. I'm free on the straightaways." said Eleanor over the radio. "Okay. We'll work

on the truck on the first pit stop." said Kasey. On lap 19, Eleanor moved into the top 20. Two laps later, Leffler suddenly slowed on the track. His engine had blown.

"Jason Leffler slows on the racetrack! I think his engine may have blown!" said Rick Allen as Leffler made his way to pit road. He sat in his pit stall for a couple of laps

before the team confirmed it was a blown engine. "That's a tough break for Leffler. He looked like he had a strong truck today. Meanwhile, the #4 is on the move!"

said Rick. "That's right, Rick. I'm with Eleanor's crew chief, Kasey Kahne, right now. Kasey, how is Eleanor doing out there?" asked Ray Dunlap. "She's doing

extremely well. She's happy with the way the truck is running right now. She said she's a little loose going into the turns and then she's tight coming out of the turns.

But other than that, she's very happy with the truck." said Kasey. "Okay. Thanks Kasey." said Ray before climbing down the ladder from the pit box. On lap 31,

Eleanor moved into the top 10.

"_It looks like the #30 truck is fast and strong today. We're going to have to use some smart strategy if we want to catch him, Kasey."_ said Eleanor over the radio.

"You got it. When we pit, tell me what you want to do and we'll do it." said Kasey. _"You got it, Kasey."_ said Eleanor. Alvin and the others were watching from behind

the pit wall.

"Go Eleanor!" said Alvin. "That's my girl!" said Theodore. "Go Eleanor, go!" said Brittany. "You can do it, Eleanor!" said Simon. "Come on, Eleanor! Go get 'em!" said

Jeanette. "Guys, I have a feeling I know who is going to be a contender later on in this race. It's going to be Eleanor." said Rick Allen. "She's on a mission. She just

got by Todd Bodine for the ninth spot on lap 37. She's not hesitating at all!" said Michael Waltrip. Eleanor moved up to eighth on lap 39 after getting by Lofton. Her

next target was Ty Dillon. On lap 42, Eleanor passed the young rookie, who won the ARCA Racing Series championship in 2011 before his brother, Austin Dillon, won

the 2011 Camping World Truck Series championship.

"See you later, rookie. I've got to get to the front of the pack." said Eleanor, referring to the yellow stripe on the rear bumper of Ty Dillon's truck. As Eleanor tried to

get by Johnny Sauter on lap 61, the second caution of the day came out. There was debris on the track in turn 2.

"Debris in turn 2! Caution is out!" said Rick Allen as the field slowed down again. "You're doing a great job, Eleanor. You are in seventh." said Kasey Kahne. "Thanks.

We're pitting right?" asked Eleanor over the radio. "Yes. We are pitting." said Kasey. "Okay." said Eleanor. "Alright, you guys. Get ready. We're pitting." said Kasey.

Dave and the five other chipmunks put on their firesuits and helmets and then grabbed their equipment. Then, everyone on the lead lap came to pit road. Eleanor

pulled into her pit stall, stopped, and then Dave and the five other chipmunks got to work. As Dave started filling the fuel cell in the back of Eleanor's truck, Theodore

put the jack just under the door of the truck, allowing Alvin and Simon to remove the old tires from Eleanor's truck, and then Brittany and Jeanette put on the new

tires on Eleanor's truck. Then, Theodore gently set the truck back on the ground as Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette started to change the tires on the driver-side

of the truck. Theodore lifted the truck again, waited till Dave, Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette were done, then he gently lowered the truck, removed the jack

from under the truck, then Eleanor left the pits.

"_Go, go, go! Go, go, go! One lane! One lane! One lane! All the way out! All the way out! Nice job! Good work, Eleanor!"_ said Kahne over the radio as Eleanor left her

pit stall. The whole stop was done in 15 seconds! The top ten coming off pit road was Piquet, Peters, Kligerman, Crafton, Buescher, Eleanor, Sauter, Dillon, Lofton,

and Coulter.

"_Great job! You all got me up one spot to sixth! Nice work!"_ said Eleanor over the radio as she got lined up for the restart. "Awesome! Good work, guys." said Kasey.

Then, on lap 67, the green flag flew once again. Piquet got a good launch again, but Eleanor was not far behind. She was in fourth after getting by Buescher and

Kligerman in turns 3 & 4. Eleanor was on the move once again.

"_You are faster than Piquet, Crafton, and Peters right now. Keep it up."_ said Kasey. "Good. I like it when I'm fast." said Eleanor over the radio. On lap 70, Bodine

suddenly slowed on the track! He hit the wall on the backstretch and it slowed him down a lot! As that happened, Crafton took the lead from Piquet!

"Matt Crafton takes the lead from Nelson Piquet Jr. as Todd Bodine hits the wall on the backstretch! There's some damage on the right side of Todd Bodine's truck."

said Rick Allen as Bodine made his way to pit road. A few minutes later, Piquet took the lead back. On lap 96, Eleanor got passed by Peters and Sauter, dropping her

to fifth.

"_I think the reason they got by me is because of the lapped traffic."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "You're alright, Eleanor. You'll be fine. Just run the line you are

comfortable with. Just be patient." said Kasey. _"Okay."_ said Eleanor. On lap 109, Piquet and Crafton battled for the lead. Crafton took the lead briefly after Piquet got

loose in turn 1, but then Piquet got his momentum back and re-took the lead back. Piquet led until the third caution came out. Reutimann and Silas got together in

turn 3 and wrecked.

"Problems in turn 3! Reutimann and Silas get together and they wreck! Caution is out!" said Rick Allen as the field slowed down again. The wreck happened right in

front of Eleanor, but it was much closer than earlier in the race!

"_They're wrecking in front of you. They're wrecking in front of you. Go up! Go up! Go up! Stay in the middle lane! Stay in the middle lane! Stay in the middle lane! _

_Come on! Come on! Come on!"_ said Kasey Kahne over the radio as Eleanor navigated through the wreck and slipped by Reutimann as he spun down the track in turn

3. "Phew! That was close! Thanks for that, Kasey." said Eleanor. _"No problem. That's what I'm here for. And we are pitting."_ said Kasey. "Okay. Coming to you." said

Eleanor. Sure enough, everyone on the lead lap made their way to pit road. Eleanor pulled into her pit stall, and then Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany,

Jeanette changed Eleanor's tires and filled the fuel cell with fuel, then Eleanor left the pits. The top ten coming off pit road was Peters, Crafton, Sauter, Eleanor,

Piquet, Dillon, Buescher, Kligerman, Coulter, and Burton. Sauter came back in after missing a lug nut, dropping him 11th, but this allowed Eleanor to move up one

spot to third!

"_I'm getting closer and closer to the lead, Kasey."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Good. Remember to be patient and make your moves when you need to." said Kasey.

_"I will."_ said Eleanor. "Alright, we're going green. Be ready. Be ready… ready… green, green, green!" said Kasey as the field took the green flag again on lap 130.

Crafton got a good launch on Peters and Eleanor, but Eleanor got to the inside of Peters and tried to make the pass. But Peters had more momentum than Eleanor did

and held on to second. Eleanor slipped in behind Peters and followed him and Crafton around the track. 10 laps later, Eleanor was able to get to the inside lane again

and finally completed the pass on Peters on lap 141. Then, Eleanor started to track down Crafton, who had built a 2-second lead over Eleanor. Then, the moment

Eleanor had been waiting for all day arrived. Eleanor finally led her first lap of the day on lap 154. Going into turns 1 & 2, Eleanor used the high lane to gain

momentum and then she got a huge run down the backstretch, allowing her to take the lead and clear Crafton going into turn 3.

"Nice move, Eleanor! Atta girl!" said Kasey as he watched Eleanor take the lead. _"Thanks. I timed it perfectly. Now let's capitalize on it by winning this race!"_ said

Eleanor over the radio. "Yeah Eleanor!" said Alvin. "Wooooohooooo!" said Jeanette. "Keep it up, Eleanor!" said Simon. "Go Eleanor! Go!" said Theodore. "You can do

it, sis!" said Brittany. Dave grabbed a spare headset and put it on. _"Eleanor, you can beat these guys. Find the groove that works for you and go get yourself a win!"_

said Dave over the radio. Eleanor responded by pulling away from Crafton a little bit each lap.

"_How many more stops do we have to make, Kasey?"_ asked Eleanor over the radio. "One. We have one more pit stop and then we're done pitting for the rest of the

race. We are saving you your best set of tires for the last stop. We'll be pitting shortly." said Kasey. _"Alright. Make sure they are ready when I come in. I need to get _

_in, and then get out. We have to be fast on the last stop. No mistakes, no hang-ups. Get ready."_ said Eleanor. Eleanor pulled away and had a healthy lead over

Piquet, who got around Crafton for seconds a few laps after Eleanor took the lead, until the fourth caution came out.

"Caution is out once again. There is some debris on the track." said Rick Allen as the field slowed down again. _"Alright, Kasey. Let's get this stop done and over with."_

said Eleanor over the radio. "Alright everyone, you all know what you need to do. Four tires and fuel." said Kasey. "Got it. We'll get her in, and then get her out fast."

said Alvin. Eleanor pulled into her pit stall, stopped, and then Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, and Jeanette did their final pit stop of the day for Eleanor. When

they were done, Theodore released the jack, and then Eleanor took off from her pit stall. The top ten coming off pit road was Eleanor, Piquet, Buescher, Peters,

Crafton, Dillon, Sauter, Coulter, Kligerman, and Burton. But Piquet was caught speeding. He was too fast exiting pit road and had to do a drive-through penalty,

dropping him to around 20th.

"Great work, guys! You all kept me in the lead! Nice work!" said Eleanor. _"Alright, Eleanor. It's all in your hands now. From here till the checkered flag falls, it's up to _

_you. Drive it into the corners smoothly and hope it works. Don't waste any time. Get out front and pull away. You're going to have 20 laps to go. 20 laps." _said Kasey.

"Okay. I'm ready. Let's roll." said Eleanor. _"Okay, Green flag is out. Green, green, green!"_ said Kasey over the radio. As soon as the green flag waved, Eleanor wasted

no time getting out in front of Buescher, who moved up to second because of Piquet's penalty. For the next nine laps, Eleanor tried to pull away from Buescher, but

Buescher had a fast truck as well and was keeping up with Eleanor.

"_I'm not pulling away like I should be. Buescher's keeping up with me."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "You're alright. Hold him off as long as you can. You've got 10

laps to go. Just stay focused." said Kasey. With five laps to go, Eleanor finally started pulling away from Buescher.

"I'm pulling away from him, Kasey! NOW I'm moving!" said Eleanor. "Go Eleanor! You can do it!" said Alvin. "Go! Go! Go!" said Simon. "Come on, Ellie. Hold on." said

Theodore, clearly nervous. "Hang on to it, Eleanor!" said Brittany. "Almost there, Eleanor!" said Jeanette. Then, four laps later, Eleanor saw the white flag.

"One lap to go for Eleanor! Can she hold off James Buescher?" asked Rick Allen as Eleanor took the white flag. _"One lap to go, Eleanor. One more lap."_ said Kasey

over the radio. Eleanor went down the backstretch and into turn 3. When she came off turn 4, the checkered flag was waiting for her.

"Buescher will not catch the #4! Eleanor Seville wins in Rockingham!" said Rick Allen as Eleanor and the other racers crossed the start/finish line. _"WOOOOOOOOO! _

_YEAH! WE WON AT THE ROCK! WE WON ROCKINGHAM!" _yelled Eleanor excitedly over the radio as she drove around the track on the cool-down lap. "Way to go

Eleanor! You certainly made us proud today! I'm proud of you." said Kasey. "You did it!" said Alvin. "Great job Eleanor!" said Simon. "That's my girl!" said Theodore.

"Awesome job, sis!" said Brittany. "Nice work, Eleanor!" said Jeanette. "Way to go, Eleanor!" said Dave. Eleanor did a burnout on the frontstretch, grabbed the

checkered flag, took one more victory lap on the track, and then she headed to Victory Lane. When she got there, she parked the truck, shut off the engine, got

unbuckled, took off her helmet and HANS device, took a sip of Gatorade, climbed out of the truck, and then the celebration began!

"Wooooohoooo! Yes! Yes! Yes!" said Eleanor as she was showered in Gatorade and confetti. Ray Dunlap came over and interviewed Eleanor.

"Well Eleanor, you did it! How does it feel to finally get all that bad luck off your shoulders?" asked Ray. "I think the win and the Gatorade shower took care of that. It

feels good to be in Victory Lane. It doesn't count for my wins in Sprint Cup, but I definitely feel that I built up a lot of confidence for winning in Sprint Cup." said

Eleanor as he took a sip of Gatorade. "How nervous were you the last few laps?" asked Ray. "I was very nervous. I thought Buescher was going to catch me. But the

truck came to life at the right time, and I held on for the win." said Eleanor. "Here comes your family and Kasey Kahne!" said Ray as Kahne, Dave, Alvin, Simon,

Theodore, Brittany, and Jeanette walked into Victory Lane. Alvin hugged Eleanor and gave her a high-five. Simon came in and hugged Eleanor. Brittany and Jeanette

hugged Eleanor at the same time. Dave hugged Eleanor as well. Kasey Kahne came in and shared a fist-bump with Eleanor. Then, Theodore ran in, scooped up

Eleanor and the couple shared a victorious kiss in Victory Lane and there was an "Awwww!" from everyone watching in Victory Lane. Then, Dave, Kasey Kahne, and

the five other chipmunks went to the other side of Victory Lane. Dave got out his camera and started taking photos of Eleanor and the #4 Rockwell Tools team.

0o0o0o0

After an hour and a half of photos and interviews, plus the trip to the media center, everyone packed up their things and left the track. Dave and the six chipmunks

said goodbye to Kasey Kahne as he left the track, packed up their gear as well and went back to the RV with their gear and Eleanor's trophy. Once everyone was in

the RV, Dave closed the RV doors, started the engine, and left the track to resume their racing schedule for Sprint Cup and get ready for Kansas. After a long, hard-

working weekend, Dave and the six chipmunks were finally back in the comfort of their house at 9:45 pm. As Eleanor took her shower and washed out all the

Gatorade she was showered in when she climbed out of the truck in Victory Lane, Dave put Eleanor's trophy in the trophy case. A few minutes later, Eleanor got out

of the shower and got into her pajamas. Dave and the six tired chipmunks were all in bed by 10:45 pm. Everyone said goodnight, Dave turned out the lights, and

then everyone fell asleep. Eleanor slept in her bunk, happy about her win in Rockingham, which boosted her confidence for winning in Sprint Cup.

**Wow! Eleanor started at the back of the field, worked her way up, and WON THE RACE! Once more, this does not count in her wins for Sprint Cup. **

**This is just a confidence-booster for her. Next Sprint Cup race will be at Kansas Speedway! I wonder who will win in Kansas. I don't know, so you'll **

**have to read and find out! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter/race, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	13. Chapter 13: Kansas

Chapter 13: Kansas

**Here chapter 13/race 8 of 36 in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing boys and girls!**

One week after Eleanor's confidence was rebooted in Rockingham, Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were at Kansas Speedway.

"This is your home track, isn't it, Clint?" asked Theodore. "Yep. That's right. This is my home track. You think you can put on a good performance today?" asked Clint

as he and Theodore walked to the pits. "I know I will." said Theodore. "Good. I like your attitude." said Clint. Chris Meyers started the pre-race show once again.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the Kansas Speedway. I'm Chris Meyers and I'm here with Michael and Darrell Waltrip. Michael, what will the cloud cover do to the

track today?" asked Chris. "It's going to give the track a lot of grip. There is a little threat of rain in the area, but we might be able to get this race in today." said

Michael. "Darrell, the Roush dominance continues. Who do you think has the upper hand: Edwards, Biffle, or Jeanette?" asked Chris. "I think it's Jeanette. Here's why.

One, she's consistent. Two, she's led laps in just about every race this season. And three, she's a great racer!" said Darrell. "Speaking of Jeanette, I believe Matt

Yocum is with Jeanette. Matt?" said Chris.

"That's right Chris. I'm with Jeanette right now. She is sitting by her car, trying to keep warm in this chilly weather. Jeanette, with this Roush dominance taking place,

how do you think you and your teammates will do today?" asked Matt. "I think we'll be fine. I don't know if I have a winning car today, but I'm going to get as many

points as I can to try and get this #17 team in the Chase." said Jeanette. "Do you think you'll be able to take any info from today's race and apply it to your car when

you come back here for the Chase?" asked Matt. "Yeah, I think so. If we make a mistake, we'll learn from it, go back and see what we did wrong, and then formulate

a plan for when we come back in the Chase." said Jeanette. "Thanks Jeanette. I believe Steve Byrnes is with Eleanor. Steve?" said Matt. "Thanks Matt. I'm with

Eleanor, who is sitting by her car, signing autographs for the fans. Eleanor, with your win in the truck race in Rockingham, how confident are you in winning in Sprint

Cup?" asked Steve. "I'm very confident now. I'm just hoping to make Rick Hendrick proud and happy. This #5 team is awesome. They're working hard and these

guys don't give up. I'm proud of this team and we're hoping for another solid run today." said Eleanor. "Thanks Eleanor." said Steve.

0o0o0o0

The pre-race ceremonies got through, the drivers got strapped into their cars, put on their helmets and HANS devices, and then the window nets went up and were

secured. Then, a few Victory Junction Gang Camp ambassadors gave the command.

"DRIVERS, START YOUR ENGINES!" said the ambassadors. Then, as all 43 engines roared to life, Mike joy started the TV coverage once again.

"Hello race fans, and welcome to the Kansas Speedway. I'm Mike Joy, alongside Larry McReynolds and Darrell Waltrip. Larry, will this track change later in the race?"

asked Mike. "It can actually change at any time during this race. The weather can be very unpredictable. Darrell, what about you?" said Larry. "I'm ready to see this

race get underway!" said Darrell, excitedly. "Well then, let's take a look at the starting grid for the STP 400 at Kansas Speedway. Row 1 is #22 A.J. Allmendinger and

#29 Alvin Seville. Allmendinger is on the pole. Row 2 is #20 Joey Logano and #11 Denny Hamlin. Row 3 is #55 Mark Martin and #56 Martin Truex Jr. Row 4 is #88

Dale Earnhardt Jr. and #15 Theodore Seville. Row 5 is #5 Eleanor Seville and #12 Sam Hornish Jr. Row 6 is #2 Brittany Seville and #31 Jeff Burton. Row 7 is #39

Dave Seville and #51 Kurt Busch. Row 8 is #48 Jimmie Johnson and #10 David Reutimann. Row 9 is #16 Greg Biffle and #17 Jeanette Seville. Row 10 is #27 Paul

Menard and #24 Jeff Gordon. Row 11 is #99 Carl Edwards and #38 David Gilliland. Row 12 is #14 Simon Seville and #30 David Stremme. Row 13 is #18 Kyle Busch

and #43 Aric Almirola. Row 14 is #34 David Ragan and #9 Marcos Ambrose. Row 15 is #78 Regan Smith and #47 Bobby Labonte. Row 16 is #49 J.J. Yeley and #83

Landon Cassill. Row 17 is #36 Dave Blaney and #23 Scott Riggs. Row 18 is #93 Travis Kvapil and #1 Jamie McMurray. Row 19 is #98 Michael McDowell and #26

Josh Wise. Row 20 is #42 Juan Pablo Montoya and #13 Casey Mears. Row 21 is #87 Joe Nemechek and #32 Reed Sorenson. And starting last is #19 Mike Bliss." said

Mike as the field started their pace laps. "Let's see if we can talk to Alvin before this race goes green. Alvin, this is Darrell Waltrip in FOX Sports booth. You copy?"

asked Darrell. _"Yeah Darrell, I got you."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Alvin, you're starting second today. Do you think you can get out front and stay there for a while

and possibly get your first win of the year?" asked Darrell. _"We'll see. I am going to try and lead some laps today. This #29 team is awesome. We're going to work _

_hard and get a good result today."_ said Alvin. "How are you going to handle this track if the grip level changes today?" asked Darrell. _"We'll just do what we can _

_today. Hopefully we can gain some knowledge for this track for when we come back for the Chase. So, we'll see what we can do here today."_ said Alvin. "Alright Alvin,

good luck today." said Darrell. _"10-4. You guys have a great day."_ said Alvin before tuning his radio to where he could hear his crew chief, Shane Wilson, and his

spotter, Kevin Harvick. Then, Dave came on the radio.

"_Guys, welcome to Kansas Speedway. We'll be coming back here for the Chase, so do your best today. Lead a bunch of laps, gather info, and gain some points _

_today."_ said Dave over the radio. "Okay Dave!" said the six chipmunks. _"Simon, what is the race analysis today?"_ asked Dave. "The race length is 267 laps/400 miles.

The fuel window is 48-52 laps, and the pit road speed is 45 mph." said Simon. _"Thanks Simon."_ said Dave. Joey Logano dropped to the rear because of an engine

change. Then, the pace car came down pit road, leaving the field in the hands of Allmendinger and Alvin.

"Boogity, boogity, boogity! Let's go racing boys and girls!" said Darrell as the field sped into turn 1. Allmendinger got a big jump on Alvin and cleared him going into

turn 1. Allmendinger held off Alvin and managed to lead the first lap of the race. Eleanor got by Hornish for eighth on lap 1. On lap 2, Brittany got by Hornish for

ninth. As Allmendinger led, Alvin was trying to hold off Hamlin for second.

"_Hamlin's over me, Shane. I'm trying to hold onto second."_ said Alvin over the radio. "He might be faster than you, so you should probably just let him by when he's

back on your bumper." said Shane Wilson. _"Whatever you say, Shane."_ said Alvin. On lap 6, Jeanette got by Dave for 14th.

"How's the car, Jeanette?" asked Jimmy Fenning. _"The car is alright. I'm loose in the corners."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Okay. We'll make some adjustments on

the first pit stop." said Jimmy. As Allmendinger continued to lead, Alvin got passed by Truex for second on lap 37.

"_Looks like Hamlin and Truex are the ones to watch today. They're strong, especially Truex." _said Alvin over the radio. "Yep. I think you are right about that." said

Shane Wilson. On lap 43, Stremme came to pit road to begin the first round of green-flag pit stops. He was followed by Yeley, Burton, McMurray, Cassill, Theodore,

Brittany, Hornish, Menard, Logano, Almirola, Truex, Eleanor, Mark Martin, Dave, Kurt Busch, Biffle, Kyle Busch, Ambrose, Simon, Reutimann, Labonte, Gilliland,

Allmendinger, Alvin, Earnhardt Jr., Blaney, Gordon, Sorenson, Montoya, Mears, Kvapil, Hamlin, Jeanette, Johnson, Ragan, Smith, Edwards, and McDowell. When the

cycle of green-flag pit stops finished, Truex emerged as the leader of the race with Alvin in second, Eleanor in third, Brittany in fourth, and Hamlin in fifth. On lap 52,

the first caution of the race flew. Theodore spun on the track!

"Trouble in turn 4! Theodore has spun near the entrance to pit road! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down for the first time in the race. "This is

going to be a long day, Brian." said Theodore over the radio, clearly frustrated. "You'll be alright. We'll get back up there and get as many points as we can." said

Brian Pattie. Simon came down pit road and made a pit stop. Then, the race went back to green on lap 56. Truex got ahead of Alvin quickly and quickly got a bit of a

gap on the red-clad chipmunk. On lap 61, Eleanor got around Hamlin for third.

"_I think we have a strong car today, Kenny. I don't know if we have a winning car, but I think we can contend for a top-five or top ten finish today."_ said Eleanor over

the radio. "Good. Just stay focused. You're doing great." said Kenny Francis. _"I'll make you all proud."_ said Eleanor. "I know you will." said Kenny. Then, Eleanor was

side-by-side with Alvin for second a few laps later.

"You want this spot, Eleanor? Well, if you want it, you'll have to try and take it from me." said Alvin. "Bring it on." said Eleanor. The two chipmunks battled for second

before Alvin got ahead of Eleanor and held her off for second. While Truex led, he lapped Theodore, who was in 39th.

"_I don't think this engine is going to make it much longer."_ said Theodore over the radio. "Ok. Just hold on for as long as you can. Let us know if you need to pit."

said Brian Pattie. Theodore continued to log laps as he tried to hold on to his spot on the track. On lap 88, Alvin slowed on the track! Alvin was out of fuel!

"_I'm out of fuel, Shane! I'm out of fuel! I'm coming to you!"_ said Alvin over the radio as he made his way to pit road. "Okay. Bring it in." said Shane Wilson. Alvin

came in and got the car re-fueled and also got his tires changed. He made it back out onto the track just as Truex crossed the start/finish line and remained on the

lead lap! This also allowed Eleanor to move up to second!

"We're definitely going to gain some points today, Kenny." said Eleanor. "Good. Glad you're running well today." said Kenny Francis. On lap 90, Brittany came to pit

road, followed by Allmendinger to begin another round of green-flag pit stops. Mark Martin came down pit road and was followed by Hornish, Logano, Earnhardt Jr.,

McMurray, Burton, Truex, Hamlin, Kurt Busch, Kyle Busch, Eleanor, Labonte, Menard, Gordon, Dave, Edwards, Johnson, Biffle, Reutimann, Smith, Jeanette, Ambrose,

Simon, Almirola, Montoya, Blaney, Mears, and Theodore. When the cycle of green-flag pit stops completed, Truex was back in the lead with Hamlin in second,

Jeanette in third, Earnhardt Jr. in fourth, and Brittany in fifth. Johnson got by Brittany for fifth on lap 105.

"Not much action, Paul." said Brittany. "I guess everyone's just trying to take care of their cars and save their stuff for the end of the race." said Paul Wolfe. "I guess

you're right." said Brittany. On lap 117, Jeanette passed Hamlin for second.

"Jimmy, I don't know what you guys did to this car, but whatever you did, you certainly made it a contender." said Jeanette over the radio. "Good. Just keep focused

on the race. You're doing great." said Jimmy Fenning. On lap 132, McMurray came down pit road and began another round of green-flag pit stops. But as McMurray

left the pits, the second caution of the race came out. There was debris on the track.

"Debris in turn 2! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. "Are we pitting, Jimmy?" asked Jeanette over the radio. "Yes, we are pitting." said

Jimmy Fenning. Sure enough, everyone on the lead lap came to pit road. Everyone, except Alvin, took four tires and fuel. Alvin took two tires and fuel. When pit stops

were finished, the top ten coming off pit road was Truex, Jeanette, Hamlin, Johnson, Earnhardt Jr., Biffle, Kurt Busch, Alvin, Martin, and Brittany. As the field made

their way around the track under caution, Bobby Labonte's engine blew, extending the caution period. But then, on lap 139, Theodore's engine finally blew, ending his

day and extending the caution period even more.

"We're done, Brian. Motor's blown." said Theodore over the radio as he made his way to the garage area. Theodore parked the car in the garage area, got unbuckled,

took off his helmet and HANS device, tossed them out the driver-side window, climbed out of the car, and then his anger exploded.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" growled Theodore as he tossed his helmet and HANS device at the car. Dick Berggren came and interviewed Theodore.

"I'm with Theodore Seville, who just climbed out of the car and is not happy. Theodore, can you make up these points in Richmond?" asked Berggren. "I'd better. I

can't afford to lose any more points like this." said Theodore. "Did you know the motor was going to blow?" asked Berggren. "I figured it was going to happen. It was

just a matter of when it would happen." said Theodore. "Thanks Theodore." said Berggren. Theodore stormed into the RV, slammed the door shut, and lied on the

couch.

"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?! IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANTED TO DO WELL AT CLINT BOWYER'S HOME TRACK!" cried Theodore as he wet a pillow with his

tears. After a few minutes of crying, Theodore calmed down and turned on the TV to watch the rest of the race. On lap 142, the race went back green and Truex got a

huge launch after Jeanette spun her tires, losing a few spots in the process.

"_I screwed that up. I spun the tires. My mistake."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Don't worry about it. Just focus on the race. You're alright." said Jimmy Fenning.

Jeanette held onto her spot in fifth until Johnson got by her on lap 145. On lap 150, Alvin and Kyle Busch were battling for ninth. Busch had the spot, but Alvin

wanted it. Busch was blocking Alvin, and it ticked Alvin off.

"Come on! Get out of my way! Are you trying to get me hurt?!" shouted Alvin as he tried to get past Busch. _"Calm down, bud. Calm down. We still have a long way to _

_go in this race."_ said Shane Wilson over the radio. "That #18 car had better not get in my way and do that again." Alvin said to himself. While Alvin was looking for a

way around Busch, Jeanette passed Kyle Busch's older brother, Kurt Busch, for fifth with 110 laps to go. As Truex and Johnson battled for the lead with 92 laps to go,

Kurt Busch came down pit road to begin another round of green-flag pit stops. He was followed by Mark Martin, Alvin, Hamlin, Edwards, McMurray, Hornish, Truex,

Johnson, Biffle, Jeanette, Gordon, Simon, Smith, Kyle Busch, Eleanor, Logano, Montoya, Ambrose, Almirola, Menard, Reutimann, Dave, Mears, Burton, Kvapil, Cassill,

Brittany, Gilliland, and Ragan. When the cycle of pit stops completed, Truex was back in the lead again. But with 79 laps to go, the third caution of the race flew.

Montoya hit the wall in turn 3.

"Trouble in turn 3! Montoya is in the wall! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. Johnson, Biffle, Allmendinger, Martin, Kyle Busch, Dave,

Eleanor, Gordon, Ambrose, Simon, Edwards, Logano, and Montoya came down pit road for adjustments, tires, and fuel.

"_We're way off on the setup today, Paul. I have no idea what went wrong."_ said Brittany. "Okay. You'll be alright. Just try and do what you can here." said Paul Wolfe.

Then, with 75 laps to go, the race was green once again and Truex got a good jump on Hamlin as the field went into turn 1. Jeanette got by Earnhardt Jr. for third as

the field went into turn 3. With 71 laps to go, Dave came to pit road because he thought he ran over a hidden piece of debris on the track.

"_Tony, I've got a flat tire. I think I ran over some debris on the track. I'm coming to you."_ said Dave over the radio. "Okay. Bring the car in." said Tony Gibson. Dave

made his pit stop and then headed back out onto the track. But during the pit stop, he went a lap down to Truex.

"_I think we just went a lap down to the leader."_ said Dave. "Yep. We did. We'll just have to hope a caution comes out quickly so we can get back on the lead lap." said

Tony Gibson. Mike Joy spoke up a moment later.

"Guys, you know who I'm really impressed with this season?" asked Mike. "Who?" asked Larry. "Jeanette. Ever since she won the Daytona 500, she's been running

solidly in the top five in points. And ever since Bristol, she's been clicking off top fives and top tens in every race, and she's also been in the top five in points, not far

behind her teammate, Greg Biffle. And I believe Steve Byrnes is with Jeanette's crew chief, Jimmy Fenning, right now. Steve?" said Mike. "Thanks Mike. I'm with

Jimmy Fenning right now. Jimmy, how is Jeanette doing out there?" asked Steve. "She's doing very well out there right now. She loves the way the car is performing

right now, she managed to lead a couple of laps today, and she's running solidly in third. She's doing great." said Jimmy Fenning. "Thanks Jimmy." said Steve before

climbing down from the #17 team's pit box. With 57 laps go, Johnson got by Jeanette for third. Not long after that, Simon caught the wall in turn 1 while trying to

hold off Eleanor for 12th.

"_I think I just caught the wall, Steve. It's not bad."_ said Simon over the radio. "Ok. If it gets worse, just bring the car to the pits and we'll look at it." said Steve

Addington. With 50 laps to go, Eleanor got past Kyle Busch for 11th.

"I am loving the way this car is handling, Kenny. Great job." said Eleanor over the radio. "Good. Glad you like the car. Keep up the good run." With 49 laps to go, Kurt

Busch came to pit road to begin the final round of green-flag pit stops. Earnhardt Jr. came to pit road and was followed by Eleanor, Brittany, Alvin, Johnson, Hamlin,

Truex, Kyle Busch, Cassill, Martin, Edwards, Ambrose, Menard, Jeanette, Biffle, Gordon, Burton, Mears, Simon, McMurray, Almirola, Smith, Logano, Reutimann,

Kvapil, Montoya, Dave, Ragan, Gilliland, and Hornish. When the final cycle of green-flag pit stops was completed, Truex was back in the lead, but Hamlin was closing

in on Truex fast. With 32 laps to go, Hamlin took the lead from Truex. Jeanette was holding on to a solid fourth-place run.

"I don't think we're going to catch Hamlin or Truex. They're too strong. I'll take a top five though." said Jeanette over the radio. "I understand. That's the way it goes

sometimes." said Jimmy Fenning. "I know. This will be a good points day for us." said Jeanette. "Yep. It will be." said Jimmy Fenning. Jeanette held onto her spot in

fourth as Hamlin held off Truex for the final 20 laps of the race. Then, Hamlin saw the checkered flag.

"Truex gets close to Hamlin, but he won't be close enough! Denny Hamlin wins in Kansas!" said Mike Joy as Hamlin and everyone else crossed the start/finish line.

_"Good job today, everyone. We'll get 'em in Richmond."_ said Jeanette over the radio as she drove around the track on the cool-down lap. "You did a great job today,

Jeanette. I'm very proud of you." said Jimmy Fenning as Jeanette parked the car on pit road. Jeanette shut the engine off, got unbuckled, climbed out of the car, sat

on the pit wall and took a sip of Gatorade as Hamlin went to Victory Lane for the second time in the season. Dick Berggren came and interviewed Jeanette.

"Jeanette, you got another top-five finish today. How does that feel?" asked Berggren. "It feels good. I'm really proud of this #17 team. They worked really hard

today and I just can't thank them enough." said Jeanette. "You're third in points. You're 17 points behind your teammate, Greg Biffle, who is still the points leader.

Will you be able to catch him?" asked Berggren. "I hope so. I would love to be the points leader at some point during the season. But I know that we'll be ready to

rock and roll in Richmond!" said Jeanette. "Thanks Jeanette." said Berggren before walking away. Dave, Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Eleanor picked up Jeanette and

then walked back to the RV where Theodore was sleeping. Dave and the five other chipmunks got into the RV, Dave closed the door and then the seven racers left

Kansas Speedway.

"Hi Theodore." whispered Eleanor. Theodore woke up and saw Eleanor. "Oh, hi Eleanor." said Theodore. "I got another top-ten finish. I finished eighth." said Eleanor.

"That's my girl." said Theodore. The couple then shared a warm kiss on the lips before cuddling on the bed in the RV and then they fell asleep.

0o0o0o0

After the long drive home, Dave and the six tired chipmunks were back in the comfort of their house by 9:45 pm. Everyone took turns taking a shower, got into their

pajamas, and then everyone was in bed by 10:45 pm. Simon and Jeanette took their glasses off, placed them on the nightstand nearby, everyone said goodnight to

each other, Dave turned off the lights, and then everyone fell asleep, hoping one of them would win in Richmond.

**Denny Hamlin scores his second win of the season, Jeanette gets another top-five finish, and Eleanor got another top-ten finish! Way to go Jeanette **

**and Eleanor! The next race will be at Richmond International Raceway! I wonder who will win in Richmond. Who will win in Richmond? I don't know, **

**so you'll have to read and find out! Read and review! And don't forget to also check out the stories written by chipmunksforlife, who got me my 80th **

**review for Chiplash!**

**Until the next chapter/race, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	14. Chapter 14: Richmond

Chapter 14: Richmond

**Here's chapter 14/race 9 of 36 in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing boys **

**and girls!**

After a solid race in Kansas, Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were at Richmond International Raceway.

"Ah, yes. Richmond at last!" said Alvin as he inhaled some fresh air while walking to his car on pit road. "This looks like a good track." said Theodore. "Yep, that's

right, Theodore. This will also be the track that decides who makes the Chase." said Alvin. "I hope I'm in the top 12 when we come back here in September." said

Eleanor. "Me too." said Theodore. As the three chipmunks walked from the garage area to pit road, Chris Meyers started the pre-race show once again.

"Hi everybody, and welcome to Richmond International Raceway. I'm Chris Meyers, alongside Michael and Darrell Waltrip. Michael, what can be the one tough

obstacle here in Richmond?" asked Chris. "It's going to be the traffic. There will be a lot of lapped traffic in this race tonight and it can either make or break

someone's night." said Michael. "Guys, the two racers I'm impressed with right now are Jeanette and Eleanor. Jeanette has been consistent and is currently third in

points. Speaking of Jeanette, Matt Yocum is with her right now. Matt?" said Chris.

"That's right, Chris. I'm with Jeanette right now. She just got into the bed of a pickup truck for a lap around the track for driver introductions. Jeanette, now that

you're third in points, what will you do till the Chase starts?" asked Matt. "I'm just going to have to get as many points as I can. I'm also going to try and get another

win or two. I'm proud of the whole #17 team. They work hard and the result is a good, solid finish at the end of the race." said Jeanette as she waved to the fans.

"Thanks Jeanette. I believe Steve Byrnes is with Alvin. Steve?" said Matt. "That's right Matt. I'm with Alvin, who is starting in third tonight. Alvin, will starting third

finally get you your first win of the season?" asked Steve. "I hope so. Right now, all I want to do is score points, get some top-fives and top-tens and then make the

Chase. These guys never gave up on me, so I'm not going to give up on them." said Alvin. "Alvin, you were talking with Kevin Harvick earlier this morning. What did

he say to you?" asked Steve. "He said he's proud of the way I'm running on the track, he's proud of the whole #29 team. I can't thank these guys enough. They rock,

and we're ready to rock 'n roll in Richmond, baby!" said Alvin. "Thanks Alvin." said Steve.

0o0o0o0

The pre-race ceremonies got through, the drivers got strapped into their cars, put on their helmets and HANS devices, the window nets went up and were secured.

Then, Lieutenant Governor of Virginia, Bill Bolling, gave the command.

"DRIVERS, START YOUR ENGINES!" said Bill, excitedly. Then, as all 43 engines roared to life, Mike Joy started the TV coverage for the race once again.

"Hello race fans, and welcome to the Richmond International Raceway. I'm Mike Joy, alongside Larry McReynolds and Darrell Waltrip. Larry, what will the conditions

be like on the track for tonight after the rain shower that passed through this morning?" asked Mike. "It's going to be a green racetrack. That means there is no

rubber on the track, and it will be slick." said Larry. "Darrell, what are you hoping for? I think we all know the answer to this question." asked Mike. "I'm hoping for

one of the chipmunks to win tonight!" said Darrell, excitedly. "Well then, let's take a look at the starting grid for the Capital City 400 at Richmond International

Raceway. Row 1 is #55 Mark Martin and #99 Carl Edwards. Martin is on the pole. Row 2 is #29 Alvin Seville and #22 A.J. Allmendinger. Row 3 is #18 Kyle Busch and

#24 Jeff Gordon. Row 4 is #11 Denny Hamlin and #56 Martin Truex Jr. Row 5 is #5 Eleanor Seville and #88 Dale Earnhardt Jr. Row 6 is #43 Aric Almirola and #39

Dave Seville. Row 7 is #51 Kurt Busch and #9 Marcos Ambrose. Row 8 is #78 Regan Smith and #2 Brittany Seville. Row 9 is #36 Dave Blaney and #20 Joey Logano.

Row 10 is #47 Bobby Labonte and #42 Juan Pablo Montoya. Row 11 is #83 Landon Cassill and #14 Simon Seville. Row 12 is #15 Theodore Seville and #17 Jeanette

Seville. Row 13 is #98 Michael McDowell and #13 Casey Mears. Row 14 is #48 Jimmie Johnson and #16 Greg Biffle. Row 15 is #93 Travis Kvapil and #31 Jeff Burton.

Row 16 is #27 Paul Menard and #26 Josh Wise. Row 17 is #10 David Reutimann and #30 David Stremme. Row 18 is #87 Joe Nemechek and #95 Scott Speed. Row

19 is #1 Jamie McMurray and #34 David Ragan. Row 20 is #19 Mike Bliss and #33 Stephen Leicht. Row 21 is #38 David Gilliland and #32 Reed Sorenson. And

starting last is #74 Cole Whitt." said Mike as the field began their pace laps. Alvin and his spotter, Kevin Harvick, were talking on the radio.

"_How's the weather up there, Kevin?"_ asked Alvin over the radio. "Cold, but it's not raining. Good thing I have my jacket on." said Kevin. _"Well, I'll make you proud _

_tonight. I'm going to try and get a good finish tonight."_ said Alvin. "I know you will." said Kevin. Dave then came on the radio after the field got the one-to-go signal.

The race was going green in one lap.

"_Guys, welcome to Richmond International Raceway! This will be the track that decides who makes the Chase when we come back here in September. Drive smart, _

_race clean, and be safe."_ said Dave over the radio. "Okay Dave!" said the six chipmunks. _"Simon, what is the race analysis for tonight?"_ asked Dave. "The race length

is 400 laps. The pit window is 80-90 laps. The pit road speed is 40 mph, and there will be a competition caution on lap 50." said Simon. _"Thanks."_ said Dave. Then,

the pace car came to pit road, leaving the field in the hands of Martin and Edwards.

"Boogity, boogity, boogity! Let's rock and roll in Richmond, boys and girls!" said Darrell as the field sped into turn 1. Martin got out in front of Edwards and Alvin as

the field reached turn 2. Alvin got by Edwards for second as Martin led the first lap of the race. On lap 7, Eleanor passed Gordon for eighth. On lap 20, Edwards

passed Alvin for second and started to chase down Martin. Simon was stuck back in 23rd.

"_This is going to be a long night, Steve."_ said Simon over the radio. "I know. Just take care of the car. You'll be alright." said Steve Addington. On lap 31, Edwards

took the lead from Martin while Alvin tried to hold off Kyle Busch for third. Two laps later, Alvin passed Martin for second and started to chase down Edwards.

"_The car is really good so far, Shane. I'll do what I can until the competition caution."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Okay. Keep it up, bud." said Shane Wilson. On lap

37, Eleanor passed Allmendinger for 6th.

"_Looks like another strong run is heading our way, Kenny."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Good. Just keep up the good run." said Kenny Francis. _"You got it, Kenny."_

said Eleanor On lap 50, just before the caution flag flew, Hamlin passed Alvin for second. Then, the caution flag flew.

"Caution is out for the first time tonight." said Mike Joy as the field slowed down for the first time in the race.

"This is the competition caution." said Alvin. _"What's a competition caution?"_ asked Theodore over the radio. "It's a period during a race where everyone has to pit to

check tire wear. We have one tonight because of the rain that came through earlier today." said Alvin. _"Oh. Ok."_ said Theodore. Sure enough, on lap 53, everyone on

the lead lap came to pit road for four tires and fuel. Everyone made their stops and the top ten coming off pit road was Edwards, Hamlin, Alvin, Kyle Busch, Eleanor,

Allmendinger, Martin, Truex, Brittany, and Earnhardt Jr. Travis Kvapil stayed out to lead a lap and then he came in to pit.

"How are you doing, Jeanette?" asked Jimmy Fenning. _"I'm stuck in the middle of the pack."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Ok. Just hang in there. You'll be alright."

said Jimmy. Then, on lap 56, the green flag was in the air and Edwards got out in front of Hamlin and Alvin as the field went into turn 1. While Hamlin and Alvin were

fighting for second, Gordon and Kurt Busch got together on the backstretch, with Kurt Busch cutting Gordon's tire down, and Gordon dropped back quickly while Kurt

tried to keep from spinning out. Gordon came to pit road just after Alvin took second from Hamlin. On lap 75, Simon was running in 11th.

"How are you doing out there now, Simon?" asked Steve Addington. _"Much better than I was at the start of the race."_ said Simon over the radio. "Good. Just stay

focused. You're doing great." said Steve. On lap 97, Simon passed Eleanor for 6th.

"See ya, Eleanor!" said Simon. "Not so fast, Smart One." said Eleanor. Simon had another fast car.

"Steve, I think this car just came to life! I think we might have something for Edwards later on in the race." said Simon over the radio. "Good. As long as the car is

running well, I'm happy." said Steve. On lap 101, Theodore passed Montoya for 18th.

"I'm struggling, Brian." said Theodore over the radio. "What's the problem?" asked Brian. "I am loose, loose, loose! This car is junk!" said Theodore. "Okay. We'll work

on it next time we pit." said Brian. On lap 117, the second caution of the race came out. Kurt Busch spun in turn 4.

"Trouble in turn 4! Kurt Busch is around! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. "Are we pitting, Shane?" asked Alvin over the radio. "Yes. We

are pitting." said Shane Wilson. Sure enough, everyone on the lead lap came to pit road once again for four tires, fuel, and adjustments. Everyone made their stops

and the top ten coming off pit road was Edwards, Hamlin, Alvin, Kyle Busch, Simon, Johnson, Earnhardt Jr., Brittany, Truex, and Eleanor. On lap 122, the green flag

flew and Edwards wasted no time getting back out front. He cleared Hamlin, Alvin, and Kyle Busch going into turn 1. Busch got by Alvin for third, but then Simon

came up behind Alvin.

"See you at the finish line, Alvin! Hahaha!" laughed Simon. "You're not getting past me, bro!" said Alvin. On lap 153, Alvin passed Hamlin for third. Then, Simon got

by Hamlin for fourth two laps later. On lap 170, Simon finally got past Alvin for third.

"So long, brother!" said Simon as he pulled away from Alvin. Simon was on the move.

"_I don't know what you guys did to this car, but whatever you did, you certainly made it a contender for the win tonight."_ said Simon over the radio. "Well, that's

good. Stay focused on the race. You're doing great. You are just as fast as the leader right now." said Steve Addington. _"Sweet!"_ said Simon. On lap 177, Simon got

by Kyle Busch for second and started to track down Edwards. Two laps later, Eleanor got by Allmendinger for 9th after temporarily falling to 15th. Her boyfriend,

Theodore, moved past Hamlin for 7th on lap 183.

"_The car is running better now, Brian."_ said Theodore over the radio. "Good. We still have a long way to go in this race. Keep focused." said Brian Pattie. On lap 200,

the halfway point of the race, Smith came to pit road to begin a round of green-flag pit stops as Simon took the lead from Edwards. Ambrose then came to pit road

and was followed by Biffle, Allmendinger, Kurt Busch, Brittany, Alvin, Eleanor, Burton, McMurray, Montoya, Labonte, Menard, Almirola, Theodore, Hamlin, Dave,

Ragan, Truex, Kyle Busch, Johnson, Earnhardt Jr., Leicht, Gordon, Martin, Reutimann, Cassill, Mears, Jeanette, Simon, Edwards, and Logano. When the cycle of green

-flag pit stops completed, Alvin emerged as the race leader! Edwards was in second, Simon was in third, Johnson was in fourth, and Eleanor was in fifth.

"_Yes! I finally led a lap tonight! Awesome, baby!"_ said Alvin over the radio, clearly thrilled with being the leader of the race. "Awesome job, Alvin! Lead as many laps

as you can." said Shane Wilson. _"Will do."_ said Alvin. As Alvin continued to lead, he was trying to get around Blaney, who was a lap down, and Alvin almost got

squeezed into the wall. This made Alvin mad.

"Um, excuse me? I'm trying to lead the race here! Give me some room!" said Alvin. But it helped Edwards take the lead from Alvin on lap 220. "Thanks a lot, Blaney!"

said Alvin, who got passed by Simon and Johnson a few laps later. Then, on lap 227, the third caution of the race came out. There was debris on the track.

"Debris in turn 3! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. "Are we pitting?" asked Simon over the radio. "Yes. We are pitting." said Steve

Addington. Sure enough, on lap 229, everyone on the lead lap came to pit road for four tires, fuel, and adjustments. When the pit stops were finished, the top ten

coming off pit road was Edwards, Johnson, Simon, Eleanor, Kyle Busch, Theodore, Allmendinger, Alvin, Montoya, and Hamlin.

"_Sweet! You guys got me up to fourth! Awesome job! Well done!"_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Thanks Eleanor. How are you doing out there so far?" asked Kenny

Francis. _"This car is strong tonight. Looks like another top-ten finish is headed our way tonight."_ said Eleanor. "Good. Stay focused on the race. You're doing great."

said Kenny. Then, on lap 235, the race went back to green and Edwards got a big jump on Johnson and Simon. But Simon was ready for Johnson. As the field went

onto the backstretch, Simon cleared Johnson for second and started to chase Edwards once again. Dave, however, was not running as well as Simon was.

"_Tony, I don't know what happened, but this car just went to the loose side. This car is going south!"_ said Dave over the radio. "Okay. We'll work on it next time we

pit. Just hang in there." said Tony Gibson. On lap 251, Simon took the lead back from Edwards on the backstretch.

"Great move, Simon!" said Steve Addington as Simon pulled away from Edwards. Not long after Simon became the leader, Kyle Busch got by Edwards as well. On lap

286, Busch caught Simon and took the lead.

"_Looks like we might have some stiff competition late in the race tonight. That #18 car looks mighty fast."_ said Simon over the radio. "Yep. He sure does look fast."

said Steve Addington. On lap 298, Alvin came to pit road to begin another round of green-flag pit stops. Logano then came to pit road and he was followed by

Sorenson, Allmendinger, Mears, Biffle, Blaney, Menard, Almirola, Kyle Busch, Eleanor, Theodore, Montoya, Labonte, Burton, McMurray, Hamlin, Earnhardt Jr.,

Jeanette, Martin, Dave, Truex, Brittany, Cassill, Smith, Simon, and Johnson. As the cycle of pit stops continued, Burton hit the wall in turn 4 and the fourth caution of

the race came out!

"Trouble in turn 4! Jeff Burton is in the wall! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. When Simon pitted, Edwards inherited the lead.

"_Who is the leader?"_ asked Simon over the radio. "#99 Carl Edwards." said Steve Addington. _"What happens now?"_ asked Simon. "I don't know. I think pit stops are

going to get finished and then the running order will be sorted out." said Steve. Sure enough, Edwards came to pit road and made his stop. Logano, Sorenson, Kyle

Busch, and Ambrose came to pit road as well. Then, with 83 laps to go, the race was green again, and Edwards got a huge launch after Simon spun his tires and

almost did not get going!

"_I spun my tires! My mistake!"_ said Simon over the radio. "That's okay. Just try to hang on to the car." said Steve Addington. Then, the black flag was shown for Carl

Edwards.

"Larry, Darrell, you will not believe what just came through! Black flag for Carl Edwards for jumping the restart!" said Mike Joy. "This is a huge blow to the #99

team's night. Unbelievable!" continued Mike. Simon then got the message.

"#99 is being black-flagged for jumping the restart." said Steve Addington. _"He jumped the restart? He couldn't have! I spun my tires! That's why he got out ahead!"_

said Simon over the radio. "They're saying he jumped the restart. Just focus on the race. You are the leader now." said Steve. _"Whatever you say, Steve."_ said Simon

as Edwards came to pit road and did a drive-through penalty. With 75 laps to go, Eleanor passed Allmendinger for fourth. With 66 laps to go, Theodore moved into

the top 5.

"_How are you doing, Eleanor?"_ asked Theodore over the radio. "Good. Where are you?" asked Eleanor. _"I'm right behind you."_ said Theodore. Eleanor looked in her

rearview mirror for a second, saw Theodore, waved back to him and looked back out the windshield. "I'll see you at the finish line, Teddy!" laughed Eleanor. _"Oh, I _

_don't think so!"_ laughed Theodore as he chased down his girlfriend. Simon, however, was trying to hold off a fast-closing Kyle Busch.

"_I don't know how much longer I can hold him off. He's closing in on me! He's closing fast!"_ said Simon over the radio as he and Busch moved through the lapped

traffic. "I know. I know. Just try to hold him off as long as you can." said Steve Addington. With 49 laps to go, Eleanor moved past Earnhardt Jr. for third.

"_Well Eleanor, it looks like you finally gained your momentum back."_ said Earnhardt Jr. over the radio. "Yep. I sure did, thanks to that win in the truck race in

Rockingham a few weeks ago." said Eleanor. _"You know, Rick said that he is really proud of you. He's really impressed with the way you've improved your finishes the _

_last few races."_ said Earnhardt. "Thanks. When are YOU going to win a race again?" asked Eleanor. _"Hopefully it'll be soon."_ said Earnhardt. With 35 laps to go, Simon

lapped Alvin! He lapped his own brother!

"Where did HE come from?" asked Alvin. _"Sorry Alvin. Looks like you're going to have to get your lap back the hard way. You'll have to get past me if you want it _

_back. See ya later, brother!"_ said Simon over the radio. "Oh yeah? Well, how would you like it if I got you loose and put you in the wall?" asked Alvin. _"If you even _

_think about doing that to me, you will be in so much trouble when I find you!"_ said Simon. "Try me. I dare you." said Alvin. _"Okay! That does it! If I don't win, I'll be _

_looking for you after this race is over!"_ said Simon as Kyle Busch continued to close in. Simon continued to lead until the fifth caution of the race came out for debris

on the track.

"Debris in turn 2! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. Simon finally lost his temper.

"_WHAT?! HOW IN THE WORLD IS THERE DEBRIS ON THE TRACK? I DO NOT SEE ANYTHING ON THE TRACK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT NASCAR WAS LOOKING AT, BUT I _

_SEE NOTHING ON THE TRACK! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"_ shouted Simon over the radio. "Maybe you need new glasses, Si." teased Alvin. _"Alvin, shut your mouth or else _

_I'll MAKE you do it!"_ said Simon. "Like I said, try me." said Alvin. One lap later, everyone on the lead lap came to pit road for the final time in the race for four tires,

fuel, and last-second adjustments. When the last stops of the race were finished, the top ten coming off pit road was Kyle Busch, Simon, Earnhardt Jr., Eleanor,

Hamlin, Montoya, Johnson, Theodore, Martin, and Brittany. Eleanor was in position to score her first win of the season!

"_Nice work, Kenny. You guys got me to fourth! Great job!"_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Thanks. Let's finish it off with a strong finish." said Kenny Francis. _"You got it, _

_Kenny."_ said Eleanor. Then, with 9 laps to go, the green flag flew and Kyle Busch got out in front of Simon and Earnhardt quickly. Simon tried to hold onto second,

but Earnhardt was stronger and had the momentum going into turn 3. For the next eight laps, Simon tried to catch back up with Earnhardt Jr. and Busch, but he

could do nothing but watch as Kyle Busch took the white flag.

"White flag is out for Kyle Busch! Can Dale Earnhardt Jr. or Simon catch him?" asked Mike Joy as Simon took the white flag in third. As he ran in third, Simon did

nothing but watch Kyle Busch take the checkered flag.

"Kyle Busch wins at Richmond! Four in a row in the spring race for Kyle Busch!" said Mike Joy as the field took the checkered flag

and crossed the start/finish line. _"Kenny, I did it! I finished in the top five!"_ said Eleanor over the radio as she drove to pit road on the cool-down lap. "Way to go

Eleanor! Awesome job! We're all proud of you!" said Kenny Francis. As soon as Simon parked his car on pit road, he got out and he immediately started looking

around for Alvin. Krista Voda came and interviewed Simon.

"I'm with Simon Seville, who finished third tonight. Simon, can you describe how tough it is to lose a race like that?" asked Krista. "It's ridiculous. They threw a

caution for a darn water bottle on the track! That's not okay. I'm not happy. If I don't make the Chase, so be it." said Simon before walking away as Kyle Busch drove

to Victory Lane. Then, as Alvin was climbing out of his car, Simon spotted him.

"ALVIN, YOU GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!" yelled Simon as he started chasing his brother. Alvin saw that the garage area was packed and saw

that his only chance of escape was the infield. When the two brothers got to the infield, Simon leapt at Alvin and tackled him to the ground. The two brothers wrestled

on the grass as the fans cheered at the fight going on between Alvin and Simon. Then, Simon pinned Alvin to the ground and was about to throw a punch at Alvin's

face when Alvin suddenly shoved Simon off of him. Alvin tried to get back up and run, but Simon grabbed Alvin's tail and pulled him back towards him. He pinned

Alvin to the ground again, but as Simon was about to try and throw some more punches at Alvin, Brittany leapt at Simon and pushed him off of the red-clad

chipmunk. Simon tried to charge at Alvin, but Jeanette held Simon back. Simon, however, wasn't finished. He broke free from Jeanette's grip, grabbed Alvin, held him

in front and delivered a hard slap to Alvin's left cheek. Alvin cried in pain as he held his hand over his sore cheek, which was as red as his sweater, and fell to the

ground, crying. Dave saw the whole fight.

"SIMON SEVILLE! YOU COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Dave, clearly angry. He broke up the fight quickly. "You're in a big heap of trouble, young man!" said

Dave as he picked up Simon. His tone of voice changed when he saw Alvin. "Are you okay, Alvin?" asked Dave. Alvin let out a few sobs and sniffles before speaking.

"D-d-don't let him n-n-ear me!" cried Alvin as Theodore and Brittany helped Alvin get up. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he stays away from you. Brittany, can you stay

with Alvin while I talk with Simon?" asked Dave. "Yes. I will." said Brittany. "Thanks." said Dave. Everyone got into the RV, Dave drove home, and then he and the six

chipmunks walked into the house. Everyone got ready for bed, except for Simon, who was on the couch, talking with a very furious Dave.

"Simon, what were you thinking? Are you out of your mind?!" asked Dave. "He was making rude comments!" said Simon. "Don't you get snippy with me. You're in

enough trouble as it is. Don't make it worse." said Dave. "He was making rude comments and he was teasing me!" said Simon. "That gives you no reason to attack

him like that! You're grounded from now until next Friday, which is when we will be in Talladega for practice. What do you have to say for yourself?" asked Dave. "I'm

sorry. My anger just got the best of me." said Simon, looking down at the floor in guilt. "You're going to tell that to Alvin when you've calmed your mind and when

you think you've learned your lesson. Now get ready for bed and then get to sleep." said Dave. Simon got off the couch, got changed into his pajamas, brushed his

teeth, got into his bed, took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand, then he went to sleep. Then when everyone was in bed and asleep, Dave turned off the

lights and went to bed himself. The six chipmunks were fast asleep, hoping one of them would win in Talladega.

**Kyle Busch wins, and then a fight broke out between Alvin and Simon! Eleanor scored her first top-five finish and Jeanette is now within 10 points of **

**the points leader, Greg Biffle! Next race is at Talladega Superspeedway! I wonder who will win at Talladega. I don't know, so you'll have to read and **

**find out! Read and review! I'm thinking about doing another Alvin and the Chipmunks story similar to this one, only this time, Dave, Alvin, Simon, **

**Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor will be racing for the 2012 IZOD Indycar Series championship title! It will be started at the halfway point **

**of this story. Tell me what you think of that and if I do it when you post your reviews.**

**Until the next chapter/race, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	15. Chapter 15: Talladega

Chapter 15: Talladega

**Here's chapter 15/race 10 of 36 in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing boys **

**and girls!**

The next Sunday after a wild night in Richmond and after Simon and Alvin apologized to each other for the fight in Richmond and forgave each other and made up,

Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were at the biggest track on the schedule: Talladega Superspeedway.

"Wow. This place is huge!" said Theodore as he walked from the garage area. "It sure is. The size of the track going all the way around is 2.66 miles." said Alvin.

"Wow. I had no idea this track was that big. Well, I'd better find Clint Bowyer." said Theodore. "Okay." said Alvin. Theodore ran off to find Clint Bowyer. "Now where

could my sweet, pretty girlfriend be?" asked Alvin. He found Brittany a moment later. She was all dressed up for the race, but she was underneath the rear of her

car. Alvin walked up to her.

"Brittany? What are you doing under there?" asked Alvin. "I'm nervous. This is like Daytona, only bigger." said Brittany. Alvin got under the rear of the car with

Brittany, held her close and gently rubbed her hand. "It's okay. Just do exactly what you did at Daytona, except crash. I'll have my radio on the whole time." said

Alvin. "Okay. Thanks Alvin." said Brittany. The couple kissed for a minute, got out from underneath the car, and then Chris Meyers started the pre-race show once

again.

"Hi everybody, and welcome to Talladega Superspeedway. I'm Chris Meyers, alongside Michael and Darrell Waltrip. Michael, you've won here twice. Why is Talladega

such a big challenge?" asked Chris. "It's very challenging because you have to know when to make your moves at the right time. One wrong move and you'll end up

either in the wall or the garage area." said Michael. "That's right, Michael. The pack will be huge and if you're in the front or center of the pack, one little twitch and

the Big One will strike. We'll see how the Chipmunks and the Chipettes handle the track today." said Darrell. "Speaking of the Chipettes, I believe Matt Yocum is with

the leader of the Chipettes. Matt?" said Chris.

"That's right Chris. I'm with Brittany right now, who is sitting by her car, signing autographs for the fans. Brittany, how are you going to tackle this track today?"

asked Matt. "I'm just going to have to give it all I've got. I'm just going to have to stay out of trouble, get in position to win, and make my moves to try and score

another win today." said Brittany. "Did Brad Keselowski give you any advice before you walked from the garage area?" asked Matt. "He said don't wreck anybody and

try to not crash." said Brittany. "Thanks Brittany. I believe Steve Byrnes is with Eleanor. Steve?" said Matt. "Thanks Matt. I'm with Eleanor right now. Eleanor, now

that you have your first top-five finish this season, are you going to have a good run today?" asked Steve. "I hope so. This #5 team is really turning our season

around so far. I'm hoping for them to keep it up today." said Eleanor. "Do you think you learned anything from Daytona that can help you here today in Talladega?"

asked Steve. "Yeah, I think so. I just need to be at the front when this race is almost over, because then I'll have a shot to win." said Eleanor. "Thanks Eleanor." said

Steve.

0o0o0o0

The pre-race ceremonies got through, the drivers got strapped into their cars, put on their helmets and HANS devices, and then the window nets went up and were

secured. Then, Blue Collar Comedy Tour comedian Ron White gave the command.

"DRIVERS, START YOUR ENGINES!" said Ron, excitedly. Then, as all 43 engines roared to life, Mike Joy started the coverage of the race once again.

"Hello race fans and welcome to the Talladega Superspeedway. I'm Mike Joy, alongside Larry McReynolds and Darrell Waltrip. Larry, what will these drivers need to

do to get to the front?" asked Mike. "They will need to get hooked up in the draft and push each other to the front. That's basically it." said Larry. "Darrell, who are

you hoping for to win today?" asked Mike. "Alvin or Brittany!" said Darrell, excitedly. "Well then, let's take a look at the starting grid for the Aaron's 499 at Talladega

Superspeedway. Row 1 is #24 Jeff Gordon and #22 A.J. Allmendinger. Gordon is on the pole. Row 2 is #9 Marcos Ambrose and #43 Aric Almirola. Row 3 is #5

Eleanor Seville and #16 Greg Biffle. Row 4 is #99 Carl Edwards and #14 Simon Seville. Row 5 is #55 Michael Waltrip and #17 Jeanette Seville. Row 6 is #21 Trevor

Bayne and #42 Juan Pablo Montoya. Row 7 is #2 Brittany Seville and #39 Dave Seville. Row 8 is #56 Martin Truex Jr. and #26 Josh Wise. Row 9 is #27 Paul Menard

and #88 Dale Earnhardt Jr. Row 10 is #48 Jimmie Johnson and #29 Alvin Seville. Row 11 is #18 Kyle Busch and #11 Denny Hamlin. Row 12 is #1 Jamie McMurray

and #15 Theodore Seville. Row 13 is #13 Casey Mears and #38 David Gilliland. Row 14 is #30 David Stremme and #32 Terry Labonte. Row 15 is #31 Jeff Burton

and #20 Joey Logano. Row 16 is #78 Regan Smith and #34 David Ragan. Row 17 is #51 Kurt Busch and #10 David Reutimann. Row 18 is #98 Michael McDowell and

#97 Bill Elliott. Row 19 is #87 Joe Nemechek and #36 Dave Blaney. Row 20 is #23 Robert Richardson Jr. and #83 Landon Cassill. Row 21 is #93 Travis Kvapil and

#47 Bobby Labonte. And starting last is #33 Tony Raines." said Mike as the field started their pace laps. Brittany and Brad Keselowski were talking over the radio.

"Well Brittany, are you ready for today?" asked Brad. _"Yeah, sort of. I'm kind of nervous. I've never raced on a track this big. I have a feeling the action is going to be _

_much bigger than Daytona was. And of course, we know what happened to me in Daytona."_ said Brittany over the radio, referring to getting taken out in a wreck late

in the final laps of the Daytona 500. "I know. But don't you worry about a thing. I've got your back. And remember that I'm not the only one spotting for you today.

God is your spotter as well. He's watching over you and He will guide you to the finish line, win or lose." said Brad. _"Thanks Brad. I'll make the whole team proud."_

said Brittany. "I know you will." said Brad. Dave then came on the radio.

"_Welcome to Talladega Superspeedway! It's going to be wild and fast out here on the track today, so be careful. Have fun, be safe, and hopefully one of us will end up _

_in Victory Lane today."_ said Dave over the radio. "Okay Dave!" said the six chipmunks. _"Simon, Alvin, you two better behave yourselves today. I'll be watching. _

_Understood?"_ asked Dave. "Understood." said Simon and Alvin. _"Simon, what's the race analysis?"_ asked Dave. "Race length is 188 laps/500 miles. Fuel window is 42

-46 laps. Pit road speed is 55 mph." said Simon. _"Thanks."_ said Dave. David Gilliland and Travis Kvapil dropped to the rear of the field for unapproved adjustments.

Then, the pace car came to pit road, leaving the field in the hands of Gordon and Allmendinger.

"Boogity, boogity, boogity! Let's go racing in Talladega, boys and girls!" said Darrell as the field sped into turn 1. Gordon got a push from Ambrose quickly, getting

Gordon out front. But Ambrose and Almirola hooked up on the backstretch and moved up a lane to get by Gordon. But Ambrose and Almirola didn't know that Simon

and Jeanette had hooked up too and were coming fast. Jeanette pushed Simon into the lead as the field came onto the tri-oval and Simon led the first lap.

"_Thanks Jeanette. I knew I could count on you!"_ said Simon over the radio. "No problem Simon." said Jeanette. Alvin, however, hooked up with Hamlin for a lap, but

got out of the groove on lap 3 and decided to work with someone else.

"_The middle lane's not moving as fast as I hoped, Kevin. I'm going to try and find another lane or someone else."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Okay. Do what you need

to do. Take your time." said Kevin Harvick. _"I'm also going to go to the back of the field for a while until things settle down a little."_ said Alvin. "Okay. Just don't stay

back there too long. You don't want to lose the draft." said Kevin. _"Will do."_ said Alvin as he dropped to the back as planned. But Alvin didn't know that Theodore had

the same plan.

"_It's getting intense up front, Clint. I'm going to run in the back until the action calms down a bit."_ said Theodore over the radio. "Okay. But you can at least move up

just a little. You don't want to lose the draft." said Clint Bowyer. _"Okay."_ said Theodore. "Hey Theodore! Can you give me a boost? I want to get moving and stay in

the draft." asked Alvin. "Sure! Anything for my awesome brother!" said Theodore. He then gave Alvin the big push he wanted and it sent Alvin flying past Gordon and

back into the main pack. _"Thanks Theo!"_ said Alvin. "No problem, Alvin." said Theodore. Simon led while being pushed by his girlfriend, Jeanette, until the first

caution of the race flew on lap 16. Regan Smith's engine had blown.

"Oh no! Regan Smith has blown an engine! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down for the first time in the race. "_Jeanette, since you pushed me out _

_front, how about if I return the favor?"_ asked Simon over the radio. "I'd love that. You're so sweet, Simon. No wonder I fell in love with you." said Jeanette. _"Thanks. _

_Same to you."_ said Simon. One lap later, everyone, except Menard, Kvapil, Alvin, Logano, Terry Labonte, Mears, McMurray, Gilliland, and Stremme, came to pit road

for fuel only. When everyone completed their stops, the top ten coming off pit road was Jeanette, Simon, Ambrose, Biffle, Brittany, Edwards, Kyle Busch, Kurt Busch,

Burton, and Hamlin. Menard, Kvapil, Alvin, Logano, Terry Labonte, Mears, McMurray, Gilliland, and Stremme pitted one lap later for tires and fuel. Theodore made his

stop for four tires and fuel, but once the stop was finished, Theodore couldn't re-fire the car!

"Oh no, no, no! Not now!" said Theodore. _"What's wrong?"_ asked Brian Pattie over the radio. "I can't re-fire the car!" said Theodore. _"You need to reset the fuel _

_system. Flip and turn some switches and that should do it."_ said Brian. Theodore did what Brian told him and then he finally got the car restarted and then left the

pits and got back on the track. Allmendinger and Gilliland were caught speeding on pit road and both had to do a drive-through penalty. Then, on lap 21, the green

flag flew once again. Jeanette got pushed out front by her teammate, Greg Biffle. The two teammates got in front of Simon. As the field went down the backstretch,

Simon was being pushed by Ambrose, but then he moved into the space from when Jeanette and Biffle separated and got behind Jeanette.

"_Sorry I couldn't give you that push. It's always good to work with your teammates."_ said Simon over the radio. "That's alright. And you're right about working with

teammates." said Jeanette. Simon continued to push Jeanette while Brittany ran in fourth.

"How are you doing out there, Brittany?" asked Paul Wolfe. _"It is crazy out here! I'm pinned in low lane. I can't go anywhere. These guys have me pinned good."_ said

Brittany over the radio. "That's Talladega for you." said Paul. _"Yeah, I guess you're right."_ said Brittany. On lap 25, Michael Waltrip got a push from Hamlin and took

the lead. While Waltrip led, Hamlin pulled out of line and dropped back, allowing Jeanette to move up and push Waltrip. Theodore and Eleanor were stuck in the back

too.

"_Theodore, how would you like to hook up and go to the front of the pack together?"_ asked Eleanor over the radio. "You read my mind, Ellie." said Theodore. _"Do you _

_want to push me or do you want me to push you?"_ asked Eleanor. "I'll push you." said Theodore. _"You're such a gentleman."_ said Eleanor. The couple hooked up and

then started making their way to the front. On lap 44, Dave had engine trouble.

"_Tony, something's wrong with the engine."_ said Dave over the radio. "I think your engine is just overheating." said Tony Gibson. _"I'm afraid it's much worse than _

_that. I think my engine might be blowing up."_ said Dave. "Okay. Let's take it to the garage." said Tony. Dave came down pit road and made the left turn into the

garage area. On lap 46, Johnson took the lead, thanks to a push from Earnhardt Jr. 6 laps later, Gordon found Jeanette and pushed her back out front and into the

lead. For the next few laps, Jeanette was repeatedly switching lanes to try and not only break the draft, but to also hold off Gordon and Johnson. Alvin, however, was

moving up through the field, thanks to Brittany, who was drafting with him.

"_Need an assistance, Alvie?"_ asked Brittany over the radio. "Oh, trying to be cute with me while racing, are you?" asked Alvin. Brittany giggled. _"Yep. But does my _

_boyfriend need some help getting to the front of the pack?"_ asked Brittany. "Yes I would, please." said Alvin. _"I'll push you, sweetie."_ said Brittany. "Oh Brittany. Stop

it. You're making me blush. Just push me to the front." said Alvin. As Brittany pushed Alvin to the front of the pack, Hamlin came to pit road on lap 57 to begin a

round of green-flag pit stops. As Hamlin left the pits, Kyle Busch came down pit road and was followed by Cassill, Kvapil, Allmendinger, Brittany, Logano, Richardson

Jr., Gordon, McMurray, Montoya, Theodore, Truex, Eleanor, Bobby Labonte, Gilliland, Mears, Jeanette, Johnson, Earnhardt Jr., Kurt Busch, Waltrip, Simon, Biffle,

Ambrose, Ragan, Reutimann, Almirola, Blaney, Edwards, Menard, Alvin, Bayne, Terry Labonte, Elliott, and Burton. When the cycle of pit stops completed, Johnson

emerged as the leader of the race. But as Johnson led the race, he had engine trouble also! Eleanor noticed this.

"_Jimmie, your speed is dropping. What's wrong?"_ asked Eleanor over the radio. "I might be having engine trouble. I'm not sure what it is, though. Looks like I might

have to go behind the wall." said Johnson. _"Okay. Sorry to hear that."_ said Eleanor. "It's okay. Earnhardt's in the lead." said Jimmie as he went to the garage area.

Sure enough, on lap 66, Dale Earnhardt Jr., the most popular driver in NASCAR, was in the lead at the track where his father, Dale Earnhardt Sr., won 10 times! The

crowd was going crazy as Earnhardt Jr. led the race. Two laps later, Kurt Busch, who was in second, moved out of line, which allowed Jeanette to get up to

Earnhardt's rear bumper and push him away from Busch. On lap 75, Jeanette was back in the lead after Earnhardt Jr. moved out of line and dropped back.

"_Jeanette, how does it feel to be the leader at Talladega?"_ asked Matt Kenseth over the radio. "It feels incredible. I love being out front. I'm hoping we can sweep the

restrictor-plate races this season. If we can't, I hope Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, or Dave can win the other three races." said Jeanette. _"You're doing _

_great. Keep up the good work."_ said Matt. On lap 81, everyone in the lead pack went three-wide behind Jeanette.

"_Woah! I totally did not see that coming."_ said Jeanette. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I've got your back." said Simon over the radio. _"Thanks Simon. I love you."_ said

Jeanette. "I know. I love you too." said Simon. On lap 87, Eleanor moved out of line, got in front of Waltrip, and was pushed to the front of the pack.

"_Congratulations Eleanor. You are leading at Talladega."_ said Kenny Francis over the radio. "Awesome! I'm leading at Talladega!" said Eleanor as she led the race.

_"You also led at the halfway mark: lap 94."_ said Kenny. "Sweet!" said Eleanor. On lap 96, Montoya got a push from Jeanette, sending Montoya into the lead. But

Eleanor did not give up easily. She got a push from Earnhardt Jr., getting Eleanor ahead of Montoya and keeping the two racers side-by-side until lap 99 when

Jeanette pushed Montoya far out front. As Eleanor slid in behind Simon, Allmendinger and Brittany made their way to pit road to begin another round of green-flag pit

stops. As Allmendinger and Brittany finished their stops and left the pits, they were followed by Eleanor, Earnhardt Jr., Kurt Busch, Gilliland, Ragan, Hamlin,

Reutimann, Jeanette, Montoya, McMurray, Burton, Ambrose, Almirola, Bobby Labonte, Edwards, Kvapil, Gordon, Bayne, Simon, Richardson Jr., Biffle, Blaney, Kyle

Busch, Logano, Mears, Terry Labonte, Theodore, Truex, Waltrip, Alvin, and Menard. When the cycle of green-flag pit stops completed, Biffle emerged as the race

leader. On lap 111, while everyone at the front of the pack was battling for the lead, Theodore snuck up behind them and joined the party!

"Everyone is racing for the lead and wait a second! Theodore just joined in!" said Mike Joy. "Where did that #15 car come from?!" asked Darrell in amazement.

"Amazing!" said Mike. Theodore got behind Jeanette and started pushing her towards the lead.

"Theodore! Where did YOU come from?" laughed Jeanette. "I snuck in and joined the party." laughed Theodore. "I see." said Jeanette. On lap 120, Jeanette pushed

Kurt Busch into the lead.

"We have a new leader! It's Ricky Bobby!" joked Mike Joy, referring to the ME paint scheme on Kurt Busch's car that Ricky Bobby, played by Will Ferrell, had in

Talladega Nights. "I'm joking. Kurt Busch has taken the lead, thanks to a push by Jeanette." said Mike. Busch led the next two laps before Biffle pushed Jeanette past

Busch on lap 122 going into turn 3. Jeanette led until Busch took the lead again with 54 laps to go. One lap later, Jeanette took the lead back, but accidently left Biffle

in the middle lane while going around Busch, causing Biffle to drop back a little.

"Sorry Greg!" said Jeanette. "That's alright. I'll catch up. I need to back off of you anyway. My engine's getting hot." said Biffle. With 47 laps to go, Alvin slowed on

the track! Alvin was out of fuel!

"_Shane, I'm out of fuel! I'm out! I'm out!"_ said Alvin over the radio. "Can you get back to the pits?" asked Shane Wilson. _"Yeah, I think so."_ said Alvin. As the red-clad

chipmunk made his way around the track to get back to the pits, Brittany, Allmendinger, and Menard made their way to pit road to begin what was supposed to be

another round of green-flag pit stops. But a multi-car wreck in turn 3 brought out the second caution of the race.

"Trouble in turn 3! Almirola, Blaney, Edwards, Truex, Montoya, Cassill, Logano, Terry Labonte and Gordon are in it! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed

down again. But as the caution flag flew, Jeanette and Ambrose came down pit road and made pit stops just before pit road closed! The wreck happened in front of

Eleanor and it was close!

"_They're wrecking in front of you. They're wrecking in front of you. Stay in the middle lane! Stay in the middle lane! Stay in the middle lane! Come on! Come on! _

_Come on! Go low! Go low! Go low! Good job! You got through!"_ said Kenny Francis over the radio as he navigated Eleanor through the wreck. "Phew! That was closer

than Rockingham! What do you think, Kasey?" asked Eleanor. _"Yeah, I'd say that was closer than the wreck in Rockingham."_ said Kasey Kahne over the radio. During

the caution period, a few drivers came pit road, including Biffle, Kyle Busch, Waltrip, Mears, Theodore, Eleanor, Ragan, Kvapil, Earnhardt Jr., Allmendinger, and Alvin.

Then, with 39 laps to go, the green flag waved once again. The top ten at the restart was Menard, Brittany, Biffle, Theodore, Ragan, Mears, Hamlin, Waltrip, Eleanor,

and Kyle Busch. Menard led as the field went down the backstretch, but Brittany got a big push from Theodore, turning the leader of the Chipettes into the leader of

the race.

"_Congratulations Brittany. You are leading at Talladega."_ said Brad Keselowski over the radio. "Oh my gosh! This is awesome! I'm leading at Talladega!" said Brittany,

excitedly. _"Way to go Brittany! How about I push you for a while?"_ asked Allmendinger over the radio as he got in line behind Brittany. "Thanks A.J.!" said Brittany as

she continued to lead. Brittany led until Theodore pushed Hamlin into the lead with 29 laps to go. Three laps later, Jeanette and Mears hooked up and Jeanette

pushed Mears into not only the lead, but also into a side-by-side battle for the lead with Hamlin! And Theodore was pushing Hamlin! With 24 laps to go, Theodore

moved to the outside lane, getting in front of Mears and leaving Hamlin!

"Sorry Hamlin. As much as I want to keep pushing you, I want the lead." Theodore said to himself. Theodore led briefly, but did not lead the lap when the field

crossed the start/finish line with 23 laps to go. With 22 laps to go, Brittany hooked up with Jeanette and pushed her sister into the lead once again.

"Thanks Brittany!" said Jeanette. "No problem. But I will be battling for the lead at the end of the race." said Brittany. "Oh, I see what's going on. A repeat of Bristol,

huh?" said Jeanette. "Exactly." said Brittany. "Bring it on, sis!" said Jeanette. "Oh it's been on." said Brittany. With 16 laps to go, Jeanette left Brittany to block

Hamlin, who was being pushed by Theodore. When Jeanette moved to the low line, Hamlin followed, leaving Theodore to be pushed by Kurt Busch and Alvin. Alvin

was pushing Busch, and then he saw Theodore.

"_How are you doing, Theo?"_ asked Alvin over the radio. "Trying to hang on." said Theodore. _"You're doing great. Kurt Busch and I are right behind you."_ said Alvin.

With 14 laps to go, Jeanette moved up a lane to block Theodore, but it ended up costing Jeanette the lead. Not long after that, the third caution of the race came out

after Mears and Bayne spun and hit the wall in turns 1 & 2.

"Trouble in turns 1 & 2! Mears and Bayne have spun around and hit the wall! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. Eleanor was close behind

Mears when he spun.

"_He's spinning in front of you. He's spinning in front of you. Go low! Go low! Go low! Come on! Come on! Come on! Good job!"_ said Kasey Kahne over the radio as he

navigated Eleanor past Mears. "You're really good at being a spotter, Kasey." said Eleanor. _"Thanks. How are you doing out there?"_ asked Kasey. "I'm alright. Just

waiting to make my moves at the right time and hoping to stay out of the wrecks." said Eleanor. _"You're doing great. Just stay focused."_ said Kasey. Alvin got the free

pass and got back on the lead lap.

"You got the free pass. You are back on the lead lap." said Shane Wilson over the radio. "Awesome! We're back in it!" said Alvin. With 12 laps to go, Hamlin came to

pit road along with Theodore, McMurray, Almirola, Simon, and Waltrip. After the pit stops were finished, and after Alvin passed the pace car to rejoin everyone on the

lead lap, the top ten for the restart was Jeanette, Brittany, Kurt Busch, Menard, Biffle, Kyle Busch, Ragan, Allmendinger, Ambrose, and Eleanor. With 9 laps to go, the

green flag flew. Jeanette and Kurt Busch quickly hooked up and Busch pushed Jeanette out front as Menard was pushing Brittany. When the field got onto the

backstretch, Busch and Jeanette disconnected and Jeanette pulled away from Busch, who was now being pushed by Brittany. With 8 laps to go, Alvin was pushing

Simon towards the front of the pack!

"_Time for us to get to the front, Si. It's time to go, bro."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Whatever you say, Alvin." said Simon. As Alvin was pushing Simon, Kurt Busch

spun after trying to move up a lane with Brittany behind him, bringing out the fourth caution of the race!

"Kurt Busch has spun around and hit the inside wall! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. _"Sorry about that! I didn't mean to do it!"_ said

Brittany over the radio. "You're fine. Just be more careful next time." said Paul Wolfe. _"I just wanted to switch lanes. Can you tell Kurt Busch's crew chief for me _

_please?"_ asked Brittany. "Sure. I'll be right back." said Paul Wolfe. He went and relayed the message to Kurt Busch's crew chief, Nick Harrison. Paul returned a

moment later.

"Kurt got the message. He accepted your apology." said Paul. "Okay. Thanks." said Brittany. Then, with 4 laps to go, the green flag flew, but the fifth caution was

back out seconds later after a multi-car wreck erupted just meters from the start/finish line, which involved Alvin, Simon, and Theodore!

"Trouble in turn 1! The Big One has struck again! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down once again. Hamlin tried to switch lanes, but Allmendinger

moved down to block, got turned into Menard and Biffle, causing Menard and Biffle to spin, Allmendinger went into the wall, Hamlin collected Simon and they both hit

the wall as well, and Alvin had nowhere to go, and hit Menard's car hard, and everyone else went spinning, but some recovered. The drivers involved were Alvin,

Simon, Theodore, Waltrip, Allmendinger, Hamlin, Biffle, Logano, Menard, Burton, and Richardson Jr.

"_Ow. I'll definitely feel that in the morning."_ said Alvin over the radio. "You okay there, bud?" asked Shane Wilson. _"Yeah, but I don't think we're finishing this race. _

_Radiator's busted."_ said Alvin. "Okay. Take the car to the garage and you go to the infield care center and get yourself checked out." said Shane. "Will do." said Alvin.

Alvin drove to the garage area, parked near his garage stall, got unbuckled, took off his helmet and HANS device, climbed out and slowly walked to the infield care

center. Simon was in the wreck too.

"How bad is it, Steve?" asked Simon. "It's bad, but I think you might be able to continue. We'll work on the suspension." said Steve Addington.

"Guys, what do you think of this: Eleanor has dodged THREE wrecks today! This girl is impressive!" said Mike Joy. "Eleanor drove straight through the big wreck while

staying in the middle lane! Let's see if we can talk to Eleanor." said Mike Joy. "Eleanor, this is Darrell Waltrip in FOX Sports booth. You copy?" asked Darrell. "Yeah. I

got you." said Eleanor over the radio. "Eleanor, we are very impressed with you today. You have driven through THREE wrecks today. Good job!" said Darrell.

_"Thanks. This place has definitely taken some shots at me today and I dodged all the bullets. Now I'm ready to finish this race and get a good, solid finish."_ said

Eleanor. "Alright Eleanor, good luck and get her done!" said Darrell Waltrip. "Thanks." said Eleanor before she tuned her radio to where she could hear Kenny Francis

and Kasey Kahne. Jeanette and Greg Biffle were talking on the radio.

"Alright Greg, so what's the plan?" asked Jeanette. _"Let's do what we did in Daytona. I'll push."_ said Biffle over the radio. "Okay. You got it." said Jeanette. Then, with

2 laps to go, the green flag flew and Biffle wasted no time pushing Jeanette into the lead. But when the field was on the backstretch, the two Roush Fenway Racing

teammates were disconnected! Brittany saw this as her last shot to steal the win and she and Kyle Busch hooked up. Busch pushed Brittany past Biffle and Jeanette

in turn 4 and into the lead! Then, Brittany saw the white flag!

"One lap to go! Can Brittany hold on for the win?" asked Mike Joy as the field took the white flag. Theodore and Eleanor had also hooked up.

"I'll push you to the front Eleanor!" said Theodore. "Thanks Theodore!" said Eleanor. As the field went into turn 3, Brittany and Kyle Busch disconnected, and Brittany

pulled away for the win!

"Brittany and Kyle Busch have disconnected! Busch is close, but not close enough! Brittany wins in Talladega!" said Mike Joy excitedly as the rest of the field crossed

the start/finish line. _"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO ! WE WON IN TALLADEGA! WE WON TALLADEGA! YES! YES! YES!"_ yelled Brittany over the radio

excitedly. "Way to go, Brittany!" said Jeanette. "Nice work, Brittany!" said Eleanor. "Congratulations Brittany!" said Theodore. _"Atta girl, Brittany! Since you won, you _

_get to take the American Flag around the track for a victory lap."_ said Brad Keselowski over the radio. "Wow! I can't believe I won in Talladega! This is incredible!"

said Brittany as she was handed the American Flag. As she did a burnout and took her victory lap, Alvin was in the care center. He was completely unaware that

Brittany won.

Alvin was sitting in the infield care center, being looked over by one of the doctors in the care center, not knowing his girlfriend had won.

"You are free to go. Get some rest when you get home." said the doctor. "Thanks." said Alvin as he walked out of the care center. Then, Theodore came running up to

him.

"Hey Theodore. Why are you so happy?" asked Alvin. "Brittany won!" said Theodore. "She did?! Where is she?!" asked Alvin excitedly. "She's on her way to Victory

Lane! Come on!" said Theodore. He then grabbed Alvin's hand and the two brothers ran off to Victory Lane.

The #2 team got to Victory Lane and then Brittany arrived a short time later. Brittany got unbuckled, took off her helmet and HANS device, sat in the car for a

moment, climbed out of the car, and then the big celebration began!

"Woooooohoooooo! We won in Talladega, baby! Yes! Yes! Yes!" said Brittany as she was showered in Gatorade and confetti. Steve Byrnes came and interviewed

Brittany.

"Well Brittany, you did it! You won at Talladega! How does it feel to win at NASCAR's biggest track?" asked Brittany. "It feels incredible. I just can't thank this team

enough. I almost can't even put this into words." said Brittany as she took a sip of Gatorade. "What was the key to winning today?" asked Steve. "The key today was

patience. That was it. Brad told me to wait to make my moves until the time came and that's exactly what I did." said Brittany. "This is your second win and your

family has arrived in Victory Lane!" said Steve. Jeanette and Eleanor ran up to Brittany and the three sisters shared a hug. Theodore ran up to Brittany with a smile,

gave her a high-five and hugged her. Simon gave Brittany a high-five and hug as well. Dave came in and hugged Brittany as well. Then Alvin came in. Without

hesitation, he ran up to Brittany, hugged her and held her close. Then, while looking into each other's eyes, the couple shared a warm, soft, passionate kiss on the

lips for a minute and heard an "Awwwww!" from everyone in Victory Lane. After the heart-warming moment, Dave and the five other chipmunks headed to the other

side of Victory Lane, Dave got out his camera and started taking pictures of Brittany and the #2 team.

0o0o0o0

After an hour and a half of photos and interviews, plus the trip to the media center, everyone packed up their things and left Talladega to get ready for Darlington.

Dave and the six chipmunks packed up and headed back to the RV with their gear and Brittany's trophy. Dave and the six tired chipmunks got into the RV, Dave

closed the RV doors, started up the RV, and then left the track. Once Dave got the RV on the road, the six chipmunks immediately fell asleep.

After a long drive, Dave and the six chipmunks were back in the comfort of their house at 9:45 pm. The six chipmunks took turns taking a shower. While Brittany

took her shower and washed all of the Gatorade, Dave put Brittany's trophy in the trophy case in the living room. Brittany finished her shower, everyone got into their

pajamas, brushed their teeth, and got into bed. Simon and Jeanette took off their glasses, placed them on the nightstand near their bunks, everyone said goodnight

to each other and then Dave came in and turned off the lights and went to bed and everyone fell asleep. Brittany slept comfortably in her bed, happy about her win in

Talladega.

**Wow! Brittany worked her way through the mayhem and WON! Way to go Brittany! Jeanette is now SEVEN POINTS out of the points lead, which is **

**still held by her teammate, Greg Biffle! And Eleanor got another top-five finish! The Chipettes rocked in Talladega! Next race will be the Southern 500 **

**in Darlington! I wonder who will win in Darlington. Who will win in Darlington? I don't know, so you'll have to read and find out! Read and review! **

**Again, I will be doing a story similar to this, but Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor will all be racing for the 2012 IZOD **

**Indycar Series title! I will start it when I reach the halfway point of this story. Tell me in your reviews if I should do it.**

**Until the next chapter/race, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	16. Chapter 16: Darlington

Chapter 16: Southern 500 at Darlington

**Here's chapter 16/race 11 of 36 in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing boys **

**and girls!**

Six days after Brittany's thrilling win in Talladega, Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were at Darlington Raceway.

"Wow. I've never been to a track like this before." said Eleanor as she walked from the garage area to pit road. "Pretty neat, huh?" asked Jimmie Johnson. Eleanor

turned around and saw Jimmie. "Hi Jimmie!" said Eleanor with a smile. "Hi Eleanor. How are you?" asked Jimmie. "Good. You?" said Eleanor. "I'm doing pretty good

myself. You ready for the race tonight?" asked Jimmie. "Yep, I'm dressed and ready to roll." said Eleanor. "Eleanor, I talked to Kasey about this, and he said it was

okay. How would you like to drive the #48 car in the All-Star Race next Saturday?" asked Jimmie. "I'd love too!" said Eleanor, excitedly. "Okay. You got it." said

Jimmie. "I hope Rick gets his 200th win as an owner tonight. Hopefully one of us can do it." said Eleanor. "Same here, Eleanor. If it does happen tonight, everyone

who is with Hendrick Motorsports gathers on the frontstretch for photos." said Jimmie. "Everyone?" asked Eleanor, excitedly. "Yep. That includes YOU." said Jimmie.

"Cool!" said Eleanor. As Eleanor walked to her car, Chris Meyers started the pre-race coverage once again.

"Hi everybody, and welcome to Darlington Raceway. I'm Chris Meyers, alongside Michael and Darrell Waltrip. Michael, why is this a tough track?" asked Chris. "It's

tough because the turns are different and there is not a lot of room to pass in the corners. When you go into the corners, the track just wants to send you into the

wall." said Michael. "This track will definitely be a challenge for Dave, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes tonight." said Darrell. "Speaking of the Chipettes, I believe

Matt Yocum is with the leader of the Chipettes right now. Matt?" said Chris.

"That's right, Chris. I'm with Brittany, who is waiting to be introduced to the fans. Brittany, now that you have two wins this season, what will it take for you to keep

focused for making the Chase?" asked Matt. "This team will just have to be consistent until the Chase. We just can't make mistakes." said Brittany. "What will you do

to try and get through this race without any problems?" asked Matt. "That's simple: Avoid the wall." said Brittany. "Thanks Brittany. I believe Steve Byrnes is with

your boyfriend, Alvin. Steve?" said Matt. "Thanks Matt. I'm with Alvin, who is sitting by his car, signing autographs for the fans. Alvin, comparing this track to

Talladega, which one is tougher?" asked Steve. "Um, good question. I don't know. I think this track is tougher." said Alvin. "Do you think you'll be able to get through

this race with no issues tonight?" asked Steve. "We'll see. I hope to leave here with a strong finish tonight." said Alvin. "Thanks Alvin." said Steve.

0o0o0o0

The pre-race ceremonies got through, the drivers got strapped into their cars, put on their helmets and HANS devices, and then the window nets went up and were

secured. Then, since it was the day before Mother's Day, the moms of the drivers who came to the race gave the command. Neither the Chipmunk's nor the

Chipette's moms were available, so Claire stood in for them.

"DRIVERS, START YOUR ENGINES!" said the moms and Claire, excitedly. Then, as all 43 engines roared to life, Mike Joy started the coverage of the race once again.

"Hello race fans, and welcome to Darlington Raceway! I'm Mike Joy, alongside Larry McReynolds and Darrell Waltrip. Larry, what's the preferred line here at

Darlington?" asked Mike. "It's the low line. The low side of the track is the safest and fastest way around the track. The high line is good too, but it will put you in the

wall." said Larry. "Darrell, what about you?" asked Mike. "I'm ready to roll!" said Darrell, excitedly. "Well then, let's take a look at the starting grid for the Southern

500 at Darlington Raceway. Row 1 is #16 Greg Biffle and #48 Jimmie Johnson. Biffle is on the pole. Row 2 is #5 Eleanor Seville and #39 Dave Seville. Row 3 is #18

Kyle Busch and #56 Martin Truex Jr. Row 4 is #99 Carl Edwards and #11 Denny Hamlin. Row 5 is #78 Regan Smith and #31 Jeff Burton. Row 6 is #1 Jamie

McMurray and #24 Jeff Gordon. Row 7 is #43 Aric Almirola and #27 Paul Menard. Row 8 is #2 Brittany Seville and #22 A.J. Allmendinger. Row 9 is #14 Simon Seville

and #55 Mark Martin. Row 10 is #17 Jeanette Seville and #83 Landon Cassill. Row 11 is #20 Joey Logano and #47 Bobby Labonte. Row 12 is #29 Alvin Seville and

#88 Dale Earnhardt Jr. Row 13 is #51 Kurt Busch and #15 Theodore Seville. Row 14 is #42 Juan Pablo Montoya and #9 Marcos Ambrose. Row 15 is #79 Scott Speed

and #26 Josh Wise. Row 16 is #13 Casey Mears and #30 David Stremme. Row 17 is #73 Travis Kvapil and #36 Dave Blaney. Row 18 is #52 Mike Skinner and #38

David Gilliland. Row 19 is #34 David Ragan and #10 Danica Patrick. Row 20 is #74 Cole Whitt and #87 Joe Nemechek. Row 21 is #93 David Reutimann and #32

Reed Sorenson. And starting last is #49 J.J. Yeley." said Mike as the field started their pace laps. Alvin looked to his right and saw Earnhardt Jr. starting right beside

him!

"_Wow! I'm starting next to my favorite NASCAR driver once again! This is awesome!"_ said Alvin over the radio, excitedly. "Hey Alvin. I assume you must be happy

about us starting side-by-side." said Earnhardt. _"You bet I am!"_ said Alvin. Dave then came over the radio.

"_Welcome to Darlington Raceway! Remember to be careful, race clean, and have fun!"_ said Dave over the radio. "Okay Dave!" said the six chipmunks. _"Simon, what _

_is the race analysis?"_ asked Dave. "Race length is 367 laps/500 miles. Fuel window is 56-60 laps. Pit road speed is 45 mph." said Simon. _"Thanks. And if all six of you _

_make it to the end of the race, win or lose, I'll make cookies and milk for all of you as a treat when we get home."_ said Dave. "Mmmmm. I can already taste it." said

Theodore. Then, the pace car came to pit road, leaving the field in the hands of Biffle and Johnson.

"Boogity, boogity, boogity! Let's go racing boys and girls!" said Darrell as the field sped into turn 1. Biffle jumped out in front of Johnson quickly with Eleanor in third,

Dave in fourth, and Kyle Busch in fifth. Biffle held off Johnson and managed to lead the first lap. Early on, Brittany was stuck in the middle of the pack.

"_It's getting intense already, Paul. I can't go anywhere. I'm pinned in the top lane and I don't want to be in the top lane. I can't get to the bottom side of the track."_

said Brittany over the radio. "Okay. Just take your time here. We have a long way to go." said Paul Wolfe. On lap 8, Jeanette got past Jeff Burton for 15th.

"_I'm a little tight in turns 1 & 3."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Okay. We'll work on the car on the first pit stop." said Jimmy Fenning. Two laps later, Dave got passed

by Kyle Busch for fourth.

"_I'm having a tough time keeping the car on the bottom side of the track. I feel like I'm going to go into the wall."_ said Dave over the radio. "Okay. Hang in there for

now. We'll be alright." said Tony Gibson.

On lap 11, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Alvin were in 13th, 14th, 15th, and 16th! Theodore, however, was stuck in 24th.

"_Brian, I have a feeling this is going to be a long night for us. This car is not running as fast as I was hoping right now."_ said Theodore over the radio. "Don't worry.

We'll work on it when make our first pit stop of the race. A few laps later, Regan Smith, who was trying to catch Dave, scraped the wall and got his "Darlington

Stripe". On lap 24, Eleanor was catching Johnson.

"_Kenny, what would I ever do without you?"_ asked Eleanor over the radio. "Did we make the car strong and fast again?" asked Kenny Francis. _"You sure did!"_ said

Eleanor as she caught Johnson. "Good. Just stay focused and try to keep off the wall." said Kenny_. "I feel like I'm being pulled towards the wall every time I enter the _

_turns. I'm just a little tight."_ said Eleanor. "Okay. We'll work on the car on the first pit stop." said Kenny. As the field moved through lapped traffic, Johnson started to

pull away from Eleanor and chased down Biffle. When Johnson finally caught Biffle on lap 45, he tried to take the lead from Biffle, but he could not complete the pass.

This allowed Eleanor to close in on them. On lap 47, Eleanor passed Johnson for second. A few seconds later, Brittany came to pit road to begin the first round of

green-flag pit stops. Menard came to pit road and was followed by Smith, Alvin, Labonte, Ambrose, Martin, Kyle Busch, Biffle, Allmendinger, Earnhardt Jr., Burton,

Kurt Busch, Montoya, McMurray, Simon, Dave, Eleanor, Kvapil, Truex, Johnson, Gordon, Logano, Blaney, Patrick, Jeanette, Hamlin, Edwards, Theodore, and Cassill.

When the cycle of green-flag pit stops was completed, Kyle Busch emerged as the race leader, but Biffle and Eleanor were not far behind Busch. During the cycle of

stops, Eleanor managed to lead a lap.

"Eleanor, I have more good news. During the pit stops, you led your first lap of the race. Way to go!" said Kenny Francis. _"Sweet! Let's keep this thing going _

_forward!"_ said Eleanor over the radio. On lap 65, as Biffle was trying to chase down Kyle Busch for the lead, Johnson got past Eleanor for third.

"How are you doing, Eleanor? You alright?" asked Johnson. _"Yeah, I'm just trying to hold my spot."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Okay. You're doing great. We're

going to get Rick Hendrick his 200th win, one way or another. And don't forget you're going to be in the #48 car for the All-Star Race next Saturday." said Johnson. _"I _

_know. I'm excited!"_ said Eleanor. On lap 73, Biffle, Johnson, and Kyle Busch went three-wide going into turn 3! Biffle and Johnson got by Busch, and Biffle emerged

as the leader once again. On lap 78, Logano got by Brittany for 12th after Brittany scraped the wall and got her "Darlington Stripe".

"You okay out there, Brittany?" asked Paul Wolfe. _"This car is not running as strong as I hoped. I'm loose going into the turns, and then I'm tight coming out of the _

_turns. And I scraped the wall."_ said Brittany over the radio. "How bad is it?" asked Paul. _"I don't know, but I did get the wall pretty good."_ said Brittany. On lap 80,

Alvin passed Brittany for 13th.

"_Hey Britt. I heard you scraped the wall."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Yeah." said Brittany. _"You got your Darlington Stripe."_ said Alvin. "Darlington Stripe?" asked

Brittany. _"The fans say it's like a badge of honor. They say if you don't have one, it means you didn't race very hard. But it's not good to hit the wall."_ said Alvin. "Oh.

Ok." said Brittany. _"Brittany, if you finish this race, I'll share some of my cookies with you. Because I love you." _said Alvin. "Awwww. I love you too, Alvie." said

Brittany, trying to be cute with Alvin. _"Brittany, stop it."_ laughed Alvin. As the couple talked, Truex got past Eleanor for fourth. On lap 89, Eleanor got passed by

Hamlin for sixth.

"_I'm starting to get a little loose in the corners, Kenny."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Okay. We'll work on that next time we pit." said Kenny Francis. On lap 91,

Simon and Jeanette were in ninth and tenth.

"Hey Jeanette. You okay?" asked Simon over the radio. _"Yeah, I'm just trying to hang on to a top-ten spot. It's tough out here tonight."_ said Jeanette. "I know. We'll

get through this race together." said Simon. Ten laps later, Gordon came to pit road. Then, Almirola came in and was followed by Jeanette and Logano. On lap 102,

Brittany was a lap down in 20th.

"_We're in for a long night, Paul. I just got lapped."_ said Brittany over the radio. "Ok. Just hang in there. You'll be fine. We'll be pitting in a little while." said Paul Wolfe.

_"Okay. I'm just a little tight in the turns."_ said Brittany. "Ok. We'll work on the car when we pit." said Paul. On lap 135, while Johnson continued to lead, Theodore

saw him coming.

"_Uh, Alvin? You might want to look behind you."_ said Theodore over the radio. Alvin looked in his rear-view mirror and saw Johnson getting ready to lap them. "Uh-

oh. He's closing in on us! He's closing fast!" said Alvin. On lap 145, Biffle and Kyle Busch came to pit road to begin a round of green-flag pit stops. Ambrose came to

pit road and was followed by Edwards, Logano, Allmendinger, Kvapil, Labonte, Menard, Burton, Smith, Eleanor, Kurt Busch, Simon, Theodore, Alvin, McMurray, Dave,

Mears, Hamlin, Gordon, Martin, Truex, Montoya, Earnhardt Jr., Jeanette, Brittany, Johnson, Sorenson, Patrick, Almirola, Ragan, and Gilliland. When the cycle of green

-flag pit stops was completed, Johnson was still the leader. On lap 161, Alvin passed Theodore for 13th, meaning that Theodore was now the last one on the lead lap!

"See ya later, little bro!" said Alvin. "I hope Johnson doesn't catch me." said Theodore. _"Where are you going in such a hurry?"_ asked Brittany over the radio. "Look

behind you." said Alvin. Brittany then saw Johnson closing in on Theodore. _"Oh. That's why."_ said Brittany. "Yep. I'd love to stick around and talk with you, sweetie,

but I've got to go! Bye!" said Alvin. Simon was talking with Steve Addington on the radio.

"How are you doing out there, Simon?" asked Steve Addington. _"I'm alright. I think we might have something for Johnson at the end of this race. We have a strong _

_car once again."_ said Simon over the radio. "Good. Just stay focused. You're doing great." said Steve. On lap 165, Johnson got past Theodore and put him a lap down.

"_I think I just went a lap down, Brian."_ said Theodore over the radio. "Ok. Just hang in there. We'll try to catch a caution and get the free pass." said Brian Pattie.

_"Ok."_ said Theodore. Then, on lap 172, the caution came out for debris in turn 2.

"Debris on the backstretch! Caution is out for the first time tonight!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down for the first time since the green flag flew.

"_Are we pitting?"_ asked Eleanor over the radio. "Yes. We are pitting." said Kenny Francis. Sure enough, everyone on the lead lap came to pit road for four tires, fuel,

and adjustments. When the pit stops were finished, the top ten coming off pit road was Johnson, Kyle Busch, Truex, Edwards, Biffle, Jeanette, Eleanor, Gordon,

Hamlin, and Kurt Busch. Then, Theodore got what he was looking for: the free pass.

"_Theodore, you got the free pass. You get to pass the pace car and get back on the lead lap."_ said Brian Pattie over the radio. "Sweet! We're back in it!" said

Theodore, excitedly. Then, on lap 179, the green flag flew, and Kyle Busch took the lead from Johnson in turn 2. On lap 183, Simon finally made his way into the top

ten!

"_This car is getting stronger and stronger as the race goes on. I think the track might be gaining grip since the track is cooling down."_ said Simon over the radio.

"Good. Just keep focused on the race." said Steve Addington. On lap 186, Eleanor passed Jeanette for sixth.

"_I'm still tight in the turns for some reason, Jimmy."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Okay. Just hang in there for now. You'll be alright." said Jimmy Fenning. On lap

189, Johnson took the lead from Kyle Busch. On lap 193, Eleanor passed Edwards for fifth. At the same time, Jeff Gordon suddenly slowed and was off the pace! He

had a flat left-rear tire! On lap 194, the caution came out.

"Jeff Gordon's early season struggles continue! The left-rear tire is down! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. _"What's the caution for?"_

asked Eleanor over the radio. "Gordon's got a flat tire. There might be some debris on the track." said Kenny Francis as Gordon came to pit road. _"Oh. Ok. Are we _

_pitting?"_ asked Eleanor. "Yes, we are pitting." said Kenny. Sure enough, everyone on the lead lap, except Hamlin who chose not to pit, came to pit road. Some took

two tires, and some took four tires and fuel. When the pit stops were finished, the top ten coming off pit road was Eleanor, Truex, Edwards, Simon, Jeanette, Kurt

Busch, Kyle Busch, Biffle, Johnson, and Alvin. Eleanor, Truex, Edwards, Simon, Jeanette, and Kurt Busch took two tires. Kyle Busch, Biffle, Johnson, and Alvin took

four tires.

"_Awesome! A two-tire stop got off pit road first! Nice work, guys! Let's keep it up!"_ said Eleanor over the radio. "You're doing a great job out there, Eleanor. Make us

proud." said Kasey Kahne. "I will." said Eleanor. Dave got the free pass.

"Dave, you got the free pass. You are now back on the lead lap." said Tony Gibson. _"Good! We're back in it!"_ said Dave over the radio. After Dave, Brittany, and the

rest of the drivers one or more laps down pitted and made their stops, the green flag flew on lap 200. Eleanor was side-by-side with Hamlin in turns 1 and 2, but

cleared Hamlin on the backstretch and took the lead!

"You are clear. Clear, clear, clear." said Kasey Kahne. _"Thanks Kasey."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "No problem. Are you having fun out there?" asked Kasey. "I sure

am!" said Eleanor. Then, on lap 205, Eleanor's teammate, Jeff Gordon, had another flat left-rear tire!

"Jeff, your speed is dropping. What's wrong?" asked Eleanor. "I have a flat tire, again. Probably a broken brake duct." said Jeff. At the same time, Simon passed Kurt

Busch for fourth. After Simon moved up, Gordon sat on pit road as his crew looked under the left-rear quarter panel. On lap 213, as Earnhardt Jr. got past Jeanette

while trying to get to Eleanor to get back on the lead lap, Theodore saw an opportunity to move up a spot and passed Jeanette for 12th. On lap 221, Gordon had

ANOTHER tire go down and he went straight to the garage area. Gordon was not happy. He would return to the race a few moments later. Eleanor continued to lead

the race until the third caution of the race flew on lap 230. There was debris in turn 3.

"Debris in turn 3 has put us under the yellow flag for the third time tonight!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. _"Well, that was a nice run. Felt good to _

_lead some laps."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "That's good. You happy?" asked Kenny Francis. _"I sure am! Are we pitting?"_ asked Eleanor. "Yes, we are pitting." said

Kenny. Sure enough, Eleanor led everyone on the lead lap down pit road. Everyone took four tires and fuel. When the stops were finished, the top ten coming off pit

road was Hamlin, Biffle, Truex, Logano, Kyle Busch, Simon, Eleanor, Johnson, Alvin, and Theodore.

"_Don't worry. We'll get back up to the front. We can do this."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "I like your attitude, Eleanor." said Kenny Francis. _"Thanks."_ said Eleanor.

With 132 laps to go, the green flag flew and Hamlin held off Biffle, who tried to take the lead going onto the backstretch. One lap later, Simon got by Logano for fifth.

"_We're getting faster and faster, Steve."_ said Simon over the radio. "Good." said Steve Addington. _"We need to start planning our fuel strategy in a little while. Let's _

_do that after our next pit stop."_ said Simon. "Okay. Sounds good. Just keep focused on the race for right now." said Steve. With 115 laps to go, Johnson got past

Simon for fourth, dropping Simon to fifth. Brittany, however, was still not happy.

"_This is probably my worst night ever. I can't drive this car! IT IS RUNNING LIKE JUNK! THIS CAR IS A TOTAL PIECE OF JUNK!"_ shouted Brittany over the radio,

clearly frustrated. "I know. Just calm down. We'll get to the end of this race. Just hang in there." said Paul Wolfe. With 111 laps to go, Kurt Busch and Edwards got

past Theodore for 10th and 11th, dropping Theodore to 12th. As Hamlin continued to lead, with Truex pursuing him, Theodore came to pit road with 88 laps to go to

begin a round of green-flag pit stops. As Theodore finished his stop, Reutimann then came to pit road and was followed by Allmendinger, Gordon, Biffle, Smith,

Menard, Burton, Labonte, Hamlin, Truex, Kyle Busch, Johnson, Simon, Logano, Eleanor, Alvin, Kurt Busch, Edwards, Jeanette, Ambrose, Almirola, Montoya, Gilliland,

Dave, Earnhardt Jr., Mears, Ragan, Brittany, and Patrick. When the cycle of pit stops completed, Truex emerged as the race leader with 83 laps to go! As Truex led,

Alvin got around Logano with 75 laps to go.

"_The #56 car of Truex sure looks strong tonight, as well as the #48 of Johnson." _said Alvin over the radio. "Yep. They sure do." said Shane Wilson. With 71 laps to go,

Eleanor got around Logano for eighth. One lap later, as Eleanor tried to pull away from Logano, Bobby Labonte spun right in front of Eleanor, and brought out the

fourth caution!

"Trouble in turn 4! Bobby Labonte is around and spun in front of Eleanor! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down once again. _"That was close." _said

Eleanor over the radio. "You alright?" asked Kenny Francis. _"Yeah, I'm good. Are we pitting?"_ asked Eleanor. "Yes. We are pitting." said Kenny. Sure enough,

everyone on the lead lap came to pit road with 69 laps to go. Some drivers got two tires, some got four tires, and fuel and when the stops were completed, the top

ten coming off pit road was Truex, Kyle Busch, Johnson, Logano, Hamlin, Eleanor, Dave, Alvin, Biffle, and Jeanette. Simon was on pit road for a long time. He had run

out of fuel and could not re-fire the car!

"_It's not starting, Steve! I might have run out of fuel!"_ said Simon over the radio. "Okay. We'll try and get you going again." said Steve Addington. Simon was able to

get going again and got back onto the track as the pace car came into turn 4. After Simon got back in line, the green flag waved with 64 laps to go. Truex got out

ahead of the field quickly, bringing Johnson with him. Alvin got past Eleanor one lap later. But then, the fifth caution of the race came out. 2011 Southern 500 winner

Regan Smith spun in turn 3.

"Trouble in turn 3! Regan Smith is around! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. Some drivers came to pit road for four tires, fuel, and

adjustments. The drivers were Truex, Earnhardt Jr., Eleanor, Almirola, Smith, Allmendinger, Dave, and Mears. Then, the green flag flew with 57 laps to go. Johnson

and Kyle Busch were side-by-side for half a lap before Johnson took the lead going into turn 3. Then, Busch took the lead with 55 laps to go. Meanwhile, Simon

moved into the top 5 after getting by Edwards.

"_I see the leader, Steve."_ said Simon over the radio. "Good. Remember to save fuel." said Steve Addington. _"Will do."_ said Simon. As Alvin and Truex were battling

each other for tenth, the sixth caution of the race came out. McMurray and Allmendinger hit the wall coming off turn 4.

"Trouble on the frontstretch! McMurray and Allmendinger are in the wall! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. Brittany noticed the damage

on Allmendinger's car.

"You okay, A.J.?" asked Brittany. _"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got some damage, but I should be able to finish the race."_ said Allmendinger over the radio. Menard, Earnhardt

Jr., Burton, and Almirola came to pit road for four tires, fuel, and adjustments. Then, with 49 laps to go, the green flag flew once again. Kyle Busch got out ahead of

Johnson quickly and put a bit of a gap on Johnson as Simon tried to find a way around Biffle and Hamlin. With 45 laps to go, Simon finally got around Biffle and

started to chase down Hamlin. At the same time, Dave got passed by Kurt Busch for ninth, and Alvin was right behind Dave!

"Alvin?! Where did YOU come from?" asked Dave in amazement. _"I came out of nowhere."_ said Alvin over the radio. "I see. How are you doing, Simon?" asked Dave.

_"I'm good. I'm in fourth, trying to chase down Hamlin."_ said Simon over the radio. "Good." said Dave. As Alvin was following Dave, Eleanor passed Alvin for eleventh!

"_See ya, Alvin!"_ said Eleanor over the radio, waving to Alvin as she passed him. "This is going to get interesting in a little bit." said Alvin. One lap later, Johnson took

the lead from Kyle Busch. With 42 laps to go, Theodore passed Logano for 15th!

"_I don't know if I'll be able to catch the leader, Brian."_ said Theodore over the radio. "It's okay. Just do what you can here. We'll be alright." said Brian Pattie. With 36

laps to go, the seventh caution of the race came out. Reed Sorenson accidently got spun by Jeff Gordon.

"Trouble in turn 2! Reed Sorenson is around! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. _"Shane, I need to pit. My tires are getting worn out."_ said

Alvin over the radio. "Okay. Bring it in." said Shane Wilson. Alvin came to pit road and he was followed by Theodore, Logano, Burton, Almirola, Smith, Edwards,

Menard, and Dave. They all got four tires and fuel, plus adjustments, and when the stops were finished, the top seven coming off pit road was Edwards, Burton, Alvin,

Menard, Dave, Theodore, and Almirola. With 37 laps to go, the green flag flew once again and Johnson got out front quickly, but Simon was right on his tail in second!

"_I'm right behind him! I can almost smell that victory!"_ said Simon over the radio. "Just remember to take care of the car and save fuel." said Steve Addington. _"Will _

_do."_ said Simon. It was wild in the middle of the pack and Eleanor, Dave, Theodore, and Alvin were right in the middle of it!

"_It's getting wild back here! I don't know if I'm going to get to the front of the field this way!"_ said Alvin over the radio. "You'll be fine. Just hang in there." said Shane

Wilson. With 18 laps to go, Eleanor got passed by Edwards for seventh.

"_Looks like we are going to have another top-ten finish tonight, Kenny!"_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Good. Let's finish it off tonight with a solid finish." said Kenny

Francis. _"Hopefully Rick Hendrick gets his 200th win tonight."_ said Eleanor. "Yeah, me too." said Kenny. With 14 laps to go, Dave got passed by Earnhardt Jr. for

13th. Dave was dropping quickly.

"_Tony, I think one of my tires might be going down."_ said Dave over the radio. "Okay. If it gets worse, let me know and bring it in." said Tony Gibson. _"Okay. I'll try _

_to hold on for as long as I can. Let's hope I don't have a blowout."_ said Dave. But with seven laps to go, Kurt Busch, after scraping the wall multiple times after his

tire was cut down, spun in front of Dave, but Dave could not get around Kurt and was accidently spun by Almirola and both Dave and Kurt Busch hit the inside wall on

the backstretch.

"Trouble on the backstretch! Kurt Busch is around and OH NO! Dave Seville gets spun too and hits the wall hard! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed

down again and as Dave and Kurt Busch tried to get going again. Both of them did get going, but Dave was not happy.

"This is going to be a long season." said Dave. _"You alright, Dave?"_ asked Simon over the radio. "I'm fine. The back end of my car is damaged severely." said Dave.

_"Okay. Some other drivers, including Alvin and Brittany, are pitting too."_ said Simon. Sure enough, some drivers pitted. Those who pitted were Alvin, Brittany,

Almirola, Burton, and Earnhardt Jr. Simon was worried about his fuel.

"_How close are we on fuel, Steve?"_ asked Simon over the radio. "We are very close on fuel. Do you think you can make it?" asked Steve Addington. _"I don't know. I'm _

_going to try. If I don't win, I'm going to give it all I've got. It maybe my only chance to try and win this race."_ said Simon. "Okay. Go for it." said Steve. With 3 laps to

go, the green flag waved for the last time in the race and Johnson got out front quickly. Simon tried to take second, but he fell to third and held the spot as Johnson

took the white flag.

"White flag! One lap to go for Jimmie Johnson!" said Mike Joy as everyone took the white flag. _"Uh-oh! I think I'm just about out of fuel, Steve!"_ said Simon over the

radio. "Can you make it back around?" asked Steve Addington. _"Yeah, I think so."_ said Simon. But Simon could do nothing but watch Johnson take the checkered flag.

"Hendrick Motorsports: 200th Sprint Cup victory! Jimmie Johnson wins the Southern 500!" said Mike Joy as everyone else crossed the start/finish line. _"Who won?"_

asked Eleanor over the radio as she began her cool-down lap. "Jimmie Johnson." said Kenny Francis. _"Sweet! Rick Hendrick has 200 wins as an owner!"_ said Eleanor,

excitedly, happy for her teammate._ "We did it, Jimmie! We did it! Rick Hendrick has 200 wins!"_ continued Eleanor. "We sure did! I'll see you on the frontstretch." said

Jimmie Johnson. _"Okay. I need to cool down for a little bit. I'm a little warm."_ said Eleanor. "Okay. I'll come and get you in a little while." said Jimmie. As Johnson did

a burnout and celebrated his first win of the season while Eleanor climbed out to rest a little bit, Kurt Busch hit the back of Dave's car while parking on pit road.

"What the-?" said Dave. He climbed out of his car after getting unbuckled from the car and taking off his helmet and HANS device, and then walked up to Kurt's

battered car.

"Hey Kurt. Why did you hit my car? What's the deal?" asked Dave. "Sorry. I was taking my helmet off and I couldn't see where I was going." said Kurt. "Uh-huh.

Sure." said Dave, obviously not believing him. During one of Dave's pit stops while his car was being repaired, Kurt nearly hit the #39 team's gasman, Andy Rueger.

Dick Berggren came and interviewed Dave.

"Dave, what happened between you and Kurt?" asked Berggren. "Well, I saw him get loose and spin and then I got spun by the #43 car and I was in the wall. But as

I was about get out of my car, Kurt rammed into the back of my car. He said he was taking his helmet off and he couldn't see. I don't think he's telling the truth. I

think he's lying. But I'm alright. I'll just put this behind me and move on. Hopefully we'll have a better night in Charlotte." said Dave. "Thanks Dave." said Berggren.

As Dave turned around, he saw Andy Rueger, his gasman, try to go after Kurt Busch. Then, a fight broke out.

"IF YOU TRY TO DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, I WILL COME AFTER YOU!" shouted Andy as he was being pushed back by the #39 team and Dave. "Try me!" shouted Kurt

as he was taken to the NASCAR hauler (not a good place to be during the race weekend). As the fight was broken up, Eleanor was lying on the #5 team's pit wall

when Theodore walked up to her.

"Hey Eleanor. You okay?" asked Theodore as he gently stroked her hair. "Yeah. I'm just tired and worn out." said Eleanor. Then, Theodore saw Jimmie Johnson

coming up to them. "I think there is someone here to see you." said Theodore. "Hey Eleanor. We're all set on the frontstretch. You ready?" asked Jimmie. "Yep. I'm

ready. Can I stand next to you in the photo?" asked Eleanor. "Of course you can!" said Jimmie with a smile. Then, the two Hendrick Motorsports teammates headed

to the frontstretch for photos with all the Hendrick Motorsports teams and crew members, with Rick Hendrick, Dale Earnhardt Jr., Jeff Gordon, Kasey Kahne, Jimmie

Johnson, and Eleanor standing at the front of the photo. Rick, Johnson and Eleanor were in the middle. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, and Jeanette were watching

while Dave joined the photographers, got out his camera, and took photos of Eleanor and the entire Hendrick Motorsports team.

0o0o0o0

After an hour and a half of photos, everyone packed up their things and left the track to get ready for Charlotte. Dave and the six chipmunks packed up their things

as well and got into the RV. Dave started the RV, closed and locked the doors, and then left the track. Simon was in the back of RV, laying on the bed when Jeanette

walked in.

"You okay, Simon? You've been quiet since we left the photo shoot." said Jeanette. "I'm just mad. Not at you. I'm mad that I didn't save enough fuel to have a shot

at the win tonight." said Simon. "It's okay. But you did finish in the top three." said Jeanette. "Yeah, that's true." said Simon. "And I am now two points behind Biffle,

who is still the points leader." said Jeanette as she laid her head on Simon's chest. Then, the couple kissed on the lips and shared a warm, passionate kiss for a few

minutes before falling asleep.

After the long drive home, Dave and the six chipmunks were back in their cozy house and everyone took turns taking a shower, got into their pajamas, and as Dave

promised, had milk and cookies as a treat for their incredible performances on the track. Then, everyone brushed their teeth and got into their beds. Simon and

Jeanette took off their glasses, placed them on the nightstand near the beds, and then fell asleep. Dave turned off the lights and then went to bed himself. Eleanor

slept happily in her bunk, hoping she would have a strong performance in Charlotte.

**Wow! Rick Hendrick gets his 200th NASCAR Sprint Cup Series win as an owner, Jimmie Johnson wins the Southern 500, getting his first win of the **

**season, and Eleanor gets to drive Jimmie Johnson's #48 car in the All-Star Race! And a fight between Dave's #39 team and Kurt Busch occurred! **

**And Simon ALMOST WON the Southern 500! If only he had saved enough fuel to do it! The next chapter will be the NASCAR Sprint All-Star Race! No **

**points will be involved, but the prize will be $1,000,000! Who will win the big prize? I don't know, so you'll have to read and find out! Read and **

**review! Also, check out the stories being written by SIMON270 and AlvinSeville101! They are great authors!**

**Until the next chapter/race, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	17. Chapter 17: All-Star Night

Chapter 17: All-Star Race Night

**Here's chapter 17 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing, boys and girls!**

One week after an unforgettable, memorable, and historical night in Darlington, Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were at Charlotte

Motor Speedway.

"Theodore, it is All-Star Night! No points, all cash!" said Alvin as he, Theodore, and Simon were walking from the garage area to pit road. They would be competing in

the All-Star Race later on, but Kevin Harvick, Tony Stewart, and Clint Bowyer gave the three chipmunk brothers permission to race in the Sprint Showdown too. Alvin

would be driving the #22 for A.J. Allmendinger, Simon would be driving the #47 car for Bobby Labonte, and Theodore would be driving the #88 car for Dale

Earnhardt Jr.

"There are two races. The first race of the night is the Sprint Showdown. Three drivers will advance into the All-Star Race: the winner and runner-up in the

Showdown, plus the fan vote winner." said Simon. "Wow. I'm going to have to go for it if I want to get Eleanor's teammate into the main event." said Theodore. "Just

remember to rest after this race so you can have energy for later on tonight." said Alvin. "Oh yeah." said Theodore. Krista Voda started the pre-race show since the

races were televised on SPEED Channel that night.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to All-Star night! The All-Star Race field is almost set. We just need three more racers to fill the field. The Chipmunks, who are Alvin,

Simon, and Theodore, will be in both races tonight! Harvick, Stewart, and Bowyer gave the boys permission to race since this is a special night. I'm Krista Voda,

alongside Michael Waltrip and Carl Edwards, who will be competing in the All-Star Race later on tonight. Michael, what do you think we'll see tonight?" asked Krista.

"Plenty of action. That's pretty much it. I hope Theodore makes me proud tonight." said Michael. "Speaking of Theodore, I believe Matt Yocum is with him right now.

Matt?" said Krista.

"Thanks Krista. I'm with Theodore Seville right now. He's signing autographs for the fans. Theodore, how do you feel about racing in two races tonight?" asked Matt.

"Well, I guess it's going to be a long night for me. I'm going to have to take a little nap between races so I can be ready to go for the All-Star Race later on." said

Theodore. "Do you think you and your brothers can get Earnhardt Jr., Allmendinger, and Labonte into the All-Star Race?" asked Matt. "I think so. We'll work hard, do

our best, and hopefully get all three drivers in!" said Theodore, excitedly. "Thanks Theodore." said Matt.

0o0o0o0

The pre-race ceremonies got through, the drivers got strapped into their cars, put on their helmets and HANS devices, and the window nets went up and were

secured. Then, Sprint customer, Oscar Lewis, gave the command.

"GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGINES!" said Lewis, excitedly. Then, as all 22 engines roared to life, Mike Joy started the race coverage.

"Hello race fans, and welcome to All-Star Night! I'm Mike Joy, alongside Larry McReynolds and Darrell Waltrip. Larry, what will be the key to getting into the All-Star

Race tonight?" asked Mike. "Track position, the right strategy, good pit stops, and no mistakes on pit road. Pure and simple. One mistake and your night could be

over." said Larry. "Darrell, you ready to go?" asked Mike. "I sure am!" said Darrell excitedly. "Well then, let's take a look at the starting grid for the first race of the

night: the Sprint Showdown. Row 1 is #22 Alvin Seville and #56 Martin Truex Jr. Alvin is on the pole. Row 2 is #88 Theodore Seville and #31 Jeff Burton. Row 3 is

#43 Aric Almirola and #83 Landon Cassill. Row 4 is #42 Juan Pablo Montoya and #47 Simon Seville. Row 5 is #93 Travis Kvapil and #30 David Stremme. Row 6 is

#13 Casey Mears and #10 David Reutimann. Row 7 is #20 Joey Logano and #33 Stephen Leicht. Row 8 is #95 Scott Speed and #38 David Gilliland. Row 9 is #19

Mike Bliss and #49 J.J. Yeley. Row 10 is #1 Jamie McMurray and #87 Joe Nemechek. And row 11 is #26 Josh Wise and #36 Tony Raines. Raines will start last." said

Mike as the field began their pace laps. The girls were in the RV, watching their boyfriends race on TV.

"I hope Theodore does well. I would love to see him win the race." said Eleanor. "I hope the same thing for Alvin." said Brittany. "Same for Simon." said Jeanette.

Then, as the field got the one-to-go signal, Simon came on the radio.

"_Alright boys, here's the race analysis for the Sprint Showdown. The whole race is 40 laps. There are two 20-lap segments. In the first segment, caution laps count. _

_In the final segment, only green flag laps count. In between segments, you can choose whether to pit or stay on the track. Pit stop is optional."_ said Simon over the

radio. As the field came into turn 3, Alvin had mysteriously gotten a flat tire!

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! Not now!" said Alvin. _"What's the problem?"_ asked the #22 team's crew chief, Todd Gordon over the radio. "I have a flat tire!" said Alvin,

starting to panic. _"Okay. Bring it in."_ said Todd. "OH NO! ALVIN HAS A FLAT TIRE!" cried Brittany. "Oh no!" said Jeanette. "This is not good." said Eleanor. As Alvin

followed the pace car down pit road, Theodore moved into Alvin's spot on the track next to Truex! Then, the green flag waved.

"Boogity, boogity, boogity! Let's go racing, boys!" said Darrell as the field raced into turn 1. Theodore and Truex raced side-by-side for one lap before Theodore led

the first lap as Alvin came back onto the racetrack. Simon was fighting to stay in the top ten and barely scraped the wall on the frontstretch on lap 5.

"_Car's a little loose in the corners. I'm tight in turns 1 and 2, and a little loose in 3 and 4. And I almost caught the wall coming out of turn 4."_ said Simon over the

radio. "Ok. We'll work on the car if you decide to pit." said the #47 team's crew chief, Todd Berrier. Alvin, however, was in panic mode.

"_I don't know if I can hold my little brother off. He's looking very fast tonight."_ said Alvin over the radio, still trying to hold off Theodore. "Just do what you can here.

Try to stay calm." said Todd Gordon. _"I'll try."_ said Alvin. Theodore was feeling happy about his car's strong performance in segment 1.

"_This is a fast car, Steve. Let's keep it up."_ said Theodore over the radio as he was pulling away from Truex. "Good. Are you having fun out there?" asked the #88

team's crew chief, Steve Letarte. _"I sure am! This is going to be a fun night!"_ said Theodore. "It sure will!" said Steve. Theodore led all 20 laps in the first segment

and then the competition caution flew after Alvin and Gilliland crossed the start/finish line.

"Theodore is the leader after segment 1 in the Sprint Showdown. He led all 20 laps and the competition caution has now flown!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed

down for the first time in the race. "Okay Theodore. It's your option on whether or not to pit. What do you want to do? Your call." said Steve Letarte. _"I think I'll stay _

_out."_ said Theodore over the radio. "Okay. That's fine with me." said Steve. But Truex stayed out too! Everyone behind Burton, including Alvin and Simon, came in to

pit. Everyone took two tires and fuel and the top ten coming off pit road was Burton, McMurray, Almirola, Logano, Mears, Gilliland, Montoya, Cassill, Kvapil, and Alvin.

But Gilliland, Kvapil, and Simon were caught speeding on pit road. They were too fast exiting the pits.

"_Simon, you were caught speeding on exit. You have to do a drive-through penalty."_ said Todd Berrier over the radio. "Darn it! This is going to put you guys behind!"

said Simon, clearly frustrated. _"We'll be okay. We're going green this time by."_ said Berrier. Then, Alvin and Todd Gordon were talking.

"_You've got 20 laps to go, Alvin. You can do this. Get us in the race."_ said Todd Gordon over the radio. "Will do." said Alvin. Then, the pace car came to pit road,

leaving the field in the hands of Theodore and Truex. Then, the green flag waved.

"Segment 2 is underway! Green flag!" said Mike Joy as the field took the green flag. Theodore got out in front of Truex very quickly and continued to his strong

performance. Burton dropped back quickly, but then McMurray took second from Truex a few laps later and started chasing down Theodore. Alvin was on the move

too, desperately trying to get Allmendinger into the All-Star Race by finishing in one of the top-two spots.

"_I think we might have a shot. I think all I have to do is get by McMurray, right?"_ asked Alvin over the radio. "Yes, that is correct. You can do this. We're all counting

on you. You can do it." said Todd Gordon. _"I can do this. I can do this."_ said Alvin as he got past Montoya for fifth with 17 laps to go. Simon, however, was not

moving as fast.

"_I don't know if we're going to be able to get into the top-two spots. Looks like we'll have to see what the fan vote says." _said Simon over the radio. "Okay. We'll be

alright." said Todd Berrier. With 12 laps to go, Alvin moved past Truex for third and started after his next target: Jamie McMurray. Over the next ten laps, while

Theodore continued to lead and pull away, Alvin tried to find a way to get around McMurray. He had to either wait for McMurray to make a mistake, or he had to

move him out of the way. Then, Theodore, McMurray, and Alvin took the white flag.

"White flag! One lap to go! Can Alvin get Allmendinger into the All-Star Race?" asked Mike Joy as Theodore pulled away. Then, Alvin saw his chance. He got behind

McMurray in turn 2, got him loose, and went past him, putting him not only in the second transfer spot, but behind his little brother, Theodore! Then, the two

brothers saw the checkered flag!

"Theodore wins the Sprint Showdown, earning Dale Earnhardt Jr. a spot in the All-Star Race, and Alvin gets A.J. Allmendinger into the All-Star Race as well!" said

Mike Joy as the rest of the field took the checkered flag. _"WOOOOOHOOOOO! I GOT YOU INTO THE ALL-STAR RACE, DALE! YEAH!"_ said Theodore over the radio,

excitedly. "Thanks Theodore. You rock, buddy. The Sprint Showdown trophy is yours to keep. You earned it." said Dale Earnhardt Jr. as he walked down from the top

of the hauler to the garage area to meet up with Theodore. _"Thanks Dale. You're great."_ said Theodore as he, Alvin, and the rest of the field drove onto pit road.

Theodore stopped in his pit stall, shut off the engine, got unbuckled, took down the window net, climbed out of the car, and then went to rest for a little while. Simon

finished 12th. Matt Yocum came and interviewed Theodore.

"Well Theodore, you did it. You got the most popular driver in NASCAR into the All-Star Race! How does that feel?" asked Matt. "It feels pretty cool. I'm happy to

have gotten Dale in. I hope Eleanor can back this up with a win tonight in the #48 car." said Theodore. "If Eleanor wins tonight, you two will sweep the All-Star Race

events tonight: You in the Sprint Showdown, and then Eleanor in the Sprint All-Star Race main event." said Matt. "That would be so cool! I hope she can pull it off."

said Theodore. "Thanks Theodore." said Matt. Dick Berggren came and interviewed Alvin.

"Alvin, after a flat tire put you behind before the race even started, you got A.J. Allmendinger into the All-Star Race." said Berggren. "Wow. That feels so awesome. It

felt awesome to drive the #22 car in this race, especially because my girlfriend, Brittany, is in the #2 car." said Alvin. "Do you think you can get to the front in the

#29 car when you race again later on?" asked Berggren. "I hope so. We'll see." said Alvin. "Thanks Alvin." said Berggren. Eleanor met up with Theodore a short time

later.

"Way to go, Theodore! You did it!" said Eleanor excitedly. "Thanks Ellie. Now I can drive the #15 car in the All-Star Race later on tonight." said Theodore. The couple

then closed their eyes and shared a warm, passionate kiss on the lips! Then, everyone went to get ready for the All-Star Race.

0o0o0o0

After a quick nap and having a quick dinner, Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all headed to the stage for driver introductions. Then, the

intros began after Steve Byrnes and Miss Sprint Cup, Kim Coon, came on stage.

"Good evening, race fans! We are thrilled to have you all here for one of the most exciting nights in all of motorsports: the NASCAR Sprint All-Star Race! And to make

it even more exciting, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Dave will be racing tonight!" said Steve. The fans responded by cheering as loud as

they could. "And now here is Miss Sprint Cup, Kim Coon!" said Steve before walking away. "Hello everyone and welcome to the 2012 NASCAR Sprint All-Star Race!

Are you all ready to have some fun tonight?" asked Kim, excitedly. The crowd responded by cheering as loud as they could. "The field has been set, so let's begin

driver introductions for the Sprint All-Star Race! Starting in 20th is the driver of the #5 Farmers Insurance Chevrolet for Hendrick Motorsports, from Enumclaw,

Washington: Kasey Kahne!" said Kim. The fans cheered as Kahne walked onto the stage and waved to the fans. Then, his pit crew, including Kenny Francis, walked

onto the stage a moment later to say hello the fans. Then, Kahne and his team walked off the stage. Then, Kim introduced the next driver.

"Starting in 19th is the driver of the #2 Penske Racing Dodge for Penske Racing, from Los Angeles, CA, the leader of the Chipettes: Brittany Seville!" said Kim. The

fans cheered as Brittany came out and greeted the fans as her pit crew and Brad Keselowski joined her on stage. Then, they left the stage a moment later and then

the next driver was introduced.

"Starting in 18th is the driver of the #9 Stanley Tools Ford for Richard Petty Motorsports, from Launceston, Tasmania: Marcos Ambrose!" said Kim. Then, Ambrose

came on stage and waved to the fans with his crew. After they left the stage, the next driver was introduced.

"Starting in 17th is the driver of the #51 Monster Energy Chevrolet for Phoenix Racing, from Las Vegas, Nevada: Kurt Busch!" said Kim. Kurt walked onto the stage

along with his crew and threw some hats to the fans. Then, after they walked off the stage, the next driver was introduced.

"Starting in 16th is the driver of the #55 Aaron's Toyota for Michael Waltrip Racing, from Batesville, Arkansas: Mark Martin!" said Kim. Mark walked onto the stage,

waved to the fans, and then his crew came out. They waved to the fans and then walked off the stage. Then, the next driver was introduced.

"Starting in 15th is the driver of the #17 5/3 Bank Ford for Roush Fenway Racing and our 2012 Daytona 500 champion, from Los Angeles, CA: Jeanette Seville!" said

Kim. Jeanette walked onto the stage, then her crew followed her, along with Matt Kenseth. After a few seconds of waving to the fans, Jeanette and her crew walked

off the stage. Then, the next driver was introduced.

"Starting 14th is the driver of the #34 Scorpion Ford for Front Row Motorsports, from Unadilla, Georgia: David Ragan!" said Kim. David walked on stage and waved to

the fans. Then, his crew came out and joined him. After waving to the fans, David and his crew walked off the stage. Then, the next driver was introduced.

"Starting 13th is the driver of the #99 Fastenal Ford for Roush Fenway Racing, from Columbia, Missouri: Carl Edwards!" said Kim. Carl walked on stage, smiling and

exchanging high-fives with the fans. Then, his crew came out on stage too and waved to the fans. Then, they walked off stage and the next driver was introduced.

"Starting 12th is the driver of the #15 5-Hour Energy Toyota for Michael Waltrip Racing, from Los Angeles, CA: Theodore Seville!" said Kim. Theodore walked on

stage and waved to the fans. Then, his crew, along with Clint Bowyer, walked onto the stage and waved to the fans. Theodore and his crew walked off the stage, and

then the next driver was introduced.

"Starting 11th is the driver of the #21 Good Sam Roadside Assistance Ford for Wood Brothers Racing, from Knoxville, Tennessee: Trevor Bayne!" said Kim. Trevor

walked onto the stage and waved to the fans. Then, his crew joined him on stage and waved to the fans. Trevor and his crew walked off the stage and then the next

driver was introduced.

"Starting in 10th is the driver of the #78 Furniture Row Chevrolet for Furniture Row Racing, from Denver, Colorado: Regan Smith!" said Kim. Regan walked onto the

stage and waved to the fans. Then his crew came on stage and joined him. After waving to the fans, Regan and his team walked off stage, and then the next driver

was introduced.

"Starting in 9th is the driver of the #14 Bass Pro Shops Chevrolet for Stewart-Hass Racing, from Los Angeles, CA: Simon Seville!" said Kim. Simon walked onto the

stage and waved to the fans. Then, his crew, along with Tony Stewart, joined Simon on stage and waved to the fans. After Simon and his team, walked off the stage,

the next driver was introduced.

"Starting 8th is the driver of the #24 Dupont Chevrolet for Hendrick Motorsports, from Vallejo, CA: Jeff Gordon!" said Kim. Jeff walked on stage and waved to the

fans. Then, his crew joined him on stage and waved to the fans with him. After Gordon and his team walked off the stage, the next driver was introduced.

"Starting 7th is the driver of the #27 Menards Chevrolet for Richard Childress Racing, from Eau Claire, Wisconsin: Paul Menard!" said Kim. Paul walked on stage and

waved to the fans. Then, his team came out on stage and joined him. After Paul and his team walked off the stage, the next driver was introduced.

"Starting 6th is the driver of the #48 Lowe's Chevrolet for Hendrick Motorsports, from Los Angeles, CA: Eleanor Seville!" said Kim. Eleanor walked on stage and

waved to the fans. Then, the #48 team walked on stage and joined Eleanor. After Eleanor and the #48 team walked off the stage, the next driver was introduced.

"Starting 5th is the driver of the #29 Rheem Chevrolet for Richard Childress Racing, from Los Angeles, CA, the leader of the Chipmunks: Alvin Seville!" said Kim.

Some girl fans cheered loudly as Alvin walked on stage, winking at them and blowing kisses, and then began waving to the rest of the fans. As Alvin threw some hats

into the crowd, Alvin's team showed up a moment later and waved to the fans. After Alvin and his team walked off the stage, the next driver was introduced.

"Starting 4th is the driver of the #16 3M Ford for Roush Fenway Racing, from Vancouver, Washington: Greg Biffle!" said Kim. Greg walked on stage and waved to the

fans. Then, his team walked on stage and waved to the fans too. After Greg and his team walked off stage, the next driver was introduced.

"Starting 3rd is the driver of the #11 FedEx Toyota for Joe Gibbs Racing, from Chesterfield, Virginia: Denny Hamlin!" said Kim. Denny walked onto the stage and

waved to the fans. Then, Denny's team walked onto the stage and waved to the fans. After Denny and his team walked off the stage, the next driver was introduced.

"Starting 2nd is the driver of the #39 Tornadoes/U.S. Army Chevrolet for Stewart-Hass Racing, from Los Angeles, CA, the father of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes:

Dave Seville!" said Kim. Dave walked on stage and waved to the fans while drinking a bottle of Coca-Cola. Then, Dave's team came on stage and waved to the fans.

After Dave and his team walked off the stage, the pole sitter was introduced.

"Starting on the pole is the driver of the #18 M&M's Toyota for Joe Gibbs Racing, from Las Vegas, Nevada: Kyle Busch!" said Kim. Kyle walked on stage and took a

bow for the fans. Then, Kyle's team walked on stage and bowed to the crowd too. Then, after Kyle and his team walked off the stage, the final three drivers were

introduced.

"The winning car of tonight's Sprint Showdown is starting 21st, and thanks to Theodore's help, the most popular driver in NASCAR is in the field tonight! You all know

who he is. He is the driver of the #88 Dale Earnhardt Jr. Foundation Chevrolet for Hendrick Motorsports, from Kannapolis, North Carolina: DALE EARNHARDT JR.!"

said Kim, excitedly. The fans went crazy as Dale walked onto the stage and waved to the fans. Then, his crew joined him on stage and waved to the fans with him.

Then, Dale and his crew walked off the stage and then the next driver was introduced. "Nice job, Theodore. I'm so proud of you." said Alvin with a smile as he hugged

his little brother. "Thanks Alvin." said Theodore.

"He miraculously transferred into the All-Star Race in second in the Sprint Showdown, and thanks to Alvin's help, the 2008 Sprint Showdown winner will start 22nd

tonight! He's the driver of the #22 Pennzoil Dodge for Penske Racing, from Los Gatos, CA: A.J. Allmendinger!" said Kim. A.J. walked onto the stage and waved to the

fans. Then, his crew came onto the stage and joined him. Then, A.J. and his crew walked off the stage and then the last driver, the fan vote winner, was announced.

"Alright fans, it is time to announce the winner of the Sprint Fan Vote! You all voted on on either your computer, phone, tablet, or iPad, and the results are in! Thanks

to Simon's help in the Sprint Showdown as well, the winner of the Sprint Fan Vote is the driver of the #47 Kingsford Charcoal Toyota for JTG Daughtery Racing, from

Corpus Christi, Texas: BOBBY LABONTE!" said Kim, excitedly. Bobby walked onto the stage and waved to the fans. Then, his crew joined him on stage and waved to

the fans too. Then, Bobby and his crew walked off the stage, ending driver introductions. Then, Kim called the chipmunks back.

"Everyone, the chipmunks are going to sing to you guys before the race. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes are singing "All-Star" by Smash Mouth! And here we go! I

present to you: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor!" said Kim excitedly as she walked off of the stage. The crowd cheered loudly, then Alvin

began singing and then Simon and Theodore joined in.

Alvin:_ Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
__I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
__She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
__In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

Simon:_ Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

Theodore:_ So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
_

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore sung together._  
_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
_

The boys switched places with the girls and then Brittany began, then her sisters joined in._  
_

Brittany:_ It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
_

Jeanette:_ But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_

Eleanor:_ The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored  
_

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor sang together, then the boys joined them._  
_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
_

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore joined in.

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

Alvin did a solo on his electric guitar, and then he and the five other chipmunks sang the last part of the song together. _  
_

_Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_  
_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_  
_And all that glitters is gold_  
_Only shooting stars break the mold!_

Everyone cheered and then left the stage, the fans headed back to their seats in the grandstands, the stage was taken off the track, and then the drivers headed to

their cars.

0o0o0o0

The pre-race ceremonies got through, the drivers got strapped into their cars, put on their helmets and HANS devices, and then the window nets went up and were

secured. Then, a Sprint customer gave the command.

"DRIVERS, START YOUR ENGINES!" said the Sprint customer. As all 23 engines roared to life, Mike Joy started the coverage for the main event.

"Hello race fans. I'm Mike Joy, alongside Larry McReynolds and Darrell Waltrip. Larry, will these drivers hold anything back?" asked Mike. "Absolutely not! This race is

about winning. Whoever wins this race, the winning team can cash in that $1,000,000 check on Monday." said Larry. "Darrell, are you ready to roll?" asked Mike. "I

sure am! I hope one of the chipmunks or Dave wins tonight!" said Darrell. "Well then, let's take a look at the starting grid for the 2012 NASCAR Sprint All-Star Race.

Row 1 is #18 Kyle Busch and #39 Dave Seville. Busch is on the pole. Row 2 is #11 Denny Hamlin and #16 Greg Biffle. Row 3 is #29 Alvin Seville and #48 Eleanor

Seville. Row 4 is #27 Paul Menard and #24 Jeff Gordon. Row 5 is #14 Simon Seville and #78 Regan Smith. Row 6 is #21 Trevor Bayne and #15 Theodore Seville.

Row 7 is #99 Carl Edwards and #34 David Ragan. Row 8 is #17 Jeanette Seville and #55 Mark Martin. Row 9 is #51 Kurt Busch and #9 Marcos Ambrose. Row 10 is

#2 Brittany Seville and #5 Kasey Kahne. Row 11 is #88 Dale Earnhardt Jr. and #22 A.J. Allmendinger. And starting last is #47 Bobby Labonte." said Mike as the field

began their pace laps. Eleanor and Chad Knaus were talking on the radio.

"Well Eleanor, are you ready tonight?" asked Chad. _"I sure am! Even though this won't count for the season for whoever wins, I would love to win this race tonight. _

_Either way, Brittany, Jeanette, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave, and I are all all-stars, no matter what."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Thanks Eleanor!" said Dave and

the five other chipmunks. Eleanor smiled. Dave then came on the radio.

"_Alright, guys. Welcome to the All-Star Race! Remember to race smart, clean, and be safe. Hopefully one of us will be holding that $1,000,000 check at the end of the _

_race."_ said Dave over the radio. "I can already feel some of that money in my paws." said Alvin with a smile. _"Me too, Alvin."_ said Theodore over the radio. "Simon,

what is the race analysis for tonight?" asked Dave. _"The race is 90 laps. There are five segments. Segments 1-4 are 20 laps each. After segment 4, there will be a _

_mandatory pit stop. Segment 5 will be 10 laps. In the last segment, only green flag laps count. After segment 4, the winners of the first four segments line up in front _

_of the field for the mandatory pit stop after segment 4. And the winners of the first four segments win $50,000 each."_ said Simon. _"Thanks."_ said Dave. Kasey Kahne

and Regan Smith dropped to the tail-end of the field because they were in back-up cars after wrecking in qualifying. Then, the pace car went to pit road, leaving the

field in the hands of Kyle Busch and Dave. Then, the green flag flew.

"Boogity, boogity, boogity! Let's go All-Star racing, boys and girls!" said Darrell as the field took the green flag and raced into turn 1. Kyle Busch got out front quickly,

leaving Dave side-by-side with Hamlin for second. Dave held on to second while Busch led the first lap. Eleanor had gotten past Alvin for fifth as the field began lap 2.

While Theodore was catching Menard, who got passed by Gordon for seventh, Eleanor moved past Biffle for fourth on lap 3.

"_Chad, I think we might have a car that can contend for the win tonight."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Good. Just stay focused." said Chad. _"Will do."_ said Eleanor as

she passed Hamlin for third on lap 5. Brittany, however, was struggling early.

"_Paul, I am loose everywhere. This car is loose on the straightaways and loose in the corners. I feel like I'm going to wreck this thing."_ said Brittany over the radio.

"Okay. We'll work on it when we pit." said Paul Wolfe. _"10-4."_ said Brittany. On lap 7, Theodore got past Jeff Gordon for eighth. From lap 7 to lap 10, Alvin was side-

by-side with Biffle for fifth. Biffle was able to hold off Alvin on lap 10 and he kept the spot. On the same lap, Eleanor got past Dave for second and started to track

down Kyle Busch. On lap 13, Brittany got past Simon for 13th.

"_I'm dropping back real quickly, Steve."_ said Simon over the radio. "What's wrong?" asked Steve Addington. _"I'm tight in entry of the corners, and I'm loose on exit. I _

_bounced off the wall on the previous lap."_ said Simon. "How bad is it?" asked Steve. _"It's not bad. I'm okay. But can you take look at it when we pit?"_ asked Simon.

"Yeah, no problem." said Steve. _"Okay. I just want to make sure I don't have a tire rub."_ said Simon. "We'll be alright. Just stay focused." said Steve. On lap 15,

Eleanor caught Kyle Busch and passed him as they crossed the start/finish line side-by-side. On lap 16, Eleanor cleared Busch on the backstretch, taking the lead.

"_New leader: #48."_ said Chad Knaus as Eleanor took the lead and put a bit of a gap on Busch. On the same lap, Alvin was side-by-side with his teammate, Paul

Menard, for sixth when Menard tapped the rear of Alvin's car and moved him out of the way. As they came off of turn 4, Menard moved up to block Alvin, and it

caused Alvin to scrape the wall. It also allowed Theodore to move past Alvin and into seventh, dropping Alvin to eighth.

"_What is he doing?! He just squeezed me into the wall!"_ said Alvin over the radio, clearly frustrated at Menard. "You'll be alright. Just calm down and take a deep

breath." said Shane Wilson. As Alvin continued to drop, Eleanor led the rest of segment 1. Then, after lap 20, the competition caution came out, ending segment 1.

"Eleanor is the winner of segment 1 in the Sprint All-Star Race! Competition caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down. "You are the leader after segment

1! Great job!" said Chad Knaus. _"Wooohoooo! Yeah, baby! Sweet!" _said Eleanor over the radio. "And you won $50,000 for leading at the end of the segment." said

Chad. _"Yes!_ _Are we pitting?"_ asked Eleanor. "Yes, we are pitting." said Chad. Sure enough, everyone, except Hamlin and Menard, came to pit road. Everyone took

four tires and fuel, and the top ten coming off pit road was Dave, Theodore, Edwards, Gordon, Kyle Busch, Eleanor, Biffle, Allmendinger, Martin, and Kahne. The

drivers who stayed out were Hamlin, Menard, Ambrose, Brittany, Jeanette, Kurt Busch, and Earnhardt Jr. Alvin's crew fixed the rear-quarter panel by putting big

pieces of tape on it to keep it in shape to race, and then Alvin headed back onto the racetrack. As the field lined up for the second segment, Eleanor had a plan.

"_I'm going to stay in the back for now so that everyone else can go for the other three segment wins."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Okay. That's fine with me. You

are so smart." said Chad. _"Actually, my sister, Jeanette, is the smart one. I thought I told you that."_ said Eleanor. "Oh, right. My bad." said Chad. Eleanor giggled.

"We're going green this time by." said Chad. Sure enough, the green flag flew a moment later, beginning segment 2. Hamlin jumped out front quickly, but Jeanette

was ready to go. She got past Menard for third while Dave made a three-wide pass on the Busch brothers!

"Dave makes it three-wide and he splits the Busch brothers by going in the middle lane! Oh my goodness! What a move by Dave Seville!" said Mike Joy as Dave

made the pass. _"How in the world did you do that, Dave?"_ asked Theodore over the radio. "I saw the opportunity and I went for it." said Dave. _"I'm impressed."_ said

Theodore. "So am I." said Dave. On lap 24, Alvin and Simon went to either side of Carl Edwards and made the same three-wide pass!

"_It's getting intense back here, Si."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Yeah. You're right. WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?!" said Simon. _"You're funny, Simon."_ said Alvin,

chuckling. On lap 27, after Simon passed Alvin, Edwards' motor blew, bringing out the first caution of the night.

"Trouble in turn 1! Carl Edwards' engine has blown! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down. "What happened?" asked Jeanette over the radio. "Carl

Edwards blew a motor. His night is done." said Alvin. _"Uh-oh. I'll have to be careful with my engine since Edwards, Biffle, and I are teammates."_ said Jeanette. As

Edwards drove into the garage area, a few drivers came to pit road. Those who came down pit road were Brittany, Alvin, Smith, Kurt Busch, Bayne, and Eleanor.

Jeanette and Jimmy Fenning were talking on the radio.

_"Jimmy, you weren't kidding when you said it was going to be a wild night."_ said Jeanette over the radio as the field got the one-to-go signal. "Yep. We're both right

on that." said Jimmy Fenning. Then, on lap 31, the race went back to green and Hamlin wasted no time getting out front. Jeanette and Ambrose were side-by-side for

second for half a lap before Ambrose cleared Jeanette and went for the lead. Hamlin and Ambrose were side-by-side for the lead for so long, it allowed Jeanette to

get past Ambrose, who got back behind Hamlin, and then Jeanette went after the lead. On lap 37, Jeanette finally got a huge run on the backstretch and took the

lead from Hamlin in turn 3. On lap 40, before the competition caution came out, Trevor Bayne hit the wall in turn 3.

"Trevor Bayne hits the wall, but no caution yet!" said Mike Joy. Then, the competition caution waved, ending segment two. "Jeanette is the leader after segment 2!

Competition caution is out!" said Mike as the field slowed down. "Jeanette, you are the leader after segment 2. You win $50,000 for leading at the end of the

segment. Way to go!" said Jimmy Fenning. _"Sweet! Are we pitting?"_ asked Jeanette over the radio. "Yes, we are pitting." said Jimmy. Sure enough, Jeanette led

everyone, except Brittany, Kahne, Alvin, Simon, Biffle, Martin, Smith, Bayne, and Eleanor, down pit road. Everyone who came to pit road made their stops and the

top ten coming off pit road was Earnhardt Jr., Hamlin, Kyle Busch, Ambrose, Jeanette, Gordon, Dave, Theodore, Menard, and Labonte. Brittany, the leader of the

Chipettes, was now the leader of the All-Star Race.

"Brittany, you are the new leader of the All-Star Race." said Paul Wolfe. _"Wow! This is cool!"_ said Brittany over the radio. "Well, well. My All-Star girlfriend is leading

the All-Star Race! I can't believe what I'm seeing!" said Alvin happily. _"What did you just call me, Alvin?"_ asked Brittany. "I just called you my All-Star girlfriend." said

Alvin. _"Alvin, you have no idea how happy you just made me feel. Wait. You really think I'm an All-Star?"_ asked Brittany. "Of course! Whether you win this race or

not, you'll always be my All-Star, no matter what." said Alvin. On their radios, they heard an "Awwwww!" from the rest of the racers on the track. "He called me HIS

All-Star." said Brittany to herself. _"Alvie, I'm so glad I fell in love with you."_ said Brittany. "Thanks Britt. Same to you." said Alvin. After the heart-warming moment,

Jeanette dropped to the rear of the field with Eleanor, having the exact same plan in mind.

"Hi Eleanor." said Jeanette. _"Hey Jeanette. Same plan as me, huh?"_ asked Eleanor over the radio. "Yep. Let's hope Brittany wins segment 3." said Jeanette. _"Yep."_

said Eleanor. Then, the green flag flew, beginning segment 3, and Brittany got out front, thanks to a push from Alvin, who was right behind her! On lap 42, Alvin and

Kahne fought side-by-side for second. One lap later, Kahne was able to take second from Alvin and started to track down Brittany. Simon, however, was not doing as

hot. He was dropping back and fell out of the top ten after Dave passed him for tenth on lap 45.

"_Steve, I think we went way off on the setup. This car is not doing what I want it to do."_ said Simon over the radio. "Okay, we'll work on it next time we pit." said

Steve Addington. On lap 51, Kahne caught Brittany. Alvin was watching the whole time.

"_You can do it Britt. Just take it nice and easy in and out of the corners."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Thanks Alvin." said Brittany. On lap 53, Alvin got passed by his

favorite NASCAR driver, Dale Earnhardt Jr.!

"_Hey Dale! What's up?"_ asked Alvin over the radio. "Hey Alvin! I assume that's your girlfriend in the lead?" asked Dale. _"Yep. I'm so proud of her. I could almost cry _

_right now. But I can't do that while I'm driving."_ said Alvin. "Good idea." said Dale. Brittany was doing all she could to hold off Kahne for the lead.

"_I don't know if I can hold him off! He's all over me! I can't shake him!"_ said Brittany over the radio. "You'll be alright. Just do what you can here." said Paul Wolfe.

On lap 59, Kahne went to the inside line and he and Brittany raced side-by-side to the line!

"Here comes Kahne on the bottom! Kahne vs. Brittany! Side-by-side to the line: too close to call! I think Kahne got Brittany at the line!" said Mike Joy as the field

completed segment 3. "Well, let's take a look at the replay and see who got to the line first. At the end of segment 3: actually, it's BRITTANY! Brittany just beat

Kahne by INCHES!" said Larry McReynolds after looking at the replay closer. "WOW! What a finish to end segment 3! That was close!" said Darrell. Brittany then got

the word on her close finish.

"Brittany, you beat Kahne to the line by inches! By about 0.005 seconds (five one-thousandths of a second)! Way to go!" said Paul Wolfe. _"WOW! Oh my gosh! I can't _

_believe I held him off! This is incredible!"_ said Brittany over the radio. "AND you won $50,000 for leading at the end of the segment." said Paul. _"Woooohoooo! I'm _

_loving this! If I we come back next season, I want to do this again! This is fun!"_ said Brittany, excitedly. Then, Brittany led everyone, except Kurt Busch, Jeanette,

and Eleanor, down pit road. Everyone got four tires and fuel, and then when the stops were finished, the top ten coming off pit road was Hamlin, Earnhardt Jr.,

Allmendinger, Kahne, Alvin, Gordon, Biffle, Ambrose, Martin, and Menard. Jeanette and Eleanor came down pit road a moment later. The two sisters made their stops

and rejoined the race at the tail-end of the field, where Brittany met up with them a short time later.

"_Well girls, we are $150,000 richer, because that's how much the three of us combined pocketed tonight!"_ said Brittany over the radio. "Wow! We are good!" said

Jeanette. "We sure are! Brittany, Jeanette, I'll be right back. I need to top off with fuel." said Eleanor. _"Okay. We just got the one-to-go signal."_ said Brittany. "Okay.

This won't take long." said Eleanor. Sure enough, Eleanor came to pit road and quickly topped off with fuel. Then, after Eleanor got back in line at the tail-end of the

field, the pace car came back to pit road and then the green flag waved, beginning segment 4. Kurt Busch got out ahead quickly in front of Hamlin, leading the first

two laps of segment 4, but Dale Earnhardt Jr. did not let him get away for long. On lap 63, Earnhardt Jr. took the lead from Kurt Busch, bringing A.J. Allmendinger

with him! The top two finishers in the Sprint Showdown, thanks to Theodore and Alvin, were now first and second in the All-Star Race! But then, on lap 68, the

second caution of the race came out. Jeanette and Carl Edwards' teammate, Greg Biffle, had blown his motor.

"Trouble on the frontstretch! Greg Biffle's engine has gone KA-BOOM! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. "What happened?" asked

Jeanette. _"Biffle's engine has blown."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Oh no! HIM too?" asked Jeanette. _"Yep."_ said Alvin. "Now I'm really nervous about my engine." said

Jeanette. _"You'll be fine."_ said Alvin. "I hope so." said Jeanette. As Biffle's car was being tended to, Kurt Busch, Hamlin, Martin, Theodore, Dave, Menard, Kyle Busch,

Smith, Brittany, and Simon came to pit road for stops. After they finished their stops, Brittany came back to pit road for adjustments while Jeanette came onto pit

road for four fresh tires and fuel. Then, on lap 74, the race went green once again. Earnhardt Jr. wasted no time getting out in front of Allmendinger, Kahne, and

Alvin as the field went into turn 1. Alvin got shuffled back to sixth. On lap 77, Theodore passed Ragan for 12th.

"_We're going to have to be quick on the final stop. We get in, get the stop done, and then get out. That quick."_ said Theodore over the radio. "You got it, Theodore."

said Brian Pattie. Eleanor and Jeanette passed Brittany for 19th and 20th on lap 79 so they could be ready to move to the front of the field when everyone pitted.

Earnhardt Jr. led the rest of the segment and after everyone crossed the start/finish line behind Earnhardt Jr. on lap 80, the final competition caution of the night

came out, ending segment 4.

"Dale Earnhardt Jr. is the leader after segment 4! He gets $50,000 for leading at the end of the segment! Competition caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field

slowed down. _"Alright girls, time to get back to the front of the field! Let's go! Eleanor, lead the way!"_ said Brittany over the radio. "You got it." said Eleanor. Then,

after Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittany joined the front of the field, everyone came to pit road. Everyone came to pit road, but not everyone took tires or fuel. Some

just stopped in their pit stalls and then left pit road (stop-and-go). The top five coming off pit road was Eleanor, Jeanette, Brittany, Earnhardt Jr., and Ambrose.

Then, with 10 laps to go, the green flag waved and Eleanor wasted no time getting out in front of her sisters. Brittany followed Eleanor while Jeanette was side-by-

side with Ambrose for third. Ambrose got by for one lap, but Jeanette reclaimed third with 7 laps to go. Every lap that went by, Eleanor pulled away from Brittany.

Then, Eleanor saw the white flag.

"One lap to go for Eleanor! Can she hold on for the win? Better yet, can the Chipettes finish 1-2-3 in Sprint All-Star Race?" asked Mike Joy as everyone took the white

flag. After Eleanor came off the backstretch and into turns 3 & 4, Eleanor saw the checkered flag.

"Guys, Eleanor has got be smiling right now, because here she comes off of turn 4!" said Larry McReynolds. "Here comes Eleanor off turn 4! Checkered flag is in the

air! Eleanor Seville wins the Sprint All-Star Race and $1,000,000! And the Chipettes finish 1-2-3!" said Mike as everyone took the checkered flag.

_"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WE WON THE ALL-STAR RACE!"_ said Eleanor over the radio, excitedly. "Yeah Eleanor! Atta girl!"

said Jimmie Johnson. _"WE SWEPT ALL-STAR NIGHT, THEODORE! WOOOOO!"_ yelled Eleanor, excitedly. "Way to go Eleanor!" said Brittany. "Congratulations Eleanor!"

said Jeanette. "Awesome job, Eleanor!" said Alvin. "Nice job Eleanor!" said Simon. "We did it, Ellie! We did it! You and I swept All-Star Night!" said Theodore. "Well

done, Eleanor!" said Dave. As everyone made their way to pit road, Eleanor did a big burnout on the frontstretch. Then, she went to pit road, picked up Rick

Hendrick, who stuck his right foot into Eleanor's driver-side window, and Eleanor slowly took Rick along the frontstretch so he could wave to the fans. After Eleanor

took Rick for his ride, she dropped him off on pit road and headed to Victory Lane on the frontstretch. After Eleanor parked in Victory Lane, she shut off the engine,

got unbuckled from the car, and then sat in the car for a moment. After sitting in the car for a moment to cool off, she climbed out and then the celebration began!

"Wooooooohoooooo! We won the All-Star Race, baby! Yes! Yes! Yes!" said Eleanor, excitedly as she was showered in Gatorade and star-shaped confetti. Steve Byrnes

came and interviewed Eleanor.

"Well Eleanor, I am pleased to announce that you are the 2012 NASCAR Sprint All-Star Race winner! Congratulations!" said Steve. "Thank you. I just can't thank

these guys enough. They worked hard all week long. We won the Pit Crew Challenge on Thursday night, got a good qualifying run in on Friday, and then Theodore

and I had a strong night tonight." said Eleanor after taking a sip of Gatorade. "Do you think you are ready to get back in the #5 car and win some races this season?"

asked Steve. "I am. I'm ready to show everyone that I can win in the Sprint Cup Series. I want to have a strong run in the Chase and go for the title." said Eleanor.

"And your family is here!" said Steve. Brittany and Jeanette ran up to Eleanor and the three sisters shared a hug. Brittany grabbed the microphone and announced

the big news.

"Everyone, Eleanor may have won the Sprint All-Star Race, but Jeanette, Eleanor, and I, the Chipettes, finished 1-2-3 tonight! We rocked the night! WOOOOOOO!"

said Brittany. Simon came in and hugged Eleanor too. Alvin came in and hugged Eleanor, then gave her a high-five. Dave came and hugged Eleanor too. Then,

Theodore came running in. Eleanor leapt into his arms, hugged him, and then the couple shared a victorious, warm, and passionate kiss on the lips! Then, everyone

watching said "Awwwwww!" in Victory Lane. After the heart-warming moment, Dave and the five other chipmunks went to the other side of Victory Lane. Dave got

out his camera and started taking photos of Eleanor and the #48 Lowe's team.

0o0o0o0

After an hour and a half of photos and interviews, Dave and the six tired chipmunks headed back to the RV with the $1,000,000 check and Theodore and Eleanor's

trophies. Everyone got in the RV, Dave closed the doors, started the RV, and then drove home. After they got home and while Eleanor took her shower to wash the

Gatorade out of her hair, Dave put Theodore's trophy from the Sprint Showdown and Eleanor's trophy from the All-Star Race in the trophy case in the living room.

Then, everyone got into their pajamas and went to bed. Simon and Jeanette took off their glasses and placed them on the nightstand. Dave turned out the lights and

then went to bed himself. Eleanor slept happily in her bed, happy about her win in the All-Star Race.

**Wow! What a night in the All-Star Race! Theodore wins the Sprint Showdown, Eleanor wins the All-Star Race, and the Chipettes finish 1-2-3 in the All**

**-Star Race! The Chipettes rocked the All-Star Race! Who will win the Coca-Cola 600? Back in the #5 car, will Eleanor get her first Sprint Cup Series **

**win? I don't know, so you'll have to read and find out! Read and review! My birthday is today, March 27! I'm 20 years old now! My teenager days are **

**over!**

**Until the next chapter/race, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	18. Chapter 18: Coca-Cola 600

Chapter 18: Coca-Cola 600

**Here's chapter 18/race 12 of 36 in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest! Enjoy! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing, boys and girls!**

On Sunday after Eleanor's win in the non-points paying All-Star Race, Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were back at Charlotte Motor

Speedway for the longest race of the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series season: the Coca-Cola 600.

"Aaaah. It's good to be back in Charlotte." said Eleanor as she inhaled some of the fresh air while walking from the garage area to pit road. "Hey Eleanor!" said Kasey

Kahne with a smile. "Hi Kasey!" said Eleanor. "You ready for tonight?" asked Kasey. "Yep. I took a nap earlier today. Now I'm ready to go. This is going to be a long

race tonight." said Eleanor. "Yeah, that's true. 600 miles, 400 laps." said Kasey. "Wow. I had no idea it was that long." said Eleanor. "Well, I know you can do it." said

Kasey. "Thanks." said Eleanor. Chris Meyers started the pre-race show once again.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to Charlotte Motor Speedway! Tonight is the longest race of the season: the Coca-Cola 600. I'm Chris Meyers, alongside Michael and

Darrell Waltrip. Michael, what will the toughest part of this race tonight?" asked Chris. "It will be about getting your engine to last all 600 miles tonight. Taking care of

your engine during the first half of the race could be the key to victory in the second half." said Michael. "We'll also see how long Dave, the Chipmunks, and the

Chipettes will last tonight." said Darrell. "Speaking of the Chipettes, I believe Matt Yocum is with Eleanor right now. Matt?" said Chris.

"That's right Chris. I'm with Eleanor right now. She is by her car, signing autographs for the fans. Eleanor, after winning the All-Star Race last Saturday, do you think

you can get your first points-win of the season, now that you're back in the #5 car?" asked Matt. "I think so. This #5 team has worked so hard this season so far. I

hope to score a big win tonight for these guys. We deserve a win tonight." said Eleanor. "Thanks Eleanor. I believe Steve Byrnes is with Alvin. Steve?" said Matt.

"Thanks Matt. I'm with Alvin right now. He is sitting by his car, signing autographs for the fans as well. Alvin, do you think you can put on another strong performance

tonight?" asked Steve. "I think so. I hope this team performs strong tonight. We need to pick up a lot of points and stay in the top ten when the Chase starts." said

Alvin. "Kevin Harvick won this race in 2011. Can you help this team go back-to-back in wins in the Coca-Cola 600?" asked Steve. "That would be so awesome! I hope

I can pull it off!" said Alvin. "I know I've been asking you this a lot, but when are you going to get your first win?" asked Steve. "I'm telling you, Steve, it's so hard to

win one of these races. I hope it will be soon. Better yet, hopefully tonight." said Alvin. "Thanks Alvin." said Steve.

0o0o0o0

For the pre-race ceremonies, there was TAPS, a 21-gun salute, bagpipe players, the invocation, and the National Anthem. The track announcer started the pre-race

ceremonies.

_"Race fans, please rise and remove your hats as the National Honor Guard presents our nation's colors."_ said the track announcer as the fans rose from their seats

and removed their hats. The Color Guard team stood on the stage and held the nation's flags._ "Ladies and gentlemen, in honor of our troops who paid the ultimate _

_price __fighting for our country, please join us in a moment of silence before the bagpipe players play "Amazing Grace". _said the track announcer. After the moment

of silence, the bagpipe players played their song. When they finished, the 21-gun salute took place. After that, a soldier played TAPS on his trumpet. The invocation

was given, and the National Anthem was sung. The pre-race ceremonies got through, the drivers got strapped into their cars, put on their helmets and HANS devices,

and then the window nets went up and were secured. Then, since the race was on Memorial Day Weekend, some retired military veterans gave the command.

"Drivers, start your engines!" said the military veterans. Then, as all 43 engines roared to life, Mike Joy started the coverage of the race once again.

"Hello race fans, and welcome to the Coca-Cola 600! I'm Mike Joy, alongside Larry McReynolds and Darrell Waltrip. Larry, how tough is this race going to be on the

engines tonight?" asked Mike. "It's going to be very tough. If your engine blows early in the race, your night is over." said Larry. "Darrell, do you think Eleanor can

win her first points-race tonight?" asked Mike. "I hope so!" said Darrell. "Well then, let's take a look at the starting grid for the 2012 Coca-Cola 600 at Charlotte Motor

Speedway. Row 1 is #43 Aric Almirola and #9 Marcos Ambrose. Almirola is on the pole. Row 2 is #48 Jimmie Johnson and #16 Greg Biffle. Row 3 is #15 Theodore

Seville and #55 Mark Martin. Row 4 is #5 Eleanor Seville and #11 Denny Hamlin. Row 5 is #27 Paul Menard and #78 Regan Smith. Row 6 is #22 A.J. Allmendinger

and #88 Dale Earnhardt Jr. Row 7 is #21 Trevor Bayne and #29 Alvin Seville. Row 8 is #56 Martin Truex Jr. and #39 Dave Seville. Row 9 is #18 Kyle Busch and #83

Landon Cassill. Row 10 is #20 Joey Logano and #17 Jeanette Seville. Row 11 is #14 Simon Seville and #31 Jeff Burton. Row 12 is #24 Jeff Gordon and #2 Brittany

Seville. Row 13 is #13 Casey Mears and #47 Bobby Labonte. Row 14 is #74 Cole Whitt and #99 Carl Edwards. Row 15 is #42 Juan Pablo Montoya and #34 David

Ragan. Row 16 is #1 Jamie McMurray and #98 Michael McDowell. Row 17 is #26 Josh Wise and #33 Stephen Leicht. Row 18 is #30 David Stremme and #36 Dave

Blaney. Row 19 is #93 Travis Kvapil and #95 Scott Speed. Row 20 is #38 David Gilliland and #10 Danica Patrick. Row 21 is #32 T.J. Bell and #51 Kurt Busch. And

starting last is #87 Joe Nemechek." said Mike Joy as the field started their pace laps. Eleanor and Kenny Francis were talking on the radio.

"Alright Eleanor, this is the plan: run your own pace, keep calm, tell me if something is wrong with the car, and we'll do what we can. You ready?" asked Kenny. _"I _

_sure am. This is going to be a fun night."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Yep. Make us proud, okay?" said Kenny. _"I will. I promise. You guys are the best, and I hope to _

_get us all a big win at the end of the race tonight."_ said Eleanor. "We're all here for you, Eleanor." said Kenny. _"Thanks."_ said Eleanor. After the field got the one-to-

go signal, Dave came on the radio.

"_Alright guys, this is going to be a long race, so stay focused. No falling asleep. There is no halftime break in this race. Stay awake. And hopefully one of us will be in _

_Victory Lane later on tonight."_ said Dave over the radio. "Okay Dave!" said the six chipmunks. _"Simon, what is the race analysis?"_ asked Dave. "The race length is

400 laps, which equals 600 miles. The fuel window is 48-54 laps. Pit road speed is 45 mph." said Simon. _"Thanks Simon."_ said Dave. Kurt Busch dropped to the last

spot in the field because he crashed his primary car during qualifying. Then, the pace car went to pit road, leaving the field in the hands of Almirola and Ambrose, the

two Richard Petty Motorsports teammates. Then, the green flag flew.

"Boogity, boogity, boogity! Let's go racing, boys and girls!" said Darrell as the field raced into turn 1. Ambrose and Almirola raced side-by-side for half a lap before

Ambrose took the lead going into turn 3. Ambrose held the lead coming out of turn 4 and led the first lap of the race. On lap 3, Almirola caught his teammate and

took the lead back. On lap 6, Almirola got passed by Ambrose again, which allowed Biffle to catch the two Richard Petty Motorsports teammates. On lap 8, Alvin was

in tenth.

"_The car is really good so far, Shane. I'm just a little bit loose in the corners. On a scale of 1-10 for how loose the car is, I'd give it about a 4."_ said Alvin over the

radio. "Okay. We'll work on the car on the first pit stop. Just keep focused." said Shane Wilson. _"I will."_ said Alvin. On lap 9, Biffle took the lead from Ambrose. On lap

10, Theodore got around Almirola for fourth.

"_I am loving the way this car is handling so far, Brian."_ said Theodore over the radio. "Good. Just keep focused on the race. You're doing great so far. Keep it up,

bud." said Brian Pattie. _"Will do."_ said Theodore. On lap 15, Ambrose was back in the lead with Biffle in second and Johnson in third. Two laps later, Theodore got

past Johnson for third. On lap 19, Simon was stuck in 26th.

"_Steve, I'm not moving up as fast as I want to. I'm so loose, I feel like I'm going to spin the car out."_ said Simon over the radio. "Okay. We'll work on it on the first

pit stop." said Steve Addington. _"We're in for a long night."_ said Simon. "I know. We'll be alright. Just stay focused." said Steve. On lap 20, Eleanor was running

solidly in sixth.

"_I think we have a strong car once again, Kenny."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Good. Just stay focused on the race. Leave the weather and lap times to me. I've got

it covered." said Kenny Francis. _"Good."_ said Eleanor. On lap 23, Biffle retook the lead from Ambrose while Theodore followed close behind in third. On lap 32, as

Biffle continued to lead, Brittany was in 14th.

"_I am so tight in the corners, I feel like I'm going to put this car in the wall. On a scale of 1-10 on how tight the car is, it's a definite 8."_ said Brittany over the radio.

"Okay. We'll work on it on the first pit stop." said Paul Wolfe. On lap 35, Jeanette was two spots behind Brittany in 16th.

"_I'm loose going into the corners, and then I'm tight coming off the corners. I'm loose in, tight off."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Okay. We're going to be pitting

shortly. So just hang tight." said Jimmy Fenning. _"I'll try."_ said Jeanette. "We'll be alright. Don't worry." said Jimmy. Sure enough, on lap 44, pit road became a busy

place. Allmendinger came to pit road to begin the first round of green-flag pit stops. After Allmendinger left the pits, Burton came in and was followed by Menard,

Kurt Busch, Labonte, Brittany, McMurray, Logano, Simon, Mears, Speed, Smith, Alvin, Truex, Montoya, Blaney, Patrick, Ambrose, Martin, Kyle Busch, Earnhardt Jr.,

Dave, Edwards, McDowell, Theodore, Eleanor, Gordon, Hamlin, Jeanette, Bayne, Cassill, Ragan, Kvapil, Biffle, Johnson, Bell, Almirola, and Gilliland. When the cycle of

pit stops was complete, Biffle held onto the lead. On lap 48, the top three was Biffle, Ambrose, and Theodore. On lap 51, Eleanor moved into fourth!

"_I think we have a car that will contend for the win tonight for sure! This car is fast, strong, and going in the right direction."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Good. Just

stay focused. You're doing great. Just find the groove that works best for you and maintain this good run." said Kenny Francis. _"You got it, Kenny."_ said Eleanor.

While Biffle continued to lead on lap 63, Simon was not doing as hot. He was still stuck in the back, running 28th.

"_Something is definitely wrong here. This car is running like junk right now. I don't know how much longer I'll be on the lead lap."_ said Simon over the radio. "Just

hold on for as long as you can here, bud. We'll be alright." said Steve Addington. On lap 65, Biffle went past Simon, putting him a lap down. _"I just went a lap down. I _

_hope a caution comes out quickly!"_ said Simon over the radio. "I know. Just hang in there. You'll be fine." said Steve. On lap 78, Eleanor passed Theodore for third.

"See ya, Theodore!" laughed Eleanor. Theodore just chuckled and smiled. "That's my girl." said Theodore as Eleanor drove away from him. Two laps later, Johnson

passed Theodore for fourth.

"I'm falling back a bit, Brian. I'm a little loose in turn 4." said Theodore. "Okay. We'll work on that on the next stop." said Brian Pattie. On lap 87, Allmendinger came

in to begin another round of green-flag pit stops. As Allmendinger finished his stop, Mears came in and was followed by Smith, Montoya, Labonte, Burton, Alvin,

Patrick, Earnhardt Jr., Speed, Truex, Menard, Kyle Busch, Theodore, Martin, McDowell, Cassill, Simon, Ambrose, Johnson, Ragan, Gordon, Brittany, Hamlin,

McMurray, Jeanette, Edwards, Dave, Eleanor, Almirola, Bayne, Kvapil, Kurt Busch, Biffle, and Gilliland. When the cycle of pit stops was completed, Biffle remained the

leader of the race. Ambrose was in second, Kyle Busch was in third, Johnson was in fourth, Eleanor was in fifth, Theodore was in sixth, Martin was in seventh,

Brittany was in eighth, Gordon was in ninth, and Hamlin was in tenth. Eleanor was pleased with her crew's performance on pit road.

"_Nice work guys! Keep up the good work! You guys are doing a great job!"_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Thanks Eleanor. You just stay focused. You do your job, we'll

do ours." said Kenny Francis. _"You got it."_ said Eleanor. On lap 111, the first caution of the race flew. There was debris in turn 3.

"Debris in turn 3! Caution is out for the first time today!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down for the first time in the race. Alvin and Shane Wilson were talking on

the radio.

"_Wow. That was a nice, long green-flag run."_ said Alvin over the radio before taking a drink of his Gatorade in the car. "Yeah, it was." said Shane. _"Are we pitting?"_

asked Alvin. "Yes, we are pitting." said Shane. Sure enough, on lap 113, everyone on the lead lap came to pit road for four tires, two tires, and fuel only. When

everyone finished their stops, the top ten coming off pit road was Ambrose, McMurray, Biffle, Kyle Busch, Eleanor, Johnson, Theodore, Hamlin, Brittany, and Martin.

But Brittany was caught speeding on pit road AGAIN! She was too fast exiting.

"Brittany, you have to do a drive-through penalty. You were caught speeding on pit road, too fast exiting." said Paul Wolfe. _"WHAT?! AGAIN?! WHY CAN'T I GET _

_THROUGH ONE RACE WITHOUT ONE STINKING PIT ROAD SPEEDING PENALTY?!"_ shouted Brittany over the radio. "Okay, okay. Calm down. We'll get back up to the

front of the field. We have plenty of time." said Paul. _"If I get one more pit road speeding penalty this season, I'm going to make sure the car is wrecked so badly, it _

_can't be fixed!"_ said Brittany as she angrily tossed her empty water bottle towards her pit stall as she did her drive-through penalty. "Brittany, you seriously need to

settle down. It is what it is. These things happen at every race. Just take a deep breath and take a drink of Gatorade." said Paul. _"Fine."_ said Brittany, clearly ticked

off. Simon, however, was not doing as well, but he was more calm than Brittany.

"_Did I get the free pass?"_ asked Simon over the radio. "No. I'm sorry, Simon. You did not get the free pass." said Steve Addington. _"Who did it go to?"_ asked Simon.

"Montoya." said Steve. _"This is going to be a long night."_ said Simon. Then, on lap 117, the green flag flew and the field raced into turn 1. Ambrose got out in front of

McMurray quickly, leaving him side-by-side with Kyle Busch for second. Busch passed McMurray for second and started tracking down Ambrose. On lap 121, Busch

took the lead from Ambrose, but his lead would be short-lived. Biffle retook the lead on lap 125. At the same time, Alvin passed McMurray for seventh.

"_Car's running well, Shane."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Good. Just stay focused. You're doing great." said Shane Wilson. Two laps later, Jeanette passed McMurray for

eighth.

"_It feels good to be running consistently well."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Yeah, it does feel good. You doing alright out there?" asked Jimmy Fenning. "Yeah. Yeah,

I'm fine." said Jeanette. "Okay. I'm just checking." said Jimmy. On lap 133, the second caution came out. There was debris in turn 1.

"Debris in turn 1! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. Prior to the caution coming out, Theodore and Allmendinger made contact on the

frontstretch, causing Theodore to get loose.

"_Sorry about that, Theodore. That was me. My bad."_ said Allmendinger over the radio. "That's okay. I'm alright." said Theodore. Jeanette and Jimmy Fenning were

talking on the radio as well.

"_Are we pitting?"_ asked Jeanette over the radio. "Yes, we are pitting." said Jimmy Fenning. Sure enough, on lap 135, everyone on the lead lap, except Gordon, came

to pit road. Everyone got two tires and fuel and the top ten coming off pit road was Kyle Busch, Biffle, Johnson, Alvin, Eleanor, Jeanette, Hamlin, Truex, Martin, and

Earnhardt Jr. Simon finally got what he was looking for. He got the free pass.

"Simon, you got the free pass. You are now back on the lead lap." said Steve Addington. _"Yes! Finally! Now we can get back up front and win this thing!"_ said Simon

over the radio. After Simon passed the pace car and rejoined the lead lap cars at the back of the field, the green flag flew on lap 138. Kyle Busch took the lead

quickly before the field reached turn 2. On lap 141, Dave was in the middle of a big pack, trying to find room to move.

"_It's getting intense back here, Tony. I have a feeling that if these guys wreck in front of me, it's not going to be pretty."_ said Dave over the radio. "Okay. Just hang

in there. We'll be alright." said Tony Gibson. On lap 142, Jeanette passed Eleanor for seventh.

"See ya!" said Jeanette as she passed her sister. Eleanor just giggled to herself. On lap 146, Brittany passed Theodore for 18th. McMurray passed Theodore for 19th a

couple of seconds later.

"_I'm dropping back fast, Brian. I'm really loose in the corners. I also have no rear grip."_ said Theodore over the radio. "Okay. We'll work on it next time we pit." said

Brian Pattie. On lap 159, Eleanor retook seventh from Jeanette.

"_I'm very tight everywhere, Kenny. I feel like I'm going to put this car in the wall."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Okay. We'll work on that next time we pit." said

Kenny Francis. One lap later, Eleanor passed Hamlin for sixth. Three laps later, Eleanor passed Alvin for fifth. Eleanor was on the move. Darrell, Larry, and Mike

noticed this.

"Larry, Darrell, you know who's on the move right now? The #5 car of Eleanor Seville. She just passed Alvin for fifth. She's on a mission." said Mike Joy. "I'm really

impressed with the way Eleanor has been running after Martinsville. She's been earning top-ten finishes race after race, won the Camping World Truck Series race in

Rockingham, won the All-Star Race last Saturday night, and is having a strong run so far here in the Coca-Cola 600." said Larry McReynolds. "If she keeps this up,

she will have a strong shot at making the Chase this year." said Darrell. Then, on lap 169, the third caution of the race came out. Travis Kvapil hit the wall in turn 3.

"Trouble in turn 3! Travis Kvapil has hit the wall in turn 3! Caution is out!" said Mike as the field slowed down for the third in the race. _"Are we pitting?"_ asked Eleanor

over the radio. "Yes, we are pitting." said Kenny Francis. Sure enough, on lap 171, everyone came to pit road and got four tires and fuel. When the stops were

completed, the top ten coming off pit road was Kyle Busch, Eleanor, Alvin, Biffle, Jeanette, Johnson, Ambrose, Martin, Almirola, and Hamlin. Allmendinger, however,

was reporting brake problems. Brittany noticed he didn't leave the pits.

"A.J., you're still on pit road. What's wrong?" asked Brittany. _"Brake problems. I might have to go behind the wall. Make sure you take care of your brakes. I don't _

_want the same thing happening to you."_ said Allmendinger over the radio. "I'll take care of my brakes. Sorry about yours not working right." said Brittany. _"Don't _

_worry about me, Brittany. I'll be fine. You just focus on the race."_ said Allmendinger. "I will." said Brittany. Sure enough, Allmendinger was pushed back behind the

wall. Eleanor, however, was pleased with where she was after the pit stop.

"_Awesome job, you guys! You got me up to second! Nice work!"_ said Eleanor over the radio as she gave her crew a thumbs-up as she crossed the start/finish line,

getting the one-to-go signal. "Thanks Eleanor. How are you doing out there?" asked Kenny Francis. _"I'm fine. I know it's a long race. I'll be okay."_ said Eleanor.

"Okay. If you feel dizzy, just tell me, okay?" asked Kenny. _"Okay."_ said Eleanor. Then, on lap 174, the green flag flew and the field raced into turn 1. Kyle Busch got

out in front of Eleanor quickly, leaving her side-by-side with Biffle for second. Biffle got ahead of Eleanor for second a moment later. On lap 176, Alvin got passed by

Johnson for fourth. On lap 177, Johnson got past Eleanor for third. Then, as Alvin tried to pass Eleanor for fourth on lap 178, the fourth caution of the race came out.

There was debris in turn 3.

"Debris in turn 3! Caution is out once again!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down once again. No one at the front of the pack came to pit road, but a few drivers

from 20th on back did come to pit road. Those drivers who came in were Simon, Gilliland, and Gordon. Simon was a little bit happier with his car.

"_The car is running a little better now, Steve. I guess there was very little to no grip on the track."_ said Simon over the radio as he pulled into his pit stall. "Yeah, I

think so too. Well, once it gets to nighttime and when the track cools down, we should be fine." said Steve Addington. _"I hope you're right."_ said Simon as he and

Gordon left pit road. Eleanor was wondering about where she was on the track when the caution came out while she and Alvin were fighting for the fourth spot.

"_Are we fourth or fifth, Kenny?"_ asked Eleanor over the radio. "We're fourth. We passed one of the scoring loops on the backstretch just as Alvin was trying to pass

you. You're good." said Kenny Francis. _"Okay."_ said Eleanor. On lap 182, the green flag flew once again and Kyle Busch got out front quickly once again, bringing

Biffle with him! Biffle and Eleanor were side-by-side for half a lap before Biffle held off Eleanor for second on lap 184. Johnson also tried to make a move for Eleanor

in third, but Eleanor had the momentum in turn 4 and she held off her teammate. On lap 192, Biffle took the lead from Kyle Busch. On lap 195, Truex passed

Theodore for 17th.

"_I'm still a little loose in the corners, Brian."_ said Theodore over the radio. "Okay. We'll keep working on it." said Brian Pattie. Finally, the race reached the halfway

point: lap 200.

"_We all made it through the first half, guys!"_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Awesome!" said Alvin. "Sweet!" said Simon. "Wooohooo!" said Theodore. "Yeah!" said

Brittany. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" said Jeanette. "Well done!" said Dave. _"Come on, everyone. Let's get to the finish!"_ said Eleanor. On lap 205, Eleanor passed Kyle Busch for

second and started to track down Biffle. As Biffle continued to lead, his teammate, Jeanette, was holding on to fifth.

"_I'm still a bit tight in corners. It's not as bad as it was before, but I'm still tight."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Okay. We'll keep working on that." said Jimmy

Fenning. On lap 217, Theodore came to pit road to begin another round of green-flag pit stops. While Theodore made his stop, Earnhardt Jr. came down pit road and

was followed by Ambrose, Burton, Martin, Dave, Truex, Alvin, Brittany, Hamlin, Smith, Logano, Ragan, Labonte, Kurt Busch, Bell, Almirola, Montoya, Simon, Menard,

Mears, Patrick, Kyle Busch, Jeanette, McMurray, Bayne, Gilliland, Eleanor, Biffle, Johnson, Speed, Gordon, Edwards, and Cassill. On lap 220, during the pit stops,

Eleanor took the lead for the first time in the race. When the cycle of stops was completed, Biffle reemerged as the race leader. During the stops, Ambrose went to

the garage area with alternator problems. After the stops, the top five was Biffle, Kyle Busch, Eleanor, Alvin, and Hamlin. On lap 227, Hamlin passed Alvin for fourth.

Eleanor was pleased with her crew's efforts.

"_Good job guys! Nice work! I'm proud of you all! Keep it up! We'll get back to the lead soon."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Eleanor, I like your attitude. I really do.

You're making us happy, you know." said Kenny Francis. _"Thanks Kenny. You guys are simply the best."_ said Eleanor. As Eleanor continued to work her way back

towards the lead, Jeanette came to pit road for two tires.

"_Jimmy, I need to pit. My tires are wearing fast!"_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Okay, bring it in." said Jimmy Fenning. Jeanette stopped in her pit stall, her two right-

side tires were changed, and then she left the pits and headed back out onto the track. As she left her stall, Biffle put her a lap down.

"We're a lap down now, Jeanette." said Jimmy. _"What position am I in?"_ asked Jeanette over the radio. "You are in 21st." said Jimmy. _"Ok. We'll just have to hope for _

_a caution."_ said Jeanette. On lap 253, Eleanor passed Kyle Busch and started to chase down Biffle once again.

"It's nighttime. That means the track is cooling down and is gaining grip. I think I've the car back to where I need it to be, Kenny." said Eleanor. "Good. Just keep

focused." said Kenny Francis. On lap 264, Bobby Labonte came to pit road . As Labonte made his stop, Earnhardt Jr. came down pit road and was followed by Truex,

Kyle Busch, Hamlin, Brittany, Almirola, Edwards, Dave, Simon, Johnson, Mears, Ragan, Gordon, Patrick, Menard, Biffle, Eleanor, Montoya, Cassill, Theodore, and

Jeanette. As Brittany was leaving her stall, Simon was coming in and was spun around by Brittany.

"Hey! Come on, Brittany! What was that for?" asked Simon, clearly not happy. _"Well, I'm sorry, Simon! I thought I had you cleared!"_ said Brittany over the radio.

"You liar! You did that on purpose!" said Simon. _"Um, excuse me! I did not! YOU spun YOURSELF!"_ said Brittany. "I'll be looking for you after the race!" said Simon.

"Talk to the hand." said Brittany as she put her hand up, ignoring him. As the two chipmunks argued, Eleanor made her move for the lead on lap 281. She took the

lead from Biffle on the backstretch.

"_Yeah! Atta girl, Eleanor! Great move!"_ said Kenny Francis over the radio. "Thanks." said Eleanor. _"Eleanor, you can beat these guys. Keep running the groove that _

_works for you and go get us a win!"_ said Kenny. A few laps later, Simon and Brittany were side-by-side, but not for position. Brittany was on the lead lap in eighth,

and Simon was a lap down in 20th. Simon stuck his fist out the window at Brittany before Dale Earnhardt Jr. made a three-wide pass going between the two

chipmunks! With 98 laps to go, Ambrose came to pit road to begin another round of green-flag pit stops. After Ambrose left the pits, Burton came in and was followed

by Edwards, Labonte, Logano, Smith, Alvin, Simon, Kurt Busch, Johnson, Dave, Jeanette, Cassill, Mears, Earnhardt Jr., Hamlin, Kyle Busch, Gordon, Brittany,

McMurray, Martin, Biffle, Almirola, Truex, Gilliland, Bayne, Eleanor, Menard, Allmendinger, and Patrick. When the cycle of pit stops was completed, Hamlin emerged

as the leader of the race after taking the lead from Eleanor as Eleanor was coming back onto the track. While Biffle and Hamlin went back-and-forth for the lead, this

allowed Eleanor to close the gap!

"_If Biffle and Hamlin keep going back-and-forth like this, I think I might be able to regain the lead."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Good. Just remember to stay

focused." said Kenny Francis. "Will do." said Eleanor. With 82 laps to go, while Eleanor and Biffle were battling for the lead, the fifth caution of the race came out.

There was debris in turn 3.

"Debris in turn 3! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. _"We're pitting, right?"_ asked Eleanor over the radio. "Yes, we are pitting." said Kenny

Francis. Sure enough, with 80 laps to go, everyone on the lead lap, except Hamlin and Earnhardt Jr., came to pit road. Everyone got two tires and fuel and the order

of drivers coming off pit road was Biffle, Kyle Busch, Johnson, Eleanor, Gordon, Alvin, Edwards, and Brittany.

"_Don't worry. We'll get back up front. We can do this, guys. We can do this."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "I know. We'll be alright." said Kenny Francis. Eleanor

restarted sixth. With 75 laps to go, the race was back under green. Hamlin and Earnhardt Jr. raced side-by-side for almost a full lap before Hamlin cleared Earnhardt

Jr. on the frontstretch. Eleanor wasted no time moving towards the front. She passed Biffle and Johnson for fourth on the backstretch at the same time with 74 laps

to go and then passed Kyle Busch for third in turn 2 one lap later. With 72 laps to go, Eleanor zoomed past her teammate, Dale Earnhardt Jr., for second and then

started chasing down Hamlin.

"_Nice call, Kenny! I think we might have a shot. All I have to do is get past Hamlin."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Go get him, girl." said Kenny Francis. With 68 laps

to go, Eleanor made her move and took the lead from Hamlin.

"Nice move! Atta girl, Eleanor!" said Kenny Francis with a smile. "Go Eleanor!" said Brittany. "Yeah Eleanor! You can do it!" said Alvin. "Go Eleanor! That's my girl!"

said Theodore. "Go Eleanor, go!" said Jeanette. "You can do it, Eleanor!" said Simon. "Keep it up, Eleanor!" said Dave. _"How many more stops do we have to make, _

_Kenny?"_ asked Eleanor over the radio. "One. We have to make one more stop, and then that's it. We'll be done pitting for the rest of the night." said Kenny Francis.

_"Ok. Just tell me when to come in."_ said Eleanor. "You got it." said Kenny. As Eleanor continued to lead, Brittany passed Kyle Busch for sixth. With 49 laps to go,

Biffle and Kyle Busch came to pit road to begin the final round of green-flag pit stops. Eleanor then came to pit road and was followed by Hamlin, Johnson, Earnhardt

Jr., Edwards, Burton, Brittany, Jeanette, Theodore, Alvin, Truex, Dave, Gordon, Simon, Smith, and Almirola. When the final cycle of stops was completed, Eleanor

emerged as the race leader. Johnson had to come back to pit road and do a drive-through penalty because he dragged his gas man and the fuel can out of the pit box

while the fuel can was still engaged in the fuel filler. The penalty was leaving the pit stall with pit equipment. With 28 laps to go, as Brittany ran in the fifth spot,

Eleanor was doing all she could to hold off Hamlin.

"_It looks like it's going to be me vs. Hamlin at the end of this race. He looks very fast." _said Eleanor over the radio. "You'll be alright. Just do what you can here." said

Kenny Francis. With 15 laps to go, Eleanor had a 2-second lead over Hamlin. Simon, however, was not happy with his car.

"_We're definitely going to take a hit in the points tonight, Steve. This car has been terrible. Running 3 laps down in 25th? Not good."_ said Simon over the radio. "I

know. This season is far from over. We'll make those points back up." said Steve Addington. Alvin, however, was having another solid run in the top ten.

"_It might not be a win for us tonight, but we are definitely headed for another top-ten finish, guys."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Good. How are you holding up?" asked

Shane Wilson. _"I'm starting to get a little tired. I think I might be getting a little bit dehydrated too."_ said Alvin. "Do you think you can tough it out and make it to the

checkered flag?" asked Shane. _"I'm going to try."_ said Alvin. With 3 laps to go, Gordon passed Alvin for seventh. As Eleanor came off turn 4 with two laps to go, she

saw the white flag.

"White flag is in the air! One lap to go for Eleanor!" said Mike Joy._ "One more lap. You got this."_ said Kenny Francis over the radio. Then, as Eleanor came off turn 4

for the final time, she saw the checkered flag.

"Here comes Eleanor off of turn 4! After 12 weeks of trying and 12 weeks of frustration, Eleanor has finally done it! Eleanor Seville wins the Coca-Cola

600!" said Mike as everyone else crossed the start/finish line. _"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO! WE __WON THE COCA-COLA 600! WE WON CHARLOTTE!"_ yelled Eleanor

excitedly over the radio on the cool-down lap. "Nice job Eleanor! You won! Atta girl!" said Kenny Francis. "Nice job guys! Woooo!" said Eleanor. "Way to go Eleanor!"

said Alvin. "Nice work, Eleanor!" said Simon. "That's my girl!" said Theodore. "Good going, Eleanor!" said Brittany. "Well done, Eleanor!" said Jeanette. "Nice job

Eleanor! We're all so proud of you!" said Dave. Eleanor did a burnout on the frontstretch, grabbed the checkered flag, and then drove off to Victory Lane. After Alvin

got out of his car, he immediately lied down on the pit wall. Brittany noticed this. She came over and sat next to him.

"Hey Alvin. You okay, sweetie?" asked Brittany as she gently stroked his head. "I'm dehydrated and just about out of breath." said Alvin. Brittany grabbed a

chipmunk-sized mask and gently placed it over his nose and mouth. "That better?" asked Brittany in soothing voice. Alvin responded by gently nodding his head.

After about a minute, Brittany took the mask off, Alvin sat up and took a drink of Gatorade. Simon went looking for Brittany because of the incident that happened

between them on pit road. Finally, Simon spotted Brittany.

"Hey! You! Come here!" said Simon as he stormed towards Brittany. "What?" asked Brittany. Simon responded by shoving Brittany. "How dare you!" shouted

Brittany. The two chipmunks wrestled on the infield, similar to what Alvin and Simon did in Richmond, except this time, Brittany landed a kick to Simon's most painful

area, causing Simon to roll off of Brittany and lay on the grass. **(You know what area I'm talking about. Ouch.)**

"Ow! I think you struck my acorns!" groaned Simon as he lied flat on the grass. **(Just like Alvin when he hit the tree in Chipwrecked.) **Alvin and Jeanette ran

over to the scene and broke up the fight.

"Okay, okay! That is enough!" said Alvin. "Break it up. Break it up!" said Jeanette. After Alvin and Jeanette broke up the fight, they took Simon and Brittany to Victory

Lane to meet up with Eleanor. As the four chipmunks were walking to Victory Lane, Brittany picked up her empty water bottle and launched it at the back of Simon's

head.

"OW! Brittany!" growled Simon as he tried to break free from Jeanette's grip. "Oh no, you don't." said Jeanette as she turned him away immediately. In Victory Lane,

Eleanor parked the car, shut off the engine, got unbuckled, took off her helmet and HANS device, put on a Quaker State Oil hat, sat in the car for a moment, climbed

out of the car, and then the celebration began!

"Woooooohoooooo! Yes! Yes! Yes!" said Eleanor as she was showered in Gatorade and confetti. Krista Voda came and interviewed Eleanor.

"Eleanor, you finally did it! You scored your first career win in the Sprint Cup Series! Congratulations!" said Krista. "Thanks. Oh my gosh! I almost can't even put this

into words. I'm so proud of this team. They've worked very hard and I'm very proud of them. These guys are the best. I just can't thank these guys enough." said

Eleanor before taking a sip of Gatorade. "Do you think you can get this team in the Chase this year?" asked Krista. "We'll definitely make the Chase this year. We'll

need to win another race or two to solidify a spot." said Eleanor. "And here's your proud family!" said Krista with a smile. Dave and the five other chipmunks came

into Victory Lane and saw Eleanor. Brittany and Jeanette ran up to Eleanor and the three sisters shared a hug. Alvin hugged Eleanor and gave her a high-five. Simon

hugged Eleanor and gave her a high-five as well. Dave then hugged Eleanor too. Then, without hesitation, Theodore ran up to Eleanor. Eleanor jumped into

Theodore's arms and then the couple shared a warm, passionate kiss on the lips! Everyone watching went "Awwwwww!" in Victory Lane as the cute couple kissed.

After the heartwarming moment, Dave and the five other chipmunks went to the other side of Victory Lane and then Dave got out his camera and started taking

photos of Eleanor and the #5 Quaker State Oil team.

0o0o0o0

After an hour and a half of photos and interviews, plus the trip to the media center, everyone packed up their things and headed out to get ready for Dover. Dave and

the six chipmunks packed up their things and headed back to the RV with their gear and Eleanor's trophy. Everyone got in the RV, Dave closed the RV doors, started

the engine, and then left the track. After the long drive home, Dave and the six exhausted chipmunks were back in the comfort of their house. While Eleanor took her

shower, Dave put Eleanor's trophy in the trophy case in the living room. When Eleanor finished her shower and got into her pajamas, everyone else took their shower

and then got into their pajamas. They brushed their teeth and went to bed. Simon and Jeanette took off their glasses and placed them on the nightstand. Everyone

said goodnight to each other, Dave turned out the lights and then went to bed himself. Eleanor slept happily in her bunk, happy about her win in Charlotte.

**WOOOHOOO! Eleanor finally got her first win! Her All-Star Race win does not count in the season. The Coca-Cola 600 win does count. And a fight **

**broke out between Simon and Brittany! And Simon got nailed hard in the most painful spot! Ouch! Who will win in Dover? Will the Hendrick **

**Motorsports dominance continue? I don't know, so you'll have to read and find out! Read and review! And check out the stories by iluvchipettes123, **

**SimonSeville101, and cutiepiex2. Their stories are incredible!**

**Until the next chapter/race, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	19. Chapter 19: Dover

Chapter 19: Dover

**Here's chapter 19/race 13 of 36 in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest! Enjoy! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing, boys and girls!**

One week after Eleanor's win in the Coca-Cola 600, Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were at Dover International Speedway, which was

also known as the Monster Mile.

"Theodore, welcome to the Monster Mile." said Alvin. "The Monster Mile?" asked Theodore. "Yeah. Come on. I'll show you what I mean." Alvin took Theodore to

Victory Lane. "Look at the trophy and tell me what you see." said Alvin, who had his right hand on Theodore's right shoulder while pointing the trophy. "A stone

monster." said Theodore. "Right. His name is Miles." said Alvin. "Miles? Why Miles?" asked Theodore. "Because this track is one mile and the surface is concrete." said

Alvin. "Wow. He looks scary." said Theodore. "Don't worry. He's not going to hurt you. If he does, I'll be HIS worst nightmare." said Alvin. Theodore chuckled. "You're

funny, Alvin." said Theodore. "You excited for today?" asked Alvin as he and Theodore turned to leave Victory Lane. "Yeah. It's going to be exciting." said Theodore.

"Yep. It sure is, bro. It sure is." said Alvin as he and Theodore walked back to pit road. Then, Chris Meyers started the pre-race show one last time. **(TV coverage of **

**the races will switch to TNT after this race.)**

"Hello everybody and welcome to Dover International Speedway. I'm Chris Meyers, alongside Michael and Darrell Waltrip. Michael, comparing Bristol to Dover, which

one is tougher?" asked Chris. "Dover is a bit tougher. This track has a concrete surface, and the turns can be really slick. You have to be really careful in the turns

because one slip will cost you and put you in the wall." said Michael. "It will be interesting to see how the Chipmunks and the Chipettes do today." said Darrell.

"Speaking of the Chipmunks, I believe Dick Berggren is with Simon right now." said Chris.

"That's right Chris. I'm with Simon right now, who is sitting in the shade, trying to stay cool before the race. Simon, do you think you can get your season back on

track today?" asked Berggren. "I think so. I just have to stay out of trouble and get another win or two." said Simon. "Do you think you can make the Chase this

year?" asked Berggren. "I hope so. I would love to make the Chase this year. And I hope Jeanette does too." said Simon. "Speaking of Jeanette, I believe Matt Yocum

is with her now. Matt?" said Berggren. "That's right. I'm with Jeanette right now. Jeanette, can you get another win today?" asked Matt. "I'll try my best. It would be

nice to have another win." said Jeanette. "What do you think of your chances of making the Chase? Still good?" asked Matt. "Yep. And that's how it will stay." said

Jeanette. "Thanks Jeanette. I believe Steve Byrnes is with Alvin. Steve?" asked Matt. "Thanks Matt. I'm with Alvin right now. Alvin, I'm getting anxious to see you

win. When is it going to happen?" asked Steve. "I'm doing what I can, Steve. It's hard to win one of these races." said Alvin. "How do you think you will do today?"

asked Steve. "I think we might have a strong car today. If I can get out front, lead a bunch of laps, and win today, I can move up in points." said Alvin. "Thanks

Alvin." said Steve.

0o0o0o0

The pre-race ceremonies got through, the drivers got strapped into their cars, put on their helmets and HANS devices, and then the window nets went up and were

secured. Then, Governor Jack Markell gave the command.

"Drivers, start your engines!" said Jack. Then, as all 43 engines roared to life, Mike Joy started the TV coverage for the race on FOX one last time.

"Hello race fans and welcome to the Dover International Speedway. I'm Mike Joy, alongside Larry McReynolds and Darrell Waltrip. Larry, how challenging will this

track be today?" asked Mike. "It will be very tough. This track is going to be slick, fast, and tough to negotiate." said Larry. "Darrell, who's your pick to win today?"

asked Mike. "Alvin. He needs to win." said Darrell, excitedly. "Well then, let's take a look at the starting grid for the FedEx 400 Benefiting Autism Speaks at Dover

International Speedway. Row 1 is #55 Mark Martin and #48 Jimmie Johnson. Martin is on the pole. Row 2 is #39 Dave Seville and #15 Theodore Seville. Row 3 is

#17 Jeanette Seville and #29 Alvin Seville. Row 4 is #16 Greg Biffle and #18 Kyle Busch. Row 5 is #51 Kurt Busch and #11 Denny Hamlin. Row 6 is #20 Joey

Logano and #43 Aric Almirola. Row 7 is #5 Eleanor Seville #24 Jeff Gordon. Row 8 is #31 Jeff Burton and #2 Brittany Seville. Row 9 is #88 Dale Earnhardt Jr. and

#56 Martin Truex Jr. Row 10 is #99 Carl Edwards and #27 Paul Menard. Row 11 is #9 Marcos Ambrose and #47 Bobby Labonte. Row 12 is #22 A.J. Allmendinger

and #1 Jamie McMurray. Row 13 is #79 Scott Speed and #78 Regan Smith. Row 14 is #83 Landon Cassill and #34 David Ragan. Row 15 is #14 Simon Seville and

#38 David Gilliland. Row 16 is #42 Juan Pablo Montoya and #30 David Stremme. Row 17 is #98 Michael McDowell and #49 J.J. Yeley. Row 18 is #87 Joe Nemechek

and #19 Mike Bliss. Row 19 is #33 Stephen Leicht and #32 Reed Sorenson. Row 20 is #10 David Reutimann and #13 Casey Mears. Row 21 is #36 Dave Blaney and

#93 Travis Kvapil. And starting last is #23 Scott Riggs." said Mike as the field began their warm-up laps. Alvin and Shane Wilson were talking on the radio.

"_Well Shane, it looks like this is going to be a beautiful day today. Sun's out, not too many clouds, and I love hearing the roars of the racecar and the fans. Let's have _

_some fun today, boys."_ said Alvin over the radio. "10-4, bud. Let's do it. Have fun today and hopefully we'll be Victory Lane after the race is over." said Shane Wilson.

_"I would love to have a win right now. Let's see if we can make it happen."_ said Alvin. Then, after the field got the one-to-go signal, Dave came on the radio.

"_Guys, welcome to Dover International Speedway! Be safe, have fun, and hopefully one of us will be in Victory Lane at the end of this race. We're coming back here _

_during the Chase, so get as much info as you can today."_ said Dave over the radio. "Okay Dave!" said the six chipmunks. _"Simon, what is the race analysis today?"_

asked Dave. "The race length is 400 laps/400 miles. Pit window is 70-80 laps, and pit road speed is 35 mph." said Simon. _"Thanks."_ said Dave. Then, the pace car

made its way to pit road, leaving the field in the hands of Martin and Johnson.

"Well DW, it's going to be a long wait until Daytona Speedweeks 2013, so reach up there and pull those belts tight one more time!" said Larry as the field slowly came

off turn 4. "See you in Daytona next season! Green flag is in the air! Boogity, boogity, boogity! Let's go racing boys and girls!" said Darrell as the field raced into turn

1. Johnson took the lead quickly on the backstretch and led the first lap of the race. On lap 2, Jeanette passed Theodore for fourth. On lap 3, Kyle Busch and Biffle

passed Alvin for sixth and seventh. On lap 5, Brittany was trapped in heavy traffic.

"Traffic is getting thick back here, Paul." said Brittany over the radio. "I know. Just hold tight. We'll be alright." said Paul Wolfe. On lap 7, Martin took the lead back

from Johnson. But on lap 9, the first caution of the race came out. A 13-car pileup occurred on the backstretch. Simon was involved in it. Simon got loose and went

up the track, getting into Cassill, and then Simon got turned by Smith and then spun down the track, where he was met by Montoya and Gilliland a couple of seconds

later. Then, McDowell, Speed, Mears, Sorenson, Leicht, Blaney, Nemechek, and Kvapil tried to slow down and get by, but they were caught up in the wreck too.

"Trouble on the backstretch! Cassill goes around! Simon gets turned as well by Smith! And a huge wreck breaks out behind them! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as

the field slowed down for the first time in the race. The red flag was displayed immediately on lap 10.

"_Sorry, Landon. That was my fault. I got loose and lost control. There was nothing I could do. You okay?"_ said Simon over the radio. "It's alright. Yeah, I'm fine.

You?" asked Cassill. _"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."_ said Simon. Simon lowered the window net, telling the safety officials that he was okay, got unbuckled from the car, took

off his helmet and HANS device, and then climbed out of his damaged car. As Simon walked to the ambulance, he checked his glasses to make sure they were not

broken or damaged. His glasses were not harmed in the wreck, so he put them back on and then he got in the ambulance. Matt Yocum interviewed Cassill a short

time later.

"While the track is being cleaned up, Matt Yocum is standing by with Landon Cassill. Matt?" said Mike Joy. "Thanks Mike. I'm with Landon Cassill in the garage area.

Landon, are you okay and can you tell us what happened?" asked Matt. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got turned by the 14. I hate it that we were involved in the wreck, but I

have nothing against Simon. He did nothing wrong. He told me he just got loose and lost control of his car and that there was nothing he could do. Simon's a great

racer, and he's a really good friend. I'll talk with him later." said Cassill. "Thanks Landon. Glad you're okay." said Matt. "So the drivers involved in the wreck are

Cassill, Simon, Mears, Sorenson, Leicht, Gilliland, Montoya, Smith, Blaney, Speed, Nemechek, Kvapil, and McDowell. Red flag is out at Dover." said Mike Joy. Jeanette

saw Simon's car being towed off the track.

"_Is Simon okay?"_ asked Jeanette over the radio, worriedly. "He's fine. He'll be alright. Don't worry." said Dave. _"Okay, good."_ said Jeanette, breathing a sigh of relief.

About 20 minutes later, the yellow flag was brought back out and the field began rolling again. Pit road was then opened and Brittany led a large group of drivers

down pit road. Truex followed Brittany along with Allmendinger, Menard, Ambrose, McMurray, Kurt Busch, Labonte, and Reutimann. Finally, on lap 12, the green flag

flew once again, and Martin and Johnson raced side-by-side into turn 1. The two drivers were side-by-side for a full lap before Martin cleared Johnson on the

backstretch. On lap 15, Jeanette passed Dave for third. On lap 17, Alvin was running steadily in seventh.

"_Car's running smooth, Shane. I'm just a little tight in turns 1 & 2."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Okay. We'll work on that. Keep up the good work, bud." said Shane.

Simon met up with Landon Cassill in the garage area a short time later.

"Hey Landon." said Simon. "Hey Simon. You alright?" asked Cassill. "Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened." said Simon. "It's alright. My car

wasn't running that smooth either. As a matter of fact, I was loose as well." said Cassill. "Oh. So you're saying that we both closed in on each other?" asked Simon.

"Yeah. It was kind of my fault." said Cassill. "No, no. It was my fault. I take the blame for this one." said Simon. "Hey man, these things happen a lot. You're a great

racer, and you have a good heart. Don't let anyone ever change that fact about you." said Cassill. Simon smiled and hugged Cassill. "Thanks Landon." said Simon.

Simon then went back to the garage to rest while his crew worked on the car. On lap 17, Theodore passed Kyle Busch for fifth.

"How's it going out there, Theodore? You doing alright, bud?" asked Brian Pattie. _"I'm alright. Car is a little tight in the center of the corners. I'm loose on entry, tight _

_on exit."_ said Theodore over the radio. "Okay. We'll work on when we pit. Keep it going, bud." said Brian. As Theodore continued to run in the top five, Brittany got

passed by Almirola for 14th.

"_The car is getting worse and worse the longer we run, Paul."_ said Brittany over the radio. "Okay. We'll work on it when we pit. Just hang in there." said Paul Wolfe.

Eleanor was in 18th.

"_Kenny, I am so tight in the turns, I feel like I'm going to put this car in the wall."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Okay. Just hang in there. We'll work on it when we pit.

Don't worry." said Kenny Francis. On lap 30, Johnson retook the lead from Martin. Jeanette was not far behind.

"_I'm loving the way the car is running so far, Jimmy."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Good. Just remain focused. You're doing great." said Jimmy Fenning. Theodore

passed Dave for fourth and started to chase down Jeanette. Gordon had gotten by Alvin for seventh a lap earlier. On lap 36, Kyle Busch got past Dave for fifth. Two

laps later, Gordon passed Dave for sixth.

"_I'm loose everywhere, Tony."_ said Dave over the radio. "Okay. We'll work on it when we pit. Hang in there." said Tony Gibson. As Johnson continued to lead on lap

49, Brittany was still stuck in the middle of the pack.

"_This car is just not going anywhere. Something's not right, Paul."_ said Brittany over the radio. "I know. Just hang in there. We'll be pitting shortly." said Paul Wolfe.

On lap 51, Eleanor passed Brittany for 15th. Four laps later, Eleanor moved past Biffle for 14th.

"_Car's a little better, but I am still way too tight."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Okay. Just hang in there." said Kenny Francis. On lap 59, Hamlin got past Dave for

eighth. Edwards passed Dave a few seconds later for ninth. Not long after that, Martin retook the lead on lap 67. Finally, on lap 69, McMurray came to pit road to

begin the first round of green-flag pit stops. Stremme then came in as McMurray finished his stop and was followed by Biffle, Alvin, Hamlin, Logano, Ambrose,

Labonte, Edwards, Dave, Truex, Eleanor, Burton, Almirola, Menard, Theodore, Kyle Busch, Earnhardt Jr., Brittany, Allmendinger, Martin, Johnson, Gordon, Jeanette,

Ragan, Reutimann, and Kurt Busch. When the cycle of pit stops was completed, Martin was the race leader. During the stops, Dave was leaving his pit stall, but he

did not see Theodore trying to pull into his pit stall. Theodore slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting Dave, but as Dave peeled out, he nearly hit Theodore's

jackman, causing Theodore to stop again, and then Theodore crawled to a stop in his stall, costing him a little bit of time on the track.

"Sorry, Theodore." said Dave. _"It's alright."_ said Theodore over the radio. On lap 74, Simon was back in the car and he got back out on the track, determined to finish

the race. On lap 75, the top five was Martin, Johnson, Kyle Busch, Jeanette, and Gordon. Simon got up to full speed and continued on in the race. He was behind

Jeanette on lap 90.

"_Hi Jeanette! Look behind you!"_ said Simon over the radio. As soon as Jeanette heard Simon's voice on her radio and looked in her rear-view mirror, her eyes

widened. "Simon! You're back on the track!" said Jeanette, excitedly. _"Yep. I'm going to finish this race. For you."_ said Simon. "Thanks Simon. I love you." said

Jeanette. _"I love you too, Jeanette. Now you need to focus on the race."_ said Simon. "Oh. Right." said Jeanette. On lap 94, Burton passed Dave for 16th. Alvin was in

sixth.

"_Car is definitely a little better, Shane."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Good. Keep up the good work, bud." said Shane Wilson. On lap 105, Eleanor moved into 10th.

"_The car is running a bit smoother, Kenny. Good job."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Thanks. Keep it up out there." said Kenny Francis. On lap 111, the second caution

came out. Reutimann's engine blew.

"Trouble in turn 2! Reutimann's engine has gone ka-boom! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. _"Are we pitting, Shane?"_ asked Alvin over

the radio. "Yes. We are pitting." said Shane Wilson. Sure enough, everyone came to pit road on lap 112. Everyone got four tires and fuel, and when the stops were

finished, the top ten coming off pit road was Johnson, Martin, Jeanette, Kyle Busch, Gordon, Alvin, Earnhardt Jr., Edwards, Theodore, and Eleanor. Alvin was pleased

with the stop.

"_Nice work guys! That's exactly what I want from you all this season. Clean stops, no mistakes, fast times, and teamwork. That's what will win us races. Keep up the _

_good work."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Thanks. Same to you." said Shane Wilson. On lap 117, the race was back to green and Johnson got out front quickly. Alvin

moved to fourth and maintained his spot. On lap 125, Eleanor was in ninth.

"_Car's a little better. Still tight in the corners, but it's not as bad."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Okay. We'll keep working on it. Keep up the good work. You're doing

great." said Kenny Francis. On lap 127, Brittany moved into 18th. At the same time, Jeanette got passed by Gordon for 5th.

"_I'm still a bit loose in the turns."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Okay. We'll work on that. Keep up the good work." said Jimmy Fennig. On lap 130, Alvin passed

Martin for third.

"I don't know what you guys did to this car, but you certainly made it fast!" said Alvin over the radio. "Good. Keep focused. You're doing great, bud." said Shane

Wilson. On lap 136, Gordon passed Alvin for third. On lap 145, Earnhardt Jr. passed Jeanette for eighth.

"_I'm falling back a bit, Jimmy. I think I might be losing grip."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Okay. Just hang in there." said Jimmy Fennig. Brittany was still struggling.

"_I have absolutely no rear grip! This car is running like junk! I am loose, loose, loose!"_ said Brittany over the radio with frustration in her voice. "I know. We'll work on

it. Hang in there." said Paul Wolfe. On lap 157, Eleanor passed Jeanette for eighth. Three laps later, Alvin got around Kyle Busch for third. Not long after that, Carl

Edwards blew a tire and hit the wall in turn 2, bringing out the third caution of the race on lap 165.

"Trouble in turn 2! Carl Edwards has hit the wall! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. _"Are we pitting, Shane?"_ asked Alvin over the radio.

"Yes. We are pitting." said Shane Wilson. Sure enough, everyone on the lead lap came to pit road. Everyone got four tires and fuel, and when the stops were

complete, the top ten coming off pit road was Johnson, Gordon, Kyle Busch, Alvin, Earnhardt Jr., Jeanette, Eleanor, Martin, Logano, and Almirola. Kyle Busch came

back in a moment later because he was complaining of a loose wheel. Alvin then noticed who he was lined up next to for the restart: his favorite NASCAR driver, Dale

Earnhardt Jr.

"Oh my gosh! I'm restarting next to my favorite driver! This is so cool!" said Alvin. Dale chuckled at the chipmunk's excitement and talked to him on the radio.

"_Hey Alvin. How's it going, bud?"_ asked Dale over the radio. "Good. Even better now that I'm side-by-side with my favorite driver." said Alvin. _"What made you a fan _

_of me?"_ asked Dale as the field got the one-to-go signal. "Well, you drove a red car, and you're awesome like me!" said Alvin. _"Me? Awesome? You're the Awesome _

_One."_ said Dale. "You're awesome too." said Alvin. _"Thanks Alvin."_ said Dale. On lap 169, the race was back to green and Johnson got out front quickly. Earnhardt Jr.

got past Alvin for third while Theodore moved into the top 10. On lap 175, Theodore moved past Almirola in eighth. While the Hendrick Motorsports teammates ran

1-2-3, Theodore was behind Eleanor.

"_Hi Eleanor. Look behind you."_ said Theodore over the radio. "Where did YOU come from?" asked Eleanor. _"I've been lurking like a stealth bomber."_ said Theodore.

Eleanor giggled. "Oh Theodore." said Eleanor. On lap 188, Alvin got back around Earnhardt Jr. for third after Earnhardt got loose and moved up the track. Alvin then

started to track down Gordon. Jeanette was running solidly in fifth.

"How are you doing out there, Jeanette?" asked Jimmy Fennig. _"I'm alright. Car is running smooth."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Good. Glad it's running well for

you. Keep up the good work." said Jimmy. Finally, the race reached the halfway point: lap 200. On that lap, Theodore passed Eleanor for seventh. Not long after that,

Kyle Busch went to the garage area with engine problems. On lap 210, Gordon caught Johnson and took the lead. On the same lap, Eleanor was passed by Truex for

eighth.

"How's it going out there, Eleanor?" asked Kenny Francis. _"Good. I'm just loose in turns 1 and 2 and tight in turns 3 and 4."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Okay. Keep

up the good work." said Kenny. On lap 224, Dave came to pit road for four tires and fuel. Not long after that, the fourth caution of the race came out. There was

debris on the frontstretch.

"Debris on the frontstretch. Caution is out." said Mike Joy. _"Are we pitting?"_ asked Alvin over the radio. "Yes. We are pitting." said Shane Wilson. Sure enough,

everyone on the lead lap came to pit road for four tires, fuel, and adjustments. As Alvin came in for his stop, he overshot his pit stall!

"_5…4…3…2…1…stop! Stop! Stop!"_ said Shane Wilson over the radio. But Alvin could not stop in time. He came into his stall too hot and slid through his stall.

"_Back it up! Back it up! You overshot your stall! You've got to back up! Back up! Back up! Back up!" _said Shane. Then, Alvin's anger exploded. _"ARE YOU KIDDING _

_ME?! THIS IS MUNKING RIDICULOUS! NOW WE ARE GOING TO BE BEHIND! THIS MAY JUST COST US THE MUNKING WIN!"_ shouted Alvin over the radio. "Watch your

language, Alvin. Or you'll be sitting out the rest of this race." said Shane Wilson. Alvin angrily tossed his empty water bottle out the driver-side window and when a

crew member gave him a new one, Alvin snatched it out of his hands and then furiously smacked the steering wheel in anger as his pit crew finished the stop. When

the stops were completed, the top ten coming off pit road was Gordon, Johnson, Jeanette, Theodore, Earnhardt Jr., Martin, Logano, Truex, Eleanor, and Almirola.

Alvin got drop-kicked all the way down to 18th because of the pit road miscue. On lap 231, the green flag flew once again and as Gordon got out front, Theodore

muscled his way around Jeanette and Johnson and moved into second!

"Nice move, Theodore! Nice move! That's what I'm talking about!" said Brian Pattie. _"Thanks."_ said Theodore over the radio. On lap 236, Johnson got back around

Theodore for second and started to track down Gordon. On lap 240, Jeanette got past Theodore for third. Two laps later, Earnhardt Jr. passed Theodore for fourth. On

lap 243, Theodore got passed by Mark Martin, who happened to be his teammate at MWR (Michael Waltrip Racing)!

"_I'm dropping back a bit again, Brian. I think these guys are faster than me right now."_ said Theodore over the radio. "Okay. Just hang in there." said Brian Pattie. On

the same lap, Eleanor got past her boyfriend's other Michael Waltrip Racing teammate, Martin Truex Jr., for 10th. Not long after that, Johnson retook the lead from

Gordon. Alvin, however, was driving mad. He was still ticked off.

"_If we lose this stinking race because of that stinking pit stop, I am not talking to the media for interviews because I will have nothing nice to say at all!"_ said Alvin

over the radio, clearly ticked off. "Okay, okay. Calm down. We'll do what we can to get back up to the front." said Shane Wilson. On lap 250, Jeanette got by Gordon

for second. During the race, Jeanette took the points lead.

"Jeanette, you are currently the points leader by 1 point over Greg Biffle. Keep up the good work!" said Jimmy Fennig. _"Woohooo! Sweet!"_ said Jeanette over the

radio. On the same lap, Gordon came to pit road for a flat tire, adding to his struggles early in the season. When Gordon was back on the track, he was in 21st, 2 laps

down. On lap 292, Allmendinger came to pit road to begin another round of green flag pit stops. His Penske Racing teammate, Brittany, came to pit road too and was

followed by Alvin, Biffle, Eleanor, Truex, Logano, Theodore, Burton, Menard, McMurray, Almirola, Labonte, Martin, Ambrose, Kurt Busch, Johnson, Jeanette, Dave,

Earnhardt Jr., Hamlin, and Edwards. When the stops were finished, the top ten with 98 laps to go was Gordon, Johnson, Jeanette, Earnhardt Jr., Theodore, Brittany,

Almirola, Logano, Alvin, and Martin. Brittany had the fastest time from the time she started the lap she pitted on, to her pit stop, and then completing the next lap.

Her time was 1:34.4 seconds. Jeanette had the second fastest time with 1:35.4 seconds. Almirola and Biffle had a time of 1:35.5 seconds. Hamlin had a time of

1:35.7 seconds. Jeanette and Simon were talking on the radio. Simon was in 25th after some other drivers dropped out of the race because of the wreck Simon was

involved in on lap 9, allowing Simon to move up.

"Hey Jeanette. You doing alright, my love?" asked Simon. _"I'm alright. I'm in third right now."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "That's my girl. Keep it going. Love you."

said Simon. _"Love you too."_ said Jeanette. With 90 laps to go, Alvin passed Logano for eighth. Alvin was still mad about his stop. He was now driving mad. He wanted

to get back to the front very badly.

"_I'm driving like I'm running to the bathroom! I need to get back to the front!"_ said Alvin before tuning his radio to where he could hear his spotter, Kevin Harvick,

but not his crew chief, Shane Wilson. "Alvin, you also have to take care of the car." said Shane Wilson. But Alvin did not reply. _"Alvin? Alvin! ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"_

said Shane over the radio. Dave heard him and was impressed.

"Shane, that was pretty good." said Dave, chuckling. _"Thanks. I did that because, apparently, your son is not replying to my instructions."_ said Shane. "I'll handle it."

said Dave. _"How do you control those six chipmunks? Alvin, especially."_ asked Shane. "Very carefully." said Dave. While Dave and Shane were talking, Eleanor made

a three-wide pass on Allmendinger and Menard, moving Eleanor to 13th! With 81 laps to go, Truex got past Eleanor for 13th. Two laps later, Almirola passed Brittany

for sixth. With 76 laps to go, Gordon suddenly came to pit road for another flat tire! With 75 laps to go, Alvin passed Brittany and continued to furiously drive to the

front. On lap 340, the fifth caution came out. There was debris on the track.

"Debris in turn 3! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. _"Are we pitting?"_ asked Jeanette over the radio. "Yes. We are pitting." said Jimmy

Fennig. Sure enough, everyone on the lead lap came to pit road for four tires, fuel, and adjustments. When the stops were finished, the top ten coming off pit road

was Johnson, Jeanette, Martin, Earnhardt Jr., Almirola, Alvin, Logano, Theodore, Burton, and Truex. Jeanette was pleased with the stop.

"_Nice work, guys! This is what we need to do for the rest of the season! Keep up the good work!"_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Thanks Jeanette. Same to you." said

Jimmy Fennig. With 56 laps to go, and Earnhardt Jr. pushed Johnson out front. Alvin got by Theodore for fourth, still ticked off. But with 55 laps to go, Kurt Busch's

engine blew, bringing the caution out for the sixth time in the race.

"Trouble in turns 3 & 4! Kurt Busch has blown a motor! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again while Kurt Busch went to join his brother, Kyle

Busch, in the garage, who suffered the same fate earlier. A couple of drivers pitted under caution, but neither of the chipmunks, nor Dave pitted. Dave got the free

pass, putting him back on the lead lap.

"Dave, you got the free pass. You are back on the lead lap." said Tony Gibson. _"Good! We are back in it!"_ said Dave over the radio. Dave then passed the pace car

and got back in line with the lead lap cars. After the lengthy clean-up, the green flag flew with 49 laps to go, and as Johnson got out front, Alvin passed Jeanette and

Earnhardt Jr., and moved into second!

"Where did HE come from?" asked Johnson. _"He fought his way back through the field."_ said his crew chief, Chad Knaus over the radio. "Alvin is in second! Can he

complete the rebound by taking the win?" asked Mike Joy. With 37 laps to go, the seventh caution of the race flew. Jeff Burton, Alvin's teammate at Richard Childress

Racing, had blown an engine!

"Trouble on the frontstretch! Jeff Burton has blown a motor! Caution is out!" said Mike Joy as the field slowed down again. _"Are we going to pit or stay out?"_ asked

Jeanette over the radio. "We're staying out." said Jimmy Fennig. Some drivers came to pit road. The drivers that pitted were Martin, Biffle, Gordon, Menard,

Allmendinger, Dave, and McMurray. They all got four tires and fuel and when the stops were finished, the order coming off pit road was Dave, Martin, Biffle, Menard,

Gordon, McMurray, and Allmendinger. Then, with 32 laps to go, the green flag flew again and Alvin stayed near Johnson going into turns 1 & 2! Theodore was in fifth.

_"Brian, I think we're going to get a good amount of points today."_ said Theodore over the radio. "Good. You're doing great, Theodore. Go get us a good finish." said

Brian Pattie. _"I will."_ said Theodore. With 26 laps to go, his girlfriend, Eleanor, passed Brittany for 10th. Eleanor was pleased with the run.

_"Kenny, I don't know if it's going to be a win for us today, but we are definitely going to gain some points today!"_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Good. Go get us a

solid finish." said Kenny Francis. _"I will."_ said Eleanor. With 23 laps to go, Brittany got passed by Biffle for 11th. One lap later, Eleanor got by Ambrose for 9th. With

20 laps to go, the top five was Johnson, Alvin, Jeanette, Earnhardt Jr., and Theodore. Alvin was still a bit ticked off, trying to catch Johnson.

"Come on, come on, come on! Don't fail me now!" said Alvin. Jeanette, however, was more calm and holding onto her third-place position with 5 laps to go.

"Jeanette, you are one point behind Biffle." said Jimmy Fennig._ "That's okay. I'll be happy with a third place finish. I'll take it."_ said Jeanette over the radio. 4 laps

later, Johnson saw the white flag.

"One lap to go for Jimmie Johnson in Dover! Can he hold off Alvin?" asked Mike Joy as the field took the white flag. As Johnson raced down the backstretch for the

final time, Eleanor made a last-ditch effort to gain a spot in the race by passing Logano for eighth. But Logano passed Eleanor as they came off turn 4, and Alvin

could do nothing but watch Johnson take the checkered flag.

"The Hendrick Motorsports domination continues! Johnson comes off turn 4 and there's the checkered flag! Jimmie Johnson wins in Dover!" said Mike Joy as the field

took the checkered flag. _"Way to go, Jimmie! The Hendrick Motorsports domination continues!"_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Thanks Eleanor. Hey, when you get

chance in the next few minutes, you and Theodore stop by Victory Lane. I've got something that you and Theodore are going to love." said Jimmie as he made his

way to Victory Lane. _"You got it, Jimmie."_ said Eleanor. Then, just like in Phoenix, Alvin's anger got the best of him. He pounded on the steering wheel in anger as he

rolled to a stop on pit road. He shut the engine off, threw the steering wheel on top of the dashboard, got unbuckled, climbed out of the car, took off his helmet,

gloves, and HANS device, and threw them angrily into the car.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" growled Alvin angrily as he threw his helmet, gloves and HANS device into the car, not caring if he broke anything in the car. Jeanette,

however, was more calm. She parked the car, shut the engine off, got unbuckled, placed the steering wheel on the dashboard, took off her helmet, gloves, and HANS

device, climbed out, and got a Gatorade to cool down because she was a bit warm. Krista Voda came and interviewed Jeanette.

"Jeanette, you finished third today. Another top-five finish this season. How does that feel?" asked Krista. "It feels really good. I'm proud of the way this team

performed today. The pit stops were flawless, Jimmy's calls were great, and I give this team a solid A for their effort and performance today." said Jeanette. "You are

one point behind your teammate, Greg Biffle. Can you take the points lead?" asked Krista. "It would be cool. I'd hate to take the points lead away from my own

teammate, but it would be nice to lead in the points for a while. "Are you having fun this season, and are you thinking about coming back again next season?" asked

Krista. "I am having lots of fun, and I am definitely coming back next season." said Jeanette. "Thanks Jeanette." said Krista. Steve Byrnes caught up with Alvin, who

decided to stick around for his post-race interview.

"Alvin, you had to work your way from the back to the front. You guys had to really push yourselves to the limit." said Steve Byrnes. "Yeah, and it's because I slid

through my stinking pit stall. Those brakes had better be fixed and ready for Dover, or else I am going to be very cranky." said Alvin. "Can you rebound in Pocono?"

asked Steve. "I'd better. I can't take anymore of this losing." said Alvin. "Thanks Alvin." said Steve. Eleanor found Theodore a moment later.

"Theodore, Jimmie Johnson wants us to come to Victory Lane. He said he has something for us." said Eleanor. "Oh. Ok. Let's go then." said Theodore as he got off the

pit wall. He and Eleanor held hands while walking to Victory Lane. Johnson then saw the cute couple walk in.

"Way to go Jimmie! Wooooohoooo!" said Eleanor, excitedly. She and Theodore ran up to Johnson and gave him a hug and high-five. "Here. I want you both to have

this." said Johnson as he placed a couple of rainbow-colored wigs on Theodore and Eleanor, like the one Marty had in Madagascar 3, which was why Jimmie Johnson

had Madagascar 3 on the car. "Thanks Jimmie!" said Eleanor. "Thank you, Jimmie." said Theodore. "And here is Madagascar 3." said Jimmie as he handed them a

Madagascar 3 DVD. "Can you sign it for us, please?" asked Theodore. "Of course, Theodore." said Jimmie. He then signed the DVD cover. "See you in Pocono!" said

Eleanor. "Bye! And congratulations!" said Theodore. "Bye guys!" said Jimmie as he waved. Theodore and Eleanor left Victory Lane and headed to the RV where

everyone else was waiting.

"Hey Theodore. Hey Eleanor." said Simon. "Hi Simon." said Theodore. "Where did you guys get the wigs and the DVD?" asked Simon. "Jimmie Johnson gave to them

to us." said Eleanor. "Cool!" said Simon as he, Theodore, and Eleanor walked into the RV. "Dave?" asked Theodore. "Yes, Theodore?" asked Dave. "Can Eleanor and I

watch Madagascar 3 when we get home? Jimmie Johnson gave it to us." said Theodore. "You certainly may." said Dave as he drove away from Dover International

Speedway. "Thanks Dave." said Theodore. "Madagascar 3? I love that movie! Can we join too?" asked Simon, referring to himself, Brittany, and Jeanette, knowing

Alvin was in trouble. "Sure can!" said Theodore. "Thanks!" said Simon. "Alvin, you and I are going to have a talk when we get home. So don't even think about going

to your room to play video games. You're in a lot of trouble, young man." said Dave. "I know." said Alvin, looking at the ground in guilt with tears falling down his

cheeks. He knew he was in trouble.

0o0o0o0

After the long drive home, Dave and the six tired chipmunks were back in their cozy home. Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor went upstairs to their

room to watch Madagascar 3. Alvin went and sat on the couch, leaving him with a very mad Dave.

"Alvin, I am very disappointed in you." said Dave, sternly. "I know." said Alvin, looking down at the ground with tears falling down his cheeks. "You yelled at your

crew chief, you cursed by saying 'munking' on the radio, and you said it in your post-race interview." said Dave. "I'm sorry, Dave." sobbed Alvin. "You're in a lot of

trouble. You're grounded until Saturday, which means I am taking away your video games for the week, and you've lost your practice time on the track for Friday in

Pocono. Kevin Harvick will practice the car for you. Do you understand?" asked Dave. "Yes Dave. I understand." said Alvin. "Good. You will apologize to your crew

chief, and to Steve Byrnes next Friday when we get to Pocono. I am going to call Richard Childress and I'm going to tell him what I just told you. Now go get yourself

ready for bed." said Dave. Without saying another word, Alvin got ready for bed just as the other chipmunks finished watching their movie. Then, everyone else got

changed into their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and got into bed. Everyone said goodnight to each other, and then Dave turned out the lights. Dave then went to

bed himself. The six chipmunks slept in their bunk beds, hoping one of them would win in Pocono.

**Wow! What a race! Jimmie Johnson scores his second win of the season, Jeanette moved to within one point behind Greg Biffle, her teammate, and **

**Alvin got busted for saying "munking" during the race and in his post-race interview! Who will win Pocono? I don't know, so you'll have to read and **

**find out! Read and review! And check out my new story "Chipmunk Freedom Fighters"!**

**Until the next chapter/race, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	20. Chapter 20: Pocono

Chapter 20: Pocono

**Here's chapter 20/race 14 of 36 in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest! Enjoy! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing, boys and girls!**

After a wild race in Dover, Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were at Pocono Raceway. Alvin apologized to Steve Byrnes and Gil Martin

for what happened in Dover, then he went on top of the #29 team's hauler, where he watched Kevin Harvick practice in the car for him, because Alvin was grounded

after what he said in his post-race interview at Dover.

"How's the car, Kevin?" asked Alvin. _"It's alright. It's a little tight in the turns, and it's a bit loose on the straightaways. Other than that, the car is running great."_ said

Kevin Harvick over the radio. "Okay, good." said Alvin as Harvick came into the garage area. After Alvin was cleared by Dave to resume his driving duties in the #29

car, Alvin made his qualifying run and then on Sunday, which was raceday, he was sitting by his car as Adam Alexander started the NASCAR on TNT pre-race show

"Countdown to Green".

"Hi everybody, and welcome to Countdown to Green, our pre-race show for NASCAR on TNT. I'm Adam Alexander, alongside Larry McReynolds and Kyle Petty. Larry,

what is the one thing to take care of in this race today?" asked Adam. "Well, there are actually three things to take care of in this race: brakes, the transmission, and

fuel. If that transmission goes out early, your day could be over in a flash." said Larry. "You're exactly right, Larry. Those brakes and the fuel will be important too.

Fuel mileage will be a major key in this race today. We'll also see how Dave, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes handle this track today." said Kyle. "Speaking of the

Chipmunks, I believe Matt Yocum is with the leader of the Chipmunks, Alvin Seville. Matt?" said Adam.

"That's right, Adam. I'm with Alvin right now. He is sitting by his car, signing autographs for the fans. Alvin, is Dover behind you and do you think you can have a

better day today?" asked Matt. "Yes, Dover is behind me, and I think we might have a good car today." said Alvin. "Do you think you can continue to climb in points?"

asked Matt. "Yes, I believe we can do it. And I actually took up on an offer to drive a few Camping World Truck Series races this season: Pocono for Joey Coulter,

Atlanta for Ty Dillon, and Homestead-Miami for Cale Gale. I'll also be driving in some Nationwide Series races as well for Elliott Sadler in Iowa and Chicagoland, Austin

Dillon in Kentucky, and Kevin Harvick in Richmond and Texas." said Alvin. "Thanks Alvin. I believe Chris Neville is with Simon Seville right now. Chris?" said Matt.

"Thanks Matt. I'm with Simon AND Jeanette, actually. They are by Simon's car. Simon, how good is your car today?" asked Chris. "It's alright. If we can make the

right adjustments, we'll have a car that can win today." said Simon. "Are you going to be in any Nationwide Series races or Camping World Truck Series races this

season?" asked Chris. "Yes. I am going to be in the #31 car for Justin Allgaier in Montreal in the Nationwide Series. I will also be in the #7 truck for Parker Kligerman

at Talladega for the Camping World Truck Series." said Simon. "Jeanette, you are second in points today. Another top-ten finish will get you the points lead. How cool

would it be for YOU to lead in the points?" asked Chris. "It would be very cool. I would love that." said Jeanette. "I also heard that you might be driving in some

Nationwide Series races this year for Ricky Stenhouse Jr." said Chris. "Yeah, I actually talked with Ricky this morning and we agreed on me driving in some

Nationwide Series race this year: Atlanta, Chicagoland, and Kansas. I'm also going to be in the #60 car for Carl Edwards at Watkins Glen. In trucks, I will be driving

the #13 truck for Johnny Sauter in Texas in November." said Jeanette. "Thanks Simon. Thanks Jeanette. I believe Ralph Sheheen is with Brittany, Theodore, and

Eleanor. Ralph?" said Chris.

"Thanks Chris. I'm with Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, and Dave right now. Brittany, you haven't won since Talladega. Can you get back into the winning spirit today?"

asked Ralph. "I think so. We've had couple of rough races, but I know we can recover and get our season back on track." said Brittany. "I heard you're going to be in

a Camping World Truck Series race this season along with some Nationwide Series races for Brad Keselowski. How did that turn out?" asked Ralph. "I'll be driving the

#29 truck for Ryan Blaney in Iowa the night before Chase race #1 in Chicagoland. I'll also be driving the #22 car for Brad Keselowski in the Nationwide Series at

Indianapolis and Loudon." said Brittany. "Theodore, how's your car for today?" asked Ralph. "It wasn't that great during practice, but I'm just hoping for a solid finish

today." said Theodore. "Are you going to be in any Nationwide or Camping World Truck Series races this year?" asked Ralph. "In Nationwide, I will be driving the #20

car for Joey Logano at Charlotte Motor Speedway in October. In Camping World Trucks, I will be driving the #17 truck for Timothy Peters in Iowa after the Nationwide

race in Loudon in a few weeks, and then I will drive the same truck in Bristol a few nights before the night race for Cup." said Theodore. "Eleanor, how do you feel

about today?" asked Ralph. "I'm feeling pretty good about today. I just hope to get a good finish." said Eleanor. "Are you running in anymore Nationwide or Truck

races this year?" asked Chris. "I will be driving the #30 car for Nelson Piquet Jr. at Road America in a couple of weeks, and the #5 car for Regan Smith at

Homestead. I will be driving the #31 for James Buescher in Chicagoland and Kentucky, and the #30 truck for Piquet at Michigan later this year." said Eleanor. "Dave,

how is your car for this race today?" asked Ralph. "It's good. We weren't that strong in practice, but I hope to have a solid run today." said Dave. "Are you running

any Nationwide or Truck races this year?" asked Ralph. "Yes. In Nationwide, I will be running the #1 car for Kurt Busch in Daytona in July and in trucks, I will be

running in the #18 truck for Brian Scott at Phoenix in November." said Dave. "Thanks guys." said Ralph.

0o0o0o0

The pre-race ceremonies got through, the drivers got strapped into their cars, put on their helmets and HANS devices, and then the window nets went up and were

secured. Then, the chairman of the board at Pocono Raceway, Dr. Rose Mattioli, gave the command to start engines.

"Drivers, start your engines!" said Rose. Then, as all 43 engines roared to life, Adam Alexander began the TV coverage for NASCAR on TNT.

"Hello race fans, and welcome to Pocono Raceway! I'm Adam Alexander, alongside Wally Dallenbach, Jr., and Kyle Petty. Wally, what do you think we will see in this

race today?" asked Adam. "Lots of action, a ton of strategies being played out, and one crazy finish!" said Wally. "Kyle? What about you?" asked Adam. "I'm ready to

see the Chipmunks and the Chipettes run their first race in Pocono!" said Kyle. "Well then, let's have a look at the starting grid for the Pocono 400 at Pocono

Raceway. Row 1 is #20 Joey Logano and #99 Carl Edwards. Logano is on the pole. Row 2 is #27 Paul Menard and #18 Kyle Busch. Row 3 is #11 Denny Hamlin and

#55 Mark Martin. Row 4 is #78 Regan Smith and #88 Dale Earnhardt Jr. Row 5 is #9 Marcos Ambrose and #5 Eleanor Seville. Row 6 is #1 Jamie McMurray and #24

Jeff Gordon. Row 7 is #16 Greg Biffle and #17 Jeanette Seville. Row 8 is #83 Landon Cassill and #15 Theodore Seville. Row 9 is #42 Juan Pablo Montoya and #39

Dave Seville. Row 10 is #22 A.J. Allmendinger and #31 Jeff Burton. Row 11 is #29 Alvin Seville and #14 Simon Seville. Row 12 is #56 Martin Truex Jr. and #48

Jimmie Johnson. Row 13 is #51 David Reutimann and #13 Casey Mears. Row 14 is #47 Bobby Labonte and #19 Mike Bliss. Row 15 is #43 Aric Almirola and #98

Michael McDowell. Row 16 is #2 Brittany Seville and #49 J.J Yeley. Row 17 is #87 Joe Nemechek and #34 David Ragan. Row 18 is #26 Josh Wise and #38 David

Gilliland. Row 19 is #93 Travis Kvapil and #23 Scott Riggs. Row 20 is #74 Stacey Compton and #36 Tony Raines. Row 21 is #32 Reed Sorenson and #10 Dave

Blaney. And starting last in row 22 is #33 Stephen Leicht. Kurt Busch was suspended from this race because of the harsh post-race comments he made to MRN

reporter Bob Pockrass after the Nationwide race in Dover, meaning Reutimann is in the #51, Blaney is in the #10, and Raines is in the #36." said Adam as the field

began their pace laps. Jeanette and her crew chief, Jimmy Fenning, were talking on the radio.

"_Alright guys, we had a great start to the season so far. You are doing great during the pit stops, we're maintaining the good finishes, and we're high up in points. _

_Let's keep the momentum up today here in Pocono, hopefully go home with the points lead, and let's have some fun today."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "Alright

Jeanette, you got it." said Jimmy. Simon and his crew chief, Steve Addington, were talking on the radio too.

"_Steve, I know we've had a couple of races that made us fall behind, but I know we can regain those points back. I'm proud of your guys' efforts on pit road, and let's _

_have strong run here today in Pocono."_ said Simon over the radio. "Sure thing, Simon." said Steve. Then, as the field got the one-to-go signal, Dave came on the

radio.

"_Alright, guys. Welcome to Pocono Raceway! Remember to race smart, race clean, and have fun today! And hopefully one of us will be in Victory Lane at the end of _

_the race."_ said Dave over the radio. "Okay Dave!" said the six chipmunks. _"Simon, what is the race analysis for today?"_ asked Dave. "Race length is 160 laps/400

miles. Pit window is 26-30 laps, and pit road speed is 55 mph." said Simon. _"Thanks Simon."_ said Dave. Then, the pace car went to pit road, leaving the field in the

hands of Logano and Edwards.

"The green flag is out! We are underway in Pocono!" said Adam Alexander as the field took the green flag. Everyone went three and four-wide on the wide

frontstretch as Logano got out front going into turn 1. Hamlin got loose in turn 1 after he and Edwards got together, but managed to keep the car straight. Edwards,

however dropped back immediately because he thought he had cut down his tire. However, it allowed Eleanor to move up to sixth! But the first caution flew right

away after Cassill, Truex, and Allmendinger wrecked in turn 3, nearly taking out Jeanette, Theodore, Dave, Simon, and Brittany in the process.

"Trouble in turn 3! Cassill, Truex, and Allmendinger are in it! Cassill wrecks as Allmendinger spins in the infield! Caution is out!" said Adam as the field slowed down

for the first time in the race.

"Wow. We don't even make it through the first lap and we already have a caution!" said Simon. _"I know, I know. Just relax. We'll be alright."_ said Steve Addington

over the radio. Jeanette thought she was the one who started the whole incident.

"_Sorry about that. That was my fault."_ said Jeanette over the radio. "No, no. It wasn't your fault. I got loose again just like in Dover when I got together with Simon."

said Cassill. _"You okay?"_ asked Jeanette. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. You alright?" asked Cassill. _"I'm okay. I kept my car straight."_ said Jeanette. Penske Racing

teammates Brittany and Allmendinger were talking on the radio.

"_You okay, A.J.?"_ asked Brittany over the radio. "Yeah, I'm alright." said Allmendinger. I think I might be able to continue. You okay?" asked Allmendinger. _"Yeah, I'm _

_fine. I got through unscathed."_ said Brittany as Allmendinger, Truex, and Edwards made pit stops under caution. Theodore talked to Truex.

"_You okay, Martin?"_ asked Theodore over the radio. "Yeah, I'm alright, bud. I have to get my door fixed. You just focus on the race, okay?" said Truex. _"Okay. I will."_

said Theodore. On lap 6, the green flag flew once again and Logano got out front again in turn 1. On lap 7, Eleanor dropped back to 11th, but passed Montoya for

10th on the backstretch, bringing Alvin with her. One lap later, Theodore got passed by Montoya for 16th. Then, Johnson and Burton got by Theodore for 17th and

18th on lap 9, dropping Theodore down to 19th.

"_I'm really loose everywhere, Brian. I have absolutely no grip at all!"_ said Theodore over the radio. "Okay. We'll work on it on the first stop." As Logano continued to

lead, the second caution came out. Sorenson and Yeley wrecked in turn 3, which was the exact same spot where the first wreck occurred on lap 1.

"Trouble in turn 3! Sorenson and Yeley have hit the wall! Caution is out!" said Adam Alexander as the field slowed down again. _"Are we pitting?"_ asked Simon over

the radio. "Yes, we are pitting." said Steve Addington. After the lengthy clean-up, everyone on the lead lap, except McMurray, Brittany, and Hamlin, came to pit road.

Some got two tires or fuel only, and adjustments. When the stops were finished, the top ten coming off pit road was Logano, Earnhardt Jr., Menard, Ambrose, Biffle,

Eleanor, Kyle Busch, Gordon, Johnson, and Martin. McMurray, Brittany, and Hamlin chose not to pit and decided to gain track position.

"_I just wanted to gain track position, Paul."_ said Brittany over the radio. "I know. We'll pit next time we need to pit, okay?" asked Paul Wolfe. _"Okay."_ said Brittany.

Theodore, however, was caught speeding on pit road.

"Theodore, you were too fast exiting pit road. You have to do a drive-through penalty." said Brian Pattie. _"WHAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"_ shouted Theodore over

the radio. "I don't know. We're going by what the officials say." said Brian. _"This is impossible! There is NO WAY I could have been speeding!"_ said Theodore,

frustrated as he served his penalty. Then, on lap 20, the green flag flew once again, and McMurray led Brittany and the rest of the field into turn 1. McMurray got out

front quickly. About mid-pack, Alvin nearly forced Simon to the inside wall!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" asked Simon. _"I'm making it three-wide, genius! What do you think I'm doing?"_ said Alvin over the radio. "You nearly ran me

into the wall!" said Simon. _"That's what your face said."_ said Alvin. "Don't you start." said Simon. As the two chipmunk brothers argued, Hamlin passed Brittany for

second and chased down McMurray, taking the lead two laps later.

"_I think staying out was not a good idea. Next time the caution comes out, we are going to pit."_ said Brittany over the radio. "Ok. How's the car?" asked Paul Wolfe.

_"On a scale of 1-10 on how tight the car is, I'd give it a 9. I am extremely tight in turns. I'm so tight, I feel like I'm going to put this car in the wall."_ said Brittany.

"Ok. We'll work on it when we pit." said Paul. _"10-4."_ said Brittany. As Hamlin continued to lead, Jeanette and Jimmy Fenning were talking on the radio.

"How are you doing out there, Jeanette?" asked Jimmy. _"I'm just a bit loose in turn 2. Other than that, the car is running smooth."_ said Jeanette over the radio.

"Okay. We'll work on the car on the first stop." said Jimmy. _"10-4." _said Jeanette. On lap 33, Hamlin and Brittany came to pit road to begin the first round of green

flag pit stops. Tony Raines came to pit road and was followed by McMurray, giving the lead to Earnhardt Jr. Brittany, however was caught speeding on pit road

AGAIN.

"Brittany, you were caught speeding while exiting pit road." said Paul Wolfe. _"WHAT?! COME ON! WHY CAN I NOT GET THROUGH A RACE WITHOUT A PENALTY?! _

_NOW MY DAY IS SCREWED!"_ shouted Brittany over the radio. "We'll be alright. Just keep focused." said Paul Wolfe. _"I hope so."_ said Brittany as Earnhardt Jr.

continued to lead. On lap 40, Jeanette got past Kyle Busch for seventh. Not long after that, Busch scraped the wall coming out of turn 2. There was not much

damage, so Kyle continued on. On lap 42, Gordon and Ambrose came to pit road to begin a round of green-flag pit stops. A lap later, they were followed by Johnson,

Smith, Dave, Alvin, Labonte, Reutimann, Simon, Allmendinger, Logano, Menard, Kyle Busch, Edwards, Theodore, Blaney, Earnhardt Jr., Martin, Burton, Eleanor,

Gilliland, Almirola, Kvapil, Jeanette, Montoya, Biffle, Raines, Ragan, There were a lot of speeding penalties on pit road during the stops. The drivers who were busted

for speeding were Gordon, Johnson (twice), Alvin, Kyle Busch, Reutimann, Allmendinger (twice). Alvin was not happy.

"_What?! No way! There's no stinking way that was us! I was not speeding! I was at 55 mph!"_ said Alvin over the radio. "We'll be alright. Just relax." said Shane

Wilson, trying to calm him down. _"NASCAR, I'm telling you one thing: I WAS NOT SPEEDING! This is a repeat of Dover! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"_ shouted

Alvin as he came down pit road and served his penalty, dropping him to 24th. After the pit stops, the top five was Hamlin, Earnhardt Jr., McMurray, Logano, and

Jeanette. On lap 55, Jeanette got past Logano for fourth. A few laps later, Earnhardt Jr. got past Hamlin for the lead while Jeanette passed McMurray for third. On lap

64, McMurray came to pit road for a stop under green. One lap later, Hamlin was out of fuel and had to pit, which moved Jeanette up to second. Two laps later, on

lap 66, the third caution of the race flew. A.J. Allmendinger hit the wall in turn 2.

"Trouble in turn 2! Allmendinger is in the wall hard! Caution is out!" said Adam Alexander. _"You okay, A.J.?"_ asked Brittany. "Yeah, I'm alright. Brake failure." said

A.J. _"Oh. Ok."_ said Brittany. One lap later, everyone on the lead lap came to pit road for tires and fuel. When the stops were finished, the top ten coming off pit road

was Eleanor, Biffle, Martin, Earnhardt Jr., Logano, Jeanette, Menard, Edwards, Almirola, and Ambrose. Eleanor, Biffle, and Martin took two tires. Since McMurray

pitted before the caution flew, he was able to stay on the lead lap and assume the lead.

_"Nice work guys! Great stop! Let's keep it up!"_ said Eleanor over the radio. On lap 72, the green flag was back out and McMurray cleared Eleanor in turn 1. In turn 3,

some drivers kicked up some dirt from the grass while Burton, Johnson, and Reutimann came to pit road for a drive-through penalty for speeding on pit road. But a

couple of laps later, the caution was back out for the fourth time. Ragan had cut a tire down and debris went everywhere, bringing out the caution.

"Trouble near turn 3! David Ragan has cut down his tire and debris is everywhere! Caution is out!" said Adam as the field slowed down again. _"What do you want me _

_to do, Kenny? Pit or stay out? Your call."_ asked Eleanor over the radio. "Pit. Follow the leader." said Kenny Francis. _"Okay. 10-4."_ said Eleanor. Sure enough, Eleanor

followed McMurray to pit road, who were both followed by Montoya and Hamlin. McMurray got fuel only, Eleanor got 4 tires and fuel, Hamlin, Montoya, and Truex got

fuel and tires as well. Not long after the pit stops were completed, Kyle Busch's motor blew, adding to Kyle's season struggles.

"Trouble for the #18 of Kyle Busch! A blown motor has sent him to the garage!" said Adam as Kyle went behind the wall and into the garage area. During the

extended caution, Johnson came to pit road for a stop. Finally, after the lengthy clean-up, on lap 82, the green flag flew and Biffle held off Earnhardt Jr., who tried to

take the lead by making a three-wide pass going into turn 1. While going down the backstretch and into turn 2, Jeanette passed Earnhardt Jr. to move into third. As

Biffle continued to lead, Simon was trapped in traffic and was struggling to get back to the front.

"_I'm really, really tight in traffic, Steve. If I get involved in a wreck, it will not be a pretty scene afterwards."_ said Simon over the radio. "Okay. We'll work on it next

time we pit." said Steve Addington. On lap 85, Alvin passed Smith and Theodore to move into ninth, putting him behind Dave. One lap later, Simon moved into 12th.

Brittany, however, was not moving up through the field as fast as Simon was.

"_I'm having a tough time moving through the field, Paul. I feel like I'm going to wreck this thing. I am so loose in the corners." _said Brittany over the radio. "Okay.

We'll work on it on the next pit stop." said Paul Wolfe. On lap 88, Gordon passed Theodore for tenth. Not long after that, Jeanette passed Mark Martin for second and

chased down Biffle. On lap 92, Jeanette took the lead from her Roush Fenway Racing teammate.

"_See ya!"_ said Jeanette over Greg Biffle's radio as she waved her hand out the window. Biffle just smiled as Jeanette pulled away. Jeanette didn't know it, but after

she took the lead in the race, she also took the lead in the points standings.

"Jeanette, you are now the points leader by three points over Biffle." said Jimmy Fenning. _"Sweet! Let's finish this off with a solid finish!"_ said Jeanette over the radio.

On lap 97, Gordon passed Alvin for ninth.

"_I'm so tight coming out of the corners, Shane. I'm so tight, I feel like I'm going to put this car in the wall."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Okay. We'll work on it next

time we pit." said Shane Wilson. On lap 98, Simon passed Alvin for tenth. On lap 99, Edwards came to pit road to begin another round of green-flag pit stops.

Ambrose came in moments later and was followed by Dave, Johnson, Smith, Jeanette, Eleanor, Earnhardt Jr., Biffle, Gordon, Alvin, Theodore, Logano, Hamlin,

McMurray, Montoya, Reutimann, Burton, Simon, Brittany, Menard, and Gilliland. After the stops were complete, Earnhardt Jr. assumed the lead, causing the fans to

rise out of their seats and cheer as loud as they could. But Jeanette was not far behind. Her teammate, however, was having engine trouble.

"Greg, your speed is dropping. What's wrong?" asked Jeanette. _"I don't know. If I can catch a caution quickly, I'll take it to pit road."_ said Biffle over the radio. "Ok."

said Jeanette. As Jeanette continued to chase down Earnhardt Jr., Eleanor passed Gordon for seventh on lap 121. Two laps later, Almirola hit the wall, sending debris

everywhere and bringing out the caution for the fifth time in the race. Biffle got the caution he wanted.

"Trouble on the racetrack! Aric Almirola has hit the wall! Caution is out!" said Adam Alexander as the field slowed down again. _"Are we pitting?"_ asked Jeanette over

the radio. "Yes. We are pitting." said Jimmy Fenning. Sure enough, everyone on the lead lap came to pit road for four tires/two tires, fuel, and adjustments. When the

stops were completed, the top ten coming off pit road was Logano, Martin, Earnhardt Jr., Jeanette, Alvin, Smith, Dave, Eleanor, Johnson, and Hamlin. Everyone,

except Johnson, took two tires. Johnson took four tires.

"_It's alright, guys. It's alright. We'll get back to the lead. We'll do what we can here."_ said Jeanette over the radio to her pit crew. Before the race went back to green,

a few drivers returned to pit road to top off with fuel: Smith, McMurray, Simon, Theodore, and Truex. On lap 128, the green flag flew and Logano led Martin into turn

1. Dave tried to get past Jeanette, but got shuffled out of line as Johnson tried to do the same thing. As Alvin, Hamlin and Earnhardt Jr. were three-wide for third,

Eleanor got a HUGE run going into turn 3, but as Earnhardt Jr. pulled away, Eleanor and Hamlin bumped each other. Eleanor got the fifth spot, but she soon became

concerned about cutting down her tire.

"_Kenny, I may have cut a tire down."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Hang on for as long as you can. As soon as you feel something, tell me." said Kenny Francis.

_"Okay. Just have everyone ready in case I need to come in and pit."_ said Eleanor. Then, Eleanor had a tire rub on the front fender.

"_Kenny, I have a tire rub."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Okay. If it gets worse, tell me." said Kenny Francis. "I will." said Eleanor. On lap 132, Hamlin passed Eleanor

for fifth. During those laps, Brittany, Blaney, Reutimann, and Alvin pitted for fuel, which moved Eleanor back into fifth when Alvin pitted. On lap 133, Gordon passed

Eleanor for fifth. Then, Eleanor gave Kenny Francis the news on lap 138.

"_Kenny, the tire rub is getting worse. I'm coming in."_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Okay. 10-4. Bring it in." said Kenny Francis. But Eleanor didn't make it back to the

pits. Just seconds later, Eleanor's tire went down, causing Eleanor to hit the wall hard in turn 2, bringing out the caution for the sixth time in the race.

"Trouble in turn 2! Eleanor has hit the wall hard! Caution is out!" said Adam Alexander as the field slowed down once again. "You okay, Eleanor?" asked Kenny

Francis. _"I am. The car's not."_ said Eleanor over the radio as she stopped on the track. After Eleanor stopped the car, she slapped the steering wheel in anger and

frustration.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!" screamed Eleanor as she drove her heavily damaged car back to the pits. She pulled into her pit stall and then her pit crew got straight to work

on trying to repair the #5 Farmers Insurance Chevrolet Impala SS. As her crew worked on the car, Eleanor threw a tantrum in the car by slapping the steering wheel

very hard, showing her frustration. After letting out her anger, her crew took the car to the garage area, Eleanor got unbuckled, took off her helmet, HANS device,

and gloves, climbed out of the car, and made the long trip back to the RV. During the caution period, a few drivers came to pit road. The drivers who pitted were

Earnhardt Jr., Gordon, Dave, McMurray, Biffle, Gilliland, Ambrose, Brittany, Ragan, Reutimann, and Kvapil. This allowed Simon to move up to fourth.

"_Steve, we are BACK IN IT!"_ said Simon over the radio. "Good. Keep focused. You're doing great." said Steve Addington. Jeanette was right behind Simon.

"_Hi. Remember me?"_ asked Jeanette over the radio. "Of course! I hear you have the points lead." said Simon. _"Yep. I do."_ said Jeanette. "That's my girl." said Simon.

_"We're going green in a moment. Go get 'em, tiger."_ said Jeanette. Sure enough, the green flag flew with 18 laps to go, and Martin took the lead from Logano on the

backstretch. But Logano took the lead back and Simon followed Logano past Martin to move into second! With 15 laps to go, Alvin made a three-wide pass on Smith

and Truex to move closer to the top 15!

"_I hope to move up in the points today, Shane."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Good. Keep it up, bud." said Shane Wilson. As Logano continued to lead, the caution was

thrown for the seventh time for debris with 12 laps to go.

"Debris in turn 2! Caution is out!" said Adam Alexander as the field slowed down again. _"We're going to have another shot at this, Steve!"_ said Simon over the radio.

"Good. Keep focused, bud." said Steve Addington. A few drivers came to pit road for their last stop of the race. Those who pitted were Brittany, Smith, Gilliland,

Kvapil, Biffle, and Labonte. After the stops were finished, the green flag flew with 9 laps to go and Martin took the lead going into turn 1. Logano followed Martin,

leaving Simon side-by-side with Hamlin for third. Coming off turn 2, Simon was able to regain third and started to try and chase down Martin and Logano. With 5 laps

to go, Simon was solidly in third. But Logano did not let Martin get far. With 4 laps to go, heading into turn 1, Logano bumped Martin's rear bumper, moving him up

the track and this allowed Logano to move to the inside of Martin and take the lead!

"Here comes Martin into turn 1 and Logano bumps him! Logano to the inside and Logano takes the lead!" said Adam Alexander as Logano got ahead of Martin. Over

the next three laps, Simon tried to catch Martin for second. Then, the white flag was in the air.

"White flag! One lap to go for Joey Logano in Pocono!" said Adam as the field took the white flag. On the final lap, Simon made a last-ditch effort to catch Martin, but

he couldn't catch him, and neither driver could do nothing but watch Logano take the checkered flag.

"Joey Logano wins in Pocono!" said Adam as the field took the checkered flag. _"That was a great effort today everybody. You guys did an awesome job. We gained _

_points today."_ said Simon over the radio on the cool-down lap. "Thanks Simon. You too, bud." said Steve Addington as Simon came down pit road. Jeanette was

celebrating, but not about Logano winning. Jeanette became the new points leader.

"WOOOOHOOOO! I'M THE NEW POINTS LEADER! YES! YES! YES!" said Jeanette happily as she climbed out of her car while Logano went to Victory Lane. "Way to go

Jeanette! I'm so proud of you!" said Simon as the couple shared a kiss and hug. Matt Yocum interviewed the smart couple.

"I'm with Simon and Jeanette on pit road. Simon, you finished third. Are you satisfied?" asked Matt. "Yeah, I'm satisfied. Wish I was in Victory Lane though. This

team did an awesome job today. I couldn't have been any more proud of this team. These guys rock." said Simon. "Jeanette, you are the new points leader.

Congratulations." said Matt. "Thanks. This team is so consistent. We will definitely be contenders for the championship this year." said Jeanette. "Thanks. See you

both in Michigan." said Matt. The couple walked back to the RV hand-in-hand.

After Dave and the six chipmunks were all in the RV, Dave closed the door and then drove home. After a long drive, Dave and the six tired chipmunks were finally

home at last. The six chipmunks and Dave took turns taking a shower, brushed their teeth, changed into their pajamas, and then went to bed. Jeanette slept in her

bunk bed, happy that she became the points leader.

**Wow! What a race! Joey Logano scores the win, Jeanette takes the points lead, and Simon finished third! Here are the top ten in points after Pocono.**

**1. #17 Jeanette Seville (523 points)**

**2. #88 Dale Earnhardt Jr. (-10)**

**3. #16 Greg Biffle (-16) **

**4. #11 Denny Hamlin (-19)**

**5. #48 Jimmie Johnson (-30)**

**6. #29 Alvin Seville (-53)**

**7. #56 Martin Truex Jr. (-58)**

**8. #14 Simon Seville (-75)**

**9. #15 Theodore Seville (-80)**

**10. #2 Brittany Seville (-97)**

**Who will win Michigan? I don't know, so you'll have to read and find out. Read and review!**

**Until the next race/chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


End file.
